The Broken Road to Happiness
by Mewsic
Summary: This is a story about how one can overcome grief, find happiness, and learn to love...even in the toughest of times. Like crashing a bike and ending up in a strange, new world full of...mushroom people, elves, and magic. Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Damn, I'm out of wine_ I thought to myself as I lifted the glass to my lips. I'm generally not the type of person to drown away my sorrows, but after the day I had, the only thing I wanted was to become friends with the lonely bottle of merlot on the top of the cupboard. I knew it would kick me in the ass later, but I didn't care. I just wanted to indulge in a self-pity exercise.

As I walked across the room to where the bottle sat, I thought of the depressing day I experienced. It was my fifteen-year reunion. High school was never extraordinary to me; I spent most of my time helping my parents take care of my older sister, who was battling Leukemia. Instead of going to parties, games, and dances, I frequented hospitals and doctor's offices. My family encouraged me to do everything a "normal teenager" would, but I found myself wanting to spend almost every moment with my sister. That left little time to really be social. With that being said, I wasn't a poor student by any means. I had a lot of interests, got decent grades, but never had the time or confidence to participate in activities other than what was necessary to graduate. I had a few close friends, but they faded as I spent more time with my sister and they prepped for college. Looking back, all I really remember about high school is that I got by.

Shortly after I graduated, my sister passed away. My family and I began to heal, and I had hopes of going to college to make something of myself; I learned quickly life was hard, and extremely unfair. My parents died in a car crash, and I felt I had died, too. I had no one. I stayed at the small house I inherited, working meaningless jobs to pay the bills, existing but not really living. It took years of grief counseling and self healing to finally find my inner spark again and make a change. I started off great, gathering materials for different colleges, flipping through pamphlets, and creating lists of possible degrees. I met new people, even went on dates. I tried a few new things and felt optimistic. But, as the year progressed, my motivation fizzled out. There were bumps trying to get into school. My dates reached a plateau and never progressed into anything serious. I didn't give up on things, but I didn't try really hard, either. My familiar, yet lifeless routine that I had previously established was starting to make a comeback.

When I signed up for the reunion in April, I was excited about the reunion…but now in the middle of July, I dreaded it. I only went because I wasn't about to waste $75 I had to pay for "delightful dinner and dancing." My means of transportation is my bike and public transportation. Living in Phoenix, one of the hottest cities in the United States, it was already 100 degrees by ten in the morning. By the time I got there, I was hot, sweaty, and grumpy.

When I entered the grand ballroom, I saw pictures of the past plastered along the walls with a giant welcome sign. Groups of former classmates lingered with their friends, reliving memories and sharing their new lives. I tried scanning the crowd for a familiar face, but none were there. On one end of the large room a slide show labeled "Changes" played. _What a corny name_ I thought, _but I guess all reunions have to be a bit cheesy._ I stood and watched pictures and bios of my former classmates until my name flashed on the screen with a picture of me on my bike.

 _Jelina Marie O'Dell_

 _Home: Phoenix, Arizona_

 _Occupation: Sales Associate_

 _Hobbies and Interests: Bike Riding_

I cringed. I remembered submitting the "where are you now" questionnaire, or rather just sending it in almost completely blank. I did like the picture, though, and recalled how happy I was that day. I just got my new bike and was excited to ride. My skin was a golden tan, and my mocha colored hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail. I was actually smiling…not one of the lack luster smiles that I often gave, but the kind that reached my bright green eyes. While I had a brief moment of bliss captured on the screen, it was short lived and couldn't compare to everyone else in the slideshow.

" _Oh, I have three kids now!"_

" _My husband and I went to Spain last year!"_

" _I am opening a few more branches of my company in California this month!"_

" _Blah, blah, blah…"_

It was all too much for me, to realize the failure that I was, to accept what I had not achieved or become. I tried talking to a few people, but it was like talking to a wall. Most took a while to remember me, which I couldn't blame them. One person remarked how I had potential for something, for what I wasn't sure as she quickly saw her old best friend and excused herself. I was given the polite questions of "Where are you now," and "What are you doing." It was monotonous, and with each conversation, I became more and more depressed. Keeping a smile on my face was difficult, but I was doing alright. That is until someone mentioned how sorry they were for the death of my sister and parents. I felt my mind grow numb with misery, and I didn't stay for the dinner and dancing; instead, I took the first bus back to my place, and cried.

I reached for the bottle and it was drained. I was surprised I already downed it. _Pathetic_ my inner voice moaned. I know I didn't need any more to drink, but I did need something to eat. It was evening, and while still warm, it had cooled down enough for me to ride my bike. Phoenix had wonderful Mexican food, and I knew of a local place with amazing tacos. I needed to ride; it always cleared my mind. I threw on my jeans and grabbed my jacket. It may have been hot out, but I knew the restaurant would be chilly. I put my jacket along with a few other things in my bike basket, including a small journal that was always with me, donned my favorite purple helmet, and hit the road.

Dinner was, as I expected, delicious. Marc, the owner, must have known I had a rough day, because he threw in some extra guacamole for free, along with a very, very strong margarita. While riding home, I could feel the sweat encasing my face, causing my head to itch under my helmet. I needed to brighten up my mood. The streets were quiet, allowing me to hear the music I had playing from the iPod attached to my bike. I listened to a fast-paced song, one that made me pedal harder. I wasn't athletic, but riding a bike everywhere helped keep me in shape. Up ahead, yellow and gold lights flashed signifying a construction zone. I groaned, noticing the bike lane was completely closed. As I approached the construction site, I checked the street for signs of traffic. It was completely empty.

As I crossed in front of the construction site, I noticed a change in the road. While I was not completely drunk, my judgment was far from accurate. I was too close to the tape and the paper ropes grazed my skin. The road, once smooth and flawless, became jagged and shaky. I immediately slowed down, fearing I would lose control. The uneven surface I was riding on made my head pound and my teeth chatter inside my mouth. I was going to have a lot of regrets in the morning. I was almost across the street when my front tire hit something, what I imagined to be a pot hole, except I didn't see anything.

It all happened so quickly. My body toppled forward as the bike slipped from under me. I tightly grasped on to the handles, though any hope of a delicate fall was gone. _Shit shit shit...wait, how did I get so high up in the air? Why haven't I hit the ground yet?_ I felt strange, like I was free falling. _Am I falling down a drain?_ As soon as the question popped into my mind, I hit the ground and blacked out.

I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid to see the damage the fall had caused. My entire body ached. I had fallen off my bike before, but never quite to this extent. I moved my head and noticed I was laying on something soft. _Soft?_ Rocks and concrete weren't soft. As my senses continued to emerge, I smelled grass. _Grass?_ Sure, some people had little plots of grass outside their homes, but the area I lived had typical desert landscape. Was I hallucinating? Did I hit my head so hard my senses were confused?

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was immediately blinded by light. _How long was I out for?_ I closed my eyes again, thinking of when I left the restaurant. _It was night, I think around eight or nine o'clock. Was I really out all night?_ I found it hard to believe that someone would leave me sprawled out in the street all night. _Was I kidnapped?_ My thoughts became frantic, and again, I became too scared to open my eyes again. If I was kidnapped, no one would know I was gone for a few days. By then I could be a goner. _No, no, no!_ I repeated the words over and over to myself. _I wanted a change, and yes, I was a little dramatic for things not being as great as they could be, but I do not want to die! I don't want to be remembered as the girl who took a bike ride and never returned._ I forced myself to breathe slowly. _Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…_ I began to calm down and braced myself for the inevitable; I had to open, and keep open, my eyes.

I put my hands over my face to shield my eyes from the sun. Slowly, I began seeing light. When my sight fully emerged, I was taken back. I was not in a grassy patch, but rather a field of green. There was green everywhere! My breathing began to increase, and I felt my heart pump faster, trying to beat right out of my chest. My anxiety came back to me, and it took me quite a while to calm down enough to think rationally. _Maybe this is a dream. I was drunk, came home, passed out, and am just having a wacky dream._ While I have been known to have some vivid dreams, I have never smelt or felt anything in my dreams. This was too real. I brushed aside that idea. _Maybe I hit my head really hard, causing a concussion, and I'm hallucinating. I did fall pretty hard_. I felt my head, and noticed my helmet was fully intact. Carefully, I lifted the helmet from my head. No blood. No scratches or major wounds. My head was essentially untouched. I had a little headache, but it felt more like a hangover than from a bike wreck. And the more I thought of it, the less I thought that scenario to be plausible. I had a concussion once, and it just made me confused and sleepy. Here, in this very moment, the blades of grass cushioned my body, the cool breeze tickled my face, and the sun lightly kissed my skin. This wasn't a hallucination; this was real.

I looked around and saw my bike resting on its side. Like me, the bike suffered some surface wounds, but looked fully intact. My basket still contained everything, and the music from my iPod was still playing. I grabbed a pair of sun glasses from my basket, allowing me to really see the area. The sun was sitting lower on the horizon, and looking at my watch, it was about 6 in the morning. I was surprised on how chilly the air was, and grabbed my jacket out of the basket, turning off my iPod to better hear around me. Directly in front of me was nothing but endless blue sky and green fields; it was completely quiet. When a breeze blew past me, I heard the wind whistle in my ears. _Did someone kidnap me and take me up north?_ I turned around, almost passing out again with what I saw.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. What the hell…" I whispered, unable to keep the thought inside my head. I was NOT in Phoenix, or Flagstaff, or even what looked like Arizona. In the distance stood a large white and red castle. Puffs of smoke emerged from one of the towers. Surrounding the castle was what looked like white cotton balls placed on top of thick tree trunks. I continued to look in a full circle, taking in the rest of my surroundings. I had no clue where I was, but all thoughts of logic and reason were immediately gone. I curled up in the grass, closing my eyes and secretly wishing I'd wake back up in my room, sore and hungover.

After an hour of lying motionless, I came to the conclusion that if I wanted to have any hopes of surviving I needed to go head towards the castle. The thought scared me; what if the inhabitants were violent or barbaric? Did I travel back in time? Am I even on the same planet? _I wish the Doctor would show up with his TARDIS...whisk me away and take me back to Phoenix._ I needed to focus and start heading to the castle. I wasn't only intimidated by the prospect of being an unwelcomed visitor, but I was frightened of being out in the open alone and vulnerable. I didn't know what type of animals lived here, and I didn't want to unknowingly become a snack.

Once I made the decision to move, it took me a while to actually move. My body felt like a boxer had used it as a punching bag. My regrets of drinking as much as I did were in full force, as my head was pounding. I did not have a choice, however, and sitting around was not going to do me any good. I was glad I still had some water and pain reliver tucked in my bag. I turned back on my music, hoping that would give me some motivation to keep going. I pedaled cautiously as I braced myself for the unknown.

The travel was not as bad as I thought. I noticed many strange objects along my way. Large brick blocks floated in the air. I stopped to examine one more closely, curious on how it was hovering. It was several feet above me, silently floating in place. A large question mark glistened on the side, which further fed my curiosity. I had to suppress myself from touching the block. I was fearful that a bomb or defensive device was inside and would hurt me with the slightest touch. Or maybe it was a trap. Either way, I rode away before my curiosity could possibly get me into serious trouble. Along with these strange floating blocks were large pipes. They varied in height and color, but all were wide enough for a large person to fit in. I approached a pipe that was close to my eye level and thought my bike could have easily fit in the hole. I noted to myself that if I needed a hiding place, I could jump into one of the pipes.

As I got closer to the castle, details that I could not see in the distance emerged. The cotton ball-tree trunk fixtures began to take shape. They appeared to be large mushrooms. Circles of various colors accented the white tops. _What are they?_ I pondered. I couldn't see enough details to know for sure what they were. More details became visible on the castle. A large stained-glass window displaying a woman sparkled in the sunlight, and a flag bearing a mushroom with a crown flapped in the wind. I wondered what the fixation with mushrooms were; I knew places had themes relevant to objects of importance. Phoenix, after all, was the valley of the sun, and it wasn't uncommon to see shops bearing a flag or sign with a sun on it, or the mythological phoenix bird. _They must really like mushrooms, or high all the time_ was all I could conclude.

It wasn't until my iPod started warning me the battery was low that I was aware of how long I had been traveling. I stopped and drank the last bit of water out of my bottle, and I became aware of the pains in my stomach. Food, I needed food. I hadn't eaten all day, and my stomach wasn't prepped for a long day of traveling. I looked in my basket for something to eat…maybe I left something in there from a previous bike ride. I was lucky! Hidden at the bottom of my basket was a single granola bar. It wasn't much, but it would at least put something in me and give me a boost until I got to the town. I ate slowly, enjoying every bite the small bar offered. It was time to go, as the sun was sinking to the ground. My daylight hours were approaching an end.

It felt quiet without my music pumping me along, but it was probably good I didn't ride into town with strange music blaring. I wanted to check out the area before approaching anyone, and music would be a dead giveaway of my presence. I wasn't sure how I was going to cross the moat in the front of the castle, so I decided to follow the path that was on the side of the castle. The grass under my bike began to be replaced with yellow bricks. I laughed, thinking of the movie _The Wizard of Oz_. More and more of the question mark blocks, as well as plain brick blocks, scattered the skies and emerged on the ground. A small brick fence began to encase the path I was taking, growing higher and higher the further I traveled. The castle no longer was part of the landscape; it began filling the space in front of me. I saw more details on the mushrooms, and gasped. Mushroom houses! I was entering a town! How did I not figure this out before? Other oddly shaped homes were mixed in with the mushroom houses. There were houses in the shape of a brown mushroom, and some shaped like a giant turtle shell. I smiled when I saw familiar looking thistle roofed cottages. The place had a welcoming sense to it, and my fears began to go away as I surveyed the cozy little homes. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_ I optimistically thought.

That thought quickly left my mind as I saw what emerged from one of the mushroom homes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I rubbed my eyes and did a double take. The creature was small, probably smaller than my five-foot two height. Its head was large with what looked like a turban on top. The turban was colored in a similar fashion as the house he emerged from. His body was tubular, with short arms and stumps for legs. He looked like a colorful, walking mushroom. I knew that this couldn't be…mushrooms are things in the ground, things a person eats. I saw him walk away, thankfully in the opposite direction than where I was positioned. I looked for other life forms, but no one else was out. I quickly entered the town and ran in a dark space between two houses. I positioned myself to observe, not to be seen. What kind of place did I land in? My previous thought of being on a different planet came to mind. _Could it be possible? Was I abducted and landed in some foreign planet where fungi were the intelligent beings? Did they pick people to eat?_

I tried not to let my mind wander too far as I was afraid I would go in to hysteria. I needed to remain _somewhat_ calm. I couldn't stay in this alley; I had to find some food, water, and shelter. I needed someplace safe. _Is there any safe place for me_? I continued to watch in my nook, waiting for more creatures to pass. As the sunlight faded away, streetlights began turning on, and I heard an excited chatter of voices.

"Are you looking forward to the Starlight Ball? It's only a few weeks away!" a high-pitched voice giggled. I was baffled that they were speaking my language. I wasn't going to try to understand how or complain, though; I knew what they were saying, and that's all I cared about.

"Oh yes! It's been too long since we've had any celebrations in this town. Do you know who you are taking?" another asked.

The first voice continued to giggle, failing to give a reply. Her giggling became louder, and she was practically next to my hiding spot. I pushed myself back as far as I could go, hoping my bike and I were not visible. The second voice, which sounded a little older, continued on. "Well, you have plenty of toads to choose from! I hear Evan is single, and I know for a fact that Triston likes you." Their soft footsteps stopped, and I held my breath. I could see the outline of two mushrooms in front of me. "Is this where we are meeting Annetta?"

The giggling one nodded her head, apparently still thinking of her many "toad" options. The other solemnly continued, letting out a heavy sigh. "Even though it's going to be a lot of fun, I can't help but think poor Luigi," the creature's head shook as it spoke. The giggling stopped, and a sharp intake of breath was clearly audible. "You know, I don't think I saw him at the dedication. In fact, if he goes I think this will be his first public appearance since-"

The voice was suddenly cut off by a loud greeting. "Tinny! May! Sorry I'm late, had trouble with my shell." I was expecting another mushroom to arrive, but instead a large turtle approached. The turtle must have been as tall as I was, if not taller. It practically over powered the small mushroom people. I was unable to make out any more details, but it took all my will power not to bolt out of my spot, screaming and running away from the creatures.

"It's ok! We were just talking about the ball and all of May's possible dates." The giggling resumed, and the three voices trailed off as they walked away from the alley. _Walking turtles? Talking mushrooms? What else? Are there any humans around?_ I tightly wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my head on my knees. Hot tears ran down my face as I rocked silently in my space. My mind raced, and I yearned for my home. I promised myself I would enroll in college first thing, and I'd stick to it this time. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend everything in front of me was just a figment of my imagination. But I knew when I opened them nothing would have changed.

I must have dozed off in the alley because when lifted my head it was completely dark. The streetlights were brightly lit, and I was able to see with more clarity the things that passed. Occasionally more mushroom people passed and I was able to see that they, like people in my world, did not look the same. They all were rather small, but their turban hats bared different colors. Some had additional shapes emerging from their head with what I guessed to be hair. I saw more turtles with red, green, pink, and blue shells; they wore shoes, and I even saw one walk by with high heels. I began to become desensitized, and the shock of walking turtles and mushrooms subdued. Either that or I was so delusional I didn't care. When they walked by, their conversations were not that much different than people had in Phoenix: work, school, politics, and parties. Still, I was not confident enough to approach them, even if they did seem 'friendly.'

Eventually I saw a third creature walk by, and if it weren't for the cheerful sounding conversation he and a mushroom were having, I would have thought he was dangerous. He was extremely small, smaller than the mushroom person beside him. He looked like a brown mushroom, except he had large eyes, black feet, and a rather large mouth. His mouth gleamed with white, pointed teeth. It was creepy to see him smile and talk about what he was going to have for dinner.

 _Dinner_. The reminder of food made my stomach grumble. My little granola bar had worn off. My mouth felt sticky from thirst, and I could feel my head throb. I needed to find something, but where? I decided I needed to move further into the town. I checked the street for clearance, and when no one was around I bolted to another alley. I ran pretty far with my bike, making it a few streets down. I saw someone coming and dived between a mushroom hut and a small cottage. I shoved my bike in the very back and perched on the edge of darkness and light. A mushroom person passed, but unlike my last hiding spot, it walked rather fast, almost at a run. Everyone who passed practically ran past my hiding spot. _Am I safe here?_ I wondered. No one looked comfortable, and I was nervous that I chose a dangerous hiding spot.

I heard a loud bang followed by a scream. "WHY YOU" was all I was able to make out, because the words were drowned out by a loud laugh. The laugh was very high pitched and came out in short bursts. I saw a turtle run past my spot, accompanied by a trail of black smoke. I coughed; the smoke smell was atrocious. The laugh became louder, and I slunk back further into the shadows, covering my face as to try to dampen the sounds of my coughing. Something ran by where I was hiding, and my coughing became sputters. _Legs, human legs._ The person ran by so quick I wasn't completely sure if it was a human but was almost positive it was. I inhaled a brave breath and peeked around the corner, letting the light shine on me.

The man was extremely tall. He would have easily been a valued member of any basketball team, regardless if he had any sport skills; he could have stood next to a basket and simply place it through the hoop. Not only was he tall, but he was very slender. I could not see his face, but on top of his head was a large purple hat. His clothes didn't look too different than what men I was used to seeing, wearing jeans, a dark purple shirt, and white gloves. He was mocking the turtle, imitating smoke coming from his backside and running in a circle. I didn't listen to what he was saying; I was too fixated that there was a human in this town. I heard movement in the house next to me, and a mushroom person emerged from the front door.

"Are you up to no good again? It's late, and SOME of us have to get up in the morning." The voice was annoyed and pointed at the tall man with the purple hat. "PLEASE quiet down."

The man simply replied "I am always up to no good! What is life without a little mischief and mayhem?" He laughed, "I'm going home now, so wittle mushwoom can go sweepy sweep." The mushroom person grunted and immediately slammed his door shut.

The man turned around, and I ducked back in the darkness. He walked past me, stopping at the small cottage. _This must be his home_. I needed to talk to him, find out information. I didn't have many choices, as he was the only human I had seen all day. I waited for him to go inside; I thought it would be creepy popping out of the dark alley, saying "help me, stranger!" I left my bike and prepared myself; I gathered all the courage I could muster, brushed off some dirt off my white shirt, and lifted my hand to the door. _Here goes nothing_ ,I told myself, and knocked.

"I'm busy! This better be important!" I heard faint voices coming from the house, and footsteps approach the door. Without warning, the door flew open. The man surveyed me, taking in my desperate appearance. My eyes starting to lose focus and I grabbed the frame of the door. My hunger was beyond reasoning, and I was becoming dizzy. "What kingdom were you dragged in from?" I blankly stared back at him, unable to comprehend his joke. "You're a little too…" he flicked my sweat caked bangs away from my eyes, "messy for my taste. I think you are more my brother's type. Sloppy and smelly." He laughed and turned around to close the door. I reached at him, pleading him to stop with my impulsive move. "Woah there, I've been known to have ladies desperately falling for my devilish looks, but you smell worse than Wario's bathroom." I clung on to his shirt, afraid if I moved I would pass out.

"Please. I need help…food…water…" I trailed off, my words barely audible. All the confidence and energy I had left when I stood up. "Please," I cried. His face suddenly changed. It was hard to make out his exact features, as my vision was blurred, but I think he became concerned.

"Sorry, toots, I thought Wario sent you as a joke. Gee, you look like hell. Come on," he said, ushering me to his couch. I was too out of it to be offended by the use of calling me "toots." The stranger ran to another room, and I felt my eyelids becoming heavier. He came back with a glass of water and a plate that had a sandwich and a rather large white and red mushroom. "Eat this first," he said, forcing the mushroom in my weak hands. I didn't know what it was, but I was beyond questioning. I took a bite and it wasn't like any mushroom I have ever eaten in my life. Its texture was light, almost like I was eating cool air. I felt the coolness travel through my body, but instead of making me cold, it gave me strength. My vision began to return, and while I remained hungry, I wasn't feeling ill. I finished the rest of it and reached for the water. Water never tasted so amazing. "All I had was bologna, so if you don't like that, you're out of luck."

Now that my vision was back to normal, I studied the man more closely. His face was elongated, and he had a very long and thin mustache. His nose was rather large, pointed, and very red…like a person who was washing their face and scrubbed their nose a little too hard. I also noticed that he had pointed ears...maybe he was an elf? His dark eyes surveyed me as he rubbed his hands through his dark brown hair. He was kind of cute in an alternative rock kind of way. "Thanks, it's great," I muttered, biting into the sandwich. "What was that other thing you gave me? Was it some sort of drug?" Should I be worried?

He looked puzzled. "A power up? You're kidding me, right?" I shook my head and continued to finish the sandwich. "You don't know what you just ate?" I shook my head again.

"Not the mushroom. I know what bologna is." He surveyed me, and I could almost see the gears in his head turning.

"I've never seen you around Toad Town…or the Mushroom Kingdom, come to think of it. Who are you?" I wasn't sure how to answer his question. How do I explain I am from another possible world? Should I just outright say it? I slowly chewed the sandwich, buying time and thinking of the best approach. I decided to be honest, but not give away too much detail; I wasn't ready for a long conversation. "My name's Jelina, and no, I'm not from here." I drank the rest of my water and sat quietly. I had a million questions brewing in my head, but now was not the time. I'm sure he had a million questions to ask me, too.

"You don't talk much, do you sweet cakes?"

"Sweet cakes? Toots? What's with all the cheesy names?" I asked. I hoped he didn't think I was THAT type of lady. "Is sweaty and smelly really your type, and you just don't want to admit it?" I couldn't imagine I looked in any sort of condition to be hit on! And it would have been a little awkward. A moment later I realized what I just blurted out; I put my hands over my mouth and felt my face redden.

He smirked, not answering my question. "So really, where are you from? And more importantly, why are you at my house?" I gazed blankly for a minute, face still red, and he continued. "You look liked you were on the wrong end of a bob-omb." He stared intently at me, making it clear I was not able to avoid his question.

"The desert, I'm from the desert. I'm not sure where I am right now, though, or where I'm going. So…I guess you can say I'm lost." It was the truth, maybe not the entire truth, but a chunk of it.

He became angry at this news. "Sarasaland? You mean to tell me that YOU are from Sarasaland? How dare you show your face at my house…" his face became violently red and his hands were trembling, "…I know traveling is now _easy_ for you after…"

"No!" I frantically waved my hands. "No, I've never even HEARD of Salad Land!"

The color drained from his face, as well as mine, and his affect returned to a calmer state. "Sa-ra-sa Land. Not Salad Land," he annunciation. His mood lightened, and he laughed at my pronunciation mistake. "Sorry, I am not too happy with them after some things that happened, and it's the only desert close by."

I noted to be cautious with the subject of this Sarrarra, or whatever it was called, Land. "Sorry, I've been traveling all day, and my mind is all jumbled." I put my hands on my face, and I could feel the tears coming back to my eyes. "I'm tired, and it's been a long, messed up trip."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry." He looked uncomfortable, squirming as he uneasily patted the top of my head. "Please, don't cry." I guess men of all worlds weren't comfortable with a blubbering, crying woman. "Do you have a place to stay at least?" I shook my head, the tears falling faster. "Any money? There's a toad hotel…" I shook my head, and tears fell faster down my face. I highly doubted that this place would take my debit card. I had nothing of real value except for my bicycle. Could I sell that for something? The thought sickened me, and I went from light crying to downright sobbing. He put his head in his hands and shook his head.

After a minute, he looked at me and sighed. "Look, you can crash here for the night. Don't think my place is some welcome mat, but the way you look, I don't think you are going to suddenly steal anything and run off. You wouldn't be hard to catch, either."

"I don't want to be a bother, I'm sorry…" I started apologizing and getting up to leave, but he grabbed my shoulder and held up his other hand.

"You're not sleeping on the streets." Even though his voice was firm, he still looked wary from my crying, which had settled down to a light stream.

I wiped tears off my face and forced a small smile at the stranger. Taking a deep, shuddering breath I forced myself to stop crying; he eased at this gesture. "I never got your name."

"Waluigi's the name, master of mischief and m-"

"-mayhem. I heard you outside," I finished for him. Waluigi. The name felt strange on my tongue, and hard to say. "Mind if I call you Wally?" He was taken aback by my question. Maybe he wasn't used to nick names, but he chuckled and I knew he wouldn't mind. He stood up and took my plate. I sat there, and suddenly let out a big yawn. "Wally?" He turned around, curiously studying me; I must have been a strange human to him. "I have a bike outside…will it be safe in the alley? Should I lock it up somewhere or is it ok to leave it? I also have some things in my basket-"

He smirked, cutting me off before I could finish. "-no one messes with anything near my house, unless they want to be set on fire." He walked into the kitchen, and I saw him peer out a tiny window, I assumed to make sure my bike was still there. I tried to keep my eyes open but lost the battle. Lying down on the couch, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stretched then recoiled in the blanket on Wally's couch. Sometime in the middle of the night he had given me a warm, purple blanket and a pillow. _That was really sweet of him_. I heard the television in the other room, and the smell of bacon and toast filled the house. _Mmm, I'm glad that there is edible food in this world_. "Wally?" I groaned as I started sitting up. He popped his head in the doorway, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's not all you were saying in your sleep, sweetheart." I clapped my hands over my mouth. _Did I say something? Was I talking in my sleep?_ My eyes widened, and his face changed. "Geez, I'm just kidding. You slept like a rock. Although, you did drool a lot. I thought a river was flowing out of your mouth." I scowled but couldn't deny it; my pillow was saturated. "Hungry?" I nodded, dragging myself off of the couch.

Getting up, I took a better look at Wally's place. Wally's living room was small with a white couch, chair, and small black coffee table in the center. The walls were a deep royal purple and were mostly bare with the exception of two shelves full of odd looking tools and weapons. One lone picture frame hung on the wall. I walked over to the frame, looking at the two things inside. One was a picture of Wally with his arm over a very pretty woman. She was wearing a yellow and white tennis outfit, embroidered with white flowers. Her hair was a tarnished red, and she had a wide smile. Wally was dressed in a purple shirt and athletic shorts, and both had metals around their necks. They looked happy, and I wondered if that was his girlfriend. The next paper was a news clipping. The heading read _Tragedy befalls Sarasaland; Memories of the Late Daisy, Princess of the Desert._ My smile faded as I realized the article was about the lady next to Wally. _That's why he got upset at the mentioning of the desert._ The article didn't give details but talked about the achievements that she made to her kingdom. She was described as feisty, outgoing, and loved by everyone. Sorrow washed over me, and I remembered the loss of my family. I shook my head, not wanting to think of that memory. Now wasn't the time to get depressed.

I entered the kitchen and was hit with vibrant yellow. The small black table had two plates filled with bacon, eggs, and toast. He was holding glasses filled with orange juice and motioned me to sit. I looked on the wall and saw a large map; I didn't recognize it at all. I was confused as to why clouds were considered a territory and wondered why the map had an outline of red and black. What also struck me as odd was there were small castles everywhere. And not just on the land; castles littered the clouds, sea, and red-black border. "Wow," I gasped.

"I know, I know, I'm such a stud for making breakfast, especially since I didn't get anything in return and the woman in front of me smells like…"

I glowered. "There are so many castles, and what are these red and black spots?"

"You really don't recognize anything on the map?"

"No. I need to talk to you about that." I decided I needed to be able to trust someone. I felt like Wally, as crazy as he was, had his heart was in the right place. That and I didn't have any other options. But I needed to tell him what happened, because this was not a place where I was able to make up things as I go; it was too strange of a land. I sat down at the table, picking up my fork. "Thanks for the blanket last night, and for the food. And big thanks for letting me crash here. You've been more than generous and hospitable, especially since I probably look crazy."

He blushed but hid it well. "Awe, I usually don't take in your type, but it didn't look like you'd be able to make it to Wario's that late at night." Quite the joker, Wally was. "So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm not from here." _That's it, Jelina, just be blunt. Forward. Less chance to chicken out._ "I'm from another world…an alternate universe or something. I haven't quite figured it out yet."

Wally apparently was not expecting me to say that. He choked and spit out some of his juice. His expression was a mixture of bemusement and skepticism. My face reddened with embarrassment.

"Seriously, I think I am." I stood up, pointing at the map. "Have you ever heard of the city Phoenix in Arizona? It's a city in the desert." His face went blank. "I didn't think so. I'm from the United States, located in North America, one of the seven continents on the world, a world that looks NOTHING like this map." I nervously rambled. He continued to look blankly at me. "I think I fell into a hole in the road that led me to your world during a bike ride. I shouldn't have been riding to begin with because I had some alcohol, and Arizona has a zero-tolerance policy, even on a bike. I could have gone to JAIL. But you know what? I was a little depressed because it was my reunion. I drank that _entire_ bottle of wine and a huge margarita that was more like the size of a pitcher, and I don't regret it. The wine wasn't that good, actually, it tasted like shit. And drinking that much did give me a splitting headache. I guess that's what I get for buying cheap wine, so maybe I do regr…" Wally abruptly put his hand over my mouth.

"Hold on. I don't care about your disgusting wine. You're losing me. Please, what is the point?" He wasn't angry, but I heard frustration in his voice. He moved his hand away from my mouth to my shoulders. "Calm down. Focus…you're sounding like a paranoid toad being chased by a bandit."

 _Breathe, Jelina. In…out…_ "Ok, I went on a bike ride and came across a construction site. I crossed the road and hit a hole. My bike and I flipped, I blacked out, and when I woke up I was here." That sounded better. I waited for his reaction, but he kept his hands on my shoulder, frozen like a statue. "I rode my bike across a prairie, towards the giant castle. I was afraid of all the creatures walking around, so I hid in alleyways. When I saw you, another _human_ , I approached you. I don't know where I am, how I technically got here, and what I'm supposed to do." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry if I am bothering you," I meekly said. And I really was. This was a lot for a person to handle, and I'm sure this was all over his head. "If you want to kick me out, I understand. Your hospitality has been more than deserved."

Wally frowned, taking in my story, then pointed map. "We are in the Mushroom Kingdom, specifically Toad Town. Those creatures you were talking about in the town were probably Koopas, Goombas, and Toads." He pointed to a castle on the map. "This is where you are. Princess Peach and her court rein over all the towns, villages, and cities in this area," he showed me, circling a large section in the middle of the map. I was glad he wasn't mocking me right now. His sense of humor didn't bother me; I found it harmless. If Wally didn't try to lay a hand on me last night when I was at my weakest, I didn't think he would start now. "Did you see any water where you landed? Or a forest?"

"No, only endless, flat green."

Wally studied the map as I gave him this information. "Hmm…you must have dropped out somewhere around here. Not too far if you were able to make the trip in one day…" He pointed to a spot on the map, but I had no clue where it specifically was. "Were there any pipes nearby?"

I thought of the large pipes I saw along my trip and tried to remember if there were any near where I landed. "I don't think so…it's hard to remember…" I trailed off. "No, I think it was quite a while before I saw anything. By the way, what were those floating question mark blocks? Were they bombs?"

Wally was still staring at the map when he answered. "Those are power blocks. They spit out coins, mushrooms, stars, and other things that might be handy. The kingdom put those out years ago so there wouldn't be piles of dead travelers along the way." I shuddered. "Makes people not want to visit the towns, bad for business. Would YOU want to visit an area if you knew the trip would kill you? Those blocks were put up before modern piping was established. Though, the pipes are not always reliable." He growled the last statement.

I sat back down and continued eating my breakfast while he pondered over the map. He eventually joined me, devouring the rest of his meal. We finished eating in silence, and when done, he stood up to take the dishes. "Babe, don't get me wrong, you're cute and all, but you really need to clean up. You're covering up the wonderful aroma of bacon." I looked down at my shirt and he was right; it was disgusting. I wasn't at the point where I could smell my own stench, but I knew I was pretty bad. "Go take a bath. I have a few things I need to do, but please, go clean up."

"I don't have any clothes besides these." He walked in a door and motioned me to follow. His room, like the rest of the house, was small. A long bed practically took up one side of the wall. Shelves covered the other, holding more of the odd weapons and tools, as well as piles of books. A tv was jammed in one of the shelves, and a radio sat close beside it. Two doors were directly in front of me: one to the bathroom, the other a closet. He walked into the closet and threw out a large purple shirt. I caught it and held it up to me. It looked like it could have been a dress.

"You're incredibly tiny. That should cover you up until your clothes are clean. Unless you want to walk around naked…I won't object if you have the urge." He wiggled his eyebrows and twirled his mustache. "But it won't be a nudist colony. I prefer to keep my clothes on right now. Don't want you to violate me."

I busted out laughing. He joined in, too. "Don't worry, I won't violate you. But I think I'll wear clothes, thanks." He looked at me, more serious this time.

"We'll find where you came from and get this sorted out. I'll throw your clothes in the wash, you enjoy your bath. There should be a new toothbrush under the sink, too. You'll need that to fix your dragon breath." He started to walk away and I headed toward the bathroom. He stopped, turning to look at me. It looked like he was debating on whether or not he wanted to say what was on his mind. "You know, I'm only joking around with you, right? I would never do anything." I stared at him, smiling.

"I know. Do you think I'd still be hanging around if I thought you were going to hurt me?"

He still eyed me skeptically. "Did you have much of a choice?"

I went over to him and gave him a hug. It wasn't a romantic hug, but the type of hug I'd give to an older brother. The type of hug to show I really appreciated his help. He turned red, briefly hugging me back. Then he pushed me away.

"Enough hugging, you stink, and I don't want your smell to rub off on my clean clothes."

Waluigi was right, I did need a bath. I literally had to peel off my clothes. I felt a little strange handing him all my clothes, including my undergarments, through the crack in the door, but he thought nothing of it. I hear the machine starting, and knew he was good on his word that he'd immediately wash them. I slinked in the bathtub. It was huge, big enough to fit a minimum of two people my size. I relaxed in the warm water, letting the heat soak my cool bones. My body was covered in cuts and bruises. I traced some of the scratches, wondering how I even survived the fall. _Was there a link between the construction zone and where I landed?_ Maybe there was a hole between worlds, and I fell through. It didn't make logical sense, but I stopped thinking logically a long time ago. I quit thinking about it momentarily and enjoyed the warm water encasing my body.

After an hour or so, I decided I'd better emerge from the water before I turned into a prune. I wanted to go on a bike ride and clear my thoughts, but I wasn't sure if today I was going to be able to. It was already mid-afternoon, and I didn't know when it would start getting dark. The purple shirt Wally gave me was soft, and thankfully it fell to my knees. I looked under the sink for a toothbrush and found an entire pile of them. _Strange, but at least handy_ I thought. I couldn't say much; under my sink at home, I had mounds of extra personal care products for no reason whatsoever. After brushing my teeth with a soft, white toothbrush, I went towards the kitchen. Wally was on the phone. I stopped short, not wanting to interrupt his conversation.

"Just bring over a bag full…You know you owe me more than that…No, I'm not making up a ridiculous story…Yes, there really is a girl here…Whatever, Wario. It's not mom…Just get here this evening after dark…Don't make me have to go there…And tell Mona I want my tennis racket back." I heard a click of the phone, and decided it was safe to walk out. He didn't notice me; he was too focused on staring at the map.

"Boo," I quietly said behind him. He jumped, hitting his head on the low ceiling. I chuckled. "Gotcha. What are you looking at? Still wondering where I came from?" He nodded, rubbing the spot where he hit his head. I looked over at the map and pointed to the white, black, and red spots. "What are these?"

He looked at where I was pointing. "Just more kingdoms. The red is lava and volcanoes, black is Dark Land, and white are clouds. A lot of these places I've never been to, and hardly hear about. Some places keep to themselves." He scanned the map to show me a couple of examples. "Hyrule…Dreamland…DK Island...We never hear from them. Though I do have a distant cousin in Hyrule, sends me some good bombs from time to time. But that's beside the point. We mainly communicate with this section over here." The map was beautiful, and I thought it was amazing that kingdoms existed in the sky.

"You know, in my world, there aren't really kings and queens, kingdoms and castles…the age of royalty died centuries ago. And there certainly aren't any cities in the skies, unless you are watching cartoons."

"Really?" We walked to the living room and started chatting about the differences between our worlds. He was confused about the way my politics worked, but I told him they even confused me. "Sounds like a fancy popularity contest," he commented. There were other humans and human hybrids, but not many in Toad Town. Wally was part human, part something that was like an elf, but had a fancy name…something related to his distant cousin in Hyrule. He named off different animals and creatures, but I forgot most of the names after he said them. "Most are harmless, unless they're working for the oaf Bowser and he's having a fit. If he's mad, or has his mind set on something, you better cover your ass and run. Most of the time he's just a harmless oaf." Bowser sounded like a big bully to me. We talked about the busy cities, the quiet towns, and the weird places that I was better off not visiting. There was a lot to this new world, but besides the strange creatures, the basics weren't too different than my own.

We started talk about families, and I didn't have much to say. I told him I lived alone and my family had passed a while ago. Everyone else lived on the East coast, and I only met them a few times. Wally didn't care for his family much. "I wish they would move away. They get on my nerves," he griped. I thought this was a strange comment, seeing as I would love to have even a distant cousin take the slightest interest in me. But none of mine did. He briefly mentioned a few cousins that annoyed him, and that he had a sloppy brother. I heard a buzzer go off, and Wally motioned at the kitchen. "Your clothes are done." I excused myself so I could change. "Might as well keep the shirt, you'll need something to sleep in. Unless you want to sleep nak-"

"-I'll be right back. And I think I'll keep my clothes on. Wouldn't want to scare your neighbors." He shook his head and laughed. I must be one of the only people that joked around with him. It was strange, I thought as I walked towards the machine. I never really joked around with anyone when I was at home. I never was given much opportunity, though. My dad and I joked around a lot, when he was around. It was nice, and I enjoyed it. While some of his jokes were crude, they were entertaining. In our conversation he told me he liked to do a lot of pranks. All the weapons were used for jokes, which I scowled out. I told him jokes weren't funny unless both parties ended up laughing about it later. I sounded like my mom, but it was true. He shoved my comment aside, but he looked a little down before we changed topics. It was short, but I noticed it.

I grabbed my warm, freshly cleaned clothes out of the dryer. They felt amazing on. _I never thought I'd be this excited to put on a plain white tee and jeans._ I went back to the living room, stopping in front of the picture frame. I pointed at the picture. "Was this a friend of yours?" He looked up and sighed.

"That was Princess Daisy. I used to have the hots for her, but she wasn't interested. After I quit pestering her for a date, we developed a love-hate relationship. She loved competitions and hated to lose. I, on the other hand, loved making her lose. It ended up being a fun game to see who could outwit the other first. It was hilarious watching her get angry, as long as you kept your distance. She knew how to throw a mean right hook." He laughed. There was a pause before he spoke again. "She was amazing…I miss her." I wondered if his more extreme pranks started when Daisy died.

"She sounded fun. I'm sorry for your loss." I didn't know what else to say. He stood up, standing next to me to look at the picture.

"Yes, yes she was." His stomach rumbled, and he patted his belly. "No need to get mopey, I'm ready to eat." He walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Pizza sound good to you?"

Pizza came, and after eating five slices and a handful of breadsticks, which Wally made fun of me for, I was full. I sat on the couch, and he brought in the tv from his bedroom. "Why is that in your bedroom, anyway?" He shrugged, saying something on the order on how he likes to watch tv before he falls asleep, and he's too lazy to buy more than one tv. We started watching a sitcom that starred a pair of dinosaurs when there was a knock at the door. No, not a knock; there was a _banging_ at the door. I thought whoever was on the other side was going to break the door down. "Must be Wario." Waluigi got up, muttering for Wario to hold on.

Wally opened the door, and a short, squat man with a yellow hat stomped through. Like Waluigi, Wario had a mustache, but his appeared to be a thin "W" shape. His face was very round, and he had one of those "butt chins." I was tempted to make a joke, but Wario did not look like the joking around type. Like his brother, he also had a large, pink nose that was like the rest of his features: rounded. His black leather jacket had yellow stripes along the side, and I could see his muscles bulge in the sleeves. He looked like a Hell's Angel's biker, and there was something unsettling about the way his squinty eyes surveyed me. I grabbed the blanket and shielded myself; I suddenly wanted to disappear from the man's presence.

"Ah, so you weren't lying. Who's the chick?" His voice was gruff and husky. I felt a chill when he talked and scrunched myself further into the couch. I didn't want to judge the man, but there was something about him I didn't like.

"Do you have the coins or not?" Wally glared at his brother. I noticed he never answered Wario's question on who I was, and I wasn't about to tell him my name. "Don't make me blow up your…"

"Fine. Take it," he grumbled, holding out a large brown sack. Wally snatched the bag, and Wario grimaced. It was like Wally was hurting him, but it was only a bag of coins; I didn't know why it was so painful to him. "We shouldn't fight in front of your _guest_." Wario spoke slowly, emphasizing the word guest. "I need to talk to you." I saw him take a quick glance at me and point to the kitchen. "Now, _brother_." Wario slowly walked past me, and I looked straight into his eyes. His eyes looked at me, hungrily. I held my breath, fear prickling my spine. Wally saw the exchange and pushed Wario into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me you had such a pretty little thing here? Were you keeping her all for yourself?" I couldn't see how Wally reacted, but I heard him slam the fridge. "You know, Bowser is finally tiring of Peach's antics and is looking for a new catch. He's offering a lot of coins to anyone who can direct, or supply him with…"

Wally came in the living room and handed me a drink. "Toad Cola? I never asked for anything…" when I looked at his face, it was beet red. He was using this as an excuse to get away from his brother. "Oh," I murmured, and whispered "Thanks." Wario peeked his head around the corner, angry that his brother left in the middle their conversation. Wally closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and went back in the kitchen.

"Sorry, she wanted a drink right before you came, and I didn't get a chance to give her one." I secretly thanked him for saying "she."

Wario continued his thought. "SHE could make quite a few coins. Think of how rich we'd be." He waited and pressed on when there was no response. "You could finally get out of this shit hole and buy yourself a mansion. Think of all the gold we'd make…" He was practically giddy at the thought of turning me in for a mound of gold. "So, you in?"

"No. We are NOT handing her over to that hard-shelled ass hole." His tone was firm, nothing like the light-hearted prankster I was beginning to know.

"What's with the sudden hospitality? Why not, do you LIKE her? What did she do with you? Did she…"

"I do not like her. And no, Wario, she did not whore herself to me. She was merely in trouble and passing by, so I helped." Wario started saying something in a low tone that I could not understand. Suddenly Wally growled. "Get out, or I will shoot a rocket so far up your…"

"Fine." I saw Wario stomp out of the kitchen and stared at me again. The hungry look in his eyes intensified, and I knew what it was: Greed. I had a feeling things were not fine. Wally entered the room, ushering Wario to the door. He looked at his brother as he opened the door, saying as he left, "By the way, Mona broke your racket."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We sat silently watching tv for most of the evening. Our happy chatters of the day were replaced by anger and fear. Wally was fuming at what his brother said; I couldn't get the greedy look that he gave me out of my mind. I shivered, and Wally looked at me. "Are you cold?" I shook my head, still tightly wound in my blanket. I was still balled up in the corner of the couch, even though it had been a while since Wario left. He seemed to understand and looked back at the tv. "My brother can be such a pig. He's not always like this, sometimes he is _civilized_. But when large amounts of gold are involved, he forgets everyone and everything. Jerk," he said that last word more to himself than to me. "And by the way, those things I said about not liking you…"

"I understand." I knew he liked me, but not the way Wario was implying. I loosened my grip on my blanket and patted his shoulder. "Thanks for the cola." We watched a few more shows and turned off the tv when the news came on. I was tempted to grab the book out of my bike, but I didn't want to go outside in the dark. Wally saw me gazing at the door and after asking why, went out and got it, along with everything else in my basket, for me. I changed into the purple t-shirt and got comfortable on the couch.

"I can sleep on the couch, if you would rather sleep in a bed." I looked at the couch, which was long, but didn't look nearly long enough for him to stretch out completely, or comfortably. I got up and hugged his waist.

"You're too long for the couch," I muttered in his shirt. I knew he was angry with his brother, and I was thankful I didn't end up at Wario's mansion by mistake. I pulled back, patting his arm. "Where exactly were you going to shove that rocket? Up the ass on his face or the one he sits on?"

Despite being scared, my sleep lacked any dreams. I must have been too exhausted to dream, still catching up from the journey. Wally was awake before I was and was pouring cereal shaped like mushrooms in a bowl of milk. "Don't you have a job?" I asked. "Whoops, I mean, good morning." He laughed, handing me the cereal box and a bowl of milk.

"I mainly do odd jobs." He told me people had hired him to blow up things or play pranks, and I mentioned that maybe he should open a joke shop. He looked thoughtfully at me, taking interest in the idea. We casually chatted, and my mind wandered to Wario's conversation about his place last night. I looked around and thought he could use a ton more space.

"Are you sad that you don't live in a mansion?" I imagined Wario's mansion being dark and gloomy, but Wally's would be more like a fun house.

"A little, but I enjoy my shit hole. It's less work." We finished eating, and I got dressed for the day. I put on my shoes, enjoying the comfort of my converse sneakers. I found Wally watching a game on tv when I entered the room. "What's with the shoes?"

"I want to go on a bike ride." He looked at me, hesitant.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, toots." _Here we go with the toots again_. "You don't know the town, and if Bowser is really looking for another woman, Wario might do something. I wouldn't put it past him…nothing stands in the way of Wario and gold."

I knew he was looking out for me, but the urge to get on my bike was maddening. "I'll only be gone for an hour or so, promise." I felt like I was asking my parent's permission to stay late somewhere, except I was asking a guy I just met two days ago to leave his house.

He sighed. "If you go out the back door, no one will notice you. The path is on the back end of town, and most people don't take that route." He looked at the clock. "This time of day people will be at work. You should be unseen, and hopefully fine." He got up and went out the front door. When he returned, he had my bike with him. "Just please try not to crash."

I put on my helmet and left the back door. He scribbled his address, 26 Grimmace Place, on a small piece of paper in case I got lost. I couldn't listen to my music, but I had enough thoughts to pass the time. I thought of the strange bond that Wally and I had so quickly developed. I got the feeling not many people were friends with him. I also had a feeling that not many people really KNEW him. Maybe it was my blind trust that allowed him to open up. Maybe it was that I did not know anyone, so I could not be prejudice against him. _He has too much free time. With all that ammo, nothing to do, and probably not in the best of moods, what else is there to do besides blow everything up? Glad he didn't blow me up that first night._ Whatever the case was, I was glad I met him and not his brother.

It was hard to imagine Wario actually being his brother. I'm sure Wario wasn't all bad, but I had no intention to find his "good side" right now. I was disgusted by how he would have quickly turned me in to this Bowser for a wad of cash, or coins, or whatever currency they had here. I cringed and looked around at the scenery. The kingdom was quite beautiful in its own quaint way. The air smelled fresh; I never breathed this fresh of air in Phoenix. I didn't see anyone on my route and wondered what everyone was doing for work. I also wondered what was happening at MY home. I had been gone three days now, would people begin to worry? _No, they wouldn't. I don't go into work for another two days._ I stopped and wiped a tear that had formed from my eye. It was a depressing thought that no one would notice I was gone. I made a mental note that I had to change that when I got back. I never intended to be a recluse, but that was how it turned out.

I continued my ride, thinking of what I would possibly go to school for. Wally and I were talking about my interests, and I admitted that I enjoyed helping people. I mentioned social work or counseling, but whatever I do, I want to assist people in making their lives better. I enjoyed my prospective plans and was almost back at Wally's house when I saw a large green turtle. Unlike the other turtles, he had spikes on his shell and was enormous. If I had to guess, I'd say he was at least eight feet high. A black spiked choker hugged his neck, and as the breeze blew his fiery red hair around, I wondered if his personality matched his intimidating look.

I stopped, wishing that he would have been a street down; he was in my direct path. The turtle looked at me, and like Wario's first glance, I instantly shuddered. His eyes were hungry, but not for greed. _Me. He wants me._ I could see the longing, the lust, the desire to have me burning in his eyes. I looked around, trying to figure out where exactly I could go. He started to approach me when I turned around. Scared and pedaling fast, I cut in an alley way. I had intended to enter Wally's house through the back door, but that was no longer a choice; I'd have to bolt to the front door. I was almost at his house when the turtle caught up with me. I made it to Wally's and ran in with my bike, but he saw me. Wally was still watching the game when I frantically scrambled in.

"Giant…turtle…chasing…me…" I huffed. His eyes widened, and he began cursing under his breath.

"Go in my closet, put the bike in the bathroom. DO NOT come out until I get you." I didn't ask questions and bolted to his room. I made sure to be quiet in case the giant beast was looming at the door. I had just gotten in the closet when I heard, no, _felt_ , the front door rattle.

"WALUIGI! OPEN UP!" If I thought Wario's voice boomed the other night, it was nothing compared to the giant turtle. Wally snickered; it was hard to hear through all the clothes. I cracked the door slightly to make out a muffled conversation.

"Why, hello Bowser. You know, you don't have to break down my door. I can hear you just fine."

"Where is she? The girl with the bike? The _human?"_

Wally mocked the beast at the door. "Did Wario answer your ad for a new companion? You know, he would do ANYTHING for a bag of gold, but were you so stupid to actually believe I REALLY have a girl stashed away in my closet?" Well, technically he did.

"I SAW HER! SHE RAN IN HERE WITH HER BIKE." His voice roared, but it did not have as much confidence as it did before. "I _want her_." The lust I saw in his eyes echoed in his voice. _Why would a turtle want a human…how would that even work?_ I grabbed my legs tighter at the thought of this turtle touching any part of my body.

I heard Wally give a cackling laugh. "You had to PAY for a woman? Can't get one on your own?" I didn't hear the response; it must have been low, only for Wally to hear. Wally laughed again, but it wasn't like the laughs I was used to. It sounded angry, almost vicious. "I've been meaning to play a prank on you, but this tops anything I had in mind! You're out gold, _and_ you look like an idiot. Well, not that you usually don't look like an idiot, but…" I heard a growl and knew the beast did not like being insulted. Wally continued, "Unless you want me to dress in drag for you, which I think would be an eyesore, you can get out of my doorway. I want to finish watching the game." The door slammed.

It was a few minutes until Wally came to the closet. He opened the door to see me huddled in the corner, hiding in all the clothes. He held out his hand, helping me out. "No more bike rides." I frowned, but he was right. We went back to the living room, and he handed me the remote. "I'll be in the kitchen, having a word with my brother. If you hear a lot of breaking, just turn up the volume."

Waluigi broke a total of eight glasses, four plates, and one bowl. I buried my head in my pillow, not to drown out his yelling at Wario or the breaking of his dishes, but to wash away the thoughts of what had happened. Wario sold me out to this Bowser. I wondered how many coins he got, and if it was really worth my life. Bowser wanted to have me intimately. I had no desire to do anything with him. Hell, I didn't even want to _look_ at him. I became nauseated at the thought. And I put Waluigi in a bad spot. I was stuck in his house, and he had Bowser probably stalking it, waiting for me to emerge. I didn't want to hurt my new friend, or make him feel like he had to babysit me for, well, who knows how long. And on top of that, I still had no clue if I could ever go home.

Curled up in the blanket balling in my pillow, the frustrations overtook me and I let all my feelings out. I didn't hear the yelling or crashing stop and didn't know he was sitting next to me until he put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and he breathed "It's only me." I wiped the tears from my eyes, knowing that made him uncomfortable. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and shook me in a sympathetic sort of way. "My brother is an ass hole. I think I might pay him a visit and go ahead and shoot that rocket up his ass." I laughed, but still felt like crap. "And by ass, I don't mean the one on his face."

"I'm sorry I put you through so much."

"We'll worry more about it in the morning." He removed his arm and went back to the kitchen.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" I started to get up from the couch, but he shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine." He started picking up the pieces of broken glass and mumbled to himself. I got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Where should I put my bike?" Waluigi looked around and we decided to hide it in his closet. The bike had to be put in a weird angle, but we managed to get it to fit. I headed to the bathroom, needing the hot bath to wash away the disgust I felt.

When I got out, I saw a note on the table. _Paying my brother back, DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE._ I noticed one of the large bazooka looking guns was missing. I started reading my book to pass the time and waited for him to return. About an hour later, he jumped in the front door. I didn't notice he had changed; he was wearing a pair of dark overalls and a long sleeved purple shirt. Everything was speckled in black soot, and his mustache looked singed. His hair stuck up at weird angles underneath his hat, but he looked pleased. He walked past me, throwing the gun on his shelf. "This is for you." He handed me a picture of Wario with fire emerging from his rear end. He took a camera out of one of the pockets and placed it next to the gun as he skipped back to the bathroom to clean up. It was mean of me to laugh at Wario's misery, but I didn't feel sorry for him.

I lucked out the last two nights with dreamless sleep, but this night I wasn't so lucky. I dreamed a turtle with blazing red eyes chasing me and capturing me with a large butterfly net. I was hanging and chained up in a dungeon, and with one swipe of his claws, my clothes were gone, exposing me, making me completely vulnerable. The turtle licked his lips at the sight of my bare skin and greedily rubbed his hands together. He lunged at me and I screamed. I sat up on the couch, panting and sweating. I looked around, half expecting to see grey, cold walls. My blanket had ended up on the floor, and I reached to pick it up. I heard Waluigi snoring in the other room, and I was glad my scream didn't bring him running to the living room. It was starting to get light out, and I knew I was never going to get back to sleep. I wasn't even sure I wanted to after the nightmare I had.

I turned on the tv, flipping the channels for something to watch. Most of the channels had news on, and while I was interested to know about this world, I was too tired to listen and understand the newscaster. Even though he spoke English, it sounded foreign to me. I grabbed my book and started to read. I took my time, not wanting to finish; I wasn't sure what I was going to do in my free time when it was done. Wally eventually got up and was surprised to see that I was already awake.

"I'm glad the construction in your room is finished. That chainsaw was relentless." He rolled his eyes.

"Coffee?" he asked, and I joined him in the kitchen for a cup. He looked like he was debating something that wasn't too pleasant. He scowled, finally looking at me. "You need to meet my cousins. I remembered something last night. For a while they lived in another world. I can't remember where, nor do I really care," he sneered, "but they might know of the world you are talking about. They might even be related." He got up and grabbed the bag that Wario dropped off the other day. "I'd say it's not really safe for you to be prancing around…"

"Prancing?" I injected. "I never thought I pranced."

"Whatever, prancing, skipping, jumping, galloping…"

"Ok, I get your point."

"…walking, running, BIKING, or anything outside. However, if Bowser decides to come back, which he probably will, my house is not really set up to resist him. So, I think we should get you to the castle. I'm going to run and get you a disguise, as well as another shirt. That one is starting to wear out its welcome, and Bowser and possibly his idiot groupies will be on the lookout for a girl in white." We ate a quick breakfast and he grabbed a few coins out of the bag. "Please don't ride your bike while I'm gone, I know how much you love that thing."

I hung out at the house, trying to feel peaceful. We had a plan, which eased my worried mind a little. I wondered what his cousins would know…maybe they were from Phoenix? _Maybe they can take me home, where I won't fear getting attacked by a large walking, talking turtle._ I was starting to doze back to sleep when I heard a scream emerge from outside. It was a high-pitched scream and ran right past the door.

"HEEEELLLLP! AHHHHAAAHHHH! PLEASE, SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

I waited for the screams to go away, but they only intensified. I thought of calling 9-1-1 but quickly remembered this was not my world. _Shit! What do I do?!_ I waited, but the screams continued on. I cautiously opened up the door and looked around. There was nobody there. _I swore I heard someone…_ I went to close the door when something grabbed my arm.

"I knew that loser had you." It was Bowser. I struggled in his tight grip, trying to break free. "You're not going anywhere. I paid for you, I'm keeping you." His breath smelled like charred wood, and I looked the other way. I tried to scream, but he put his other hand over my mouth. His green skin was scaly and dry. "I'm not that bad, once you get to know me, and I have an awesome castle and an awesome lair…" he started murmuring. I didn't want to get to know him! He started to walk, dragging me along with him. He kept talking, as if my attempt to resist him was a normal behavior. "…and I even have my own army! I have forts scattered in dozens of kingdoms so we could travel…"

I didn't know what to do, but I knew if I left with this monster I would never come back. I didn't want to kick him because he could easily grab my feet. I decided to bite. I bit down as hard as I could on the hand that was crushing my face. His hands flew back, and I felt a claw grace my cheek.

"Hey! Watch it, that hurts! You're a feisty one!" He grabbed for my arm, accidently clawing the top of it but not managing to grab it. I ran, not thinking of the pain in my bare feet, the burning in my legs, or the tightness in my breath. Even the gashes he created didn't faze me. He pounded through the streets, and I dodged between alleyways. I was at an advantage; I was small, and he had a difficult time maneuvering through tight spots. I ducked and thought I had finally lost him, but he emerged at the other end. I saw a pile of rocks and pitched a handful at his face. His small arms flailed, giving me enough time to gain a small lead.

"Ouch! Come back here! You're just as slippery as Peach!" he yelled. Apparently, this was not the first time he just took somebody, which made me feel anxious.

I couldn't run back to Wally's; Bowser would rip the house to shreds. I tried knocking on a few doors, but no one answered. I kept running, not looking back. I was leaving the town, approaching the outskirts of the city. I didn't want to completely be left out in the open. I looked towards the castle, but there was no entry point from this spot. I was running out of options and had to decide fast. Beside me was a brick wall, about waist high. There, just on the other side was a small cottage. A sign read MARIO in big red letters, and a stream trickled around the house. Puffs of black smoke came out of the chimney, and I saw a shadowy figure move in the window. It was my only choice.

I heard Bowser behind me and I scrambled over the wall. I felt his claw scratch at my back and legs as I kicked myself over. He grunted in frustration, and I heard him muttering something about how if he could just get his hands on me. Finally falling on the other side, I bolted, splashing through the water. I leaped to the front door and barged in, glad it was unlocked. I turned around and slammed the door; two wide eyed men were sitting at a small table. Bowser yelled furiously but did not approach the house. I looked out a window beside the door and saw him leave on a white topless helicopter with a face on the front. Turning back around, I sighed, sliding down the door in exhaustion. The chase was over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The two men, one wearing green and the other red, continued to stare at me, not sure what had just happened. Shock hit and I started shaking. The men snapped out of their trance, leaping from the table to my side.

"Luigi, help me get her to the couch!" The man in red put his arms around my legs while the man in green put my arm around his shoulders.

"She's bleeding from her back, too! Mario, there's a lot of blood!" He looked at me a little queasily, noting all my injuries.

"Did Bowser do this?" Mario asked. I managed to nod in response.

" _Why_ did he do this to you?" Luigi gasped. I didn't respond; I was still in shock. They placed me on the couch, and Luigi ran to get some towels. Mario ran to the kitchen and brought out a red mushroom that looked exactly like the one Wally gave to me the first day. _Wally! He doesn't know where I am!_ I needed to tell him, needed him to know I was not in a dungeon with Bowser somewhere, but still safe in town. I couldn't find the words to tell them and just sputtered.

Luigi wrapped a wet towel around my arm and held one to my face. Mario held open my mouth and shoved the mushroom in. "I hope it hasn't been too long…you know these things don't work if-"

"-I know, Mario," Luigi cut off. He looked back at me as I felt the cooling sensation in my mouth. I kept looking at the door, waiting for Bowser to pull me away from the safety of the two men. Luigi noticed. "Shh," he whispered in my ear. "It's ok, Bowser knows better than to come in here. He's gone." Mario looked worried as I finished the mushroom. My feet felt a little better as the pain from running started to go away, but everywhere Bowser scratched still violently hurt.

"Damn it, the cuts must have been too deep or poisoned," Mario said. "I'll go call Doc." Tears ran down my face, and I started to shiver. Luigi squeezed my shoulder, consoling me. His touch calmed me down a little, and my breathing slowed. Mario came back, letting us know Doc was on his way. I looked at my arm and saw that the towels, once white, were now red. Luigi carefully lifted the one from my face. It stung and I drew in a sharp breath. "Dammit, she's losing a lot of blood…those towels are soaked! Let me see if I have some more." Mario dashed out of the room.

"Shh," Luigi whispered again. I looked in his eyes. They were a brilliant, clear shade of blue. Even though he was trying to calm me down, he gave off a sense of uneasiness. His shaking hand cupped my face where the gash was, keeping it from tearing open but smearing blood on his glove. I closed my eyes. I could feel the tears spilling. "It'll be ok, you're safe now." Luigi's voice, while wobbling with uncertainty, helped me from completely losing it. Mario came back with a few rags, and Luigi cupped one in his hand and put it back on my face.

"She should probably sit up. Didn't you say her back was scratched?" I felt Mario sit on the other side of me and pushed me forward. He peeled my torn shirt from my back and placed a rag on my wound. He, too, rubbed my shoulder, comforting me along with Luigi. His voice was more confident, free of any apprehension or uncertainty. "What's your name?" Mario and Luigi waited. It took me a minute to stutter my name.

"J-j-j-j-jelina." I found my voice, and words became vomiting from my mouth, but I still stuttered. "I was s-s-staying at W-w-w-aluig-g-g-gi's, and B-b-b-owser ch-chased me. He said he b-b-bought me from W-w-wario, and I was his." I meant to continue, but the brothers looked shocked.

"Wario sold you out to Bowser for coins?!" Mario yelled.

"You're staying at Waluigis?!" Luigi gasped.

I nodded yes to both brothers. "Do you k-k-know them?"

"They're our cousins," Mario replied. I gaped. These were the cousins Waluigi was talking about! It would have been a lot nicer to use the disguise to meet them; I would have been in one piece and not bleeding all over their couch.

"Please call him." My voice sounded more confident, and I was glad my stuttering wasn't completely overtaking my speech anymore. "There is a lot to exp-p-plain." The brothers exchanged a confused glance. Luigi looked nauseous at the thought of calling Waluigi.

Mario sighed, seeming to expect this reaction. "I'll give him a call. Let me know when the doctor gets here." Mario got up, heading to the other room. "By the way, I'm Mario, and that's my younger brother-"

"-Luigi," he finished. I felt my body growing heavy. I started to sway where I sat, and Luigi removed the rag from my face. He grabbed a pillow and placed it on his shoulder. I felt his hand return to my face and I leaned on the pillow. I closed my eyes and passed out on the man in green.

I awoke and felt someone rubbing something moist on my face. I was on something soft, no longer leaning on Luigi. I had been moved to a small bed, and an older toad was rubbing a cream on my cut. Luigi sat beside me, his body nervously shaking. I don't know why he felt compelled to stay, but I was glad he did; his presence soothed me. I heard Mario and Wally's voices in the other room. I wanted to know what they were saying, but I couldn't move. My body was heavy on the bed, like it had turned into stone. The toad frowned at my face, and then turned to Luigi. "These wounds will probably scar. I can't rid them completely." He looked at the toad, getting ready to argue, but the old toad got up. Luigi's sorrowful eyes then found mine. The toad continued. "There's nothing more I can do. She'll be ok," he said. Luigi took something from the doctor. He squeezed Luigi's shoulder and whispered "She is going to live, scars aren't the end of the world. She's lucky you two were home and helped her." The doctor left and Luigi put whatever the toad handed him down.

"How do you feel?" he tentatively asked. I tried again to sit up, but my back was bandaged and tight.

"I've been better. Where's Wally?"

Luigi looked puzzled. "Wally? You mean Waluigi?" I nodded. "In the other room with Mario," he glowered.

"Don't like him, I take it?" He looked at me and shook his head.

After a minute he asked, "Why do you call him Wally?"

"Waluigi is a mouthful. Wally is shorter, easier to say." I heard Wally and Mario debating something, and Wally grunt loudly in what I imagined frustration. Luigi rolled his eyes at the door, but even in his moment of agitation, he looked rejected. "You don't have to stay, I'm sure they're talking about important things." I pointed my head towards the door, but Luigi didn't say anything. He just sat there. "I'm sure they'd want your input."

"Mario will take care of it," he snipped. "He always does." I didn't know what to say. There was obviously more to the situation, but I didn't push the subject any further, and I didn't ask if he wanted to leave anymore. Truth be told, I was glad he was sitting with me, and I didn't want him to leave. We sat in silence some more, and after a while I finally got enough courage to address the wounds on my body. My arm had a bandage across it, and I'm pretty sure my legs did, too. I was covered in tiny scratches and bruises, and in some areas my skin looked puffy and swollen. I looked down at my shirt, expecting to see it torn to shreds, but it had been changed; my purple shirt had been replaced with a red one, and I noticed my bra was gone, too.

"What happened to my shirt?" I didn't ask about the bra, remembering that Bowser had practically ripped it off when I escaped on the wall. Luigi blushed furiously, looking away when he spoke.

"We had to take it off, it was sticking to your back and Doc couldn't clean up your scratch." Under normal circumstances I would have cried from the embarrassment; in this case, I was surprised I even had my shirt when I arrived at the house. I welcomed the fresh, clean red shirt. "Doc changed you, I closed my eyes. I _swear_ I didn't see anything." I waved my hand, trying to convey that I personally didn't care, nor did I think it was a big deal.

I looked at Luigi, and he kept his head turned away. _Wow, his face is really red, almost the color of my shirt. He looks so sad…why is he so sad?_ Like Wario and Waluigi, the brothers both had mustaches; however, theirs were bushy and thick where Wario and Wally's were thin, almost pencil like. Luigi had a long, flat face with a large, round nose. His brown hair looked like it was cut short, slightly sticking out under his hat, but it was hard to tell. Large purplish bags hung under his eyes. "I'm glad you were there to make sure I was ok. Thank you." Luigi eventually looked back at me, the redness still burning on his face. I looked at down at his gloves, still tinged with my blood. _Yuck. I'm really making a horrible first impression with everyone_. I sighed and drifted back to sleep.

I seemed to be in a haze, not knowing who entered and left my room or what time it was. Eventually the haze cleared, and I fully regained consciousness. The brothers were both over my bed; I kept my eyes closed, curious to hear their conversation. Mario was coaxing Luigi. "Hey, bro. We've got a plan. Why don't you let Waluigi see her and we can talk about our next actions? He wants to see her." Mario's tone became softer, and I heard the same type of comfort in his voice as Luigi had given me. "Hey, man, she's going to be ok. This isn't Daisy. Jelina's alright." I heard Mario pull up a chair and sit next to his brother. I tried to peek, but I didn't want to give away I was awake.

"Look at what he did to her. Bowser's never done that! All the times Peach has been kidnapped, she was _never_ hurt." Luigi sounded upset, and I knew they were looking at the deep gash on my face.

"I don't think Peach puts up as much of a fight. This girl was running around town only wearing a purple t-shirt. Could you see Peach doing something like that? She must have pissed Bowser off before he chased her, too. You know how Bowser gets when he is REALLY angry. He's impulsive with a bad temper. Bad combo." There was a pause, followed by a sniff from Luigi. "From what Waluigi was saying she's been through a lot and is pretty tough. Has to be to put up with him." That made Luigi chuckle. I heard one of the chairs move, and I figured Mario stood back up. "C'mon, she's not going anywhere." I wanted to grab at him, tell him I didn't want him to go, but he was gone. The footsteps slowly left the room, and I heard Mario say "She's all yours."

"Wow, Jelly bean, it looks like someone took a bite of you and thought you were a nasty flavor, like buttered popcorn, and spit you out." I opened my eyes and saw Wally sitting next to me. He looked at my red shirt. "You look better in purple."

"Buttered popcorn? Yuck," I said, sticking out my tongue. "I owe you a new shirt." Wally looked at me and shoved the idea aside. "So how bad is it? Really."

Wally's comedic look left and his head lowered. "You're lucky he didn't get your eye. I doubt you'd be able to see again." I started to sit up. He lightly held me down. "No, you need to stay down. Doctor's orders. You'll be able to move tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I knew Wally felt bad about the events of the day and I wanted to be with him that evening. I could hear the unhappiness in my voice.

"I brought your stuff over. You'll be staying here tonight and tomorrow heading to Peach's hideout house." I cringed. "I know you'll be sad to be leaving this," he pointed to himself, and gave me a sly smile, "but it's safer this way. And while I would normally say to hell with safety, in your case…safety first." I rolled my eyes, but knew he was right; Bowser knew two places where I was hiding, and I needed to be somewhere unknown.

"So, tell me, how is Peach? What is she like?" He snickered. "What, is she that bad?"

"No, she's not bad at all. She's pretty damn hot…" I lifted my arm to smack him, but he tsked at me. "Now what did I say about moving? So, Peach looks great, but she's a little prissy. And the biggest turn off is she's with Mario. Nothing stands in the way of Mario and Peach, except Bower's occasional kidnapping." I wasn't paying attention anymore; I wasn't too interested in her love life. Wally talked about how Peach must pity Mario or have really low standards, and my head drooped. "Not one for juicy gossip? Well just remember she's dainty. Very feminine. Delicate." I bit my lip. _Staying with the princess?_ _I don't know the first thing about proper etiquettes. I don't want to accidently offend her._ Wally seemed to read my thoughts and shook his head. "You worry a lot, you know that? Almost as much as some other people I know." He looked out the door.

"I don't worry too much, I'm just concerned. I've never stayed with, let alone _met_ , a princess." Wally laughed, and made some joke that I was too tired to get. He stretched, almost knocking the ceiling, and stood up. "Are you leaving so soon?"

"Yup. Got a lot to plan, need to pick up some things. Have fun with Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb." He messed my hair up and I scowled.

"Don't call them that. It's not nice, and I like them." He turned around and laughed.

"You'll get along with the princess juuuuuuuust fine."

Wally left, and it was a while before both Mario and Luigi came in. Luigi was carrying a basket of red mushrooms and a glass of water, and Mario had his arms full of bandages and a bowl of some green substance. "You're not going to like this," Mario said. "I had to have this green stuff once and it stings." I examined Mario and saw that he looked similar to his brother except he was considerably rounder and shorter. Now that I was more coherent, I heard a light accent in both the brother's voices. _Are they Italian? No, it can't be…_ my thoughts trailed off. Their accent had been watered down, but every once in a while, I'd hear the remnants of a foreign tongue. _I'll have to remember to ask them later_. Now wasn't time for idle chit chat, though; Mario and Luigi went straight to work.

Mario was right, the green stuff hurt. They removed my bandages and started applying the stuff on my legs, working their way up my back and to my arms. I bit my pillow and screamed as they exposed my skin to the liquid. Luigi held me down while Mario kept dropping liquid on the wound. I heard a hissing sound, followed by the touch of a soft cloth. When it came time to put the substance on my face, they hesitated. They didn't want to grab my head, but they knew I would flail as soon as it touched my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Jelina," Luigi apologized as he tentatively held on to my head. I braced myself for the pain, grinding my teeth, clenching my eyes shut, and giving Luigi's arms a death grip. Mario counted down and started dripping the liquid. My legs kicked, and I wanted to shake my head. Luigi struggled against me as I thrashed.

"Jelina, can you please…hold…still?" Mario spit out while trying to aim. "I don't want this to get in your eye." I tried, but the pain was too much. "Almost done for this round," I heard him assure. I was relieved by the thought, but then my mind screamed in alarm. _THIS round? How many were there?!_

I felt the rag touch my cheek, and instantly my face cooled. I started breathing normally, and I opened my wet eyes. I saw both the brothers looking at me; Mario was frustrated and Luigi was concerned. "Jelina, I can't put this on if you move around." Mario continued to pat the rag on my face.

"You said sting. That burned. I felt like my skin was going to melt off." I sat up and Luigi handed me a mushroom to eat. "What is that stuff anyway?"

"It's a potion to make sure any venom is removed from the scratches," Mario informed me.

"And what is this about rounds? How many times do you have to put that shit on my skin?" I sounded agitated.

Mario shrugged. "That 'shit' goes on every hour." I made an unpleasant face. "It could be worse. Doc originally wanted every thirty minutes but changed his mind last minute." That still didn't give me any consolation.

After calming down a little, I recoiled; I didn't mean to come across so rude. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's ok," Mario said as Luigi handed me the glass of water. "Just try not to break of Luigi's arm next time. I think he'd like it if he was fully intact."

The rest of the night was horrible. In between cleanings, Mario interrogated me, asking me to recall every detail from the moment I took my bike ride to when I ran in their house. I regurgitated everything. When I took pauses to find the right words, or to take a sip of water, I watched how they reacted. Mario was sitting up straight, leaning forward to take in everything I was saying. He wouldn't break my eye contact and asked questions as I talked. Luigi was opposite; he slouched, almost to the same height as Mario in his chair. He had a scared expression on his face. Mario was eager for the knowledge while Luigi dreaded it. It was clear Mario was the leader, giving off a sense of confidence. Luigi was timid, and even though I was doing a lot of talking, I personally related more with Luigi. I didn't like all the commotion and wanted things to be quiet. Adventure was not my middle name.

I remembered they were from the same world I was, and I asked where. "We were born in the Mushroom Kingdom, moved to Brooklyn for a while, and came back. Lived around a lot of Italians, so that might be the accent you are hearing." I asked about their homes but couldn't tell me much. They couldn't remember; they had been gone too long.

"How old are you two?"

"Thirty-five," they said in unison. "We're twins. I'm older, though." Mario pointed at himself.

"Only by three minutes," Luigi grumbled.

"Ok…" I paused. "When did you decide to stay here?"

Mario hesitated, "I think it was 1983…or maybe 1985. It was so long ago." I did the math, and they had to be older than that…I was in my mid-thirties, and they left around the time I was _born_. Mario saw the confusion in my face. "We think time is different…it's strange. There are seasons, and there are years, but people age differently, more slowly. 'Years' can pass, and it looks like you only aged a few months. We can't compare the details because we haven't had time to really go back. And a few years ago, the pipe that connected the two worlds caved in." Mario glanced at Luigi, who quickly looked away.

I was about to ask how it collapsed, but Luigi interjected. "How is your back feeling? That looked like the most painful cut, aside from the one on your cheek." I looked over and shrugged.

"It's actually starting to feel ok to move again. Why don't people use this stuff all the time? It seems to do wonders though it's nasty to put on."

"Imagine washing your hands with bleach and taking tons of steroids. Your skin will become raw and you'll become sick," Mario replied. Luigi shuddered, apparently not liking the thought of someone's skin peeling off. "A little isn't bad, and for cases like you, it's perfect. Just can't go overboard. You'll be pretty mobile in the morning, enough to get you to Peach's."

I started to rub the wound on my face, and Luigi started to reach for my hand. Mario looked at him, and he hesitated, then finally recoiling under his brother's gaze. I put my hand down. "How will I get there tomorrow? What's the plan for the rest of the week?"

"Peach and Yoshi will be by in the morning to pick you up. You'll be staying with her for a while. We," Mario pointed at Luigi and himself, "and Waluigi are going to start looking for where you came from." Luigi frowned at this.

"I still don't understand why HE has to come. Can't we find it without him, like we usually do?" Luigi crossed his arms, pouting.

"You know he has more explosives than we could ever get our hands on, and it'll give the town a break from unexpected outbursts." Luigi still didn't look convinced. "And he said he would follow us if we didn't include him, which would be a pain. He'd cause trouble if he wasn't included."

"How are you going to find the spot? Wouldn't it be invisible?" I didn't know how bombs would help. Were they hoping to make the hole bigger?

"The smoke from the bombs will help show any changes in the sky. Waluigi has some special bombs that reveal hidden passages." _Of course, he would._ Luigi rolled his eyes, apparently not impressed with the idea that Wally had special bombs. "That's all we know so far, but we'll find where it is and get you back to Phoenix." Mario assured me. "Bowser won't come near you with us on the watch, at least not right now. So, you won't have to worry about him. He may have tried to get you while with that twerp, but not with us." I didn't feel completely assured, but I knew Bowser was fearful of Mario; Wally told me this much.

I had mixed feelings about going back. I was starting to meet people and quickly developed friendships. On the other hand, it was dangerous here. Not that Phoenix didn't have danger, but I never found myself being chased by a giant turtle wanting to "have" me. I wasn't sure how I felt about going back. I had to remind myself that this was not my home. I also had no money or any means to take care of myself here. And to top it off, the whole idea about aging slowly? That freaked me out. _How old would I be when I returned? What YEAR would it be?_ I was lost in my thoughts as the brothers, mainly Mario, talked strategy for the adventure. I looked at the window and wondered what time it was. I saw Luigi grabbing the last mushroom from the basket, and I knew it was almost time for my cleaning.

"It's the last one," he whispered to me. "Then you can sleep. We can ALL sleep." Luigi looked just as exhausted as I was. I smiled at him, and he blushed. We were both ignoring Mario, who had switched to talking about a previous adventure. "I wonder how long he'll talk until he realizes no one is listening." This made me laugh, and Mario abruptly stopped. Luigi snickered, "I guess not very long. You're lucky, I've heard him go for hours."

Mario had no idea what we were talking about but jumped. "Last time! Woo hoo!" He punched the air, and I gave him a strange look. I saw Luigi mouth _ignore him_. I was excited it was my last round, but I would be more excited when it was done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to sunshine filling the room. It was a small, pale blue room with two wooden beds each with a nightstand and a rather large wardrobe closet. Hanging on the wall were various pictures, newspaper clippings, and letters. On the night stand closest to me was a picture of Mario and a woman, who I assumed was Peach, kissing. _Holy shit, she looks like a living Barbie._ Gasping at the picture, I suddenly became self-conscious, knowing that my beauty was nothing in comparison. I stretched, and noticed I was not in as much pain; my back ached the most, and my face felt a little tight. I got out of bed and shuffled to the living room. Like the bedroom, it was a pale blue. Shelves with trophies and medals were scattered on the walls. I looked at where the couch was supposed to be, but it was gone. _Guess they threw it out...not sure how I'll repay them for a new couch._ I looked for the brothers and scanned the kitchen. I saw Mario and Luigi sleeping in chairs at the table. I felt bad waking them up, as they appeared deep in a sleep.

I decided to attempt to make a thank you breakfast. I rummaged through the fridge and pantries and thought of making French toast. I loved the smell of freshly cooked food and started going to work. The men slept while I made breakfast. I found some fruit and cut it up to go as a side. Proud of myself for not chopping off my fingers, I put the fruit and toast on a plate. As I walked to the sink to wash my hands, I peered through the window that hovered over it. I could barely make out my reflection, but I saw a long streak that took up the entire side of my left side. I stopped my cooking and ran to the bathroom.

My face wasn't swollen, but it was red. I stared at the girl in the mirror, not believing _she_ was _me_. The gash extended from the inner corner of my eye all the way to my chin line. I smiled and saw my face contort around the gash. I made several facial expressions, seeing how the gash moved, or didn't move. Raising my sleeve to see the gash on my arm, which looked like a tiger had attacked, I traced the three parallel lines. I hesitated to look at my back, but finally mustered up the courage to lift my shirt. My back had a singular line that went from in between my shoulder blades, curving towards my right hip, and little scratches graced my upper thigh. I collapsed on the cold tile and put my hands in my face. I had a visual reminder of what the beast had done to me. I always thought having a scar would be cool, like a great conversation starter. Scars told stories, but these scars, however, would be reminders of a living nightmare.

I calmed down enough to stand back up. I splashed water on my face and looked in my eyes. _Scars are not hideous_ , I told myself. _You are still you. Still alive._ I kept looking at myself, repeating the inner monologue that these scars, while they had a painful story, led me to two great people who selflessly helped me. I could not dwell on the mark, and while I knew I would not easily erase the mental pain it caused, I could at least try to overcome it. I've suffered worse and knew I would survive this. I had the urge to ride my bike, but I knew I wouldn't be able to leave anyone's sight. I drew up my shoulders, remembering that this pain was nothing compared to my sister and parent's death, and confidently walked out.

The brothers were still asleep when I emerged from my mini meltdown. I finished preparing breakfast, grabbed some juice from the fridge, or what I hoped was juice, and set it in front of them. I didn't know how to awake them without startling them. I lightly coughed; not a stir. I mumbled; nothing. I had to tap their shoulders. Mario grunted, wiggling his shoulders away from my touch. Luigi, on the other hand, jumped and fell out of his chair. His topple caused me to fall along with him, and we landed on the floor in a jumbled mess. He looked at me, saw I was still only wearing the red shirt, and stammered. His face turned a vivid red, and I thought he was going to wet himself. "Whoops, sorry," I muttered, trying to get up. Our fall had caused Mario to wake, and when he saw us on the floor, he instantly snickered.

"What on earth did you do? Here, I'll help you up." Mario stood and held out a hand for both of us. I made a mental note not to scare Luigi again. "What's that I smell?" Mario turned his head to the table and saw the prepared plates. "Did you make this?" He didn't look at me, though. Instead, he turned to Luigi. "You cooked?" Mario began to beam, but Luigi shook his head.

"No, I did. I wanted to thank you." Mario's face fell a little but was still appreciative for the food. "I'm not the best cook, but it's edible. No fingers were cut in the making of your breakfast. In my opinion, that's success." I held out my hands, wiggling my fingers.

Mario and Luigi immediately dived into the meal. Mario chattered away joyously, excited for a new adventure. I didn't listen too much of what he said; I was nervous to meet the living doll, Peach. Luigi didn't say much in the conversation, still red from our fall. It looked like he wanted to bolt out of the room. "Mario," I interrupted, "why did you ask if Luigi cooked breakfast?"

Mario was on his third helping of food and tried not to talk with his mouth full. "Luigi is an amazing cook. He used to cook all the time, and I miss his food." He kept eating and apologized. "Not that yours wasn't good, it's better than what we've been eating lately. I was just hoping for his triple-stacked cinnamon French toast." Luigi didn't comment.

"I'd love to try that sometime. Sounds wonderful," I politely replied. Mario mumbled "me, too" while picking up our empty plates. Luigi glared. They gave this look to each other frequently, and I wondered why. "When is Peach getting here?"

Mario looked at the time and jumped "Mama Mia! She'll be here any minute!" He ran in the living room and handed me a pile of clothes. "Here, quickly shower and change. The bathroom is around the corner. There are girly products in the shower." It was Mario's turn to blush. "Peach leaves a set here for when she crashes."

I hopped in the shower and thought of the previous day when I took a bath at Wally's house. Like then, the water felt wonderful against my skin. I could feel all the dirt and dried blood washing down the drain. My feet were a little tender from running through town, but the mushrooms cleared away most of that pain. I heard commotion out of the bathroom and guessed the guests arrived. I rushed out of the shower and hurriedly dressed. Wally had bought me a new shirt. The shirt was a pretty plum color. I liked the color against my tan skin and knew it would look good with my jacket.

Leaving the bathroom, the first thing I saw was a rather large green _thing_. I had NO clue what it was. It wore red shoes, a red saddle, and had large white eyes. If dinosaurs still existed, I would think it was a dinosaur. _Maybe they DO exist in this world…so much for the meteorite theory._ Mario saw me approaching and motioned me over. "Jelina, this is Yoshi. And this is Peach." He nodded to the woman standing next to him. She was even more beautiful in real life. Peach was tall, slender, and pale, with long blonde hair that fell down her back. Like the brothers, she had beautiful blue eyes. She wore a pink sun dress, and to complete the look, and gold crown. She smiled and greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Princess Peach Toadstool, but you may call me Peach. You'll be staying with me. Mario tells me you've had quite the time here in the Mushroom Kingdom." Her high-pitched voice chimed while she spoke, and there was a kind edge to her tone. "I hope you can enjoy some of your time here. We'll keep you safe, dear." She looked at the brothers, and then Yoshi. "Are we ready to go?"

Mario patted Yoshi and fed him several cookies. He didn't speak much but licked everything in sight. "What is Yoshi?" I asked. I approached him and patted his large head.

"He's a Yoshi," Mario answered. "He's a great friend and companion. He'll even allow you to ride him."

I looked at the Yoshi and thought of my bike. "Thanks, but I'd rather walk with my bike, if that's ok. Where is it, by the way?"

Peach started walking to the door. "Luigi is outside with it. He was making sure you had everything before you left." We all went outside the house and met Luigi. I ran to my bike, lovingly grabbing the handles.

"Thanks, Luigi, for everything you guys did. And please thank Wally for the shirt, will you? You'll probably talk to him before I get to." Luigi nodded, though I doubted he would. "You two have been a big help, and I'm looking forward to seeing you all soon. Maybe even try some of this cooking Mario was boasting about." I winked, and he flushed, walking back to stand by his brother. Peach met up with me and waved.

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow for dinner, Mario?" Mario grinned, and she nodded. "Luigi, you are, as always, welcome to join us." Luigi gave a slight nod. Peach, Yoshi, and I started walking down the trail to her house, which was hidden amongst the other toad homes. The way back was pleasant. Peach told me all about her kingdom along the way, from the duties she held as a princess to what shops were in the town. She waved at people passing by, and they happily greeted her. She knew almost all the town members by name and would occasionally stop to chat. We made it to her house, which I would have never recognized from the front. It looked like any other toad shaped home, except the spots on the top were pink.

"Thank you for escorting us, Yoshi. You can stay if you'd like." Yoshi's stomach rumbled, and he laughed.

"Yoshi hungry. Bye Princess. Bye Jelina." He waved and parted ways to get something to eat. It was just Peach and I, which intimidated me. I was still nervous about saying or doing something inappropriate around her.

"I thought today we'd do a little shopping. Mario said all you had was your bike and the clothes on your back? I can't imagine how difficult that would be, not to have any of your personal possessions." I rolled my bike to the side of the house.

"That would be nice, but I don't have any money." I shamefully looked at my feet. I didn't want to take anything from her, and I now had two shirts, so it seemed a little more bearable. I already owed Wally for the shirt I was wearing, his ripped shirt, and Mario a new couch. _How am I going to pay them back?_

She gasped. "Don't be silly! I will take care of everything. The way the boys talked, you will be here for a little while. You need clothes and necessities. And we have to hurry to get you fitted for a dress!" She surprised herself with that thought. "The ball is next week! We don't have much time!"

I spluttered. "B-b-ball?"

"Yes, and you are going." Her voice was firm, challenging me to question her authority. "You are not to be unsupervised until further notice, and _everyone_ will be at the ball." Then she gave a big smile. "Plus, the ball will be fun! There will be music, dancing, drinks, food, and games. It will be a lovely time!"

I didn't ask any more questions; we had a lot to do. We stopped by a few local clothing stores and I got a few more shirts, another pair of jeans, a skirt, under garments, and two pairs of shoes. "If we need more, we can come back. I loved that blue shirt, we might just have to come back and get it anyway." Next, we went to a body type store so I could pick up necessities. I didn't generally wear makeup, but I wanted something to help cover the gash on my face. I was glad that no one asked questions about my wound.

"There are a lot of injured people in the town when Bowser attacked us years back. We know how brutal he can be," she said when I kept hiding my face in the stores. "No one will care about the scar, they'll be more interested in who you are. You are a strange face in the town."

She was right. Everyone asked what kingdom I was from, and when I mentioned I was from the same place as Mario and Luigi, I got a run of questions. The first was always "Did you know the Mario Brothers in their world?!" and I had to let them down with a no. They were still excited, asking me to describe my land. I didn't mind talking about Phoenix; I didn't know anywhere else. When we would leave a shop, Peach would continue asking questions about my home. We chatted from place to place, and I was enjoying the girl talk. We stopped for a drink before hitting the dress shop, and I was confused by the names and varieties of the different beverages. I ended up getting a "Prickly Piranha Plant Soda" and enjoyed the sweet, bubbly taste.

We entered the dress shop and I didn't know where to begin. Rows and rows of gorgeous gowns hung everywhere. There were two stories of dresses, separated by color, length, and style. A tiny seamstress stood behind a counter and happily waved to Peach. "Your dress should be done by tomorrow, your highness."

"I'm not here for me today, Rita. My friend, Jelina, is in need of a gown." Rita looked at me and started walking through the rows and rows of dresses. Peach hurried behind her, and the two started collaborating. I heard Rita mention yellow, but Peach immediately said no. I let them wander about the aisles, pointing at different dresses, rejecting others, and I looked on my own.

I always loved lace. I loved the details of the design, yet the overall simplicity of it. I found myself in the section opposite of Rita and Peach, where all the darker colored dresses were. I passed the satin dresses, dresses that required a petticoat, and dresses that looked difficult to sit in. I kept walking when I saw _my_ dress.

The black lace dress had a simple corset styled top and slightly flared in an A-line. It reminded me of something from the 1950's. I loved the dress's elegancy. I noticed ribbons of gold winding through the lace, adding color against the black. I brought it to Peach, excited for my find. I smiled while she examined it.

"I love the lace, it is quite sophisticated! But are you sure you want black? And tea length? I would imagine a full-length gown would be more appropriate…" and she handed it back to me, along with four other dresses her and Rita found. "Try these on." I sifted through the dresses she gave me and knew the one I picked was the one. I ran to the fitting room and tried mine on first.

Rita came in and helped me button the long line of buttons in the back. The dress was a definitely too long for my short stature, but otherwise it fit perfectly. I was surprised how easily I could move and comfortable it was. I loved it. Rita gasped, "You look radiant!" I stepped out to show Peach; she didn't make me try on anything else. I picked out fingerless hand gloves, a pair of golden heels, and a pair of gold earrings. Peach was looking at necklaces and bracelets, and I told her earrings were enough; I didn't want too much jewelry. She put a lace wrap in the pile, and Rita let us know it would be hemmed in three days. I was excited to come back and found that while I was not generally a fan of formal occasions, I was looking forward to spending time with my new friend.

Peach and I headed to her home. I asked why she lived in town, and she said she desired space away from the castle. After being kidnapped in her castle so many times, she felt it was safer to reside somewhere more hidden. The interior is what one would expect from a princess. Beautifully carved furniture filled the rooms, and elegant paintings hung on the walls. She had a lot of pink, and everything was like Wally said: dainty, feminine, and delicate. I saw a few pictures of her and Mario, pictures with other princesses and toads, and some with her, Mario, Luigi, and the woman I saw in Wally's photo, Daisy. I stopped to look at one. The group was having a picnic. Mario and Peach were looking at each other, with Peach sitting on top of Mario's lap. Luigi was sitting next to the pair with Daisy draped over her shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek. They all were so…happy. Luigi's eyes were full of life, and he beamed at the camera. He looked nothing like the Luigi I met hours ago. The Luigi I met looked almost empty.

"That was a wonderful day, a great picnic." Peach came up from behind me, handing me a cup of tea. "We had a lot of great days like that." Peach and I walked to the kitchen, sitting at the table. "I miss those days." I looked at Peach as she looked in her tea cup. "Did you know Daisy was my distant cousin? She was the princess of Sarasaland and came over every summer when we were little to visit me. She was more of a tomboy, and while I liked catching butterflies, she liked to catch baseballs. We were very different, but she was a great friend.

"Our visits grew less and less as we got older. We both gained more responsibilities and had obligations to our kingdoms. It wasn't until well after Mario and Luigi had arrived that she started visiting again. Mario and I have always been together, as we bonded so naturally. But Luigi struggled." She stopped and looked at me. "If you haven't noticed, he's very shy, and embarrasses easily. But he has a sweet heart, always is willing to help those in need. Not in the way Mario does. Mario likes to be the hero. Luigi makes sure everyone is happy. He pays attention to details that Mario often skips. They work well together. Mario brings Luigi out of his shell, while Luigi brings Mario down to reality."

Peach took a small sip of her tea, then looked in the tea cup. A small smile spread across her face. "Daisy continued to be more of a tomboy as she got older. She loved to play sports and games and was highly competitive. She was outgoing, strong, and a great leader and image for her kingdom. She had known about the Mario brothers as I told her all about them in letters. She planned a visit to meet the man who had rescued me and stolen my heart. Before her departure, her kingdom was attacked and she was kidnapped. Mario quickly came to her aide, rescuing her, and saving her kingdom. Their kingdom offered Mario compensation, titles, and anything he desired, but Mario declined everything; he said he was just doing what was right. Daisy instantly approved and was proud I had such a wonderful match.

"She eventually came to visit us and met Luigi. I wouldn't say it was love at first sight. I think Luigi was terrified of her…she was very intimidating…but after several meetings and Daisy's persistence, they grew to become inseparable. She still lived in her kingdom and the two made make frequent visits to one another. The visits were not easy. To get to her kingdom you have to take a series of pipes. Many of the pipes led to obsolete places in the desert, some pipes could only be accessed one way, and some would disappear from sight when you emerged. It was used to protect the kingdom so if there was another attack it would be hard to reach the castle. But they didn't mind making the trip. All that mattered was they were together."

Peach sighed, and I could tell the memories were hard to talk about. She looked at the dreads that were left in the bottom of her tea cup and I saw her lip tremble ever so slightly. I gave her a sorrowful look. "You don't have to talk about, Peach. I understand." I didn't want Peach to feel forced to tell me something so personal and difficult, I understood from experience how hard grief and death were to talk about.

Peach shook her head and continued, her voice slightly breaking. "It's ok, Jelina. It's something you need to know." She gave a small sigh and continued her memory. "Daisy was at Luigi's and had been there for quite some time. Her father called for her, as that is what it generally took for Daisy to go back. She could never deny her father's request. Luigi offered to come along, but Daisy said it was official business. I don't know the details of the day, but she left rather late, far later than was ideal for traveling. Luigi waited to hear of her safe arrival, but nothing came. Days passed, and we all began to worry. Her father contacted us, thinking she had not left yet. It was then Luigi and Mario looked for her, and on their travel found one of the pipes had been out of order, accidentally leading her to the middle of the desert with no return pipe…" she trailed off. "There was nothing anyone could do. It was too late. She was gone."

I felt a tear trickle down my face. We sat silently for a while, Peach lost in her memory, and I taking in the scene. My heart ached for Luigi, and I thought of how he looked at me. _He was afraid to see another death_. Although he did not know me, death is something that cannot be erased from the mind. I knew that, seeing my sister, mother, and father all lay still. Peach quietly spoke again. "Luigi was broken. Mario had to force him to use the warp whistle…Luigi was refusing to leave her side, blaming himself for the accident. That happened over five years ago. The piping system was completely rebuilt and kingdoms began developing new forms of transportation. Everyone grieved, and it took a while for things to return to a normal routine. We are still close with the kingdom of Sarasaland, and recently dedicated a flower patch in the park in honor of Daisy. She will always be a part of us in spirit."

Peach looked over at me. I didn't ask how Luigi was fairing; I already knew he wasn't. When I overheard "Poor Luigi" outside of Wally's house, I never realized it was about something this painful. I felt my chest ache, and I knew it was in regards to my own memories. I did not feel like talking about that pain right now. That was a pain I buried deep in my mind, keeping it guarded against everyone. I couldn't speak.

"The kingdom hasn't had a ball since the accident. This ball is needed to lift the spirits of my people. We used to host balls and parties several times a year, and I know it has been missed."

"When I first arrived, I heard a few toads talking about it. They sounded excited." Peach smiled, as if that statement solidified her reasoning behind throwing a giant party for the town. "Will everyone be going to this?" I asked.

I was implying Luigi specifically. I didn't want to imagine him sitting alone at home while everyone was celebrating. She seemed to know who I was talking about. "Yes, for some people it is mandatory." She got up and took my empty tea cup. "I just thought you should know what happened. I'm sure there will be chatter about it at the ball, and I'd rather you hear the entire story now than bits and pieces of gossip later." I was glad she told me the story. I got up and looked at several other pictures, and after a moment she returned to my side, silently gazing at her memories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the week leading up to the ball went by quickly. I enjoyed staying at Peach's home. Peach's little toad house managed to have three bedrooms, two being bedrooms and an office for when she did "official business" at home. I was thankful I was able to have a bed of my own, not sleeping on the couch or taking someone else's bed. Mario accompanied us at dinner almost every night. He was mad because Peach wouldn't tell him what her gown looked like for the ball. "It's a surprise, dear!" was Peach's playful response. I had seen the long, dark pink satin dress with a long slit up her thigh. Mario kept pleading for hints, and after a while she kissed him saying "Alright, one hint. It's my favorite color." Both Mario and I didn't think it was much of a hint; practically everything she owned was a shade of pink. When Peach wouldn't give him hints, he started asking me. It was fun watching Mario squirm for details when he knew he could not have them. Giving up, we talked about the different foods, music, and decorations that would be at the ball.

On a few occasions Luigi accompanied Mario for dinner. Luigi was quiet, and after the story Peach told me, I understood why. Luigi wasn't as excited about the ball as everyone else. When asked questions about it, he mainly responded with shrugs and one-word answers. One evening, I attempted to bake a cake with Peach. Peach made a cake that looked and tasted perfect. Mine looked like it had been dropped on the ground several times. Mario and Peach tried to be nice, saying that it was a good try.

"My cake looks like shit. Literally." Peach gave me a stern look; she hated when I cursed, saying Wally's poor language must have rubbed off on me during my time with him. "No, seriously, look at it. It's a brown blob. I even burnt it." I poked my finger at it, seeing crusty black spots where it had almost caught fire. "I don't know what else could look worse." Peach and Mario looked at it, and Luigi snickered. We all stared at him. It sounded strange, like something that he hadn't done in a while and was out of practice.

"Looks almost as bad as what comes out of Yoshi." I started laughing. Peach crossed her arms, but Mario joined me.

"I don't want to talk about that at dinner!" Peach protested, but she lost the battle. Luigi didn't have a fully bellied laugh like Mario and I, but he continued to snicker.

I also met a few of Peach's friends, including one of her closest friend, Toad. Toad was true to his name, being a small, male mushroom person with a red and white hat. I only ran into him once when Peach and I were picking up decorations. We were looking through different table toppers, and he had a nagging, nasal voice; I was happy to wave him good bye after we left the shop.

I tried to stop by Wally's at least twice that week. We had dinner one night where he caught me up on everything he, Mario, and Luigi were doing. He said it wasn't bad working with them, but he didn't see it as something he would do on a regular basis. Apparently, Mario took a long time to inspect everything in sight. "We found a block and he thought it looked darker. " _It might be covered by a shadow,_ " Wally imitated, "so we wasted three bombs on that damn block." Wally complained dramatically. I asked what Luigi did, and Wally waved his hands impatiently. "Nothing! He just hangs back most of the time. I literally think the only thing he does is carry power ups for us. Mario is _making_ him go." I wanted to change the direction of the conversation to stop Wally from saying something completely mean about the brothers, so I asked what he enjoyed doing on the hunt. He loved throwing the bombs everywhere and not getting yelled at for it. He needed to get some more bombs, as his supply was running low, but he said his cousin in Hyrule had some good connections. I didn't ask; I just took his word for it.

I was hesitant to ask him, but I wanted to know about Bowser. "Any news about Bowser coming to get me?"

Wally shrugged. "Haven't heard anything. We haven't seen any of his followers around, either. Can't do much about that situation. Bowser's been known to suddenly attack, so we are keeping a look out. The best thing we can do is just keep you safe. And, since you have a tendency to worry, don't worry about Wario, either. He learned his lesson and is sorry…or about as sorry as Wario can get. I think Mona had something to do with that. She's about the only one that can talk some sense into his thick skull. They invited us to Diamond City sometime to make up for it, but that place is crawling with Bowser's minions." I didn't feel the phrase 'no news is good news' applied, but there was no sense in working myself up. "Bowser isn't much brains, so it'll take him a while to come up with a failure of a plan." Before I could think too much on the issue, Wally changed the subject to something light-hearted.

"Looking forward to the big ball? I hear there's going to be an endless supply of drinks."

"Of course, you'd be excited for that. I'm a little excited...I'm looking forward to seeing everyone all dressed up. Are YOU going?" I winked. Wally wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course, I am! I've even got a hot date." He gave a wolf whistle and drew an air silhouette with his hands. I punched him but laughed. "Good thing you aren't staying here, I don't think you'd want to be on the couch." I rolled my eyes, but I was happy for him. He looked up at the clock. "Alright, Jelly-bean. I gotta get you back to Peach's before she bites my head off."

Before I knew it, it was the evening of the ball. Toadsworth, the head of Peach's court and personal guardian, had some "business" to discuss with her. While they were in the office I sat in my room, reading a book about the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach had brought some books for me to read, since I finished mine, as well as a small journal to write in. Usually I'd be engrossed in my book, or diligently writing things in my journal, but I was too eager to get to the castle and couldn't focus on the pages. Finally, after what felt like hours, they emerged, and I practically bolted out the door. I was excited to get ready.

Peach insisted on having one of her beauticians do my hair and makeup, which was something I had never had done. Sure, I've had my hair cut, but never really styled fancy. My hair was fixed in a loose bun with curls falling out, and my bangs were side swept across my forehead. She added a golden ribbon that matched my dress, which glistened against my dark hair. I felt the beautician carefully apply makeup on my scar, mumbling about how I had pretty features, and no scar could take that away. When she was done, she beamed at me. "Beautiful. Take a look!" She handed me a mirror. I looked at myself, amazed at the end result. I barely recognized the person looking back at me. _Wow, I can barely see my scar. And my eyes…they're all smoky. Is that really me?_ I absolutely loved the way I looked. I glanced at Peach, her hair down in large, loose curls. Her makeup was not quite done, but even unfinished she, as usual, looked ravishing.

When Peach was done she hugged me, giving me a beaming smile. "You look absolutely stunning." I smiled back, giving her a compliment back. Peach motioned towards the front door. "I'm meeting Mario, would you care to join us?" I shook my head, saying I wanted to have some time alone before. She nodded, heading out the door to meet her date. "Don't take too long. I'll see you at the party." I went to a balcony and stood for a while. I didn't have much on my mind except I wanted to enjoy this. I had friends, and I could hardly contain my excitement to see everyone, especially Wally's date. I was curious who she was, as he wouldn't tell me anything about her except she was a looker. Below a crowd started filtering in the large front doors. I wrapped my shawl around my shoulders, nervously walking down a spiral of stairs to the grand ballroom.

Upon entering it was hard to tell if I was in the ballroom or outside. The room was dark and small golden lights hung from the ceiling, twinkling like stars. Hundreds of candles lit the edge of the ballroom where tables lined up. Attendants walked around offering food and drinks to the passersby. A toad dressed in a tux approached me, and I took a glass of what looked like bubbly pink champagne. There were other humans in the room, along with toads, koopas, goombas, and other creatures I didn't recognize.

While searching for a familiar face, it surprised me to see so many humans. By a punch bowl was Wario and, I assumed, Mona. She was in a cream dress, and her strawberry blonde hair hung in waves. She looked nice, and I wondered why on Earth was she with Wario. _Strange…well I'm definitely not going to get punch anytime soon_. Wario looked nice in his tux, but even after his half-hearted apology, I was still angry about the Bowser incident. I kept scanning the room, finally finding a friendly face. "Wally!" I greeted, approaching him and his date. He looked sharp in a deep purple tux. His date was wearing a sultry red dress, and he had his arm wrapped tightly around her. I approached and he had to do a double take.

"Jelina! You look stunning!" He removed his arm from his date so he could give me a hug. "Pauline, this is Jelina. Jelina, Pauline." We shook hands, and she smiled. "I was just telling Pauline about possibly opening a prank, er, joke shop." He grinned. "I could teach the kids here how to pull a decent prank." I shook my head. Wally was showing off to Pauline. He pointed to various people in the room, describing the tricks he played on them. He picked out a very tall, slender woman with platinum blonde hair. She was surrounded by plump stars, and her blue gown glittered.

"That's Rosalina…once when we were racing, I _accidentally_ put soap in her kart. She was pretty mad when she went to start and saw a stream of large bubbles. And for good measure, I nailed her with a red shell." Pauline thought it was hilarious and never took her eyes off him. I decided to let Wally have some alone time with his date.

"It was nice to meet you, Pauline. Have fun," I said, hugging Wally again.

"Don't drink too much champagne," he nudged my arm as I walked away. "Don't want to have to drag you home, or hear you've decided interspecies affairs are ok!" I rolled my eyes and scanned the crowd again. Peach and Mario were talking to a large group of toads. Mario was wearing a black tux with accents of red. Peach was beaming at him as he animatedly recalled a story. I started heading that way, wondering which adventure he was recollecting, when I passed the balcony.

Luigi's back was facing away from the crowd, and he was sitting alone. His shoulders were slumped over, and it looked like his head was in his hands. He seemed oblivious to the party inside, lost in his thoughts. I looked at Peach and Mario; they hadn't noticed my lack of presence and looked rather preoccupied. I decided to go sit with Luigi and join them later. Walking around the outskirts of the group I made my way to the large glass doors. I snuck through, immediately closing them behind me. The sound of the music was barely audible, almost a whisper. Luigi looked up, surprised as I sat next to him.

"Hey," I said. "You look nice tonight." Nice was an understatement. He was wearing a black tux, the kind with a tail, with a green cummerbund and bow tie, and his hair was neatly slicked back. I saw a top hat sitting on the ground. I wasn't used to seeing him without his hat, but it allowed me to fully see the expressions on his face. For some reason, I was reminded of Fred Astaire, or maybe Frank Sinatra. He had a classy look about him. "Very handsome."

He blushed, looking down at his hands. "You look…" He had trouble saying the words, becoming flustered. "You look…lovely tonight." I grinned. We both sat there for a minute in silence. I didn't feel the need to continually fill the void with words. I enjoyed his company on the balcony. Breaking the silence, he asked, "Not one for dancing?"

"Not really. I would rather sit, more of a wall flower."

"I'm horrible. I have two left feet. I trip and fall more than I dance."

We sat some more in silence. At some point, I heard a loud noise coming from the ballroom. I turned around, seeing Mario do a crazy dance move, and the crowd cheered. Luigi noticed me looking. "You don't have to stay here, if you don't want." He didn't look at me when he said this, continuing to look down at his hands.

I shifted my weight so I could see him better. "I know. I want to be here. Crowds aren't my thing." He didn't respond. Luigi looked downcasted. Something strange came over me, a sensation I have never felt in my entire life. Sitting before me was a man who knew the kind of pain I felt, experienced the hurt and longing from the death of a loved one, and had trouble living again. I don't know why, but I suddenly wanted to share my real story, the heartache I hid from everyone, the memories that I hadn't told a soul. As I set my champagne glass down by my feet, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the hardest story of my life: my depression.

I started to wring my hands nervously, twirling the lace shawl that draped over my shoulders. He looked at me, concerned by my sudden change in behavior. The idea of sharing felt right, and I knew I wouldn't regret my decision. "Luigi, can we…I don't know…talk?"

Luigi turned to face me, confusion and worry etched in his face. "What's on your mind, Jelina? Everything ok?"

I took in a deep breath, mentally preparing myself. "Yes. Luigi, I know what it's like to…" I trailed off, and he looked away. _Great, I am already making things awkward._ I didn't know how to approach the subject, I didn't know how to start. "What I mean to say is…" _That sounds great._ Luigi looked at me, and I could tell I had his full attention. His face looked pained, whether it was for what I was about to say or for his own experiences, I couldn't be sure. Maybe both. He waited while I gathered myself, and I was thankful for his patience. Closing my eyes, the music in the background left my ears, and visions of my past flashed in my mind. With my thoughts collected, I began to speak.

"My older sister, Kaitlyn, died after I graduated high school from Leukemia. I can't say I was completely sad. She really suffered, especially the last few years of her life. It was horrible to watch her deteriorate in front of my eyes, and when she finally passed, I was happy she was finally at peace. I was finally able to start living my life, rather than having to take care of someone else's. I had _dreamed_ of going to a college, but I never knew what I wanted to do. I never knew what I _could_ do. My parents and I started looking through endless options. I remember my dad would come home from work every day and we would look online at colleges and universities. Sometimes we would play a game to find the most obscure or worthless degree. The process of finding a school, filling out applications, and taking entry tests were hard, but my parents made it fun.

"Finally, two years later, I was accepted to Arizona State University and enrolled for fall classes. They were just basic classes because I still debated on a major, but the first step was over. My parents were proud and wanted to take me out to celebrate with dinner and a movie. We had made reservations, but after swimming outside in the heat all day, I didn't feel well. The restaurant we planned to go to was nice, and I told my parents to go on without me. They hadn't had a nice dinner in ages. I convinced them that it would be ok and I'd just rest at home. They left, and I never saw them again."

I felt something touch my hand, and I realized Luigi had been holding and rubbing it in comfort. There was a steady flow of tears on my face, and I felt my chest throb. I looked away from Luigi, not out of shame, but because I didn't want to see the expression on his face. I knew if I saw his face I would completely break down, and probably be unable to continue.

"We were having a dust storm, and a semi-truck didn't see them and hit them on the highway. I _know_ I got a phone call, I _know_ I saw the wreckage of my parent's car, and I _know_ I was escorted to the morgue, but I can't remember any of it. All I _remember_ is identifying my parent's bodies. I had seen death before, as I was with my sister when she died. This was different. They weren't ready to go. They weren't peaceful. They were all I had, and in a blink, they were gone.

"I felt guilty. I kept telling myself 'what if this' and 'what if that.' I should've been in the car with them. I should've told them to reschedule the dinner. I should've checked the weather. I should have done _something_ to prevent what happened or been there with them. I didn't deserve to be alive, and I somehow unwillingly cheated death."

Luigi sniffed, hand still rubbing mine. I felt goosebumps on my arm, but I wasn't cold. I tightened the shawl around my shoulders and Luigi scooted closer to me. I knew what I was saying to him wasn't going to be easy, but I forgot how painful…how difficult it really was. It took a few deep breaths before I could continue.

"The day my parents died, I died, too. I thought of suicide, but I couldn't go through with it. Dying would have been easy. Instead, what I did what worse. Although I still was breathing, I became a walking zombie…a shadow of my past self. My parents left me all they had, which was not much. I used whatever money I had to pay bills and secluded myself. I never made it to ASU. I only left the house when I absolutely had to. I stopped eating. I slept all the time, even though I had dark nightmares. Then again, my awakened state was just as dark, and day and night blurred together. I went to grief counseling, but it didn't really do anything. I was too depressed. I kept myself in a state of depression, refusing to move on."

I reached for my champagne glass, finishing off the drink. Luigi was looking down in his lap, and I knew he understood exactly what I was saying. I sighed and continued on. "Eventually my funding ran low so I had to get a job. I hated that I had to rely on buses and the light rail, because that meant being around more people, but I had panic attacks every time I sat in a car. Eventually, I found a mindless, repetitive job near my house. Even though I was out of the house, I still didn't _live_. Guilt was the only feeling I knew. I lived that way for about six years, and I honestly can't tell you what happened during those six years of my life. The only day I really remember was the day I got my bike.

"I had gone to work, as usual, but they sent me home early. I left but had more than an hour before I could take the bus back to my house. Next to where I worked was a bike shop. It had just opened, and I saw a bike hanging in the window. It was dark green with a brown seat and handles, and the wheels were white washed…I was drawn to the bike. For the first time in years I felt genuinely interested in something. I went in the store, and before I knew it, I was the proud owner of the bike. I got a bell, a basket, a bright helmet, and a few other accessories. I took pleasure in picking out everything. My bike was ready to ride, and I was ready to ride it! The shop keeper took pictures of new buyers with their bike to hang on the wall. He snapped a photo, and I wanted a copy. He was nice enough to print me one from his computer. I stuck the picture in my basket, and I rode.

"I felt the life returning to me as I pedaled home. Although the day was hot and sweat poured down my face, I didn't care. I felt the air in my lungs, the sun on my face. I felt things that were oblivious to me before. From that day forward, I rode that bike everywhere. I continued to grieve, but it became manageable, like the guilt and pain began to lessen with each turn of the bike's wheels. I couldn't stop. I started eating again, and I didn't want to stay in bed, always eager to ride. I even took an interest in getting to know people. I no longer wanted a repetitive job anymore, and I thought of college.

"It wasn't easy to find a routine and took a few more years to adapt. I still keep to myself a lot, but now, it doesn't consume me. When things get really hard, I ride. My bike saved me, and it continues to save me. I may not be completely happy with where I am in life, but I'm now happy to be alive."

The memory of getting my bike was the best day of my life. Through the tears, which I no doubt left streaks of black from my makeup, I gave a smile. I know it wasn't healthy to have such an attachment to a physical object, but it was something I could rely on. It made me move; it kept me in motion. I finally looked at Luigi, who still had a firm grip on my hand. He was crying, tears freely falling down his nose, dripping onto his lap. I leaned into him, almost touching his shoulder. I picked up his other hand, and gently placed them both in my lap. He didn't look over, but I rubbed his hand to reassure that whatever dark thoughts were in his mind weren't true, and he wasn't alone.

His shoulders began to shake, and his crying became harder and louder. We continued to sit there as he quietly sobbed. I put my arm around him and he hugged me back, weeping in my shoulder. I could physically feel his pain and rubbed his back. I heard him whisper words, but they were not intended to be conversational. They were words that he had contained in his mind, words that overtook his thoughts, and needed to let them go. I continued to hold him, and the only thing that existed in that moment was him. I didn't care about the ball, I didn't care about getting back to Phoenix, I didn't care about Bowser; all that I cared about was Luigi.

It was a while before the sobbing died down and Luigi lifted his head. His eyes had a ring of red from the tears. I cupped his face to wipe away his tears, and he closed his eyes, leaning into my hand. "Does it ever stop? The pain?" His words were barely audible.

"No. There will always be pain. You can't forget someone you loved. But the pain changes. The grief, the guilt, the shame, all the negative thoughts that caused the pain is replaced with acceptance. You can't change what happened, but you can change how it affects you." Luigi's breathing began to quiet down. I took my hand down from his face. He opened his eyes but kept them looking at his hands.

"They closed the pipe to Brooklyn because of me. I'm the reason that you can't go back. I'm sorry," he apologized. "After D... Daisy died, I couldn't stand the thought of living without her. She was my everything. I wanted to move to Sarasaland, live with her, marry her. Mario and Peach kept a close watch on me. It was as if they knew I was going to try to do something to myself. I wanted everything to end, but I never was alone to do it. Mario made me stay at his house even though I have a place of my own. Where ever I was, there he was."

"You are lucky to have people with you that care so much about you." Luigi nodded.

"I managed to sneak away from Mario and had taken a walk. Somehow, I ended up at the pipe back to Brooklyn. We never traveled back anymore. Why go back? We had everything we ever wanted in life right here. But at that moment I wanted to jump in the pipe. Mario caught up to me, and we both knew if I jumped in that pipe I would never be seen again. He took me back home, but the next day the pipe had collapsed. Someone had thrown a bomb down it. I knew it was to prevent me from returning, to prevent me from leaving and killing myself.

"After that, I gave up. If I couldn't end myself, I would just not care anymore. Sometimes I think things are getting better, but then I feel I am forgetting _her_. I want to move on, but I don't want to forget Daisy. I feel guilty moving on. I feel guilty living while she isn't. Mario and Peach finally stopped following me, let me be alone, but I know they still worry about me…I can see it every time they look at me."

Luigi's voice cracked. "It's all my fault you can't go home." I tightly hugged him again.

"Nothing's your fault, Luigi," I whispered. "If we're playing the blame game, it's my fault I was an idiot and got a little drunk and rode my bike too close to a construction zone."

Despite the serious conversation, despite the pain, I felt him chuckle. I pulled back my embrace, and we resumed to look at each other. "You'll never forget her, Luigi. But it's ok to move on, to be happy, to love, to laugh. It's ok to _live_." He breathing wavered, and then he gave a great sigh. In that sigh I felt all the weight of his pain, the grief, guilt, the shame, everything negative, leave his body. His pain would not be completely gone, but he was on the path to accepting Daisy was no longer here and he was still alive. He took one of his hands from mine and wiped the tear stains under my eyes. A moment passed, and I turned around and I was surprised to see the party still in full swing. I caught sight of Mario and Peach dancing close to a slower song. I scanned the rest of the room; Wally and Pauline must have left or found a more private place as I couldn't find him anywhere; he was not easy to miss. I turned back around and faced the balcony.

"That party will go one all night or until everyone passes out, which ever happens first," Luigi said. "Do you want to go back in there?"

"Do you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Then neither do I." We sat there, his arm around my shoulder, holding hands, silently taking in the night sky. We were two people learning to live after dying inside. We ended up falling asleep, even though the party continued on loudly in the background. At some point I awoke. We must have been out a while because the party had ended and everyone was gone; I was glad no one had bothered us. I heard a snore, and I debated whether or not to wake Luigi up. His arm was still around me, though it had slipped to behind my back, resting on my hip. Our hands were still entwined together, and his head had ended up resting on my shoulder. I looked at his face, and for the first time it looked peaceful; I knew his nightmares were gone, or at least leaving. I laid my head next to his and fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to the sun beating on my face. I was lying on the bench, head resting in Luigi's lap and his coat draped across my shoulders. I looked up and Luigi was already awake. "Good morning," he said, noticing my eyes were finally open. I sat up and stretched. My body was stiff from the dress and resting on the hard, cold bench.

"Morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long. I woke up when I heard everyone in the ballroom starting to clean up. You were shivering like mad, so I put the jacket over you."

"You could have woken me up," I scowled. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable with me passed out on him, probably drooling.

"I was enjoying the morning." He smiled, and I wasn't going to argue with that. It was probably the first morning he had enjoyed in a long time. "I think I'm going to make dinner tonight. It's been a while since I've had ravioli. And not the stuff in the can that Mario gets, but REAL ravioli."

"That sounds delicious. Do you make it from scratch?" He explained excitedly how he would prepare his own pasta and all the steps to making the dish. He didn't stop with the ravioli; he kept talking about side dishes that would go well with it, and the conversation somehow shifted to him describing all the different dishes his mother had taught him to make when he was young. _He looks so different, so vibrant_ I thought to myself. His face had life to it, as did his hands which moved animatedly about as he talked. I even noticed his posture was taller, more self-assured. _This is definitely a different Luigi!_ I smiled and nodded along as he talked. It was hard to follow along, he was talking so fast, and I knew NOTHING about cooking. It was as if he was catching up from all the years of silence.

"…and dad would always get mad because Mario ate all the spaghetti before he could have some. Mario would say it was me, but he would have spaghetti sauce all over his face! Mom wasn't pleased, and she'd threaten to hit him with dad's garlic bread. Mario thought it was funny, but I would've been scared if mom threatened me. Dad's garlic bread was always hard as a rock and was this…" he motioned his hands to show how big the bread loaf was, accidentally hitting me in the face.

He screamed and rubbed my face. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" His face started reddening, and I busted out laughing. He laughed, but kept one of his hands on my cheek, tracing the scar. We sat, frozen. We both smiled at each other, but neither one of us moved. I wasn't sure what I should do next, and apparently Luigi didn't either. It's strange how something as painful as death can bond people together. He continued to stare at my scar, looking like he wanted to ask me something. He began to speak, but we heard a yell inside and that immediately broke our trance. Luigi and I turned around to see Toad landing face first on the floor. Apparently, he was carrying a bag that was way too heavy for his small size. Mario and Peach ran over; Peach gently helped up Toad and Mario grabbed the bag.

"Usually it's me that is doing all the tripping. Glad it wasn't this time!" He snorted, looking at Toad. "Peach always insisted on cleaning up and giving people the day off after a party," Luigi said. "I always got stuck doing most of the work while Mario goofed off. I like cleaning, but he would intentionally make me mad. Once, I had a stack of chairs and he thought it would be funny to sit on the chairs while I was carrying them. The chairs were heavy enough as it was, but if you haven't noticed, he's not a very light guy." I laughed. "The chairs toppled over on me, but Mario managed to jump away."

"So, are you calling Mario fat?"

"Eh, it's brotherly love." He stood up. "I really don't want to help, but I guess they need it. Toad's worse at cleaning up than Mario. And Yoshi just wants to eat everything." He held out his hand. "Coming?" He helped me off the bench, and we dragged our feet inside. I had no desire to clean. I wanted to go back to my bed and continue sleeping.

When we entered the room, Mario and Peach turned around at our sudden appearance. Peach walked off to grab something, and Mario yelled at his brother. "Hey, can you help me put away the tables?" Luigi looked at the side of the room, noting that none of the tables had been touched. "I sent Yoshi home. He was trying to eat the chairs rather than move them." He walked over to a table and I heard him tell Mario he better actually help carry them or he'll conveniently need to tie his shoe in the middle of carrying it. Peach came up beside me and handed me a stack of clothes.

"I brought you something to change into. Do you need help getting out of your gown?" Before I could respond she yelled, "Boys, we'll be right back." I did need help, but I think her real intention was to talk to me. Peach and I went to a private room so I could change, and as soon as the door closed she started talking.

"I'm a little sad that I didn't get to see you last night. At first Mario and I wondered where you were. We thought you might have gotten lost. We looked around and couldn't find you anywhere. Mario even asked Waluigi if he had seen you." I was surprised; Mario never approached Waluigi unless it was life threatening. "He said you two had talked over an hour ago, and he helped us look for you. It took us ten minutes to realize you had gone outside." I felt the dress loosen as she talked. "Mario wanted to say hi, but I held him back." The dress fell, and I was able to fully move my body without constriction. "I do not mean to pry, and I do not want to impose on anything personal. I just want to know, did he talk about…" she didn't finish, but I knew what she meant.

"Yes, we talked about the incident." I didn't know what else to say. Peach had an odd look on her face; it was a mixture between relief and hurt. I knew with that look she was glad that he had finally opened up but hurt that he did not go to her or Mario. I needed to explain, but I did not want to go into full details on _my_ past. It wasn't that I didn't like Peach; she was the closet girlfriend I have ever had. I wasn't ready to talk to her about my depression yet. I was too mentally exhausted. And while she suffered a loss, she did not curl up and die inside. She and Mario managed to keep moving, and still enjoyed life. Compassion and understanding are two different feelings, so I chose my words carefully.

"Last night I told Luigi an experience I had when my sister and parents passed. We both had a similar reaction to the death of a loved one. I think hearing someone else say what he had been thinking for years allowed him to open him up. Luigi told me how important you and Mario were, and are, and how lucky he was to have you two there to look out for him. I hope I didn't cross any lines talking to him last night about it…I just knew what it was like to be in that state of mind, to be that depressed. I thought he would like to hear how I regained myself. Maybe give him motivation to be able to do it himself." She gave me a hug so tight I could hardly breathe.

"I'm not mad at all! I was hurt he never talked to us, but I can understand. I did not go through what he did." Peach let go and looked at me. "It was difficult to see him treat himself so harshly, and we were always worried. We tried to talk to him, but he would just shrug us off. The harder we tried to help, the more he pushed us away. When we arrived at the ball last night, we were hoping that he would dance with us, engage with his friends, and maybe it would help cheer him up. But he just went outside and sat. Mario followed him on the balcony and tried to convince him to join us, but he said he wanted to be alone." She hugged me again, patting my back. "And I'm sorry you went through that. You will always have me to talk to if you need to. But thank you for talking to Luigi. It means so much to all of us." She finally stopped hugging me and let me resumed to getting dressed.

"Waluigi told us he walked by the balcony before he left. He was going to tell you good-bye, but you two were not to be approached. Mario and I decided to give you two all the space you needed. When we arrived this morning, you two were fast asleep. Mario heard Luigi snoring and said that was the first time he had done so since Daisy had passed. We saw you awaken, and we watched for a moment. I know Mario wanted to have you two help, mostly because he did not want to do any of the cleaning. But after watching Luigi talk to you, Mario did not argue about the lack of assistance and went straight to work. We both saw something we had not seen in a long time. We saw Luigi look happy."

I smiled. "Well, I'm going to have to brace myself when he talks. He got really excited this morning and smacked me in the face." Peach laughed. I was done getting dressed and we started walking back to the ballroom. I heard Mario yell at Luigi.

"Oh no," Peach moaned. We entered the room and Luigi was bent over, tying his shoe. "Boys! At this rate, we will be here until tonight! Please, control yourselves!" It was only Mario and Luigi left in the room; Toad had left when the men started fighting.

"Don't worry, Peach. We'll be done soon. I have a lot to do today." Luigi grinned. "I'm making dinner tonight."

Mario dropped the table. "What?!" he exclaimed. Distracted by the prospect of dinner, Mario forgot that he was the only one holding the table. "Ouch!" he screamed as the table hit his foot. But he was still completely focused on Luigi, and held his mouth shut tight.

"Yup! I am going to make ravioli, cheese and garlic bread sticks…" Luigi was cut off by Mario.

"Say no more! You'll make my mouth water!" Mario, ignoring the pain in his foot, suddenly started picking up tables and putting them away at a blazing speed. I was impressed by his strength and speed and thought Luigi was right; Mario was food motivated. We finished cleaning up the room in less than an hour. Mario was putting the last chair up when Luigi whistled, walking out the door.

"Mario, do you mind if I cook at your house? I haven't cleaned my pots and pans in a while, and I need to get started on the pasta." Mario gave a big thumbs-up sign. "Great!" He practically skipped out the door, and I heard him mumble off ingredients he was going to need to pick up.

I grabbed the bag that my dress was in and all three of us shortly followed Luigi's path. Mario decided to go with Peach and I to her place. "He gets cranky if you get in his way," he explained. "One time I wanted to taste the sauce he was making and he chucked a spoon at my head. Another time I wanted to sample the pasta and he chased me around the house with his apron and oven mitts on. I don't want him to start throwing knives at me because I want to make sure the bread sticks are done." We all laughed, and when were at Peach's, Mario stopped me. "Go on in, Peach. We'll be right there." _I hope he's not mad at me. It's one thing for Luigi not to talk to Peach, but it's another for him to talk to me over his own brother._ I braced myself for Mario to be mad.

"Why didn't you do this earlier? We could've been eating fresh spaghetti almost every night. No one here makes Italian food like Luigi does." At ease, I laughed and started to head in. Mario grabbed my arm; apparently, he wasn't done talking. "Seriously, whatever you did, whatever you said, thanks. Thanks for bring back my brother." He patted my shoulder, and we headed in the house.

Night began to fall, and we headed over to Mario's home, Peach and Mario holding hands, while I was slightly ahead of them riding my bike. Close to the house when Mario yelled. "Mmm! I can smell it from here!" I turned around to see Mario patting his stomach as he walked, and his face looked like he was in ecstasy. I laughed, and he caught sight of me looking at him. "You don't understand how much I love authentic Italian food. This is serious business." I glanced at Peach and she giggled.

"The way to Mario's heart is through his stomach." Mario stopped and kissed Peach.

"You've already got my heart," he gushed. I turned back around and heard Peach's reply.

"Awe, how sweet. But it's probably because I make you lots of cakes!"

I caught a whiff of the air and smelled the aroma of food. My mouth watered, and I peddled a little faster. I heard Mario say "Hey! Don't leave us behind," but I was already at the front door. I turned and looked at them, barely rounding the corner. I knocked on the door, eager to see what Luigi had made.

Luigi opened the door wearing a chef hat, apron, and an oven mitt. "Hey, Jelina!" I reached up and wiped a bit of flour from his face. "Sorry I'm a little messy," he mumbled as his nose turned pink. His eyes were so full of life. My hand lingered on his cheek and I slowly dropped it. _Why do I feel compelled to touch him?_ It's like his touch soothed me, and I was thinking he felt the same way.

"I hope you made a lot of servings! I plan to eat enough for two!" Mario yelled behind us. Luigi pulled me in, and I gasped.

"YOU made all of this?" On the table were mounds of food. There was a bowl with salad, a pot of soup, three large plates of different pastas, breaded chicken, chopped fruits and vegetables, and bread sticks. Four wine glasses filled with wine were in front of the chairs, along with plates and utensils.

He started taking off his hat and apron. "Yeah, I thought I went a little overboard. I just couldn't stop cooking! But then I remembered how much Mario eats, and wasn't sure if I would have enough." He turned around to see Mario and Peach coming in, Mario practically drooling at the sight.

"It all smells and looks wonderful, Luigi," Peach said. She approached Luigi and hugged him. "I've missed your cooking, too." Peach patted his back and Mario walked over to us. She turned around to face Mario and put her hand on his shoulder. "And we all know Mario has missed your cooking," she smiled.

"Enough talk! Let's eat!" Mario clapped his brother's shoulder, and then walked over to the mounds of food. "I'm starving! Where to begin…"

Dinner was amazing. Peach and Mario weren't kidding when they said that Luigi was a great cook. Mario outdid himself and ate four platefuls, and by the time we were all done eating, all that remained were a few bread sticks. "Ahhhh, food coma," Mario grunted. "Great dinner, Luigi. What are you making tomorrow?"

Luigi looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I'll have to look through my cookbooks." Mario grinned at the thought of meals like this being more frequent. "I won't have time to make as much if we are going to look for the hole, so you'll have to control your portions." We all laughed as Mario frowned. "Plus, I don't want your pants to accidentally burst on the trip…"

"Ha ha, Luigi," Mario retorted. "Very funny. And I wear overalls on adventures…they allow for expansion."

Sipping on the wine and enjoying the aftermath of the meal, I thought of tomorrow. "Hey, is it alright if I join you on your hunt? I really want to ride my bike, and I know I can't go out on my own." Mario and Luigi thought about it for a second.

"Only if you stay with us, within eye sight. No wandering off," Mario instructed. "I already have to keep an eye on Waluigi, so I don't need to worry about you deciding to ride off in the sunset without us." I nodded, promising I would stay with the group.

We got up and helped Luigi clean up. Well, it was more like I helped Luigi while Mario talked with Peach on the couch. Peach tried to help but Mario begged her to play a game with him. She caved in when Luigi said it was fine. "He'll just sit and complain, which I don't want to hear right now. Plus, he isn't very good at doing dishes…there is usually still food left on them after he 'washes' them." Luigi and I were left alone in the kitchen with sounds of Peach and Mario screaming at the tv. It was strange to hear Peach yell, but she was competitive. Not as much as her late friend, Daisy, but still more than me.

I methodically washed the dishes when I felt a splash of water on my face. "Hey now!" I said as I shot my head over. "I don't need a shower." Luigi looked at me confused. "You just splashed water on my face." He looked at the towel in his hand; the end had accidentally dipped in the water and must have splattered me when he was drying the pan.

"Oh, sorry…" he murmured. He rang out the edge of the towel so he wouldn't splash me again.

"It's ok," I said, and slyly looked at him. He wasn't looking at me, hiding his red face in front of a plate. I waited for him to drop the plate and splashed water at him.

"Whoops," I laughed. "You still had flour on your face, just wanted to make sure you got it off." He squinted, rubbing the water off his face. He didn't say anything, and I thought I had made him mad. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad…I was just…" and before I could finish, a puff of flour from Luigi's oven mitt hit my face and hair. Luigi put his hands on his stomach, bending over from laughing so hard. I joined in; his laughter was contagious.

"Whoops. Your face was a little wet. I thought you needed to dry it off with a little flour." I rubbed my face and patted the front of his shirt.

"Thanks, that's exactly what I needed." We smiled as we finished cleaning. "Your food was really good, Luigi. Impressive! I could never cook like that."

"Sure you could! It's not as hard as you think, just have to be patient." Luigi put up the last dish and fully faced me. "How about you come over sometime and I'll teach you some easy dishes?"

"Only if you go on bike rides with me." I knew I had to have supervision, and Luigi would be enjoyable company.

"Deal! I'll have to make sure to clean up the mansion…I've slacked on cleaning duties." I wasn't surprised about the mansion. Once I asked Peach where Luigi lived, and she said he had a mansion near the Boo Forest. Peach said he loved his mansion, especially since Mario didn't have anything quite as extravagant. Though, I had the impression that Mario would soon be inheriting a castle. Still, a mansion is very impressive. Luigi held out his hand to shake on the deal. I grabbed his hand and shook. He took his other hand and dusted some flour off my nose. The flour tickled my nose, causing me to sneeze. I squeaked, sounding like a mouse. He laughed, but still wouldn't let go of my hand. "Sorry to make you sneeze."

He looked at our hands, his eyes trailing up my arm where the three lines were. "Does it still hurt? Your scars," he asked quietly. I shook my head; I could barely feel them anymore. Sometimes my face hurt a little if I slept on it wrong, but otherwise it was almost healed. "Not physically, but you know…"

"Sometimes I still get a nightmare that Bowser is chasing me, but I haven't thought much of it lately. Honestly," I insisted as he gave me a skeptical look. "I can't do anything about it," I spoke confidently, and Luigi continued to look at me sadly. "Really, I'm surrounded by great people and while I'm pissed at what he did, I can't dwell on it."

A smile crept across Luigi's face. "You're something, you know that?" He flicked more flour off my nose, and I sneezed again. I heard the game end, Peach cheering in victory. Luigi looked in the direction of the room, and Mario stormed in.

"Not fair, she was lucky." He stopped and stared at us. We instantly dropped our hands, and I had the feeling we had a 'deer in the headlight' look. Mario looked at the flour on my face and on Luigi's shirt and smirked. "And I thought I was the messy one." He grabbed a drink out the fridge and walked back out. "Want to play a racing game with us? Peach will have a hard time trying to distract all three of us so she can win."

We played games for a few hours. It was fun to watch the three get into the game. I wasn't very good and ended up in last almost every time. But it didn't bother me; I was having a good time. I didn't care about winning, not like they did. After losing for the tenth time, Peach let out a yawn. She looked at the clock. "Oh my, we need to get to sleep! We all have a busy day tomorrow, and I know these two," she pointed at Mario and Luigi, "won't wake up if they don't get at least eight hours of sleep." She stood up and stretched. We all got up and started walking to the door.

Mario and Luigi walked us home. Mario was grumbling to everyone about how the two didn't play fair. He also rounded on me about how I didn't help keep them back. _Like I even knew what I was doing_ I groaned to myself. When we arrived at Peach's, I walked to the side to park my bike. Luigi was beside me to let Mario say good-bye to Peach without feeling awkward. We had to keep my bike hidden so if Bowser or one of his followers came by they wouldn't be tipped off on where I was. Luigi helped me put my bike in the little shed that sat beside her house. We walked back, seeing Mario and Peach still kissing good-bye. Luigi rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, breaking the two apart. They didn't look embarrassed, and Peach headed inside. I walked over to the door and Luigi followed, meeting up with Mario.

"We'll come to pick you up tomorrow. Er, if we're not here by ten, call us…just in case we slept in." Mario started to turn around and I walked in the doorway. Luigi grabbed my shoulder.

"I'll be right there, bro," Luigi called over his shoulder. "I'll catch up." Mario raised his eyebrows and continued to walk down the street. _What is he doing?_ I thought as I remained in the doorway. Without warning he pulled me in a tight embrace. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked. "Cleaning?"

"No, for reminding me that it's ok to live again." He smiled. "I'll see you in the morning." I watched him go, skipping to catch up with his brother.

My time in the Mushroom Kingdom seemed to fly; I had been there over six months. I often joined Mario, Luigi, and Wally on their search for the hole in the sky. It was amusing to watch Wally throw bombs. Every time he launched one in the air, he gave off a short, hysterical laugh and danced in the spot. Mario would mark off the area on a map and inspect the surroundings. Sometimes a cave or pipe was revealed, but they were only hiding grounds for shy guys and snakes.

Luigi and I hung back collecting power ups and putting them in my bike basket. I had fun smashing the rocks to find coins, red mushrooms, and flowers. The first time I found a flower I thought it was pretty and wanted to buy a vase for it or attach it to my basket. "No, this is a fire flower. It gives you the ability to throw fireballs. Watch." Luigi squeezed the flower, making it disappear, and his hands began to glow. A large green flame emerged from his hands. I watched, amazed that it wasn't hurting him. He threw his hands back and the fireball bounced away, hitting Mario directly in the ass. I gave Luigi a high five and Mario scowled. I saw Wally laughing, too. Even though the three weren't friends, they seemed to meet a truce for my benefit. I often complained to them on how they were all my friends, and I didn't care if they had old grudges. They were civil, and that's all I wanted.

When I wasn't out with the boys, Peach and I would tend to her gardens and help out around the town. Peach's castle had a giant flower patch surrounded by large trees. It was beautiful, and we often had picnics under the shade. On one of our picnics, Peach was making Mario a card for their anniversary. They had been together so long I wondered why they weren't married yet. While we cut out little hearts and she pasted them on the paper, I asked her.

"We want to, and sometimes we say we informally are. Before Daisy's death, we had thought about it. If we wed, Mario would become king. He looks out for the kingdom, and I know he'd be a great leader. Even Toadsworth approves of Mario's leadership. But after Daisy died, Mario had other personal things to worry about, and the responsibility would have been too much to bear. Plus, we didn't want to do that to Luigi after he just lost his love." She held up her card, kissing the top to leave a small lip mark. "I cannot imagine myself with anyone other than Mario. Before he arrived, I met suitors from all around the country. They never seemed to…fit." Peach smiled at the card, then opened it up to write a personal message; probably something really mushy. "By the way, how did dinner go last night with Luigi?"

Luigi and I had kept our deal. At least three times a week Luigi and I met up for cooking and riding. He'd meet me at Peach's and we'd ride our bikes to get ingredients and head to Mario's house or his mansion. At first, we went to the mansion, which I loved, but we'd end up hanging out late and it took a while to get back. We'd get lost in the time talking, playing games, or watching tv. Once it was well past two in the morning when we returned, and Peach was first worried then annoyed. After getting lectured about how 'we all have to get up early' and 'what if something happened that late' from Peach, we stayed in town. "I didn't burn anything this time," I shrugged. "I don't have the gift like he does, but it is fun watching." I laughed, remembering the last time we cooked I forgot about my soup and it started to boil over. Luigi was cutting a tomato and got distracted, and the tomato squirted all over him.

"Well I know Mario loved the left overs, and we both appreciate the alone time." I knew I wasn't in the way, but since Mario was always busy in the day, and I was staying at her home in the evening, the two didn't spend as much time together. "And we are pleased to see Luigi back to his old self." She tucked the card in an envelope and put it on the blanket. "Are you excited for our game night tonight? I was thinking of baking fresh cookies for everyone."

"I told Wally I'd stop by his place for a little bit, but it'll be fun having a big group over!" Peach got up and I grabbed the plates and cups on the blanket so we could clean up.

"I'd better get to baking! The boys will be back soon, and Mario could eat an entire batch by himself." We headed back to her house and the boys were already there. Wally was waiting for me, sipping a large bottle of what looked like apple juice, but that didn't seem like something he would drink.

"Ready, Jelly?" I waved to Mario, Peach, and Luigi, telling them I'd see them tonight. Wally and I started to walk towards his house and I looked at the drink.

"Toad Ale, want any?" He offered me a sip, and I found the drink surprisingly refreshing. "We had a pretty good day today. We think we found a crack, but it started to get cloudy so we'll have to go back tomorrow. But it looks promising!" I smiled at the news, but then found that I had a big frown on my face. "Why the long face?" We reached his house and I sat on the couch. "Drink?" I nodded; he grabbed me a beer and waited for me to explain.

"I don't know, I'm torn if I really want to go or not," I said, swirling the liquid around in the bottle. _Really, I'm scared shitless to see how much time has passed since I left. What if it's been years? Where would I go…?_ I heard my inner voice trail off, and I thought of going back to find my house ransacked, full of squatters, or police tape blocking it off. Then I'd have to go to the police and try to come up with a story on why I was gone. "I don't want to have wasted all this time if it turns out I just stay here."

Wally kicked his feet up on the coffee table, grinning. "Toots, we all knew you probably weren't going to leave. In fact, we all had made a list of reasons why you _shouldn't_ leave. We love ya here, and I will personally come after you with a bazooka if you really go back." He sipped his beer. "It didn't sound like you were ever too excited about Phoenix. Sounded like you hated it."

"I don't hate it. It was the only place I knew. So, if you all thought I would stay then why are you still looking?"

Wally looked serious. "We're all glad you are here but think about it. What if more people wandered in, people that weren't as enjoyable as you? Or Bowser stumbles across it, having access to ANOTHER world? We want to make sure no one else goes in or out. The pipe that was connected to Brooklyn had a lot of protection around it. Only a handful of people here even knew about it. Nah, it's better to find it and secure it. So, do we need to use our excuses on you to convince you to stay?"

"What excuse were you going to give me?"

"Mine will just more or less make you feel bad for everyone else. If you haven't noticed I haven't been setting the town on fire. I'd go back to my pranks and not set up my shop."

I glowered. "You wouldn't dare!"

He nodded. "Yup, I'd terrorize the citizens of Toad Town. You wouldn't want that now, would you? If you stayed, I'd be well behaved." I glared. He knew I'd be mad, and I would feel bad subjecting the town to that, especially since I had just started to know everyone. "Still thinking of going back?"

I sighed. "I only want to go back to pick up a few things."

Wally finished his beer and went to grab another. "What do you have there that you can't get here?"

I didn't have much at home that I personally cared about. I didn't own any jewelry, I didn't have any family heirlooms, and really there was nothing of value at my place. I was originally upset that my music was gone, but Peach found someone to put spells on my iPod, bringing it back to life. "There are only a few things that I want. Probably the most important things are these two pictures by my bed. One is of my sister and I, and the other is my entire family with me when I was born. I obviously can live without them, but it'd be nice to have them. They're special. Sentimental." Wally said no more, understanding the value of the people in the frames.

We relaxed, watching tv for a little bit. A commercial appeared on the screen, advertising a carnival close to the town. Pauline worked at the carnival, and I turned to Wally. "How are things going with Pauline? Still strong?"

Wally grinned. "She's got the weekend off and coming over tonight for dinner."

"You two can come and play games with us, if you want. I'm sure it'd be fun." Wally stuck out his tongue at the idea.

"No thanks. I like to cheat, and they get really mad if they lose. Not a great combination unless you want a fight."

"Well, let's make a deal. You two lovebirds come and join a game night after the hole is found, and I will stay in the Mushroom Kingdom." Wally grumbled. "You wouldn't want the thought that all you had to do to make me stay was play a few games with my friends, do you?"

"Touché, toots." He held out his hands and shook on the deal.

"What is Pauline making for dinner?" I had hung out with the pair before, and she hated the idea that Wally's form of cooking was a sandwich and bag of opened chips.

"I don't care as long as she's only wearing an apron…or nothing…" his eyebrows wiggled, and I leaned over to smack him. "I know, I know. You're jealous that I'm getting laid." I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my beer. "By the way, speaking of getting laid, I've been meaning to ask you something. What's going on with you and sir big nose?" I choked on my beer, almost shooting it out my nose, and turned a deep shade of scarlet. "You like him, don't you?"

"Nothing. We're friends." It was true that we were close friends. I looked forward to the nights we cooked and rode bikes. The time didn't seem to exist when we were together, as we were always entertained. We talked about everything, and lately I was surprised that he started telling me stories of Daisy without guilt or grief. But to be romantic? I can't deny I hadn't thought about it, but I didn't want something to develop only to leave. I couldn't do that to him, not after he just regained himself back. And more importantly, would he even like me in that way?

"Well I know nothing is happening, Luigi is too much of a pansy to make a move. Drove Daisy _nuts_ when they started dating. I think she had to molest him to get any physical action." I glared at him, and he held up his hands. "Just joking! Well, not about her getting annoyed…but don't deny to me that you don't have a crush on him. I've seen the way you two act, looking all googly eyed at each other." He wiggled his fingers in the air, fluttering his eyes.

"Googly eyed? What?"

"You guys will be doing something and stop and just stare at each other. I think Mario timed you two doing this for a minute before he finally threw a rock at you two to catch up because we wanted to move on." I remembered that, but I swore we were talking about a power up.

"Whatever, I think you're exaggerating." Wally looked at me and did not move. I stared back for a little bit, but then became uncomfortable. My feet started tapping rapidly, and finally I fidgeted in my seat, breaking the awkward gaze. "What? Is there something on my face? Why are you staring at me? Quit it!"

"There you go! You just proved my point. If anyone else looks at you for more than a few seconds you get all worried and freak out." Wally got up to throw away his bottle. He came back and I leaned back in my seat. "Look, he's not my favorite cousin, I'll admit, but if it makes you happy, so be it. But if he dares messes with you or makes you cry, don't expect me to sit back quietly." I looked in his eyes and knew he wasn't kidding. Wally was protective of me, and I had seen how handy he was with a bazooka gun. "Though, I think you would be the one to hurt him rather than he hurt you. He doesn't have the balls to…"

The doorbell rang, and I jumped. _Thank you, saved by the bell._ Wally went to the door and smirked. "Your prince charming is here." He opened the door and Luigi was at the door with our bikes.

"Hey, the group's headed to the mansion. Thought you'd like to ride over."

I smiled and whispered to Wally, "Behave."

He gave a devilish grin. "I won't, someone has to have some fun. I know you'll be beha-" I slammed the door mid-sentence, and I heard him laughing on the other side.

"What's that all about?" Luigi asked.

"Nothing. Just Wally being Wally." We rode happily to his mansion. Luigi told me Peach was bringing dozens of cookies, while Mario was bringing cases of beer and mixed drinks. We decided to have the party at Luigi's mansion since we were going to be drinking. That way we wouldn't have to worry about how people were going to get home; he had plenty of rooms for us to crash in. Toad, Toadette, and Yoshi were joining us, which made for a larger group to play games.

"So, Peach told me she invited Rosalina but she couldn't make it this time. BUT if we have another one in a couple of months, she, along with some people from outside of the kingdom might come! Maybe even Samus. You two would get along great! Though, Samus is kind of scary when she gets mad…" I wondered why Luigi was telling me future plans, and then I remembered that they were all going to convince me to stay. I didn't say anything but did agree the idea sounded fun.

When we arrived, everyone was already there. We walked in the door and Mario immediately handed us a glass with a drink in it. Luigi had made homemade pizza for dinner, which we devoured. After dinner, we changed into our pajamas and started to play games. I was not very good at racing or sporty games, but I was pretty good at games that involved puzzles or trivia. I made Mario mad when I beat his high scores, and he challenged me to a rematch, just the two of us. I beat him by over 100 points.

"Lucky. Rematch later, but I think the others are ready to play something." Mario got up and passed out more drinks. "Peach, dear, you can pick the next one."

Mario had made some rather strong mixed drinks, and all of us were on at least our second drink. I felt a slight buzz by the time we started playing a game similar to Monopoly. I hated Monopoly, and even though this one focused on obtaining kingdoms and building castles, the idea was the same. I was horrible and ran out of coins pretty quick. The rest of the group was very focused on the game. All of them were trying to get a specific piece of land on the board. It reminded me of the Boardwalk space. Yoshi threatened to eat it if anyone else got it. With that announcement, Mario made him sit as far away from the pieces as possible, though Yoshi could eat something halfway across the room. It was my turn and I landed on a "draw a card" space. "Move four spaces up. If space is available, claim kingdom or castle. If space is a consequence, do nothing." I moved ahead, and everyone glared; I landed on the sought-after space.

Yoshi started to stick out his tongue, but Toad pinned him down.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Mario. "Not fair! You don't even have to pay for it!"

"I needed that space!" Luigi whined. "I have the one that goes with it!"

"Did you rig the cards?" Peach asked. "Did you pull a page out of Waluigi's book and cheat?"

Even Toad and Toadette weren't happy by my sudden burst of luck. "Not cool. Now you have control of the game. Everyone is going to want to buy that from you, and you can bargain a high price that could cost us to lose land and a lot of money. Not fair." Everyone looked murderous at me, and I smugly smiled. I've never been one to cause such envy; it was kind of fun!

I moved my piece to the space and Luigi grabbed my hand. "I think you counted wrong."

"Nope, I think I counted just fine. Got to claim my land."

Luigi didn't budge his hand. "You don't even _want_ it. All you own is one little pipe and some tax." I smirked and picked up the kingdom card. "Sell it to me, pleeeease?" I laughed as Luigi tried to suck up for the card.

"No. I have to see what everyone else offers."

I heard Peach laugh. "No, you don't cheat, you are worse! You tease! So, we all have to make offers and hope it is good enough? I agree with Toad. Not fair at all." I put my card in my tiny pile and Luigi made a mock sad face.

"I know you want to sell me that land." Luigi pretended like he was going to cry. "You know you want to." I shook my head, finding the whole thing amusing. "Well, I didn't want to do this, but…" Before I knew it, Luigi began tickling me. I snorted while laughing and could barely breathe. "All you have to do is say you'll sell me the castle," he mused. I finally couldn't take it anymore, and gave in. "Good," he gloated. "I knew you would."

I shot my head over. "You knew I would?"

"I assumed you would give it to me. I deserve it the most." I heard Mario snort in the background, obviously disagreeing with his statement.

"No, I think you deserve this instead." I pounced and began tickling him, trapping him on the floor. He tried to twist and turn out my grasp, but he was helpless. He laughed so hard, finally crying out uncle. I sat back up, only to have him grab my wrists and setting me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my torso and arms which prevented me from moving. I squirmed and found it to be of no use. "I take back my offer of the card," I muttered, trying to twist away.

"Whatever, deals a deal. That should keep you still." I gave up and settled in his lap. He didn't loosen his grip around my arms, but he leaned back a little and I leaned back with him. I looked at the group and they were giving us strange looks. I was reminded of the conversation Wally and I had earlier. _I don't think he's the only one that has suspicions._ None of them looked annoyed by our behavior, but rather amused. Mario was giving Luigi a sly look, while Peach beamed at us; everyone else just snickered. Luigi didn't seem to care, grinning. He rested his head on my shoulder. "So, how much you want for the castle?" I sighed and quoted the price on card. He loosened is arms, eventually letting me go, but I stayed on his lap.

We continued to play games and drink the rest of the night. Toad and Toadette were the first to pass out. Yoshi carried them on his back up to their room. Mario went to the kitchen and returned with a handful of shot glasses and a bottle full of some brown liquid. "We should celebrate! After all that searching we finally struck something useful today!" Mario was definitely drunk. _I'm going to regret this in the morning._ After a celebratory shot and excited chatter, I knew that I was done for the night. Yoshi had passed out, curled up on the floor. Luigi and I were leaning on the couch, and my eyes became heavy. Mario and Peach were across from us, becoming openly affectionate. It was weird to see Peach so relaxed and improper.

Peach kissed Mario's chin and he stood up. "Hm, maybe this is a good time to head to bed. Shall we?" he winked at Peach, and then looked at me and Luigi. "You two." I waited while he pointed at us. "See you in the morning." Peach and Mario walked to another end of the mansion, and I was glad that my room was nowhere near theirs.

"So, do you think you are going to go back?" Luigi asked, and looked unhappy that they found the hole.

I sat up, trying to focus. The drinks had hit, and my head swayed a little.

"To Phoenix?" I slurred. Luigi nodded.

"I'll hold you hostage in my mansion if you go, you know. And I could out ride you on your bike any day."

I chuckled. I doubted that was his real excuse to make me stay. "No. Well, yes, just to get some pictures, but to stay? No." I rested my head back on his chest, closing my eyes. His fingers were running through my hair.

"What pictures?" I felt him stand and pick me up, carrying me to a room.

"Yoshi…"

"Pictures of Yoshi?" He was confused.

"Yoshi needs his bed." He put me back on the couch and I closed my eyes. A bit later I felt him pick me up, carrying me to bed.

"Now, what were you saying about pictures?"

"One of me and Kat, the other my family and baby me." I felt him put me in bed, pulling the covers over my shoulders. "Those were my favorite pictures, make me happy." I looked around wondering if I was talking to myself at this point. It was pitch black and I didn't hear anything. "Luigi? You leave?"

I sighed into my pillow. _Guess he headed to bed._ I started to drift off but was startled when the bed shifted. "Nope, I'm still here. Just got some water and aspirin. Here, you should probably have some." I tipped the water in my mouth and drank, taking the pills in one swig. "Hope you don't mind if I curl up with you. I think Mario and Peach are near my bedroom and I don't want to have to hear whatever they are doing."

"I wouldn't either. Aren't the toads near them?" Luigi laughed. "Sucks to be them." I finished my water and turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled my face in his chest.

"I'm really glad you're staying." I smiled, feeling sleep begin to wash over me. "Goodnight," he said, and I felt him kiss my forehead. I wanted to return the gesture, to kiss him back, but I immediately passed out.

Morning came way too quickly for my liking. Luigi and I were tangled together when a loud knock boomed at the door. I heard Mario talking to Peach about what Luigi should make for breakfast. Luigi and I grunted. We didn't move, too tired and hung over to get up. "I'm coming in!" Mario burst in, allowing the bright light of the hallway to shine in our face. Luigi cursed, pulling the blanket over our heads. "Hey, sleepy heads, we're hungry!"

"Make your own damn breakfast, I'm still sleeping," Luigi grunted. "I'm too tired to cook right now. Help yourself to my kitchen but get out." Mario chuckled, pulling the blankets back so he could see us.

"Somebody is cranky, eh? Up too late?" I glared at Mario. "Oh, well…fine, I'll make something. I'll be back up in about an hour and get you two when I'm done cooking." Mario laughed all the way out, but thankfully quietly closed the door behind him.

I rested my head on Luigi's shoulder. I felt the slow rhythm of his breathing, and in a minute, snores emerge. I wondered if Luigi had mentioned liking me to anyone, or if they just assumed so. After last night, I was obvious we liked each other. _Hell, we're in bed together. If that's not a huge 'no shit Sherlock' than I don't know what is._ I smiled to myself, holding him a little more tightly while I fell back asleep.

I felt as if I had only just closed my eyes when Mario came back in. "Alright, breakfast is almost on the table! You owe me, bro." Mario shook us awake and kept the door open, taking away our pleasant darkness. "Toad finally woke up, said he heard a lot of ghosts screaming last night, wondered where your Poltergust was." Luigi put his hands in his face, and Mario belted out a big laugh. "Oh, if he only knew…" he walked out, and Luigi rubbed his temples.

"Morning," he muttered, "though I wish I was still asleep." I agreed with him, longingly looking at the pillows. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, but my head is killing me. Remind me not to have too many of Mario's mixes. They are lethal! And the shots? How is he so peppy?" He mouthed _ghosts_ and gave me a look. "Oh, never mind. How are you feeling? You didn't seem too bad."

Luigi blushed. "Really good. Oh, I was pretty drunk. I think you were just too tired and drunk to notice. Hope my snoring wasn't too loud in your ear."

"Hope my drooling didn't chap your shoulder." We chuckled. "Guess we should head down before Mario physically picks us up and carries us out. And I know he would do it." Luigi started to get up, but before he could get off the bed, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. His face was hot from embarrassment. _Guess it takes quite a bit of alcohol to take the jitters away._ I got up and he was still frozen on the bed, staring wide eyed at me. "Coming?" He dazedly looked at me, putting one hand on his cheek, and slowly got up. With his free hand, he grabbed my hand with an odd, dreamy expression and we went to the kitchen.

Mario had made a simpler breakfast than what I'd imagine Luigi would, but it smelled good. I saw eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes, and fruit in heaping mounds, and two big pitchers of orange juice. Peach didn't look quite as energetic as Mario, and Toad and Toadette looked like they were still asleep. Yoshi was already eating, though not as eagerly as normal. Despite being tired and a little hung over, I was in a great mood.

"Luigi, I think you have some ghosts back in your house. Have you checked for them lately? I heard all sorts of moaning and screaming last night," Toad complained. Peach turned pink, looking guiltily at Mario.

"That's strange, my end was quiet. I didn't hear any ghosts…guess I'll have to check on that." Luigi looked at Mario. "Mario, did YOU hear anything?"

"Nope, nothing at all." Luigi grabbed a plate and shook his head. I was really glad that Luigi and I were not on their end. I couldn't help laughing at Toad and Toadette. I stood behind Luigi for my plate and whispered thanks in his ear. He gave me a confused look, but I nodded at Mario and Peach. He understood. "Great night, though," Mario said thoughtfully with a mouthful of food. "We'll have to make this a regular occurrence." We all agreed, but I made a mental note to have someone else mix the drinks. We started talking about the plans for the day.

"I called Waluigi. He said he had important plans today, not in the mood, some excuse…so looking for the hole is out. What is so important?" Mario wondered aloud.

"Probably Pauline. She has some time off of work, and I bet they are doing something." I didn't mind if I didn't go out there today; I wanted to crawl back to bed for a few more hours.

"I'm too tired to look today, Mario." Luigi looked like he could barely keep his head from falling onto the table. "Maybe we can take a breather this weekend."

Peach lit up. "Pauline, doesn't she work at that carnival outside of town? Maybe we can go there tonight! I've wanted to go for a while, now." She looked hopefully at everyone. "We can grab dinner beforehand," she continued. "I heard they have a really great miniature golf course and even go karts!"

Peach eventually persuaded all of us to go, even though we were all exhausted. We finished our breakfast, excitedly talking about different things to do at the carnival. Peach got up after eating and looked at the time. "I need to do a few things at the castle with Toadsworth. Jelina, do you want to come with me, or stay with the boys?" I know she wanted to talk to me about last night, about Luigi, but I was too tired.

"Actually, I just want to sleep for a while, if that's ok. Especially if I want _any_ kind of energy later this evening." She looked a little disappointed but understood. Mario and Luigi started putting things away, and she leaned over to me.

"Did anything happen last night?" I looked at the brothers, wondering if they could hear us. But I heard Mario and Luigi fighting on who was a better golfer, and knew our conversation was not important. "You know, with Luigi?"

"No, why?" I was curious to know what all had been said since I was a major point of the gossip.

She rolled her eyes. "Waluigi called while you two were heading over, and he informed Mario that you were not planning on going back to Phoenix. It's _obvious_ you two have grown closer than what I would call a simple friendship. He's always talking about the things you two did on your visits, and whenever Mario or I even mention your name he brightens up. Unless we ask about romantic feelings, then he turns the color of Mario's shirt and starts talking about the weather." I stole a glance at the brothers again, and they were still bickering. She put her hand on my shoulder. "Waluigi said he also asked you what was going on, and you pushed away the topic." I blushed. "If you are worried about what we think, don't. We love you two together. I've never seen him this comfortable with anyone, and that is including Daisy. And if you are really no longer going back to Phoenix, it is something to think about." She removed her hand, smiling. "Just think about it, but if you didn't act, I'd say you are passing up a wonderful person." I continued to blush, looking at my orange juice. She went to Mario and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you soon, dear."

Yoshi, Toad, and Toadette decided to head out with Peach. It was only Mario, Luigi, and I left in the mansion. Mario put his arm around his brother. "Hey, I need to ask you a few questions about plumbing things." Luigi looked confused, but I was pretty sure 'plumbing things' was code for 'girl things.'

"That sounds boring," I said standing up. "Not my kind of talk. Mind if I go back to the room and take a nap?" Luigi was still looking at his brother confused.

"Sure, I'll probably be there to join you in a minute. I'm still beat." Mario gave me knowing look, and I headed up to the room. _Well, looks like we are the topic for gossip._ I crawled back in the bed, enjoying the softness of the blankets. A bit later I heard footsteps, and Luigi enter the room. I felt Luigi crawl in next to me, and I turned around.

"What was the plumbing emergency?" Luigi wouldn't look me in the eye, noticing his face was a little scarlet.

"Not sure what size snake to use for a pipe," he lied. "What was Peach asking you earlier? She looked serious."

I thought of a lie quickly. "Wanted to know if it was true I was staying here." It was partially true…it had come up in the conversation. "Is Mario still here?"

"Yeah, he offered to clean up. Surprised me, but I think he hopes if he stays I'll make him lunch." I chuckled; that sounded like Mario. I looked at him, and asked him a random, curious thought.

"So how come you want to lie in bed with me and not in your own bed?" He turned red. "Not that I mind, I like having company."

"I haven't checked the area for ghosts, and they scare me half to death." I felt him wrap his arms around me, and I put my head in his chest. _I'm not going back, why shouldn't we be more than friends?_ I mentally weighed my pros and cons, and after debating, I knew the answer: I wanted to be with Luigi. I looked up to see his eyes closed. I scooted up closer to his face and put one of my hands on his cheek. He opened his eyes, questioning my sudden touch. My words caught in my throat. I wanted to tell him I like him, wanted to be with him, but I just dumbly stared at him. Not being able to find the words, I just leaned my head on his shoulder, his eyes still pondering what I was thinking.

I couldn't think of anything else to say but "I'm looking forward to going to the carnival with you." I tried to emphasize the word 'you' to make it clear I didn't care if Mario, Peach, Toad, or anyone else was there. He squeezed my shoulders, and he looked overjoyed. "By the way, what was your real excuse for me to stay?"

He didn't answer immediately, but finally mumbled "I don't want to lose my best friend." I held back a tear and felt my face glow. I closed my eyes, feeling light as air with bliss, but before I fell into my nap, his soft lips lightly touched my cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After a much-needed nap, we woke up to have a small midday meal. Luigi, in his spirited mood, didn't mind making sandwiches for Mario and me. Mario and I played some games while he whistled cheerfully in the kitchen. I was glad Mario did not approach me on the subject of Luigi and I being "romantically involved." He let me know Peach called and would bring by some clothes for the carnival so I didn't have to go back. Mario had extra clothes at Luigi's since he stayed there frequently, so we would just hang out until Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, and Peach would arrive sometime in the late afternoon. Luigi's mansion was close to the carnival, so we decided it would be the best meeting spot.

After we ate, we turned on a game that looked similar to soccer while waiting for the others to arrive. "It's a VERY important game. This is the elimination game, and the winner gets to go to go to the championship game," Luigi explained. "It's been years since our team, the Blasting Bombers, has gotten this far. We've already missed half the game, but that's ok." Mario was writing down numbers, mumbling about "payouts" if he won. "Our guys are the ones in the silver shirts…so cheer for them!" Luigi gave a big smile and got settled on his rather oversized couch. He patted the seat next to him, and I sat, followed by Mario sitting on his other side.

In all honesty, I wasn't into the game. I didn't understand all the special moves, or the strange objects that kept popping onto the field. I tried to ask why there was an electrical barrier around the field, but Mario shushed me. I could only fain interest for so long and started to space out. I started thinking about the carnival and was really excited to go on rides and eat funnel cake…assuming they had funnel cake here. I looked over at Luigi, and I couldn't help but smile. He was completely engrossed in the game, and currently was shouting at the screen with Mario about a bad play. I looked at the screen and saw someone throw a red shell at the referee, resulting in a penalty. Trying to be engaged, I yelled at the screen. "Boo! That's not cool!"

Luigi looked at me and laughed. He whispered, "Jelina, that's good for us. But good try." He patted my shoulder, chuckling, and I resumed zoning out. I don't know how long time passed because I fell asleep, but I was startled awake by a loud horn sound. Mario and Luigi gave a loud cheer. I looked at the screen and noticed that the score was tied. I had no clue what they were doing on the screen, but Mario and Luigi grew tense. I felt a Luigi's hand grab my leg, lightly squeezing it as the tension grew. A few seconds later, Mario gave a triumphant yell; their team had scored, winning the game. The two jumped off the couch and gave a high five. Luigi suddenly pulled me into a hug, followed by a kiss on my cheek. Mario pretended not to notice, but I saw him grin. Still dazed from waking up, I was a little confused on what just happened. A few minutes later the doorbell rang, and Peach was at the door.

Mario swooped Peach into a kiss as soon as she walked in. Peach blushed, asking what that was for. "We won, and I'm just in a great mood!" Peach smiled, and Mario looked at the door, expecting the toads and Yoshi, but no one followed. "Where are the little guys?"

"Toad is stuck helping Toadette at the shop. He says sorry and hopefully he can make it next time. Yoshi is sleeping." She handed me a bag. "Here are your clothes." I ran to the room to change and was expecting one of my usual shirts, but instead a new pink floral print shirt, jean capris, and brown flats were inside the bag. _Peach must have gone shopping._ I put on the shirt, and it was very feminine. It was cute, but I felt strange in such a girly shirt. I ran back down, and Peach grinned. "I saw that on the way home and thought you would like it." Mario had his arm around Peach, and Luigi couldn't take his eyes off me. "It looks lovely on you, don't you agree, Luigi?" Startled, Luigi looked away embarrassed and Mario just chuckled. As Peach and Mario walked out of the door, Luigi walked up beside me and took my hand as we left for the carnival.

We stopped to eat at a little restaurant on the way. It was a charming little place and smelled like freshly cut flowers. It reminded me of a place people would go on a date, rather than on their way to a carnival. Dinner was delicious, but I found myself wishing I had some of Luigi's cooking instead. Luigi seemed to have something extra in his dishes. I used to hear people say that real chefs cooked with love, and that's what I felt he did. The three were chatting about what to do first and asked me how I was on rides.

"I'm fine with anything. I don't get sick, if that's what you are implying. I like them, actually." They smiled, glad that I wouldn't be running to a bathroom constantly. We headed for the carnival, which could easily be spotted by the bright lights and tall roller coasters. We decided to let our food settle before tackling the rides. Mario went to a concession stand to grab some drinks while Peach got tickets. Luigi and I stood, waiting for the pair to get back.

"You do look really nice tonight," he complimented.

"Thanks. You know Peach and her shopping skills. She does have good taste, even if she tends to go a little overboard on the pink." Luigi laughed as Peach returned; she was carrying what looked like over 100 tickets in her hand.

"Mario gets really competitive, and he won't leave until he wins." She looked around, noticing that he wasn't at the drink stand. "Where did he go? I thought he was just getting dr-"

"-Hey, sorry, had to check on something really quick. Wanted to make sure all the rides were working!" Mario laughed, handing Peach her drink. I noticed a small ticket in his pocket; Mario caught my gaze, and tucked the ticket out of sight, and saying "shhh" and winking when handing me my drink. I saw him lean over to Luigi as he handed him his bottle. It sounded like he said 'liquid courage' but I couldn't be sure. Luigi blushed, avoiding Mario's eyes. "So," Peach said, "What should we do first?"

We made our rounds through the various carnival games. The first game was similar to ski-ball. Prizes hung from the tents, and Mario made point to win Peach the giant teddy bear. Mario played and played until he got the right amount of points. "Think you can beat that, bro?" Luigi looked at the points skeptically and shook his head. "Or Jelina, do you want to try?" I picked up the ball and aimed it for the middle loop. I threw the ball too hard and it ricocheted off the edge, hitting the attendant on the back of the head. I waved my hands, apologizing to the toad. He glared at me, and Luigi pulled me away from the booth. The gang laughed. "Remind me not to let you play darts," Mario chortled.

We continued to make our rounds and found that I was good at a game where you had to smash as many blocks as you could in a time span. Apparently, I was good at destructing things. I saw the rows of prizes, but nothing seemed to catch my eye. Luigi pointed at a bouquet of fake flowers, saying those would look pretty on my basket. I agreed, taking the flowers. Mario mumbled it was a shame that Luigi didn't win them, but I didn't care. We made our rounds, ending at the entrance to miniature golf and go karts.

The go karts were nothing like back home. I saw people racing, twisting and turning, jumping off ledges, and throwing things on the ground to hold back other players. It scared me half to death. I took Peach's bear and sat on the bench. "I'm all for rides, but I think I'll pass on this." They frowned.

"You have to try at least one round," Peach begged. "This isn't even the full course. They have an entire racing center with tons of tracks, and it is a lot of fun!" The other two agreed. I finally gave in, knowing I'd regret my decision. We ran to the front and picked out our karts. When I sat in the seat, a protective bubble-like barrier formed around me and the kart. Wishing I could be watching rather than in the seat, I drove up to my space and heard the countdown. The buzzer went off, and I was left in the dust. I putted around the track, scared to hit a wall or another person. Everyone flew by me, with each pass, my knuckles became whiter on the steering wheel. I finally made one complete lap and noticed everyone else already on their third lap. _How long does this go on?_

I saw the floating blocks that gave power ups, and I passed through one. A tiny lightning bolt appeared on my dash. Curious, I pushed the button that allowed me to use the power up and saw a bright flash of light. Suddenly, everyone disappeared. I screamed, wondering where everyone went, when I felt a thump. I turned around to see tiny little figures flattened on the track. Without any people around, I drove faster and more confidently, and managed to catch up. I finally saw people emerge at full size, glaring furiously at me. I passed through another block, which gave me a star. I knew that made you invincible so I immediately pushed the button. I zoomed through a wall, knocking Mario on the way. He spun, and I heard him curse. I passed the line, and the race was over. Somehow, I won, and everyone was giving me an earful.

"That's not fair you got the lightning bolt! And why did you run over me?!" Luigi asked as we stepped out.

"I didn't know I was running over anyone. Sorry." Mario stomped beside me, demanding a rematch. "No, I think I've had enough racing." They all whined, but I promised they could take me to the actual tracks and we'd race there. I didn't really want to, but I knew they would demand another race if I didn't promise otherwise. I knew Wally would want to play, too, and he might even help keep them at bay from hitting me with shells and bombs. We looked at the line for the miniature golf and Mario sighed.

"Guess we have to wait a bit for that, someone must be slow." We stood in line, the three still upset of my sudden win. "More drinks?" Mario asked, and without answering, went and grabbed a few more beers. I looked around the place and saw a giant roller coaster. I was looking forward to those kinds of rides. I pointed to the track, asking when we would ride that.

"We can do that after mini golf. I think there are a few others there, and a Ferris Wheel. And every night, they always have some show and fireworks." Peach explained. I was reminded of Disneyland and bounced on the top of my toes to look around. Mario returned, and we soon entered the mini golf land. I was just as bad at this as the ski-ball. In the first three holes I managed to lose seven balls. I finally stopped playing because the goomba that ran the station said I'd have to pay if I lost anymore balls. Luigi ended up winning, and I gave him a huge high five. Mario grumbled, and Peach kissed him on the forehead, telling him he couldn't beat his brother in everything. We made our way to the rides, and I jumped excitedly.

The rides were more fun to me than the games. I loved the speed and fast pace but liked that I wasn't in any sort of control. I rode the roller coaster three times before they had to drag me off. All of them were pretty standard carnival rides, but they looked more secure than the ones in Phoenix, and none of the attendants looked 'questionable.' We rode everything until I spotted a stand with funnel cakes. We all split a plate until all that was left were patches of powdered sugar.

Looking at her watch, Peach announced the firework show would be starting soon. She looked at the line to ride the Ferris Wheel and sighed; it was long. Mario gave a grin and pulled out the tickets that I saw earlier. "Thought we might need these," he bragged, and Peach kissed him; they were immediate passes. We walked over and handed the toad our passes.

"How many, one or two cages?" The cages were large and could easily hold up to six people.

Luigi started to say "One," but was cut off by Mario. He blushed, which I thought was odd. "Two, please." I saw him look at Peach. It was one of the most loving, heartfelt looks I've ever seen him give. I wondered if he was up to something, when he turned around and winked at Luigi. He stepped in his cage and said "Enjoy the ride…"

The attendant informed us that we'd be stopping for the firework show, and to not be alarmed if it doesn't move for a while. Luigi and I stepped in our cage, trying not to swing too much. He put his arm around my waist, kicking his feet up on the empty bench across from us. I leaned into him, enjoying the ride towards the top. The air felt cool, and goose bumps began to appear on my skin. Luigi noticed, and began to rub my arms. I leaned in closer to absorb his warmth. "Enjoying the night?" he quietly asked. I nodded. "Me, too." The fireworks began, and we watched them dance in the air. They were beautiful. In the distance I could hear people cheering as colors and shapes exploded in the air. Luigi sighed. I looked up and he was gazing out the side, smiling.

"It was a good idea to go to the carnival. I've had a really good time." Luigi looked down at me, continuing to smile. He looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. "Something on your mind?"

His ears turned red, but he looked like he was trying hard not to blush. "I…eh…well…" he stumbled on his words and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at the top of the cage, then closed his eyes and whispered to himself "ah, screw it." Before I had time to question what he meant and react, he leaned over, cupping my cheeks and kissed my lips. My eyes widened at first, but slowly shut. His lips tasted like powdered sugar, and I felt his nervousness as they touched mine. He slowly pulled back, and an audible sigh escaped my breath. He remained close, worry etched in his face as he judged my reaction. I lightly stroked his face, beaming, and his expression softened. I pulled him towards me to continue our kiss. At first, our kiss was gentle and slow, but eventually it became more heated and urgent. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he cupped the back of my head, wrapping his fingers in my hair. Clinging to each other, lost in our own little world, we didn't realize the firework show had ended. Suddenly, our cage tilted and the ride moved again. Startled, we pulled back, breathing heavily and looking wildly around. Thankfully, we had some time left before getting to the bottom, which we needed to cool down and regain our composure.

"Well…" I stammered, straightening out my hair. "That was a good firework show. At least what I saw of it." Luigi fixed his mustache and resumed his position of his arm around my waist; we sat in silent bliss as our cart reached the bottom.

We climbed out of the cage to see Peach's face streamed with tears. Mario gave a huge toothy grin, and I wondered what was going on. Luigi and I looked baffled, and Peach held out her hand. On it was a beautiful pink diamond, surrounded by smaller white diamonds. I looked at the two, and instantly hugged Peach. Luigi gave his brother a large hug, and we shared our congratulations. The carnival was closing, and we walked to the exit. We were all lost in the moment until Mario broke the silence.

"Anyone up for a celebration drink?" Luigi nodded, obviously thinking of our little make out session, not just their engagement. We walked to a little bar, Peach gushing about wedding plans.

"And you'll be in it! Oh and I have to contact Rosalina! This is so exciting!" We reached a little bar right beside the carnival and ordered a round of drinks. We lifted our glasses, Mario boasting.

"To new beginnings!" We all repeated and took a sip.

"So, what brought on the proposal? I've been wondering for ages why you haven't tied the knot." Luigi drank, looking at the pair. They hesitated, and I knew it was because of him. _You can't run a kingdom and take care of your depressed brother efficiently at the same time._ Finally, Peach answered.

"With all the sorrow in the kingdom, we weren't ready for a celebration. The last ball showed that the town is ready and they have healed, where before I wasn't sure if it would have been as festive." She took a small sip of her wine and I thought that was a very nice way to put it. I got the feeling Luigi understood the hidden message behind Peach's words. I squeezed his shoulder, but he didn't seem upset, and instead nodded in agreement. We were all too happy to dwell on the past. And making Luigi feel guilty would have been uncalled for. We left it at that.

We cheerfully headed home after our drinks were done. Luigi and I held hands, and I couldn't stop thinking about the Ferris Wheel. Peach and Mario still did not know, and I think he was enjoying having that as a secret for right now. We arrived at Peach's, and Luigi pulled me aside, out of earshot of Mario and Peach. He gave me a hug, rubbing my back, and pulled me in for a short, tender kiss. After whispering goodnight in my ear, he turned around and skipped down the street to the pipe leading to his mansion. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow, and found myself for, quite possibly the first time in my life, giddy over a guy.

"It's been a perfect evening, hasn't it, Jelina?" Peach asked before getting to bed.

"It has, yes." _Yes, it has._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke up to the sound of Peach's humming and the smell of pancakes. _Mmmm…_ my stomach rumbled as I inhaled the delicious scent. I stretched out of my bed and almost skipped out of the room, in a great mood from the previous night and ready for some delicious pancakes.

"Good morning!" Peach chimed, flipping pancakes onto a plate. "Hungry?"

I nodded, getting out some juice for the both of us; Peach had already gotten out fruit, whipped cream, and syrup. We sat down, and Peach was literally glowing with happiness. "So, when are you going to announce your engagement to the kingdom?"

Peach finished a bite of pancake before answering. "We haven't decided. I'm thinking next week, but I don't know how long I can contain my excitement!" She looked down at her ring, "Toadsworth will need to be informed today so we can inform the court to make the appropriate accommodations and preparations." I looked at her ring and marveled at how the sunlight made it sparkle and glisten.

"Were you expecting Mario to propose anytime soon?" Peach blushed.

"Well, at game night, he mentioned that he couldn't wait to make me his wife. But I thought that was the alcohol talking. I didn't expect him to propose the next day!"

I munched on my pancakes. "I certainly had no clue…I don't think anyone did!"

Peach took a sip of her juice. "I think we have you to thank for that." I gave her a quizzical look. "We tried our hardest to wait until _everyone_ was healed. Seems like you helped with that process. Very much so."

"Well, we are good friends. I'm glad he's happy." _Very good friends indeed…_

"Oh, come on now, Jelina. Good friends? We know about you and Luigi's romantic relationship, and how it's developed beyond simple flirting." My eyes widened, and I choked on my juice, sputtering. "Jelina, are you ok?"

"Ye-ye-yes. Sorry, wr-wrong pipe." Peach smirked at my reaction. "What do you mean? What do you know?"

"Well, I know that at game night, you two were openly affectionate, even sharing a room. Mario said after the striker match, Luigi gave you a kiss on the cheek, and I know that you two were holding hands at the carnival. Am I missing anything?" My face was bright red. She didn't know about how we made out at the carnival. I looked away, trying to say no but it came out more like a question than a statement. She squinted at me, tapping her finger on her chin in thought. "You are hiding something…I can tell." Her eyes widened. "Jelina, what exactly happened between you and Luigi at the carnival during on the Ferris Wheel? Hmmm? And do not lie!" She gave me a stern look, and I knew there was no way of wiggling out of this.

"Well…we…uh…kind of kissed," I stammered. I rested my head on my hand, remembering the ride. I glanced at Peach, who was scrutinizing me. She raised her eyebrows, as if she wanted more details. "A lot. We kissed a lot." _Though, with the way things were going, I'm pretty sure it would have escalated had the ride not stopped…kind of disappointed that we had to stop…_

"I KNEW IT!" Peach clapped her hands together, tilting back in her chair and breaking me out of my thoughts. "I knew you something happened between you two!" Peach suddenly leaned forward, excitement shining in her eyes. "So, are you two officially dating now? Are you two partners?"

"I…I guess so? We haven't really talked about it, but I would assume."

"This is such great news!" she squealed and got up to give me a tight hug. "I cannot tell you how happy this makes me!" When she had pulled me back, she looked me square in the eyes with tears glistening, causing her blue eyes to sparkle. "Yesterday was such a wonderful day, for everyone." Peach went back to her seat with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Oh, this means double dates! I can't wait for-" Peach's thought was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

I heard Peach say "Hello, love," and start talking to Mario. I resumed my breakfast and noticed Peach's voice went from loud and bubbly to a whisper. I knew she was telling him about her recent findings. _Great, well, it was bound to happen eventually._ I didn't mind, but I knew that Mario liked to tease a lot, and Luigi hated being teased. Mario's teasing, however, would be NOTHING compared to Wally. I knew Mario wouldn't tell Wally, but Wally knew me pretty well, enough to guess things. And Wally LIVED to tease people. _I wonder what he's doing today? I need to see how his weekend went!_ I sighed, and saw Peach come back. She looked hesitant about something. I scrutinized her look, trying to figure out what was troubling her.

"Jelina, what is wrong? Was there something wrong with breakfast?"

"No, it's great! I just noticed…you look worried."

Peach blushed, "I actually wanted to ask you something. And please do not take offence with my question." I was confused and waited. "Mario just called and wanted to inform us that there would be no looking for the hole today, or possibly all week." I frowned, bummed that we wouldn't be going on our little excursion. "Since he has some free time, we need to speak to Toadsworth about our engagement, make plans…" Peach started scratching her hand in what appeared to be nervousness. "Mario wanted to celebrate our engagement tonight, just us…and you cannot be alone…"

"Say no more." I held up my hand, stopping her in mid-sentence. "I'll call Wally to see if I can crash at his place. It's been a while since we've really hung out."

"Thank you, Jelina. Really, I love your company, we'd just enjoy some alone time." She sipped her juice, and the look of trouble erased from her face. "You know, I bet Luigi would enjoy some company…" It was my turn to turn red.

"I know, I just really want I want to hear how Wally's weekend went." I looked at the clock. _Yikes, it's already ten in the morning!_ Excusing myself, I left to call Wally.

After about five rings, Wally grumbled "Waaah! I told you-"

His tone caught me off guard. "Hey Wally, it's me."

"Wa?" he responded, his voice softening. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else. We're skipping today, and _I'm_ probably skipping out this week. Sorry, toots, rough weekend."

"I heard, I wasn't going to ask about that. I actually wondered if you wanted to hang out tonight and catch up."

I heard an audible sigh on his end and knew what the answer was going to be. "Jels, I would love to have you over tonight, but can't. I have a few things to sort out and won't be home. Sorry." I frowned. What was bothering my friend?

"Everything ok? Can we at least hang out and you tell me about this rough weekend?"

"I guess, just as long as you have a place to go by five." I told him I'd figure something out, and he agreed to pick me up at noon. I hung up the phone, becoming apprehensive all of a sudden. _How do I even ask Luigi to stay the night?_ _It's like the first date jitters!_

"Jelina, is everything alright? What did Waluigi say?" I was snapped out of my daze by the sound of her voice.

"He's picking me up at noon, but I can't stay the night. Do you know what happened?" Peach shrugged, but I could almost feel her smiling in the kitchen, knowing I had to ask Luigi. She didn't say anything, and I continued to stare at the phone. _Why is this so hard…oh, c'mon, Jelina, buck up and call._ I felt a little silly being this nervous, especially when I had no reason to. I've been to his mansion plenty of times alone. Plus, I really wanted to spend time with him. I came to grips with my senseless nervousness and picked up the phone.

He picked up almost immediately. "Hey, Luigi!" I head a little waiver in my voice, "So, I heard there is no exploration today."

"Hey! No, got a call saying something happened, not sure what." The sound of his voice calmed my butterflies. "What are you doing today?" The last question sounded more hesitant, and I knew he was turning red, probably thinking of our kiss last night.

"Well, I'm going to Wally's this afternoon, but I actually have a question..."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Peach and Mario are celebrating tonight, just the two of them." I paused before rambling, "Can I stay the night?"

Luigi didn't respond. _Ah shit._ It was strange; the phone became absolutely silent on the other end…almost dead silent.

"Is that ok? I don't really have anywhere else to go…"

"Oh! Sorry, I dropped the phone. You need a place to stay, you said? That's fine." I knew it was taking everything he had to control his nerves. Luigi was silent for a moment, then in a softer voice, he said, "I had a really nice time last night."

"So did I." I lowered my voice, aware of Peach in the other room. "Shame the ride wasn't longer."

"We'll have plenty of time…to…" Luigi trailed off, and I knew I was beet red by this point. "Anyways, have you told anyone yet?"

"Peach dragged it out of me this morning, and I'm pretty sure she told Mario. But they figured it out pretty much on their own."

Luigi sighed, "Yeah, we aren't very subtle, are we?"

"Subtly is not really my thing."

"Hopefully they won't tease us too much, but I'm too happy to care." I smiled and agreed. "So, pick you up at Waluigi's at five?" I confirmed our plans and hung up the phone. I had a few hours to pack and get ready, and I needed to get a move on!

I packed my bike basket with some basic essentials and clothes, since I didn't want to have to come back to Peach's house. I wondered why Peach was so excited for Luigi and I's kiss, but I thought of how the last few years had been. _They probably thought he'd never BE with anyone again._ _I guess seeing your friend go from misery to utter joy, that would make ANYONE cry._ _Luigi really is lucky to have great friends and family_. I sadly looked down in my basket. _I wish I had that kind of support when I was going through all of my stuff._ I traced my fingers on the flowers that I got from the carnival, which I clipped on the front of my basket. What I would have given to have a support system like Luigi had. The family that I had reached out to only really were there right after the accident and were too engrossed in their lives to notice I was slowly deteriorating. A moment passed, and I shook my head. There was no sense in thinking like that; now I had that type of support in my life, and I couldn't have been more grateful, even if sometimes I felt I was being a nuisance with the whole Bowser coming after me deal.

Wally arrived at noon, as promised. Peach gave me a hug, and Wally noticed the ring on her finger. "Red finally popped the question?" Peach blushed, and asked Wally to not tell anyone. Wally looked conflicted about something but congratulated her on her engagement and motioned for us to leave. On our way home, Wally was exceptionally quiet. _Too_ quiet. When we got to his house, I brought my bike inside and immediately questioned him.

"Alright, Wally, spill it. What is going on?"

"Let me get a drink first. It's been that kind of weekend." Wally grabbed himself a beer and handed one to me. "You'll probably need one. Trust me." He took a swig, then gave me a serious look. "What I am telling you does NOT leave this house. Understood?"

"Of course, Wally. My lips are sealed." Wally sighed, and took another drink. "What's wrong?"

"You remember my cousin in Hyrule, the one that hooks me up with the bombs?"

I scrunched my face in thought. "Link, was it?"

"Yeah. Well, someone attacked Zora's Domain and Goron City, two cities that supply rare bombs."

I gasped. "Is everyone ok?! Is Link alright?"

"Everyone is fine, but there was something strange about the attack. All that was targeted were shops and storage units." I almost dropped my drink. "Jelina…" _Shit, Wally never calls me Jelina unless it's serious._ "All the special bombs we've been using…they're all gone. Whoever did this ONLY targeted bombs." This time, I did drop my drink. Wally ran to the kitchen to grab a towel while I began to shake. My mind started racing. _Someone was on to us. Someone wanted to stop us. Someone wanted to-_ "Hey, hey, hey, calm down." Wally put the wet rag aside and embraced me, rubbing my back. "We aren't positive that the incident is related. Hyrule's generally a peaceful territory, but it's not all sunshine and rainbows. Shit like this happens, people are assholes." Wally didn't look convincing or that he fully believed what he was saying…I wasn't reassured.

Wally pulled back from his hug. "I'm heading to Hyrule tonight…it'll take me about two days to get there."

I reached for my drink. "You're leaving?" He nodded. I frowned, not wanting to see my friend go. "I'll miss you. Have you told Mario or Luigi? They really should know."

"No. Mario, if you haven't noticed, likes to spring into action to save the day. But Hyrule isn't like the Mushroom Kingdom. You don't just rescue a princess and eat a cake when it's all over, pretending nothing happened. They have their own ways, their own legends and traditions, and their bad guys have strong magic at their disposal. Link calls it the force of Power, or something like that. I don't want Mario to flip his shit and do something stupid. I'm not concerned about Luigi jumping into action, he never was the impulsive one." He grimaced, "But I'm a little concerned about the recent news of Peach and Mario being engaged."

"Why?" I sipped my drink, being careful not to spill anymore all over the place.

"Might trigger Bowser to do something impulsive, like attack people to find you, or even go after Peach as possible leverage. He's been obsessed with Peach for _years_. Even though he's now obsessed with you, I doubt he'll take the news lightly." Wally took another sip of his drink, sighing afterwards. "The fact that he hasn't attacked yet worries me."

"Do you, I don't know, think he may be planning something with someone else, maybe from Hyrule?" Wally sighed.

"Link hasn't noticed any signs of rebellion in their community, none to the level of trying to take over their kingdom. But, unlike Bowser who announces his plans to the entire world, the people that try to take over Hyrule are meticulous planners and work behind the scenes. Not sure why anyone would want to team up with Bowser, though. I'd think he's be a liability. What would they have to gain? But Bowser has been oddly quiet, and I know he hasn't just brushed it aside. Ug, it doesn't make any sense." Wally rubbed temples, then put his face in his hands. I could see that he was clearly stressed out. I didn't know what to think. How could things go from blissful to terrifying in less than an hour?

"I don't want us to get ahead of ourselves and jump to conclusions. But, you need to be really, REALLY careful. I think you should lay low, bunker down in one place for a while, and stay inside. That means absolutely NO riding your bike, even with supervision...too easy for something to happen."

I knew the logic behind what he was saying, but it made me so frustrated…like I was a child. I decided to act like one. "So, like house arrest? First, I have to be babysat, and now I can't even go outside?"

Wally rolled his eyes, grunting. "Come on now! No, it's like you don't want to be kidnapped so you are not leaving the house and you will play it safe. It won't be fun, and I know you'll be bored out of your mind, but if something big is happening, it's all we can do at the moment. I know you're pissed about it, but you're smart enough to know why." He put his arm around my shoulder, giving it a supportive squeeze. "I know your sass enough to know when you're just blabbering shit." I leaned into him, knowing he was right. "And... I'd hate to admit this, but you're right about something…Mario and Luigi need to know. I'll call them here in a bit and have them meet us when you're leaving. Are you going back to Peach's tonight?"

"No, actually I'm going to Luigi's. He's coming to pick me up tonight so you won't need to call him." Wally scratched his chin.

"It might be a good idea to just stay at his place, at least until I discuss everything with Link and Zelda. It's too easy to spot you in Toad Town, and someone may have already seen you coming and going from her house. At least his place is pretty isolated, and I know that there are ghosts that haunt the forest nearby so people aren't as compelled to camp out there. I'll talk to King Boo, too, to make sure no one suspicious comes around and have him add some protection. I know he enjoys taunting Luigi, but he knows not to mess with me…I've got a bomb that disintegrates ghosts in one _poof._ " I shuddered at the thought. Wally rubbed my shoulder, grinning.

"By the way, Wally, who's Zelda?"

"Link's wife, the _Queen_."

My eyes grew wide, and Wally laughed. "Why didn't you TELL me your cousin was a _KING_?"

Wally shrugged. "You've been overloaded with information recently…I didn't want your mind to explode." He picked up our empty glasses and motioned for me to come to the kitchen. "C'mere, I've got something for you." Curious, I followed him to his kitchen and sat at the table. He pulled a box out of a drawer and placed it in front of me. I opened the box and saw a small cell phone. "I got one for me, too, since I'm headed to Hyrule where phones aren't common. It's been amplified to work anywhere, so long as the battery isn't dead. Everyone's numbers, including my cell, is programmed in there using code names. You'll find mine under Devilishly Handsome." I was speechless. "Sorry we didn't get it to you sooner, I honestly forgot about it since you've always been with somebody."

I got up and hugged Wally. "Thanks. Means a lot."

We broke our hug, and I groaned. "Sucks all this is happening. We knew sooner or later something would happen...I was just hoping for it to be later. Like, never." Wally started making some coffee, and I grabbed a mug. "Well, before shit hit the fan, how was your weekend with Pauline?"

Wally poured us coffee and sat at the table. "Do you want the PG or R rated version?" I laughed, glad to add a little humor and lightheartedness back in the conversation.

"You can spare me the more graphic details, thanks."

Wally sipped on his coffee, smiling. "We ended up going to Diamond City. Played some blackjack, craps, poker…Pauline was more into the slot machines. I made a few coins, and she promptly lost them."

I blew on my mug to help cool down my coffee. "Sounds like fun. Did you see any shows?"

"Wario got us tickets to an acrobat show and a free dinner at some swanky restaurant. Even vouched the bill for our hotel suite WITH unlimited room service. He's been sucking up a lot lately. I'm going to milk it as long as possible." I chuckled. "He told me he regrets what he did…I actually believe him. Plus, Mona's been keeping him in line. If anyone can control that lard ass, it's Mona."

"Hm, not sure I can ever completely forgive him. I'm bitter that gold was more important than I was. But whatever...so, it sounds like you and Pauline are getting pretty serious." Wally blushed a little. "I like her. I'm glad she makes you happy."

Wally grinned. "Yes, yes she does do that. Always leaves me satisfied…" I playfully punched his arm. "And she's yet to complain about me. Kept me around _this_ long." He looked away and mumbled, "Almost too good to be true."

I gave Wally a irritated look. "If you're implying that you don't deserve her, don't even start. I won't hear it, because that's just bullshit." Wally didn't respond, and just sipped on his coffee. "You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy. Pauline is LUCKY to be with you. I know you put up this front to push people away, but you're a great guy…you saved my life." It was my turn to look away and mumble. "It's my fault you have to be away from her so much. All I seem to do is cause trouble." Wally immediately put down his coffee cup, spilling a little coffee on his table. He gave me a stern look and pointed his finger at me.

"If you're implying that you don't deserve the help, don't even start. I won't hear it, because THAT is bullshit." _Touché_. "If you haven't noticed, you've made my life a whole hell of a lot better. Jels, you're so important to me... I'll be damned if anyone tries to hurt you." I didn't know what to say…I just sat there, tears brimming in my eyes. "Yes, it's hard being away from Pauline, but she knows what's going on. She understands. She cares about you, too. She's even been helping out, keeping an ear out at the carnival for any of Bowser's posse to let something slip. Even Wario's been keeping an ear out, as hard as that is to believe. And we know how invested Mario, Luigi, and Peach are to ensuring your safety. I know you're not used to people helping you out, but you can take that ludicrous thought out of your mind that you are a bother to anyone. We aren't doing this because we have to. We're doing this because we _WANT_ to."

I shot out of my seat and hugged Wally. Wally gripped me tightly. "Jellybean, sometimes you frustrate me to no end with that kind of talk. I don't want you to EVER think that again, especially in regards to me. Got it?" He pulled me away, keeping his hands on my shoulders. I nodded, and he ruffled my hair. "Good. Now that we have that crap out of the way, tell me…how was _your_ weekend?"

I blushed, making Wally smirk. "Do I need to even ask if it was PG or R rated? Did anything actually happen? Not that I really expect it to, you two are probably the most wishy-washy people I've met." I decided to be blunt.

"Well, Luigi and I made out on a Ferris Wheel and it got pretty hot and heavy, but we had to stop. I didn't want it to stop, and pretty sure it would have kept going had it not been for the ride starting again." Wally choked on his coffee. "And HE made the move first, not me." Wally wiped a bit of coffee off of his lips.

"Got a little hot and heavy? Didn't expect to hear that! And tonight, you're heading to his house…alone…for who knows how long…" Wally leaned back, suddenly becoming serious. "Do we need to have a talk, Jels?" I gave him a confused look, and he dramatically sighed. "Well, when a boy and a girl like each other-"

"Oh, no, Wally, I'm good, thanks." Wally continued to laugh.

"Now not all men are impressive, but don't be scared when you see his-"

"WALLY!" I put my head on the table in embarrassment, causing Wally to roar with laughter. I moved my head glaring at him. "I've been with a man before. I'm not a virgin…geez."

"You're so easy to get worked up, sorry, I couldn't help it!" He wiped a tear from his eye. "But seriously, do you need anything?" Wally gave me a wink. "I doubt he has anything there, though I really don't want to know…but because I care about you, I'll pack protection in your basket, just in case." I kept my head on the table, and I felt Wally put his hand on my back. "Just lookin' out for ya, toots. You deserve to have some fun." I heard the chair scooch back, and I lifted my head.

"You are impossible sometimes, Wally." He grinned. I looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close to five. "Please try to contain yourself when Luigi picks me up."

"No promises. I might need something to lighten the mood once I tell them about everything. I'm going to give Mario a call real quick, you should probably start getting ready."

I finished my coffee, trying not to get anxious. I longed for my nerves to be butterflies for going to Luigi's rather than for my safety. Wally came in the room briefly and grabbed my cell phone. I saw a small bag in his hand, and he just wiggled his eyebrows. I put my face in my hands and he quickly turned around, laughing. _Wally, you are indeed impossible._

It was well after six when Wally, Mario, and Luigi were done talking. Mario, as Wally predicted, wanted to come to Hyrule and help. Wally, instead, insisted that he save that energy and focus on keeping me safe here. _Hyrule isn't in danger, but Jelina could be._ Mario reluctantly agreed. We also agreed to have King Boo survey the area, much to Luigi's displeasure. Mario also promised to postpone their engagement announcement until we had more of an idea what was going on. I felt bad that they couldn't share their happy news, but Mario insisted it wasn't an issue. Wally gave me a knowing look, making me recall our previous conversation, so I didn't argue. Wally was going to Pauline's tonight to go over some last-minute planning. He promised to call me as soon as he reached Hyrule. Wally gave me a big hug, and we parted ways.

"We should probably stop by Peach's first, so you can get more clothes. I'll catch her up on everything else." Mario looked at Luigi. "You sure this is ok? I know how much you hate King Boo…"

"It'll be fine." Luigi was a little queasy looking, but his voice was firm.

We got to Peach's, and she was surprised to see Luigi and I at her door. "I just need to pick up some things I forgot earlier. I'll be quick." Peach welcomed us in, and Luigi followed me to my little room, handing me his bike bag.

"Might as well fill it up. Mario can bring the rest later." I nodded, and I began shoving clothes, hygiene products, books, and my journal in the bag. The bag was pretty full, and I handed it back to Luigi. Peach peeked in the room, looking at the bag confused.

"What is going on? That's a lot of things for just a night." Luigi and I glanced at each other, and Mario put his arm around Peach.

"Jelina's going to be staying with Luigi for a while. I'll explain later."

Peach didn't like this answer and stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. "I think I have a right to know, and I'd like to know now. What is going on?" Mario groaned, and I sat on the bed. "Did something happen?"

Luigi sat down next to me, putting his arm around my waist. "Might as well tell her, Mario." Mario explained what happened, causing Peach to stare in shock. She sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"You must be so frightened!"

"I'm ok, Peach. Really, I got it all out of my system earlier." She gave me an unsure look. "Ok, yes, I'm a little scared, but what can I do? At least I'm not alone, and we've got a plan. I'm not going to let it ruin my good mood."

"We should probably head out soon, before it gets too dark." Luigi walked out front to attach the basket, and Peach gave a small smile, putting her hand on my cheek.

"Jelina, you are so strong, do you realize that?" I shrugged. Mario took Peach's hand. "Well, I have comfort knowing that at least you'll be with Luigi. Hopefully, his company will be enough to keep you from wanting to leave the safety of the mansion. We'll come visit, too." I looked at the pair and gazed at her ring. Peach followed my gaze, noting my sorrowful expression, and gave a small smile. "And don't worry about our engagement announcement. I can still do some planning, and it can be our little secret for a while." Mario squeezed Peach's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I nodded and went to meet Luigi outside.

Luigi had our bikes ready and handed me my helmet. Peach and Mario hugged us goodbye, telling us to call when we got in. I donned my helmet and we headed to Luigi's mansion. Our ride was quiet; I was enjoying what was going to be my last bike ride for quite some time. I was saddened by that thought and peddled a little slower than usual. Luigi must have understood and made no effort to make me go faster. I tried not to think of what was going on in Hyrule, Bowser possibly having assistance, or me going back into hiding. I instead thought of how much support I had, how I wasn't alone, and how loved I felt. I wasn't going to let that monster take away the happiness I've waited so long for. I looked over at Luigi; he had a determined look on his face. I wondered what he was thinking about. He caught me looking at him with probably a mushy expression on my face, and he beamed.

"Almost there. It's still a little light, do you want to keep riding?" I heard my stomach growl and shook my head.

"I wish…but I really need to eat." About ten minutes later, we arrived. Luigi dismantled all the bags and quickly dropped them off in the entry hall, while I stood outside the door with the bikes.

"Where are you going to put them?"

"In the shed in the back. It's got plenty of room. That's where I keep mine, and yours will fit beside it." We walked our bikes to the shed, and I felt a little heartbroken when Luigi closed and locked the doors. _No more bike rides._ Sensing that I was a little downtrodden, he put his arm around my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You'll be back on your bike before you know it. I promise that." The determined look I saw earlier was back on his face. "I promise I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe and make you happy."

I smiled at him, overwhelmed by joy, and gave him a small peck on the lips. "I know you will. You already make me happy." I heard my stomach growl again and patted my stomach. "What would really make me happy now is food!" We headed to the kitchen to make dinner. Luigi started pulling out ingredients, mumbling something quick and easy to make, and I noticed a small vase of flowers on the table. "These are pretty! They smell lovely."

"Oh, they're actually for you…I hope you like them."

"I love them! Thank you." I gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Now, what can I help you with?" Luigi and I fell back to our normal routine of cooking together. Tonight's dinner wasn't anything complex since we arrived to the mansion late and very hungry. Still, it was amazing, and I devoured every last morsel on my plate. I asked what he had done all afternoon, and he snapped his fingers and went to the fridge.

"I don't know how I almost forgot! I baked a cake. Double chocolate fudge. Would you like a piece?"

"Only if you share a slice…I'm pretty full from dinner. But I can never pass up chocolate." Luigi smiled and brought over a slice, which we happily shared. We cleaned up the kitchen, and Luigi looked at the time.

"Want to play a game or something? It's not too late, and Scrabble sounds like fun." I let him know I was going to change into pajamas, and when I returned to the living room area, Luigi had brought the game, some popcorn, and a few drinks out. He, too, had changed in to pajamas. He pulled up a small coffee table and a chair. "No cheating. I also brought these," he held up two dictionaries, one from the Mushroom Kingdom and one from home, "so I'll know if you do."

"But there might be NEW words not in your old, outdated dictionary. It's always being updated, and you have been gone for thirty years."

"Hmmm…I still think that's kind of cheating. How about we don't use the Mushroom Dictionary, since you aren't very familiar with the lingo here. And we'll only use words from _this_ edition of the English Dictionary." I shook his hands for a deal, and he leaned over and gave me a peck. "You can go first."

Our game was a very, very close game. Luigi was great at Scrabble, but so was I. At one point, I put down the word "quadrature," which landed on a triple word score. Luigi wasn't too happy about that play, but he came around, putting down the word "zucchini." "Score one for Weegie! Ha, take THAT!" I scowled, throwing a few pieces of popcorn at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, rub it in."

"Somebody doesn't like losing. And here I thought you weren't competitive!" I shrugged. "Glad I have some competition for once with this game. Mario isn't very good, and usually quits pretty early." We continued to play until all of our pieces were out. Luigi was counting up the score, and a small smirk crept on the corners of his lips.

"You that happy I won?"

"A 'hem. Jelina, score 408. Me, score 452. Looks like I'm the winner!"

"What?! You didn't cheat, did you?"

Luigi gave me an exasperated shock look. "How dare you accuse me of cheating! Who do you think I am? Waluigi?!" I grabbed the notebook from his hand, recalculating the scores. After counting it three times, I admitted defeat.

"Ok, ok, ok. Good job. You beat me fair and square." He gave me a smug smile, and I gave him a quick kiss. I started putting away the game and felt a small chill in the air.

Luigi noticed. "How about I light the fireplace and we finish our drinks? A nice, roaring fire always warms me up." I put the game on the table and followed him to the couch by the fireplace.

We snuggled for a bit, watching the fire crackle and pop. "Jelina?"

"Hmmm?" I looked at him, and noticed he had a small look of concern etched on his face.

"You are ok spending a lot of time here, right? I don't want you to feel…pressured to be here."

I held his hand, giving it a loving squeeze. "Luigi, of course I'm ok being here. If you haven't noticed, I enjoy being with you. Especially since we are, you know, _together_. And you make me feel safe."

"Really? Most people think my brother is the one that makes them feel safe, not me."

I gave Luigi a peck on the cheek and laid my head on his shoulder. "You make me feel comfortable. I feel at ease around you. I know you don't have the brute force that your brother has, but I know you'd do everything you can to protect me." Luigi gave me a small squeeze. "Even face your fears of ghosts and deal with King Boo."

"I'm not going to lie, he does give me the creeps. But if it means keeping you safe from Bowser, he's the least of my concerns." I sat up and drank the rest of my wine.

Luigi looked at me with one of the most loving, caring expressions I've ever seen.

"Jelina, I…"

"Yes?"

"I'm…really glad I'm with you." I felt like he was going to say something else, but I didn't push it. We sat on the couch in comfort, watching the fire die away. "We should probably head to bed, it'll get chilly once the fire dies."

We headed to the entryway, and Luigi grabbed the bags.

"Any room in particular you want these? I have over a dozen…" a light blush tinged his cheeks.

In that moment, I felt my desire physically be with Luigi peak. I didn't care about holding back, I just wanted to be with him. Maybe it was the recent events, or maybe it was the months of getting to know, and quite honestly, love the guy standing in front of me. The endless love he has shown me overtook me, and I wanted to express my love to him. Last night spark something in both of us. I looked him straight in the eyes, making it very clear how I felt, and my intentions.

"Yours."

Luigi eyes widened, then he dropped the bags and with a surge of confidence, possibly brought on by my boldness, kissed me. It wasn't a tentative, gentle kiss, but a ravenous, needy one that reflected our wants. Our breathing became quite heavy, and I felt myself back into a wall. I grabbed his hands, putting them above my head. We continued to fervently kiss, and his lips trailed down to my neck. I started pulling at his shirt, not caring that we were in the middle of the hallway. He complied, throwing it on the ground. I rubbed my hands across his chest and back, and his lips came back to mine. I felt him pick me up and carry me to the couch, lips never breaking mine. My body was becoming hot, and I wanted to tear off my clothes. I started to take off my top, but Luigi grabbed my hands, wanting to do it himself. I ran my fingers in his hair as lifted my top over my head. I wasn't embarrassed or nervous for him to see my body, and judging his reactions, he wasn't nervous, either. I felt his lips touch my chest, and I moaned as my passion intensified. His hands ran up and down my back, sending shivers down my spine. I moved to start pulling his pants down. He stopped and gave a frustrated grunt.

"I, uh…"

"Get my bike bag. The front one," I panted. Confused, Luigi brought over my bag and I rummaged through the contents. I pulled out the brown bag, opening it up. _Alright, Wally. I owe you._ Luigi looked in the bag and gave me an odd look. I took out a condom and put it on the edge of the couch.

Luigi brushed some hair out of my eyes and looked at me longingly. His fingers gently trailed the scar on my face and leaned over and gave it a small kiss. "You're so beautiful." He kissed the scars on my arm and ran his fingers down the one on my back. I pulled him in and gave him a deep kiss, bringing us back to our passionate state. I felt his hands move all over my body, and I pulled back, starting to take off his pants again. As he wiggled out of them, I took off mine. He got on top of me and my fingers traced the edge of his boxers. Our hands began to explore, and I felt him caress me to the point of squirming in anticipation. When my hands reached his rather large and very excited manhood, he gasped.

"I don't know how much longer I can last…are you sure?" I nibbled on his ear, whispering that I was ready. He tore off his boxers and my underwear and reached for the condom. It had been a while since either of us had been intimate with someone. Luigi was gentle and went slow until I no longer felt a tight pain, and instead was filled with pleasure. It took us a little bit to find our groove, but once we did, it didn't take us long to be gasping, caked in sweat, and glowing in ecstasy. We laid there for a while, coming down from our heated moment.

"That was, that was…"

"Amazing." Luigi answered. Luigi pulled away my sweaty bangs and kissed my forehead. "And very unexpected…wasn't thinking _that_ was going to happen." He smiled. "Though I won't say I wasn't hoping for it." He kissed my lips and sat up.

"I'm glad it did." He started cleaning up, and looked at the bag.

"By the way, why DO you have a paper bag full of condoms?"

"Oh, I have a big brother who wants me to get laid." Luigi chuckled. "Shall we head to bed? It's getting cold." Luigi and I got back into our pajamas and headed to his bedroom. I snuggled up next to Luigi; he wrapped his arm around me and leaned over for another kiss.

"I…I love you, Jelina."

"I love you, too."

And with that, I fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man that I knew, without a doubt, I loved.

" _Waah! Waluigi time! Waah! Waluigi time! Waah! Waluig…"_

"What the hell is that?" Luigi moaned, squinting as light beamed in the room. "What is that awful noise? Is that Waluigi's voice?!"

I groaned and heard the sound coming from one of my bags. "Hold on, I think it's my cell phone." I got up and fumbled around in my bags until I found my phone, the words "Devilishly Handsome" lit up on the screen. "Wally's calling."

I answered, and to my surprise, I heard the sound of hoof beats. "Hey, Wally…thanks for that annoying ringtone. Is that a horse I hear?"

"HA I forgot I put that one there. Good, isn't it? Yeah, best mode of transportation to Hyrule, aside from teleportation, which I can't do until I'm closer to the castle." Teleportation? I was confused but would address that later. "So, when rushing out yesterday, I completely forgot to stash my weapons. Can you have Red hide them for me? I don't care where, just want them out of my house…maybe the mansion would be best. The key is with Petey, by my front door. Tell Red to say "Rosebud" and he'll spit it out. And, can you take care of Petey for me?"

"Sure, but why didn't you just call Mario and tell him all this?"

"What, don't want to hear my charming voice? Was I _interrupting_ something?" I didn't respond. "Too early for jokes? You aren't the friendliest in the morning, you know that? Well, I needed to tell you something. King Boo will be coming over sometime today. I tucked in your bag a small, purple gem. Give that to him. If he approaches in his ghost form, just tell him to transform. It's easier to talk to him when he's not a giant floating marshmallow."

"Any idea what time?

"Nope. Just sometime when it's dark. I told him not too late, which means by morning."

"Great, thanks for letting me know. I'll let the others know everything, too."

"I'll be in Hyrule tomorrow, I'll call you when I get in."

"Be safe."

"You too, toots." Wally hung up the phone and immediately I started scrolling through the list to find Mario's code name. _Farts must be Wario, Barbie had to be Peach, Seductress was, to my guess, Pauline, and, oh god, Wally really? Luigi was Pleasure Town._ I should have never told him about Anchorman. Finally, the name Red came up, and I knew that had to be Mario.

"What's going on?" Luigi asked, confused and, what looked like, still half asleep. I held up a finger, mouthing "hold on" while I dialed Mario. Mario didn't answer, and when I tried again, no answer. "Mario's not answering, I'll try again in a bit." I filled Luigi in, and he whined when he heard the news of King Boo.

"I hope that stupid ghost doesn't wait too late to grace us with his presence. And you really need to change that ringtone." I laughed and tried calling Mario again. Finally, he picked up. He sounded exhausted, and I reiterated Wally's request. Mario said he'd grab the stuff and would come by this evening to drop them off. He asked if they could stay for dinner so he could meet with King Boo, and I told him I didn't' see a problem with that. I hung up and put the phone back in my bag.

Luigi yawned. "I don't want to get up. But we should probably have breakfast." I went back over to the bed, crawling back under the blankets. It wasn't early, but I didn't want to get up quite yet. The bed was warm and comfy.

"I want to stay in bed." Luigi turned to face me.

"Really, and do what?" A mischievous look crossed his face. Luigi pounced on me, tickling me. I squirmed, giggling and snorting, trying to get out of his grasp. We rolled around, and I managed to get on top of him, pinning his arms down. He gave a smirk. "I guess we don't have to get out of bed…" I let his arms free and felt his hands trail under my shirt; I grinned. "I'm sure breakfast can wait a little longer..."

After messing around, and finally coming to terms that we had to get out of bed, we drug ourselves to the kitchen. I offered to make something, and Luigi sat at the table, writing some things down in a notebook. "I'm making Mario a list of things to pick up in Toad Town. If you think of anything, let me know. Also, we should probably come up with a good hiding spot. I know lots of secret passages, so finding one shouldn't be too hard." I stirred the pancake batter, trying to think of a few places that I could easily access.

"We should probably have a few, since your place is huge." Luigi agreed. I started pouring the batter onto the hot pan, when Luigi suddenly clapped his hands.

"I forgot, I can also release some of the residential ghosts! They'll help out."

"The ones in your paintings?"

"Yeah, I'm sure some would be glad to be out. They didn't have to all go back in the paintings, but after Daisy died and I was a mess, they asked to…they wanted to give me my space." I leaned on the counter, giving Luigi a sad smile. He had told me all about the ghosts, and how when he first got the mansion, they were possessed and influenced by King Boo and Bowser. However, after being trapped, and the area cleansed, he released some of the ghosts, and they continued to reside in the mansion, completely harmless.

"Who do you think you'll let out?"

"Shivers, for sure…he was good at helping keep the place clean. And Melody; I always like her music. Probably Madame Clairvoya, and maybe Biff." He wrote down the names in the notebook, mumbling "definitely not the twins." I finished our pancakes and brought them, along with some coffee, to the table.

"How soon do you think we should release them?"

Luigi blushed at this question. I tilted my head, curious why that would make him embarrassed.

"Well, I would like for us to have some…alone time before I release them. They can be really nosy." I laughed and understood. I was quite enjoying our alone time. Luigi and I ate our breakfast, and afterwards scoped out places that would be appropriate to hide. Luigi decided we should also give them code names and would inform Peach and Mario about them when they came to dinner.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. I put away all my stuff and checked out the mansion. Even though I had been there countless times, I never really had a chance to explore. Luigi took me to his library, and I got lost in the books. "Any favorites?"

Luigi pulled out a few that he liked and set them on a table. "These are always a good read if you like murder, mystery, and romance!" I skimmed across dozens of books, from _Ghouls and Ghosts: The Complete Reference Guide to Spooks_ , _Advanced Plumbing Techniques_ , to…

"Luigi, what is this book called _The Super Luigi Chronicles_?" Luigi turned bright red and tried to snatch the book out of my hand.

"I forgot I had that in here! Please…give…it…back…" Luigi kept trying to grab the book, accidentally tripping on the rug as I ran towards the stairs.

"Are you OK?!" Luigi gave a thumbs-up sign. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss, and quickly backed away when he tried to grab the book again. "What is in here that you're afraid for me to see?" I ignored his muttering and pleas and flipped to a page in the book. I started reading out loud, and Luigi groaned.

" _The voice spoke of eternity, of stars in the heavens. It wept for those blind to love. It gave comfort in the face of fear and loneliness. Though he had never seen her, our hero was tormented by visions of this fair-hearted maiden…_ Luigi, what is this?" I snickered, flipping to the end of the book. " _Luigi dreamt of his friends and his beloved Princess Écl-"_

"I think that's enough reading for today!" Luigi grabbed the book and slammed it shut, hot with embarrassment. "It's just a silly book"

"Was this an adventure of yours? I want to read it!" I tried to get it out of his hands, but he just raised it above his head where I couldn't reach.

"I'll tell you about it, if you don't try to grab for the book. The book is…not the most accurate." I stopped trying to reach for the book and sat down in a chair. Crossing my legs, I motioned for him to proceed.

"I, uh…had a little adventure once. I had to save a Princess. It was a long time ago. I may have exaggerated the story in the book a little. Ok a lot. It's embarrassing looking at it now, and I don't even know why I kept it. I was trying to be like Mario. I ended up just being clumsy most of the trip. I really did help out a kingdom, but it was more by sheer dumb luck than skill." Luigi placed the book on a shelf, pleading that I don't read it.

"Ok, ok, I understand. How about we read it together, and you can tell me the REAL story? I'd like to hear about your adventure, even if it is not very…smooth. And we can have a good laugh at it together. I'm sure I have stories that are just as horrifying." Luigi caved in. "We have plenty of time, we'll do that another day." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Sorry I teased you."

"Oh, it's ok, I remember when Mario found the book…he was relentless! I thought he'd never forget it. PLEASE don't' mention that you found it. I know he'll start up again." I kissed him and agreed to not say a word. Luigi and I ended up reading on the couch the rest of the afternoon. Luigi picked out a book on advance cooking techniques, while I selected one of the books he suggested: _Detective Shroomfield and the Mystery of the Abandoned Warp Pipe._ Engrossed in our books, we lost track of the time, and forgot that Peach and Mario were going to be over soon.

 _BANG-BANG-BANG*_

"What?!" Luigi dropped his book when he heard a knock at his door. "What time is it?" He looked at the clock and frowned. "Seven already? That must be Mario and Peach, it's too early for…him." We got up and Luigi peeped through the eye hole.

"Weege, you here?" Luigi opened the door to see Mario standing with what looked like five large wheel barrels. Peach was holding a small piranha plant. "Jelina, why didn't you tell me Waluigi had so much shit? I think I got everything, but you'll have to double check."

I grabbed Petey from Peach, who looked relieved to hand it off. "Hey, little guy. You'll be staying with me for a while." I had helped Wally take care of Petey before, and it nuzzled my hand. "Wally will be home soon." I took the plant to my bedroom and came back to help wheel in Wally's stash.

"Luigi, where do you want all of this?" Luigi looked at the pile, and we decided that the cellar would be best. After carting them to the cellar, I grabbed a pen and paper to write down what all was there. "Waluigi sure likes his bombs…" Mario held up a weird shaped bazooka. "What the hell does this do?"

"Fires flame torpedo like bombs. He used it on Wario once." Mario grimaced.

"Were you ever nervous being around all of…this?" Peach picked up a small bomb and cringed.

"Nah. I knew if anyone entered his place, they'd be idiots because Wally would go nuts on them with whatever was easiest to grab." Peach didn't look convinced but helped mark down the various weapons.

"Any idea where the ghost gun is?" I looked around in the piles, finally finding a large tube-like gun with an iridescent handle. Luigi held out his hand. "I'd like to keep that with me, thanks." I handed him the gun, and also put aside a small stun gun.

"Might come in handy. Wally showed me how to use this one, it shoots these tiny bombs that make people cough, and sends out a huge wall of smoke. Apparently, it is popular in Hyrule. Great way to escape a situation." After twenty minutes, we were done unloading. I looked at the list, checking to see that everything had been picked up. "Looks like everything that I remember him having. Thanks for picking those up. I'll let Wally know tomorrow, and double check that you got it all."

We headed upstairs, and Luigi said he'd start making dinner. Peach, Mario, and I sat at the kitchen table, and Peach asked how our day was. I talked about how we explored the library and read books most of the day. We idly chatted about different books, when Mario got up.

"Before we forget, and I know we will, I'm going to grab that jewel Waluigi told us to give to King Boo. Where is it?" I told him it was in my bike bag in the bedroom, and Mario went up to grab it. Luigi was setting the table when Mario came back downstairs, giving Luigi and I a giant smirk. Luigi didn't see his expression, and I didn't know what was going on.

"Did you find it?" I didn't even know what it looked like. Mario chuckled, and held up the gem.

"I had to dig through a few _paper bags_ , but eventually I found it." Luigi froze. The color in my face immediately drained.

Peach, looking at all of us, was confused. "What is so special about paper bags? What am I missing?" Luigi coughed, loudly announcing that dinner was done. I got up and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"Wine, everyone?" Peach was clueless. I could see the gears in Mario's head spinning, and I knew he would start asking questions as soon as we sat down. "We should probably plan for King Boo to arrive any moment. Are you guys staying the night, or going home after?"

Peach answered as Mario sat down, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "We were discussing that on the way, and I think we'd like to stay tonight, since I have a feeling King Boo will be arriving rather late."

"I don't know, Peach…we don't want to _interrupt_ Jelina and Luigi. They may have _other ideas_ on what they want to do tonight. We may be in the way." Peach gave Mario a look.

"Why would we be in the way? Jelina just asked if we were thinking of staying over?" Mario looked at Luigi.

"So, brother, what did you two love birds do last night? Anything, _special_?" Luigi took a giant sip of his wine. "Jelina?"

"We, er, played Scrabble."

"Yup. And I won. Scrabble. That's it."

"Uh, huh. Anything _else_?" Peach kept looking at the three of us.

"Ok, what in the world is going on? Mario, what are you going on about?" Mario leaned over to Peach.

"I found something very _interesting_." Peach still didn't understand. Mario leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped open.

Luigi scratched his head, and I took a bite of my spaghetti. I could feel color coming back to my cheeks, and the tip of my ears were on fire. Peach folded her arms and leaned back, similar to Mario, and they stared at us.

"Do, uh, do you not like the spaghetti?" Luigi stammered. "I can, uh, make something else…" There was awkward silence, and they continued to smirk at us. I bit my lip and could not bring myself to look in their direction. Luigi leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You might want more wine. This is going to be a long night." He stood up and grabbed the bottle, setting it between our glasses. "This should be a good start."

Mario stared directly at Luigi and rubbed his hands together. "So, Luigi…how are things?" Luigi didn't say anything, choosing to eat.

Peach looked at me. "Jelina, you're very quiet. Something on your mind?" I took a bite of my garlic bread. Mario looked smugly looked at us as Peach took a sip of her wine, peering at us over the glass. I glanced over at Luigi, and he caught my eyes. He put his hand on my leg, and we mentally braced ourselves for the barrage of questions that were sure to come later. Mario and Peach started eating, but Luigi and I couldn't bring ourselves to speak; we were way too embarrassed.

After what felt like the longest and most awkward dinner I've had to sit through recently, Luigi got up and cleared the table. I picked up the jewel, observing it in the light. "What is this thing? Looks expensive."

"Looks like the jewel that was on his crown, except legit," Mario chimed. "Do you think it does anything?" Luigi came back to the table, looking relived that the conversation steered away from him, and shrugged. "Should we call Waluigi and ask? I don't want us to hand something over to King Boo that could kick us in the ass later."

I shook my head. "No, he's probably traveling or resting. I don't want to bother him. And, if it were something magical or important, he would have told me. I think it's just payment. Remember, Wario has a small gold mine stocked with cash, jewels, and treasure, and Wally just came back from Diamond City." Mario shrugged, and swirled his glass of wine, watching the wine swish around. "What kind of spells does he do?"

Mario answered while Luigi shuddered. "King Boo is good at the art of illusion. Maybe he can do something to help hide the mansion, make it appear to be just a field outside the forest." We all grew quiet, and Luigi looked at his empty wine glass, debating if he wanted another or not. I stood up, yawning and stretching.

"I'm going to change into some more comfortable clothes, aka, PJs. I really don't care how I look when I meet this Boo guy." I started walking towards the bedroom when I heard the rest of the chairs screech across the floor.

"Not a bad idea, I think I'll do the same. You're welcome to your regular room, there should be some spare clothes in there for you." Luigi and I started heading towards our room.

Mario yelled, "Don't get distracted while you're up there! Don't want to blow through your reserves!" Luigi quickened his pace to our room. "If you must, be quick!" Luigi gave his brother the middle finger, and I just pretended I didn't hear anything.

"My brother is going to be impossible later, you know that, right?" Luigi moaned when we got to the room. "Just what I need…" I slipped into my PJ pants and top, shrugging.

"Just wait until Wally finds out. You think your brother's bad…Wally LIVES to push people's buttons. I know he won't bug you, but I will never hear the end of it. I mean, look at this." I pulled out the cell phone and showed Luigi his code name. He snickered. "This was before we even did anything!" I put the phone back. "Is this their way of showing they're happy for us?"

"I'd prefer a 'high-five with a way to go, man' sentiment. We'd better get back before he starts yelling up the stairs." We headed back down, but Mario and Peach were still changing. We sat on the couch, and I leaned into Luigi, closing my eyes. "Sleepy?"

"A little. I don't want to be up all night and be running on empty when he shows up. I'd rather be irritated that I was woken up than delusional and exhausted." Luigi agreed with that sentiment and closed his eyes. Both of us started dozing off.

"Should we do rounds? You know, one of us stays awake while the others sleep? Though, you managed to stay awake last night, didn't you?" Mario was laughing; Luigi and I woke up from our brief snooze. "Or we can just make some really strong coffee." Luigi closed his eyes again, and I followed suit. "Looks like I'll take first watch…you two must have used up all your energy earlier." I ignored Mario fell asleep.

 _Bang bang bang*_

Luigi bolted awake, stammering something about not wanting to wear the pink dress. I lazily opened my eyes and saw that Peach and Mario were asleep. _Guess they didn't make it_. I looked at the clock; it was two in the morning. Luigi nudged his brother and Peach, telling them their special guest had arrived. I walked to the door and was not prepared for what I saw. On the other side was a floating white ghost wearing a large crown on his head. I opened the door, and he bowed.

"Greetings, I am the great King Boo. You must be Jelina. Waluigi has spoken highly of you. I hope I can be of assistance." He gave a wide grin and started giggling. _I hope you know what you are doing, Wally._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mario, Peach, and Luigi joined me at the front door. King Boo was eyeing Luigi, giving him a mischievous smirk. "Oh, Luigi…it's been _ages_ since we last crossed paths. Tell me, how is that ghost capturing machine of yours? I see you no longer carry it on your back." I could hear Luigi's teeth chattering, and I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"King Boo, please transform." King Boo scowled.

"You do not appreciate my current form? Does it frighten you?"

"I'm not scared of you, I just think you look like a floating balloon. Hard to take you seriously when you are slobbering all over the place, too." King Boo snickered, which surprised me.

"Oh, you are bolder than Luigi! I see why Waluigi favors you. As you wish." He flapped his arms, or what I thought were arms, and a bright flash of light appeared. I quickly blinked, trying to rid the small spots in my vision. "Does this please you?" My eyes finally adjusted, and King Boo had transformed. He was tall, slender, and white, almost translucent. His eyes were a bright shade of magenta, and large fangs protruded from his mouth. He reminded me of a Victorian vampire. Even his clothes looked like something out of an Anne Rice novel. King Boo gave a deep bow and reached for my hand. I held it out, and instead of kissing the back of it, he _licked_ it. Grossed out, I pulled my hand back and wiped it on my pants. Luigi, who wasn't as frightened now that King Boo was human, looked pissed.

"Luigi, it's ok," I whispered. "Don't let him get to you." I looked at King Boo, who was giving me a surprised expression.

"You are full of magic, Jelina. Did you know? I tasted it. I can _feel_ it." I shrugged.

"Where I come from, there is no magic. I've never felt anything since being out here, either." I turned around to Mario and Peach, who looked puzzled.

"Do you know what type of magic?" It was Peach who spoke up.

"That, I do not know. It has yet to develop and transpire. But it is _powerful_. _Very powerful._ " King Boo looked at Mario, Luigi, and Peach, confused. "You are all strong magic dwellers, can you not feel it?"

"Wait, _magic dwellers_?" I turned around and looked at them. "You all can do _magic_? And I don't mean the dinky little spells that some toad at the castle put on my iPod."

"Even your dear friend Waluigi has magic." I stood there, mouth hanging open, feeling like my mind was blown with this piece of information.

"Hm. Didn't think that'd be something I'd hear today. Looks like YOU all have something to fill me on. Wow…magic…" I gave a big smile and turned back to King Boo. "So, how are you going to help? Let's just get right to the point."

King Boo started picking at his fingernail. "I believe before we discuss that, I require my payment." Mario stepped forward, handing King Boo the purple gem. King Boo held it up to the light, grinning. "Ah, yes. Do tell Waluigi that I do appreciate it and thank him for me." He took off his crown and waved the gem above it. The gem disappeared from his hands and became part of his crown. Mario frowned.

"What did that do?" King Boo put the crown back on his head.

"It amplifies my magic, and it gives my crown more monetary value." Mario didn't look convinced, even looking slightly annoyed. "Oh, Mario, do not worry. I will not use my magic against you. Waluigi made his point _very_ clear." King Boo looked inside the mansion; he knew somewhere inside was Waluigi's ghost zapper.

"So, what will you be doing to aid us?" Peach yawned, clearly ready to go back to sleep.

"The boos in my forest will be monitoring the area, reporting any suspicious activity to me. I will relay information to you all."

Mario nodded his approval with this idea. "What about hiding the mansion?"

"I am unsure how beneficial a cloaking spell would be on your mansion since its location has become common knowledge, but I will try. I shall also cloak warp pipes that lead to your mansion. You all will be permitted to see it, and I assume you'd also want Waluigi to have access. I believe that will be effective. I could do a repel spell, which would deter unwanted individuals from going on to the property." King Boo scratched his chin in thought. "I highly recommend Jelina begin training." King Boo gave me a devious look and rubbed his hands together. "I would _love_ to teach you how to control your magic, hone your skills, and-"

"No." Luigi glared at King Boo. "We'll deal with the magic part."

"Ah, but Luigi, I happened to be well versed and skilled in magic, and I could-"

"-thank you for the offer, King Boo." I stepped in, knowing Luigi would continue to argue. Luigi was already on edge and being tired didn't help his mood any. "We will _think_ about it, but right now I just want to go to sleep."

"I do hope you consider it. I believe it would be in your best interest."

"Mine or yours?"

King Boo grinned. It was creepy. "Maybe a little of both. I do desire to know more about your magical abilities." He snapped his fingers and a small white stone appeared. He held it out, and Mario took it. "This will be how you can contact me if needed. Just whisper my name into the stone, and I will present myself." Luigi looked skeptically at the stone.

"And what if you need to contact us? You'll just show up on my doorstep?"

"If I must. I promise I will knock, as I am not permitted inside your dwelling." King Boo gave a us all a deep bow. "It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Jelina. Until next time." He spun around, giggling, and disappeared. Luigi immediately closed the door, heaving a giant sigh.

"He still gives me the creeps." Mario looked closely at the stone.

"Where should we put this?" I took it, and immediately felt a chill radiate through my body.

"Woah, weird." They all gave me an odd look. "I felt cool all of a sudden. Didn't you feel that when you held it?" Mario shook his head. Peach and Luigi both held the stone and shook their heads. I took the stone again, feeling the same chill. I shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with my _magic_. You all owe me an explanation in the morning, by the way." I was curious to know what type of magic they all possessed, and even more curious to what I had. "I think I'll leave this by Petey." I started heading up the stairs to go to bed. The others followed, and when we got to our room, Luigi and I wished Peach and Mario goodnight. I put the stone beside Petey, who wanted to eat it. I rubbed the top of his head and promised him some food in the morning.

Luigi and I snuggled in bed, and he was extremely quiet. I thought he had fallen asleep, but I heard him sigh. "Jelina, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't tell you about my magic. I completely forgot, and it's not something I use very often. I hope you aren't upset that I didn't tell you." I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"It's ok. I'm not mad. I'm more shocked than anything. So…what can you do?" Luigi sat up in bed and a blue spark erupted from his hand. "Wow…" I saw him smirk.

"I can manipulate electricity. I'm out of practice, but I used to be pretty good at it." He extinguished the spark and laid back down beside me. "Probably should work on it, it'd come in handy. Mario can do stuff with fire, and Peach has healing magic. I think Waluigi can do something with water, or maybe it was something with vines, hell I can't remember." Luigi turned to face me, his face suddenly serious. "Look, I know King Boo offered to teach you, but I don't trust him. He might trick you into doing something that would hurt you and benefit him."

"I understand, but I don't want to completely rule it out, either." I yawned. "Let's not worry about that right now. I just want to go to bed." I snuggled up next to Luigi and felt him kiss my forehead. "Love ya, g'night."

"Love you, too."

"Are you two decent?" Mario pounded on our door, waking us up. "Can I enter, or do I need to shut my eyes?"

I groaned, exhausted from being up so late. "Yes, Mario. Come in." Mario peeked in the doorway, letting light shine in our room.

"When do you think you'll emerge? Peach and I just woke up and wanted to have food before we took off." Luigi stretched, and I crawled out of bed.

"We'll be down in a minute."

Mario snickered. "Don't take too long…I know morning time is the best time for s-"

"OUT!" Luigi got up and slammed the door in Mario's face. I could hear Mario sniggering on the other side, mumbling how that never gets old. "See, I told you he would be a nightmare."

I went to brush my teeth, not really caring. I was too tired, and my mind was occupied by more important matters. Plus, Mario would be leaving this morning, so I wouldn't have to put up with his jokes for too long. Luigi followed, and we silently got decent. Luigi and I trudged down the stairs, sluggish and still half asleep. I looked at the clock and saw that we only got about four hours of sleep.

"Good morning, I hope you both slept well." Peach was standing at the stove, making what looked like waffles, bacon, and eggs. "I thought I'd cook this morning." Luigi went straight to the coffee machine, brewing a very strong pot for all of us. I sat down, glaring at everyone for interrupting my snooze. "Jelina, you never were one for mornings, were you?" Peach served breakfast, happily munching on a piece of bacon.

"How are you so perky? I require more than a blink when it comes to my sleep. It's serious business." Peach laughed, handing me a plate. I wasn't very hungry, but I made myself munch on the food. "So, you going home after this?

Mario nodded. "Yeah, we need to get some things taken care of in town. We plan on bringing the rest of your stuff here in a few days." Luigi grabbed the list we started making yesterday and gave it to Mario.

"I'll grab some coins when you leave." Mario looked at the list.

"Anything _else_ you want to add?" Luigi gave Mario a confused look, and Mario winked. "We probably won't be back for a while and wouldn't want you to be _out of goods._ " I rolled my eyes and Luigi rubbed his hand over his face.

"No, Mario. I'm good, thanks." Mario let out a full bellied laugh, eating a piece of bacon.

"Sooooo…moving on. Tell me about _magic_. What can you all do?" Even in my sleepiness, I was eager to learn about magic.

"Well, I can control fire." Mario lifted his hand up and a bright red fireball emerged from his palm. He got up and shot it at the fireplace, lighting it instantly. Small wisps of smoke were coming out of his hand and he blew them away. "It's called Firebrand, and it's come in pretty handy when fighting some enemies. Did Luigi tell you his yet?" Mario rejoined us at the table.

"Yeah, said he could control electricity."

"So, his is called Thunderhand, and Peach here is a healer." Peach blushed a little.

"I am not as strong as many healers, but I am able to help lift curses and assist in healing wounds, both of the physical and mental variety. I use White magic, gifted by the Star Spirits." Mario smiled at her, proud of her magical skills.

"Luigi and I use elemental magic. I'm interested to know what type of magic you have." Mario scratched his head. "I don't think it is elemental. We would have probably seen some connection by now."

"Do you think I should consult King Boo? Even just to give us a head start on what type of magic I have?" Mario frowned, and Luigi grunted in frustration.

"I already told her I don't think it's a good idea. King Boo doesn't do anything for free. What if he tries to take some of your magic, or tricks you? We don't have anything to offer him, and I call bologna on him doing it out of the kindness of his cold heart."

"I'd have to agree, Jelina. I don't want to owe him anything. And he's not as friendly as he appeared to you last night." I frowned. Peach's face suddenly lit up.

"I have an idea! I'll consult the Star Spirits. It may take a few days to reach them, but they will be able to help guide us." Mario and Luigi smiled at the idea, happy that it was something other than working with King Boo. "I'll reach out to them as soon as I return to the castle. You should also talk to Waluigi about magic. Hyrule has an abundant of magic dwellers." I knew I couldn't argue with them anymore and dropped the subject. We happily finished our breakfast, and I thanked Peach for cooking. She got up and went to her room to get ready to leave. Mario followed, and Luigi and I started cleaning up.

"Anything you want to do today?" Luigi handed me some plates to dry after washing them.

"Not sure. Probably finish my book." We finished cleaning up when Mario and Peach came back.

"Jelina, would you care to join me for a moment? I have something for you." Peach had a small basket in her hand. "Luigi, we will just be in the greenhouse. We'll be back in a bit." Mario sat at the table, waiting for us to go. I went up to Peach and we started walking to the greenhouse.

"I knew that you will be indoors for quite some time, so I thought I'd bring you something to do that will require daily attendance." She smiled at me and held up the basket. "I thought planting some flowers and edibles would be a sufficient use of time." I smiled back.

"Thanks, Peach. Hopefully I won't kill them all. I don't really have a green thumb, but I did enjoy our time in the gardens." We continued to walk to the greenhouse, which was on the opposite side of the mansion. Peach kept giving me small glances; I knew she was waiting to talk about her recent findings about Luigi and me. I decided to let her bring it up, as I had no intention on gossiping about my sex life. If she really wanted to know, she could ask.

We arrived at the greenhouse door, and I was greeted by the aroma of earth and flowers. Luigi had done some minor gardening in here, but most of the area was just dirt. _I bet Petey would love it in here…I'll have to find him a good home._ Peach picked up a few gardening tools and gloves, then handed me the basket. "Let's plant a few seeds before I head out." We walked to an open area and began planting. Peach, who usually was pristine and hated being unkempt, didn't mind getting dirty when planting her flowers. Sweat started dripping from my forehead from all the moisture in the air; I'd have to remember to bring a fan or something to help keep the room cool while I was in here.

"Jelina, may I talk to you?" Peach finally broke the silence. "If you are uncomfortable at all, you do not need to answer. I don't have many female friends to talk about certain…subjects."

"Sure. What's up?" I knew I'd be embarrassed, but, like Peach, I didn't really have anyone to talk to about that kind of stuff. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Are you and Luigi planning on…or have you already…become…intimate?"

I stopped what I was doing and wiped the sweat off my brow. "We are. I mean, we already have…um…yeah." Peach hugged me. "Really Peach, it's nothing to get gushy about." Peach pulled back and grinned. "I must admit, I'm surprised how quickly you two developed your relationship! You do know that Luigi has…well…"

"I know he's been with Daisy. He told me about it a while ago. I don't care, just as long as he is only with me now."

"Sarasaland isn't as strict in that regards compared to the Mushroom Kingdom. They are more open to the idea of intimacy before marriage, as long as they are promised to one another. So, what this your first time?" _Oh gosh, Peach…we are brining up my history?_

"Um…no." Peach nodded her head.

"I understand. I'm sure you had someone you loved at one time back in Phoenix." I laughed, which startled Peach.

"Oh, no, it was nothing like that. I love Luigi, yes, but the others were just people I was dating. I liked them but didn't love them." Peach looked shocked. I thought of my Tinder date that became a Netflix and Chill date… _definitely_ didn't love him. "My world is different. Some people wait for the one they love, some don't. It's really a personal choice. I personally chose to not wait. I haven't been with THAT many men, just a few. Luigi knows, we've talked about our past." I shrugged. I had told Luigi a long time ago about my pitiful excuse of a love life. Obviously, it didn't bother him since our relationship continued to develop.

"A few? Wow, your world is a lot different than ours. Though, being a princess, expectations are a stricter than the average person. I've broken my purity vow by prematurely becoming intimate with Mario…" I gave her a smug look. "I don't have any room to speak, do I?" She smiled and giggled behind her hand. "We intended to wait, but after Daisy died, we wanted to fully embrace our…physical love for one another fully. I knew I would never be with anyone other than Mario. Mario felt the same." She blushed and handed me a seed to plant. "We saw how quickly we could lose one another. We've been through tough times but seeing what happened to Luigi and Daisy…I wanted to experience love in all its forms." I finished planting my seed and looked at her.

"Peach, you don't have to explain. I get it. Besides, we are all adults." I stood up and extended a hand to help her up. She picked up the garden tools and put them back on their shelves.

"I know Daisy was very forward in the relationship…but you don't seem that way at all. You and Luigi both appear to be similar in that you are both rather cautious."

"I'm just not used to all the attention. I think I'm a little bolder than he is, but he's been the surprising one by, um, initiating things." Peach and I both giggled as we walked back to the greenroom.

"I hope I have not embarrassed you too much. I've enjoyed our little woman talk."

Smiling, I stopped and gave Peach a hug. "Of course not." She and I arrived back at the kitchen to see Mario and Luigi asleep at the table. Peach rubbed Mario's shoulders, waking him up, while I just stood next to Luigi. I nudged his shoulder and he lifted his head, smiling when he saw me.

"Mmm, back from the greenhouse?" Mario mumbled, stretching and giving Peach a kiss. "Guess we'd better head back." Peach and Mario headed to the door and gave us both a hug.

"I'll let you know as soon as I hear from the Star Spirits. In the meantime, please stay safe, and notify us if anything happens." Peach walked out, and Mario clapped Luigi's shoulder.

"I'll keep an ear out for any news. Stay safe, bro. You too, Jelina." They walked out, waving goodbye, and vanished in the pipe leading back to Toad Town.

Luigi and I sat on the plushy couch in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth. "So, did you and Mario talk about anything special?" Luigi snickered, rolling his eyes.

"What do you think? He wanted to know if we really _did it_."

"Peach asked me the same thing. She asked about my little history and was surprised I had been with other people that I didn't love. I keep forgetting that she's more traditional than I am. I told her I loved you, though." Luigi put his arm around me, pulling me in to a deep kiss. I sighed when he let go.

"You know I don't care about your past. I'm just happy you are with me now." I nuzzled up to him, enjoying both the warmth of the fire and of his body.

"I know. She didn't dwell on it. We talked about her and Mario, too…it was kind of nice to just chat. Did Mario give you a hard time?"

Luigi chuckled. "No, actually. He said I was lucky and was happy I moved on." He rubbed my shoulder, "happy I was able to love someone again." I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of his heart beating. "We didn't talk too much about it, we were both tired and dozed off." I liked the sound of taking a nap. "Looks like you could use a nap. How about we go back to bed for a while? It's still early." I opened my eyes and stretched, agreeing to the idea. We trudged up the stairs to the bedroom, and I saw Petey chomping at the air, squealing for food.

"Hey, Petey, let me grab some food for you. I think I found a spot for you in the greenhouse that you'll love…there are plenty of flies!" I ran back downstairs to grab some bacon and came back up to see Luigi passed out already on the bed. "Here you go, Petey. Enjoy," I whispered as he chomped at the bacon. I crawled into bed with Luigi, trying not to disturb him. I gave him a small kiss on his cheek and fell asleep.

After a few hours of napping, Luigi and I woke up. "What should we do today?" Luigi asked, changing into new clothes.

"Not sure. I would like to relocate Petey to the greenhouse, but other than that…maybe read?" I picked up Petey, and we headed to the greenhouse.

"You do know that Petey will grow really big…really, _really_ , big. I don't want him to get out of control…" I rubbed Petey's head, and he purred.

"He won't. Right, Petey? You're a good piranha plant!" Petey continued to purr while Luigi looked tentatively at the plant. "Petey, do you have anything else hidden in that mouth of yours? I already know about the key…" Petey gave a small screech, which startled Luigi. I took that as a no.

We arrived at the Greenhouse, and I found a spot near the front that would be perfect for Petey. We replanted him, and when we finished he squealed in delight. "I knew you'd love it here! Now, don't eat any of the plants. But help yourself to all the flies, bugs, and other creepy things." I rubbed the top of his head and he gently nipped on my fingers. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Luigi and I started walking back to the living room. "I am glad that plant is out of the bedroom. I know you like him, but he freaks me out. I was always afraid he was going to bite me in my sleep." I laughed, knowing that Petey was very particular with his company. I think he liked me a lot because I was close with his owner.

"Oh, before I forget, I'm going to grab my cell phone. Wally should be arriving in Hyrule sometime today, and I don't want to miss his call!" Luigi walked to the living room while I bolted to the bedroom. I grabbed the phone, thankful I didn't miss any calls. I also picked up the stone from King Boo. I felt the same cold chill through my body and put it back down on the desk. I was curious what that meant.

I caught up with Luigi and we settled on the couch, reading our books. After a few hours, our stomachs started rumbling, and we went to make lunch. Both of us were in a lazy mood, so we decided on simple sandwiches and sliced fruit. About halfway through lunch, my phone started ringing.

" _Waah! Waluigi time! Waah! Waluigi time! Waah! Waluig…"_

"Jelina, you really need to change that ringtone!" I stuck out my tongue and excitedly picked up the phone.

"Wally!"

"Hey, toots! I'm in Hyrule, all safe and sound. How are things there?"

"Good, we met King Boo. He told me something _very_ interesting…apparently when he licked me-"

"Licked you? What the hell!?"

"Yeah, he licked my hand instead of kissing it. It was gross. But anyways, he told me I have strong and powerful magic. And so do you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. I forgot. Will you forgive me?"

"…maybe." I was trying hard not to snicker. Of course, I really didn't care, but it was fun to tease.

"Dear Jellybean, I am sincerely sorry for forgetting to tell you about my super awesome magic abilities, and am begging, no _pleading_ , for your forgiveness. Pleeeeeeeeeeease forgive me? I cannot fathom the thought of you being mad at little ol' me, and I-"

"Haha, ok, ok, you can stop."

"The thought that you are mad hurts my soul, and I cannot bear to live with myself-"

"Wally! I get it!"

"Oh, toots, I've missed joking around with you. Two days on the road with only a horse to talk to was driving me nuts. Seriously, I'm sorry for forgetting about magic. Magic isn't uncommon…almost every human has some form of magic at their disposal. But the more technology a place has, the less magic is available. Diamond City has almost no magic. Here, in Hyrule, there is a ton of magic. Makes sense that you'd have some abilities."

"And why I never knew was because in Phoenix, magic was non-existent. So…what type of magic do you have?"

"Earth magic. Earthquakes, sand pits, growing plants…my favorite is making walls out of vines. Great trick when playing striker." _Oh Wally, of course you'd use magic to cheat._ "Any idea what you possess? I don't think you have any elemental magic in ya, or we would have noticed something by now."

"That's what everyone else said. No idea. I did notice something strange. King Boo left us this stone, so we can contact him."

"Yeah, he gave me one, too, but can't use it in Hyrule. Too far for him to teleport. Even his magic has limitations."

"Did you notice anything odd when you touched it?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, whenever I touch it, I get a really cold feeling, like a giant cold chill."

"Hm…odd. I'll ask Zelda about that. She knows almost everything there is to know about magic. She can check out the stone to see what it's made of."

"I'd like that. I want to start learning about my magic…but not sure where to start. King Boo offered to help teach me-"

"Don't you dare trust that floating blob. I gave him a very pricey amethyst as payment for helping keep you safe, and a few threats, but you have nothing of value to offer him. And if he's interested in your magic, he'll probably try and take it. He will use you in a heartbeat."

"Alright, alright. I won't take his offer."

"Better not. Promise?"

"I promise." I heard him yawn; he must have been exhausted from all the traveling. "Keepin' busy there? How'd you like my gift?" I heard him laugh, and I knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Well, I've gotten some good use out of it. Thanks, Wals."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me."

"I wasn't sure if I heard you correctly. You and Greenie finally got it on?"

"Yup."

"About time. So…how was it?"

"Later, Wally. Later."

"No juicy details? How can you do this to me? I thought we were friends."

"Not. Right. Now."

"Ah, he's there. I got it. Ok, you'll have to tell me later. Seriously, all joking aside, I'm happy for ya. With all the shit you've gone through, you've earned a bit of fun."

"Thanks, Wally." I heard him yawn again.

"I really want to keep chatting, but I feel like I'm going to pass out on the phone. Can I talk to Greenie real quick? I promise to say goodbye after I speak with him."

"Ok, don't be an ass."

"Me? An ass? _Never_." I laughed and handed the phone to Luigi. He looked confused but took the phone.

"Hello?" Luigi stood up and walked away from me a little to talk. I tried to gauge what they were talking about by his reactions. First Luigi was nodding his head a lot, his face determined. Maybe keeping me safe? His face paled, and I could only guess King Boo was the subject. He rolled his eyes, and said he agreed, and I figured it had to do with me learning magic through King Boo. Then his face reddened, and I knew Wally mentioned _us_. Luigi's eyes grew wide, and he looked a little queasy. _What on earth are you saying to him, Wally?_ Luigi stammered a little, finally mumbling "I won't. Promise." Luigi swallowed, and came back over to me, holding out the phone. I gave him a puzzled look, but he just sat down and stared ahead.

"Wally, everything ok?"

"Yup. Just had to make a few things clear."

"Like…what?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll call you later, I'm in a desperate need of a long nap."

"…Ok. Miss ya. Give my regards to Link and Zelda."

"Will do. Miss you, too. Later, Jels."

"Bye, Wally." I closed the phone and put it on a charger. I sat back down next to Luigi, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So…what did Wally say to make you look so scared?"

Luigi looked at me and squeaked "nothing."

"Did he threaten you?"

Luigi shook his head, "No. He just made it very clear that he is protective of you. _Very_ protective."

"Did he tell you he'd shove some explosives up your ass if you hurt me?"

Luigi coughed. "Give or take a few words, yes." I rolled my eyes and gave Luigi another kiss.

"Don't worry about him. He told me he was happy for us." Luigi nodded, though didn't look completely relieved. "Well, you know he agrees with you about King Boo not teaching me magic, so you can say I told you so." Luigi finally snapped out of whatever trans he was in and gave me a self-satisfied look.

"I told you so."

"There, does that make you feel better? You were right." Luigi laughed, and kissed my cheek. "I can think of some other things that would make me feel better…" He wiggled his eyebrows, and all thoughts of magic, ghosts, and our lunch left our minds. Wally was right; I did deserve to be happy and have some fun. And nothing made me happier at that moment than being with Luigi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

My days blurred together while at the mansion, and Luigi and I developed a routine. Every day I'd tend to the gardens, trying my best not to kill any of the plants. I was pleased to see little green sprouts emerge. I had no idea what I was planting, and I was very anxious to see what was growing. Luigi was right that Petey started to grow now that he had more space. Petey wasn't large by any means, but he no longer would be able to fit in the small pot that he arrived in. He happily chomped away at bugs that dared to fly near him. I wished Wally was here to see Petey so ecstatic.

In addition to gardening, Luigi and I practiced quickly getting to our hiding spots. We'd time ourselves and got it to where we were able to hide in less than 10 seconds, no matter where we were in the mansion. Mario and Peach stopped by to bring the rest of my stuff. He also gave Luigi and I traveling packs that included a first aid kit and a bed roll, just in case we had to quickly flee the mansion. Luigi and I packed a map of the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule, an extra set of clothing, non-perishable food, a water canteen filled with water, and some other miscellaneous travel needs in the bags. I also stuck a cell phone charger in mine and got in the habit to always keeping my phone either on me or on the charger near me.

Peach reached the Star Spirits and asked them if they had any knowledge about my magic. They did not know much and was only able to deduce that I did not possess White magic. Wally and Zelda also discussed my magic. The stones that King Boo gave us had his essence in them; Zelda made an educated guess that I was able to identify or feel his presence in the stone. I asked what that meant about my magic, and she didn't know. There was only so much that Zelda could decipher without me present. I felt at a loss on how to develop my magic and mentioned King Boo again. Everyone quickly told me that was not a good idea, and suggested I scour the library for books on magic. I had yet to find anything useful.

King Boo made his rounds about every other day, updating us as promised. He really didn't have any news to deliver, and all was quiet at the moment. Even so, I still had a wary feeling, and knew that no news wasn't necessarily good news. He kept asking about helping me with my magic, which I had to decline. Luigi was always present when King Boo arrived and made sure I kept my promise. And as much as I wanted to take King Boo's offer, I couldn't deceive Luigi and Wally.

Wally decided to stay in Hyrule for an extended period of time. Link and Zelda started to feel a magical presence that had them concerned. Wally wanted to work on his magical skills, and Hyrule was a perfect place to do just that. He also said that it was a good place for me to escape to if things fell apart in the Mushroom Kingdom. I told him I didn't understand how there would be better; apparently Link and Zelda would be able to provide more magical protection, but it was too dangerous for me to travel there at the moment.

As much as I loved spending time with Luigi in the mansion, I was restless. The urge to ride my bike on beautiful days was maddening, and I found myself staring gloomily out the window. The weather felt like a nice, brisk autumn, which was similar to winter in Phoenix. Luigi opened a few windows to let in fresh air, but was hesitant to keep them open for too long. Still, I enjoyed the brief gusts of wind that would blow through the room. I knew Luigi was restless, too, since he really couldn't go anywhere, either. We kept reminding each other that it was better to be bored inside than fearing for our lives outside.

About a week of harboring ourselves in the mansion, we decided to release a few of the residential ghosts. Luigi attempted to release Shivers, Melody, Madame Clairvoya from their paintings; however, all the ghosts refused. Luigi was baffled and tried to ask why, but none would answer. We gave up, which disappointed me. I was looking forward to listening to Melody's beautiful music, and possibly asking questions about magic to Madame Clairvoya.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into a month of quietness. It was strange how quickly things went from "monotonous and boring" to "all hell breaking loose."

 _Ahhh!_ I suddenly woke up, screaming out loud and grabbing my skull. My head was killing me. Luigi and I were still in bed, and the sun had yet risen. I felt achy, and a sudden chill swept through my body. Luigi had woken up, startled.

"You ok?" He put his hand on my forehead. "Geez, you're burning up. Let me grab some medicine." I cocooned myself in the covers trying to warm myself up. I was already wearing long pants, socks, and a sweatshirt, but I felt I was in an ice box. Luigi returned with a cup of hot tea and medicine. "Here, take this." I downed the medicine, not caring that the drink burned my tongue a little.

"Will a mushroom help? Those things did wonders when I would accidently fall off my bike."

Luigi gave a small chuckle. "Sorry, dear. Mushrooms are great for scrapes and bruises, but it looks like you're starting to catch a cold. Doesn't really do much for that." He gave me a thermometer to monitor my temperature and grabbed more blankets. "Want me to light the fireplace? That might help warm the room up some more." I nodded, groaning as I felt another wave of achy pain radiate through my body. "Let me check your temperature…shit, it's 102! I'll get some water but what you really need is to get some rest." He kissed my forehead, and I closed my eyes. I drifted off in an uneasy sleep.

The entire day I fought a high fever, cold chills, and pain. Luigi made sure I drank plenty of water, took medicine, and overall kept an eye to make sure my health didn't get worse. My temperature never got below 100, and that worried both of us. Sometime during the day, he brought up soup which I struggled to keep down; the waves of pain made my stomach upset. By night, my fever had risen to 104, and Luigi debated on taking me to the hospital.

"Just call Mario and have him bring Doc." I didn't think I would be able to travel to Toad Town; I couldn't even get out of bed.

Luigi went to the other room while I tossed and turned in bed. I wasn't paying any attention to time, and when Luigi came back, Mario and Doc were with him. Doc started checking me out, while Mario and Luigi hovered in the back, whispering about current events. I tried to listen, but I only heard bits and pieces.

"Waluigi's house…everything trashed…Peach moved…hideout…"

I tried to sit up, but Doc gently kept me down. "You need to save your strength." Doc turned around and fiddled in his bag. He handed a small vile to Luigi and gave him instructions. He came back to me and asked for me to hold out my arm. "I need to give you a shot. It will hurt, but it will help break the fever." He gently held my arm and poked me with a rather large, scary looking needle.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I don't think I have ever screamed so violently in my life. I felt a hot surge course through my veins, almost like liquid fire. Luigi and Mario were instantly at my side, and I barely saw their frightened faces through my blurry vision. Doc finished with the shot and gave the needle to Luigi. "I'm sorry, Jelina. Luigi, keep track of how often the flare ups occur…I think this is beyond my services." My head felt heavy, and I pass out.

When I woke up, my body was sore, but not as achy as before. My fever had dipped to 99, which was a relief. I noticed it was shortly after dawn. Luigi was asleep in a chair next to me, and I sat up.

"Luigi?" He continued to snore, and I figured he was exhausted after taking care of me. Mario must have gone home with Doc. I pulled back the covers to get out of bed, and noticed my skin looked odd. I was covered in little red patches, and some of the spots had little black lines in them. I was confused, but thought it was something in the medication. I needed food, water, and to pee. I hated to wake Luigi up, but I didn't want to be by myself in case I got weak. I gently shook him, and he finally opened his eyes.

"Jelina? Thank goodness you are ok!" He suddenly wrapped me in a hug, and I was confused.

"What happened? I remember a fever, and a killer headache, but that's all."

"We gave you the maxim tomato serum, and the way you reacted was…well, it scared the hell out of me. It's like your body was fighting it. You became delirious, started talking about seeing shapes and colors, and hearing people talking to you…" I remembered how painful the medicine was, but no memory of anything else. I told Luigi it felt like I was on fire.

"Any idea what any of this means?"

"No clue…Doc gave me more of the serum for if it continues, but we really don't know what happened to you." I really didn't know how to react to that news, but I was glad that I was feeling better.

"Was I hallucinating when I heard that Wally's place was broken into?" Luigi looked saddened and grabbed my hand to lead me to the kitchen.

"Waluigi's house was completely torn apart. Everything was destroyed."

"Are his pictures ok? He had a few he really cared about near the front door."

"I'll have Mario check. It looked like they were looking for something, or maybe you, but the place was turned upside down. We haven't told him yet…" We reached the kitchen and Luigi pulled out some leftover soup. I felt sad that Wally's place was ransacked.

"Can I please tell him? I think he'd react best if I broke the news to him."

"I think that'd be a good idea."

"And…has Peach gone into hiding?"

"Yes. Mario noticed some people trailing her the other day, before Waluigi's home was destroyed. She went into hiding and was safe, but after the break in, we decided she needed to leave for a while. Be extra cautious. She'll be staying with Rosalina on the Comet Observatory. She's safe, and we can still easily contact her. We were going to transport you there with her, but with your recent bouts of illness…we thought it wouldn't be a good idea." I was relieved Peach was ok.

"I'm afraid to ask, but any other news?"

"Well…" Luigi handed me a bowl and heaved a big sigh. "Pauline saw some strange creatures at the carnival last night with Bowser's groupies. She's going to check with Waluigi to see if they are from Hyrule." He gave me a serious look. "Jelina, I've got a bad feeling about all of this…"

"Me, too." I sighed and took a sip of my soup.

"Let's just make sure we are prepared for anything. I'll make sure everything is packed in case we need to quickly leave." I frowned, worried that my health would impact any traveling.

"I hope it doesn't come to that. Before I forget, or pass out, will you make sure to pack my journal in my bag? I've been taking notes, and if we have to flee, I'd like to have it handy." Luigi nodded and gave a small smile.

"Already did. I also packed some medicine for your fevers, and an extra blanket. I couldn't put too much in the bags or it'd be too heavy, but I put as much as I could."

"Thanks, hun." We ate our soup in silence, trying to enjoy a small moment of peace. After we were done, Luigi insisted I laid back down to get as much rest as I could. I took some ibuprofen and fell asleep.

"Jelina, wake up." Luigi shook me awake and I immediately felt immense pain. "You need some of the serum, you're burning up again." I rolled over, feeling the cold chill in my body. "I'm sorry, I know this will hurt." He kissed my cheek as he took my arm, and I feel the familiar burn course through my body. I screamed, and I felt something wet touch my cheek. The burning was immense, and I felt my stomach churn in protest. "I'm here, Jelina. Shhhh…it'll be ok." I barely registered Luigi's comforting voice over the sounds of my screams. Eventually, the burning faded, and I passed out.

When I woke up, Luigi was sitting next to me with his head in his hands. _How long was I out this time?_ I looked outside and saw that it was dusk. "Luigi?" Luigi's head snapped up, and he gave me a hesitant look.

"Jelina, are you finally awake?" His eyes were red, and heavy, dark bags hung under his eyes. He looked like shit.

"…yes? How long was I asleep?" Luigi shook his head.

"Almost an entire day. You were delusional all night, yelling at something to get away and started swiping at the air. You didn't even realize I was here until I grabbed your hand. You told me I was warm, and I radiated a beautiful, deep blue, and you could hear, and feel, the love in me…" I was beyond confused at this point. "You held onto me until whatever it was that you were fighting went away, and then you passed out." I started to get up, and Luigi grabbed my shoulder.

"I want to go to the library. I need to do something, and all I can do is look for books."

"Maybe…maybe it's best if you lay down for a while. You are still feverish."

"Well, if I'm in bed, then let me call Wally."

"I already called him and told him everything that happened. _Everything_. After telling him over and over that you were ok, he calmed down enough to ask about his place. Mario was able to recover his pictures, which was all he cared about since we relocated all the bombs. Zelda is going to do some research on these delusions you are having. And those creatures hanging out with Bowser at the carnival? Link said they were definitely from Hyrule." I laid my head back on my pillow, tears spilling out of my eyes. "We will figure this out. We are also thinking…it may be a good idea to get you to Hyrule sooner than later. We just don't know how to get you there-"

* _Bang-Bang-Bang*_

"Who could that be?" Luigi got up to answer the door. "I'll be right back." I looked around the room, and a bright light caught my eye. King Boo's stone was practically singing, and I instantly knew he was at the door. Not caring how I felt, I grabbed the stone and went downstairs. In the doorway stood King Boo in his human form; he knew I hated talking to him as a ghost, and for some reason, respectfully transformed every time I was at the door.

"Luigi, Jelina," he bowed at us in greeting, "I am sorry to disturb you both, but I have some urgent news."

"What is it?" Luigi quickly grabbed a chair for me to sit in, as I was very unsteady on my feet.

"Last night, creatures that I have never seen before have made their way into the entry part of my woods. They cry in the night, halting everything in their tracks. Their have seized my servants…the creatures are able to grasp boos and extinguish them instantly. I am afraid it is no longer safe for my servants and I to remain in the woods. We are departing immediately to a safe location, deep within the woods, or on another plane." Luigi and I gave each other grave looks. This was bad. _Very_ bad.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the creatures?"

"Do not look at the creatures directly in their eyes and shield your ears from their deafening cries. They move slowly and disappear when sunlight emerges on the horizon. They seem to follow sound, rather than sight. You may be able to hide from them, but I am not certain. I wish I could tell you more." I looked at King Boo, and for once, saw fear in his magenta eyes. "Jelina, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You look grave. Have you been feeling ill as of late?" Luigi and I gave him a surprised look.

"Yes…as a matter of fact, I've been getting horrible fevers and blacking out."

"And when she blacks out…she…she gets delusional…" I was surprised Luigi chimed in with my symptoms.

"I suspected as much."

Luigi looked confused. "How?"

King Boo gave a sigh. "I have been feeling an unnatural source trying to tap into my magic. At first, I did not think much of it, but lately it has been growing stronger. I fear someone is trying to capture Jelina's magic."

"That would explain why I act like I'm fighting something off…"

"Yes. That would be logical to assume."

Luigi looked torn. "What…what can we do to help prevent these attacks?"

King Boo frowned. "I do not know how to dispel this being. Its presence is very powerful. However, I can create a charm, one that will provide temporarily protection. The symptoms that you are experiencing will lessen, and your magic will be safe. It should buy you enough time to relocate."

"What is the cost? I know nothing you do comes for free." King Boo looked forlorn.

"I only wish to have my territory back. Something wants this realm for their own, and Jelina, I have a suspicion your magic is imperative to its takeover." Luigi looked skeptical and wasn't sure if he wanted to make a deal with King Boo. But if he didn't, I would never make it out of the house. My symptoms were growing worse with each attack.

"You help us, I'll make sure your woods are given back to you as they are now. Nothing more, nothing less," I offered. King Boo sighed.

"That is all I request. I feel dire times are upon us." Reluctantly, Luigi agreed to have King Boo help us. "First, may I have my summoning stone back?" I handed him the smooth white stone, and it immediately melded into his body.

"Was that stone a part of you? I noticed it was cool to the touch, and when you arrived, it practically sang to me."

"Yes…you must have felt my presence in the stone. Makes me even more curious as to what your magical abilities are. But that is for another time. Jelina, do you have a ring that you wear? I need to enchant it." I shook my head. I looked at Luigi.

"Have anything around the mansion I could use?" Luigi blushed a little and told us he'd be right back. I was confused about his behavior but didn't question anything. King Boo looked deeply troubled.

"King Boo…is there anything else I should know?"

"Jelina, please be cautious. This is beyond Bowser simply wanting to capture you for his pleasure or to pressure Princess Peach for desirable land. This is something far, far more sinister. This is the work of true evil." I shivered, knowing that he was right. Luigi returned, and his face was beet red.

"Um…ok…I have a ring..." Luigi looked at King Boo, and a knowing look came across King Boo's face.

"Jelina, my dear, this might make you dizzy in your fragile state. Can you please close your eyes?" I gave a curious look, but obliged. I felt the ring loosely slip on my pinkie, followed by King Boo chanting some strange phrase. I felt a warmth envelope my body, and just as quickly as it came, it was gone. The ring was off my finger, and King Boo told me to open my eyes. Luigi was pocketing the ring and looked extremely embarrassed.

"I recommend waiting until you are on your travels, right before nightfall. Just place the ring on your finger, and the spell will automatically initiate."

"Do I need to keep it on at all times?"

"I would highly recommend it. If you are traveling, you will be out in the open, and very susceptible to outside forces. Be warned, the spell will only last five days." King Boo bowed deeply and reached for my hand. I tentatively held it out, afraid of getting slobbered on again. He merely kissed it, and I took back my hand. I felt a chill radiate through my body, the same chill I felt when I held King Boo's summoning stone. "I have given you some of my essence as protection, but I only have enough magic to spare for tonight. I must make haste. I recommend leaving for your travels at the dawn's first light, when the creatures return to the earth. I wish you the best of luck during your dangerous journey." King Boo disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Luigi and I with a sense of dread at the door.

"We'd better get everything ready. I'm going to call Mario and Waluigi…can you please take some medicine and check our bags to make sure everything is ready to leave first thing in the morning?" I nodded and requested that I get to talk to Wally; he'd go nuts if he didn't hear my voice.

"Fair enough. I'll be in the kitchen. We need to eat and get to bed pretty soon."

I felt a little dizzy but trusted King Boo's protection would prevent any debilitating magical attacks tonight. I was grateful for his assistance and made a mental note to give him something nice as a thank you in the future. He must have been desperate to help us willingly with no payback. I found the bags and checked to make sure we had plenty of food, water, and all our other travel essentials. I threw in my iPod with some headphones…maybe it would help drown out the sounds of the frightening creatures. _I'll have to ask Luigi about bringing wax or ear plugs._ Our bags were ready to go, and I put them by the front door. I found Luigi in the kitchen, talking to Mario on the phone.

"No, you need to stay here! Protect the Mushroom Kingdom. They need you here more than ever." I walked beside him and put my arm around his waist. He put his arm around me, looking frustrated. "No, I am not staying back on this one." He looked at me and mouthed _Mario wants to go_. I held out my hand and indicated that I wanted to talk to Mario. "Hey, bro, Jelina wants to talk to you. Hold on."

I took the phone, trying to think of how to best tell him to stay put. "Hey, Mario."

"Jelina, I'm glad you are well!"

"As well as I can be at the moment. Look, I know you want to come, but you can't."

Mario didn't like being told to stay behind. "Jelina, Luigi and I have been on a lot of quests, and I know you love him and all, but it might be a better idea if-

"No. I need Luigi with me. This is not up for debate." Mario was quiet on the other end. "I just have a feeling about this. If I have another fit…I need him to help me out of it. If you come with us, you'll leave the Mushroom Kingdom vulnerable. I'll be damned if Luigi stays behind."

Mario sighed. "I know you're right. I just feel…helpless not being on the trail. It's usually me on the adventure."

"I know. I don't think things are going to stay quiet here, and they're going to need all the help they can get. You're their hero, even if that means you are just there to keep an eye out and ease their worries."

"Alright. Please…please look out for Luigi."

"Always." I handed the phone back to Luigi, and he resumed talking to Mario. He mouthed _Thank You_ to me, and after a few minutes, hung up the phone.

"I swear, my brother can be so stubborn. Thanks for convincing him to stay."

"He's not used to sitting back. Just like you're not used to taking the lead." Luigi groaned. "I hate this as much as you do. I'm starting to miss our quiet, boring days, where my biggest frustration was not riding my bike. Speaking of bikes, are we taking them to Hyrule?"

"I don't know…it would help with travel time, but I'm not sure how the terrain is. We'll ask Waluigi what he thinks."

"Oh, before I forget, do we have any wax or ear plugs? For the freaky screaming monsters?" Luigi grabbed some soft wax, and I took it to put it in our bag. I put my cell phone on a charger and picked up the house phone to call Wally. It rang a few times, and when Wally answered, he sounded frantic.

"What is going on over there? Is Jelina safe? Damn it, I hate that-"

"Wally! It's me!"

"Jels, it's so good to hear your voice…I've been worried sick over here! What is going on?" I caught Wally up on everything, so happy to hear my friend's voice again. I missed Wally, and while I was scared shitless for what was to come, I was looking forward to seeing him again. I felt breathless after explaining everything and gave a giant sigh when finished.

"How good are you with maps, toots?"

"Not very…"

"Ok, when we are done talking, let me talk to Luigi. I'll give him the best route on how to get here. And don't hate me when I tell you this, but…I don't think you should ride your bike. You'll be hiking for part of the trip, and your bike isn't geared for mountains. I'm sorry, Jellybean. I really am. But when all this is over, you will be back to riding off in the sunset. We'll make sure of that." I knew Wally was trying to make me feel better, and I appreciated his attempt.

"Any idea what those freaky screaming monsters are? I'm sure they have a name besides freaky screaming monsters."

"Redeads. Be very cautious around them…Luigi may be able to blast them with his electricity, but just hide under your blankets and be very quiet. And make sure to stick that wax in your ears. Their screams may cause you to scream, and that would lead them right to you." I was scared and shuddered.

"Is there anything else I should know? Any other creatures to be aware of?"

"Not really. Hyrule has been relatively quiet. When in doubt, have Luigi zap them with his lightning. That's probably your best bet, since neither of you are prepared for hand to hand combat. I'll catch him up, you have enough on your mind as it is to relay all of this."

"Thanks, Wally."

"I hate to say goodbye, but…"

"I know."

"Let me talk to Luigi, and I'll say goodbye afterwards."

I handed the phone to Luigi, and he started walking towards our travel packs. I saw he made us some sandwiches, so I scarfed one down while he outlined our route on the map and made notes. I tried to think if there was anything else we needed to do before taking off tomorrow. I worried about Petey, but for the past week, he had been doing well on his own. I grabbed a sandwich and motioned to Luigi that I was going to the greenhouse, and not to hang up the phone until I got to say goodbye to Wally. He gave me the thumbs up, and I ran to the other end of the mansion.

I saw Petey fast asleep in his little dirt home. I hated leaving him behind, but there was no way I could care for a plant on my trip. "Petey?" I didn't want to startle him awake, or I might lose a finger or two. "Petey, I brought you a snack." Petey lifted his head and purred at the sight of the sandwich. "I have to go away for a while…but if you get hungry, you can eat anything in here that you want. Except the tulips. Those make your belly hurt." Petey ate the sandwich and nuzzled my hand. I gave him a pat, and he screeched. "I'm sorry, I have to go…" I started to leave, but he screeched again, burping out a small bag. I peeked in the bag and saw a small bicycle charm. I felt my eyes tear up. "Is this for me…from Wally?" Petey nuzzled my hand, and I kissed the top of his head. "Thank you, Petey. I'll see you soon." Petey went back to sleep, and I ran back to the kitchen.

Luigi was still talking to Wally, so I waited at the table until they were finished. Finally, Luigi handed me the phone and went back to the counter to grab himself a sandwich.

"Wally, Petey…he…well, thanks for the charm."

"That was meant for your birthday. But, maybe you can use it as your good luck charm. That can be your bike since you can't actually ride your real one…Hope you like it."

"I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's going to be a rough journey, and if you only have five days to travel, you two will get little sleep or rest…especially if redeads are out and about. I'm sure if you'll be too terrified to sleep. And I wouldn't blame you one bit. Try to unwind tonight. You may not have another night like this for a while."

"I will. And we will keep you updated as much as we can." I heard him sniff on the other end.

"I love you too, toots. You'd better make it here safe."

"I will, and I love you too. See you soon." I hung up the phone, trying my hardest not to start balling. Luigi, who had finished his sandwich, came up to me and wrapped me in a big hug. I fervently kissed him, and he picked me up, taking me to bed.

"Luigi, I'm…"

"I know, I'm scared, too…We have a long day tomorrow. We will worry about tomorrow when it comes. I want to remember tonight as a good night, now that I have you back from whatever was hurting you." And with that, we enjoyed our last night together in the mansion. We were safe for one night, and I wanted to take full advantage of it. We focused on our love for one another and not the long and difficult road to Hyrule, or the impending sense of doom that lurked over us. It was all we could do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* _Beep *Beep *Beep *Bee-*SLAM*_

I groaned at the sound of the alarm. It was still pitch-black outside, and I knew we would have to leave as soon as it was light. Luigi fell back asleep after slamming the snooze button on the alarm. I knew if I went back to sleep I would never wake back up. I sat up, but Luigi's grip on my waist tightened.

"Not…yet…stay…" he mumbled.

"I need to take some medicine. I feel a little feverish. King Boo's charm is starting to wear off." I heard him groan, and I reached for the bottle of ibuprofen and water from the night stand. "How many snoozes left?"

"Two." I laid back down, feeling him rub my back as I laid my head on his chest. I was not looking forward to our departure. All we needed to do was get up, eat, and leave. Last night we made sure to shower and have everything ready to go…Luigi and I both were not morning people, and neither of us were too fond of this journey.

 _*Beep *Bee-*SLAM*_

"One." Luigi put his head under the blanket, like he was trying to hide from the alarm clock's last alert. I absent mindedly twisted the small bike charm that Wally got me, which I wore as a necklace. My brain was scrambling to think if there was anything that we missed. I remembered to put the stun gun in my bag, a key was set aside for Mario, we had plenty of medicine, our coats, a tent, blankets, food, water-

* _Beep *Beep *Beep *Beep *Beep* Click*_

I turned off the alarm, kissing Luigi as I got out of bed. I brushed my teeth and got dressed for the trip; Luigi was staring blankly at the ceiling. When I was done, he was sitting at the edge of the bed, giving me a sorrowful look. I leaned over and hugged him. "I'll get started on breakfast. Meet you downstairs." I knew if I stayed in the room, I'd get back in bed…we didn't have that luxury. King Boo only gave us one night's worth of protection in the mansion, and I could feel it was almost gone; I wasn't about to use the ring just to lay around in bed.

I got out some toast with jam, bacon, and eggs to cook; we needed all the energy we could get before heading out, and a hearty breakfast would help with that. I had gotten almost everything plated when Luigi finally trudged down the stairs, dressed and essentially ready to go. I brought over the plates, and he nodded his head in thanks. Neither of us were very chatty and were quietly enjoying our last moments of safety and security. It wasn't until we had finished when he finally spoke.

"I wish it didn't come to this. I'm going to miss home." I didn't really know what to say, and just grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

"Rested enough. I'm not delusional, and I'm not running a high fever. So that's something positive, I guess." Luigi rubbed his face with his free hand.

"That's not very reassuring."

"Well, it is what it is. Staying here would only make things worse." I looked out the window and saw the first glimmer of dawn. "Do you have the ring?" Luigi patted his pocket. "I put the cell phone in my bag. I'm going to give Petey one last meal, and we should go…" We stood up, and Luigi went to triple check our travel packs while I fed Petey. Petey was still fast asleep, and I put a small plate of lunch meat near him. I didn't want to wake him up, and he'd eat when he was hungry. _Bye, Petey…I'll miss ya, little guy._

When I went back to meet Luigi, he had on his coat and travel bag; I saw a small compass and map tucked in his side pocket, making it easy to access. He handed me my coat and I slipped it on. I picked up my bag while he opened the front door, letting in trickles of daylight that were brightening up the sky. We both took one last yearning look at the mansion, and we left.

Luigi showed me our route, and we had a lot of land to trek in what felt like such a short amount of time. Our plan was to travel through Boo Valley until we got to the outskirts of Hoohoo Mountains. We'd have to do a little climbing, but directly west was the border of Hyrule. Once in Hyrule, Zelda would meet us at a place called Goron City, and we'd teleport to the castle. We traveled along the edge of the woods, staying close enough to dash behind a tree if we needed to hide, but not so far in to where we would get lost. It took more time, but it provided more safety. The less time we spent out in the open, the better.

Traveling was difficult due to the fact I felt miserable. My head was throbbing, I had a small fever, and I felt queasy as the sun rose further in the sky. I traveled as fast as I could, pushing myself so we could make decent time. Luigi frequently asked if I was doing alright, and I shrugged it off. Suddenly, Luigi stopped.

"Break time." I tried to argue, but he put down his pack and sat down. "Jelina, you aren't fooling me. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. You look pale, clammy, and like you're about to puke. Sit." I put down my pack, and he pulled out a water canteen and some medicine. I waited to take the medicine until my nausea had passed.

"Luigi, we've barely been on the go. We don't have time to sit around."

"Jelina, we've been up for several hours now. Your medicine is wearing off, and you're pushing yourself too hard. How good will you be if you pass out from exhaustion on the first day? We need to pace ourselves, and if we need to go a slower, it's ok. We should probably take a nap at some point, too…"

"Why? Wouldn't that just waste time?"

"Waluigi told me about the redeads. I have a feeling we aren't going to be getting much sleep during the night." I sat down and felt a wave of dizziness. I laid my head in his lap, and after a few seconds, the wave passed. I was frustrated that I was holding back our pace; Luigi saw my annoyed look and kissed my forehead. "I know that look." He kissed my cheek, then started running his fingers through my hair. "I understand how frustrating it is. Believe me, I've been on enough quests with Mario to feel like I was holding us back." He cupped my face, rubbing my cheeks. "You aren't holding us back. I know you're worried about getting there in so many days, but we have at least a few days of Maxim serum, and if we had to, we can take a detour and visit Beanbean Kingdom. My point is, we will get there when we get there, and we will deal with whatever happens along the way."

I sighed, and knew he was right. "I wish we could just take pipes."

"I know, but we aren't sure if they are being monitored, and last thing we need is you to hop in one and end up at Bowser's Castle. You just need to trust me, ok? This isn't my first life or death adventure."

"Of course I trust you. I'm just impatient. And stubborn." He laughed. "Hopefully with this charmed ring, I won't be feeling this bad tomorrow." I felt a cool breeze blow across my face. It felt refreshing against my warm skin.

"Usually it's Mario giving me this pep talk. Feels strange being on the other end. I'll have to tell him all those years of nagging paid off." I laughed, and he pulled out a few snacks for us. I wasn't completely satisfied that I couldn't go at the pace I wanted, but Luigi was right: I had to trust him.

The rest of the day went a lot slower. We found a steady pace where I wasn't feeling constantly ill, and when I tried to go a little faster, Luigi outright refused to match the pace. We stopped every so often so I could take medicine, have a snack, and briefly rest. We had an early lunch, and I tried not to sit around too long, though it was tempting. I was glad the day was beautiful and tried to focus on that positive. After a few more hours of traveling, Luigi looked at his watch.

"We should try to take a nap. Let's walk a little in the woods. I thought I heard a stream nearby, which would be good for filling up our canteens." We walked in a bit, enough where we could see the edge but be hidden amongst the trees. We could see a small stream and pond full of crystal clear water.

"Set a timer on your phone. I don't want to wake up and it's already dark. An hour sound ok?"

"Sure. And, you were right. A nap is _definitely_ needed. Even with our little breaks, I am beat." Luigi spread out a bedroll and folded a blanket into a makeshift pillow.

"When Mario and I would travel, we'd take a LOT of naps." He patted his bedroll, and I curled up next to him. I was surprised how roomy it was and had a feeling we would only use one…especially with creepy monsters out at night.

"How much longer should we go today?"

"We'll see how we feel when we wake up. I don't think _I_ am going to be able to carry on much longer. And you look like you are done." He zipped up the bedroll, sealing us in our little covering. "Plus, I'd like to practice my magic." I closed my eyes, and felt exhaustion quickly take over. Before I was able to reply, I passed out.

I felt like I had barely closed my eyes when my phone alarm went off. _Damn_. Luigi stretched next to me. My body felt heavy, and I knew I reached my limit for the day. Luigi sat up and grabbed medicine for me, which I gladly took. He pulled out his map and a pencil, making small notes and drawing a small star.

"What'cha doin?" I peeked at the map. Beside the star were the words _Day 1_.

"Marking where we are. Or at least, where I think we are…I know you probably will hate what I'm about to say, but I want to stop here. I'd like to do some training, and we only have a few hours of real daylight left." I admitted to him I was done, and he was glad I didn't argue. "We started today really early…even though we took breaks, and went at slower pace, we have been on the go for almost twelve hours. You can't overdo it with your fevers, even if you think you have them under control."

"Do you think we'll have to leave quite as early every day?"

"I think we need to see how our first night goes before we determine that."

"When do you think the redeads will start coming out? Did Wally tell you?"

Luigi shuddered. "He said they usually come when it's completely dark, so I'm guessing closer to midnight. They won't just pop up as soon as the sun sets." I yawned. "Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll wake you when I start a fire for dinner." He smiled at me, and I immediately fell back asleep.

I woke up to the sound of crackling and popping, and saw Luigi stroking a small fire. "Hey there, handsome." He turned around and smiled.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. How was your nap?" I still was exhausted, and could have easily gone back to sleep, but I was getting hungry.

"Good. Too short." He nodded.

"Aren't they all?" I laughed and couldn't argue with that. I stood up and saw that the sun was setting.

"I brought soup for dinner." He held up two mason jars full of soup.

"Wally said glass bottles are valuable in Hyrule."

"Well, when we get there, they can have these. I have an entire cabinet full of jars." Luigi went to his bag and dug out a small pot. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" While Luigi started heating up the soup, I changed into some warmer, more comfortable clothes to sleep in. I pulled out my journal and started making notes about our travel. It didn't take long for the soup to heat up, and Luigi called me over to the small fire.

"Here, it's pretty hot, but it'll make your hands feel nice and toasty while you wait for it to cool." Luigi handed me a small travel cup, and my mouth watered at the aroma of the soup.

"Thanks for cooking. Did you do any magic today?"

He smirked. "Yup." He pointed to a spot towards the entrance of the woods. There were several blackened spots in the grass, and a tree was split in half. "I am working on building up my stamina. It's been a while since I've really used magic, and I get tired pretty quick."

"Building up your stamina? I didn't know you got tired from using magic."

"It's like anything else you do. Magic uses up energy. You need energy in the atmosphere to create magic, and each person has a limit to how much personal energy they can use. The more you practice, the stronger and more skilled you become. If you use too much magic and run out of energy, you pass out. The more things that take up energy in the area, the weaker your magic will be."

"Like modern day technology, such as cars, planes, computers, and stuff?"

"Exactly. Technology is wonderful, but it comes at a price. Some places would rather have technology than magic. I think that's why magic died out over in the states and that realm. The industrial revolution had something to do with that." He took a sip of his soup. "Even getting away from the mansion, which had some modern amenities, I've noticed my magic is a lot stronger and easier to channel."

"Since you can do things with electricity, can you charge my cell phone?" Luigi frowned.

"Maybe, but right now I'd rather not. I don't want to accidently fry our one link to everyone." I drank my soup and enjoyed the surge of warmth that it gave me. "I called Mario and Waluigi, and just updated us on where we were. Everything is fine on their end." We finished our meal, and he went to the small stream to rinse out our pot and glass bottles. When he came back, he handed me a stick.

"What's this for?" He grinned.

"Wait just a sec, let me change. It's a surprise!" I absent-mindedly peeled some bark off the stick while I waited, and he came back with chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows.

"S'mores!" He laughed and couldn't help but join.

"I may be scared shitless, you may be sick, and we may be fleeing the country, but dammit, I have a fire going, and I want s'mores." I gave him a kiss, appreciating him trying to enjoy little things when there were so many horrible things going on around us. It was one of the reasons why I loved him so much. I stuck my marshmallow in the fire and watched it ignite; I waited until it was blackened to blow out the flame. The gooey treat was delicious, and we had enough to make two each. When we were done, I threw the stick towards the small pond. The sun was almost gone, and I knew we would have to put out the fire and hide in our bedroll soon.

Luigi got up and got our camp ready for night. He got my last dose of medicine, a small flashlight, and the wax out from our packs and put everything else away. We made sure my phone was off…the last thing we wanted to happen is it to go off and alert creatures where we were. He rested our shoes and packs up against a close tree, and I straighten our bedroll. We had one blanket folded up as a pillow and spread the other over the top so it would cover our heads during the night. I saw him pat his pocket, and a disappointed look came across his face. _He must be nervous about me getting sick tonight and the ring not working like it should._ We sat down, and I was about to kill the fire when he stopped me.

"Shouldn't we extinguish it? It's almost dark." Luigi looked at me then heaved a great sigh.

"We will, but…I want to enjoy the light for just…just a little bit longer." He put his arm around me, and I leaned into his shoulder. "I love you, Jelina."

"I love you, too. Thanks for looking out for me today. I know I can be-" Luigi suddenly cut me off and gave me a passionate kiss. He cupped the side of my face, and when he pulled back, he gazed into my eyes.

"You mean the world to me, and I've never been happier in my whole life." I gave him a skeptical look. We were on the run, and I was being attacked by some magical force. I could think of several times we were much happier. He must have read my expression and shook his head. "I, uh, well, right now isn't a happy time. That's not what I meant." He stopped to collect his thoughts. "What I mean to say is, even though things are shitty, I'm glad to be WITH you. I, um, thought you should know…" I kissed him to stop his rambling, then put my head back on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, savoring this moment. I opened my eyes, and Luigi was digging in his pocket. I held out my pinkie, but he put down my hand.

"Not yet. We still have a little daylight left." I opened my palm so I could see this ring, and he hesitated.

"I just want to see it. I won't put it on yet." His hand trembled when he gave it to me, and his faced was etched with worry.

"Are you concerned the spell won't work? I felt the charm when-"

"No…I…um…"

I looked at the ring, and it was _gorgeous_. Small bands of green and white diamonds encased in rose gold swirled around each other, sparkling in the firelight. "Wow…this ring is…beautiful…" Luigi didn't say anything and was wringing his hands. "It almost looks like something you'd give to someone you…wanted…to…" my head snapped up, and realization hit me like a brick wall. Luigi hesitantly watched at me, and I understood why he was distressed. This was originally meant to be an _engagement_ ring, but with our rush, it was the only ring he had readily available to use for the charm. That's why he didn't want me to see it and why King Boo had me close my eyes. I knew what he wanted to ask me but couldn't because I _had_ to wear the ring. I could hear his mind thinking now wasn't the right time; if he asked and I said no, it would be upsetting and awkward, and if I said yes, would it be because of the pressure of having to wear the ring, or me truly wanting to be with him? I knew he secretly wished I didn't figure it out, but he recognized I understood the symbolism of the ring in my hand.

My mind was made up before he could say anything.

"Yes."

Luigi suddenly looked confused. "Yes to what? I didn't ask you anything."

"You don't have to. I love you, and I want to marry you." I held up the ring. "Isn't that what this ring was for?"

"Well, maybe, but n-"

I cut him off. "Tonight, when you put this ring on my finger, you will put it on _this-_ " I pointed at my left ring finger- "finger. Not my pinkie. And it will stay there. Permanently." He observed at the determined look on my face, and suddenly wrapped me in his arms, deeply kissing me. He pulled me away, and we both had tears streaming from our eyes.

"Jelina, leave it to you to not even let me ask the question and you just answer." He kissed me again.

"You know me." He sighed, and I held his hand. "Neither of us are very subtle."

"This wasn't how I intended to ask you. I wanted to take you on a bike ride, have a picnic...make an attempt at being romantic…"

I was touched, knowing I would have loved for him to propose to me while we were on a bike ride. But in all honesty, how he proposed didn't really matter. He looked a little saddened about this. "Luigi, this may not have been the romantic getaway you planned, but I know the meaning behind why you want to marry me... all that really matters is you wanting to be with me. Forever. _That_ is what's important." He kissed my temple, whispering how much he loved me, and we saw the sun had finally set. "I wish I could capture this moment. But I guess we need to go into hiding mode now…" Luigi sighed, and we reluctantly got up. I killed the fire, putting dirt over the embers. He handed me a small wad of wax, and I started shaping it to fit in my ears. We spread the blanket over our heads after we buried ourselves in our bedroll.

"Hold out your hand," he whispered. I gave him the ring, and he asked, "Jelina, will you marry me?" I grinned and whispered yes, and he shakily put it on my left ring finger. Immediately I felt a warmth envelope my being, and my ongoing headache subsided. He kissed me, saying "I guess I'm officially your fiancé." I beamed, and we put the wax in our ears. It didn't completely drown out sound, but everything was muffled and muted. Luigi wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his chest. I tried to close my eyes to fall asleep, but I was too uneasy. We laid there, anxiously waiting for whatever creatures in the night would appear.

Waiting in silence was excruciating. I would start to doze off, but every little sound kept me awake. I tossed and turned in the bedroll, careful not to make any noise. I tried to make my mind wander to occupy myself, and I became overjoyed thinking about the ring on my finger. A stupid grin spread across my face, and I wanted to giggle with delight. A part of me just wanted to get hitched as soon as we could and not wait for a ceremony. I didn't know if Luigi would like that…he'd want his brother and Peach there. And Wally would kill me if he wasn't invited. But I had the feeling he didn't want a big ceremony; he didn't like being the center of attention.

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt the presence of something else. I wondered if my magic had something to do with sensing people's energy. I couldn't completely make out what it was, but there was something mischievous and playful to its nature. I was tempted to peek out of our blanket, but it wasn't worth risking our safety. In the distance, I heard a faint giggle.

Luigi started to shiver, and I heard his teeth clatter in fear. There must have been a stray boo in the forest. I positioned myself to face Luigi; I knew he was scared of boos. I started rubbing his back and heard him give a slow, shaky breath to calm himself down. He was still trembling, but his teeth no longer were rattling. We heard the boo giggle for a while, glad that it was not directly near our campsite. My mind started to wander again, when I suddenly experienced a chill run down my spine. I sensed something else, something…unnatural, like it didn't belong to this world. I gently shook Luigi to get his attention and put my hands over my ears; he followed suit. I squeezed my eyes tight, feeling the dark being become more present.

"AHHHHHHHH" A high pitched scream filled the air, and the boo's giggling stopped. I heard Luigi quietly gasp. Even though our ears were covered, we still were able to hear the petrifying scream. It was bone chilling, and it gave off a sense of pain and anguish. What was worse was I could _feel_ the boo's energy, or whatever it was I sensed, go from playful to fearful. Silent tears streamed from my face, and after a few more horrifying screams from the redead, the boo's presence was gone. There was a surge of energy from the redead, and then everything was still.

Luigi and I were both breathing quickly, tightly clinging to each other. I knew the redead was no longer near us, but I was still afraid to move. Eventually, Luigi's grip wasn't as tight, and I felt his breathing slow down. He must have fallen asleep, or quite possibly passed out. I nuzzled my head into Luigi's chest, crying over what I just experienced. I didn't hear or sense anything, and eventually my body and mind grew heavy with exhaustion.

All night I kept drifting in and out of sleep, scared to fall into a deep sleep. Finally, when I opened my eyes, I saw it was light outside. I took out the wax in my ears and noticed Luigi was still asleep. I tried my best to slink out of the bedroll without waking him up, but I was unsuccessful. Luigi tightened his grip around me, grunting.

"Is it morning already?" he mumbled.

"Yup. You can sleep for a while longer, if you want." He sighed, and I saw him take the wax out of his ears.

"No, we shouldn't probably lay around too long. How are you feeling?" We sat up, squinting from the sunlight.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good. That charm really helped get rid of the fever and most of my headache. I might not need to take any medicine today!" Luigi blushed and took my hand, running his finger over the ring. "And…I'm, well…excited about getting engaged to the love of my life." I reached up and gave him a kiss.

"I can't wait…it gives us something to look forward to." He looked at his watch, groaning. "Well, at least we'll get an early start. It's only 7 in the morning. Did you get any sleep? I felt like I only got a few hours tops." He stood up and helped me up.

"Not much. But at least we know hiding works. I also noticed the redead only emerged when the boo was giggling. I didn't hear or sense anything else overnight…do you think it's triggered to appear when they hear sounds?"

Luigi pondered this thought while digging for a few granola bars and apples. "That…that makes sense. Let's hope we don't run into anyone else on our trip. I actually felt bad for the boo…no one deserves that…" I shuddered and told him how I was able to feel them when they were there. It was horrifying to feel something suddenly vanish. Luigi hugged me. "Can you feel my essence?"

"I…I think I can…I always feel you near me, and I get this overwhelming sense of…love…and protection…and sometimes…fear?" Luigi laughed.

"That sounds about right."

"I'm not really sure how it all works. I'll be glad when I meet Zelda so I can learn what I can do."

We munched on our meager breakfast and I found that I had an abundance of energy now that I was no longer ill. I was motivated to get to Hyrule so I could learn my magic. After eating, we got ready and packed up our belongings; hopefully, with my surge of energy, we could make up for some lost time. Luigi was pleased I was feeling better but warned me not to push it too much. He wanted to save some of his energy in case we needed to use magic, and we found a pace that was much faster than yesterday, but still slow enough to not completely drain our energy.

The next two days of travel were pretty uneventful. We'd walk all day, taking a break for lunch and a short nap, and go until a few hours before sunset. Once we found a good place to settle in, Luigi would practice his magic. I found it fascinating to watch him charge electricity in his hands and fling it to nearby trees or create a bolt of lightning out of thin air and zap parts of the ground. Luigi appeared to get stronger the more he practiced, and by the third night, he was no longer huffing and puffing when he stopped for dinner. The nights were mostly quiet, with the exception of a random boo being attacked by a redead. We never got a full night of sleep, but that didn't stop us from getting up bright and early, nor impede our travels.

Our fourth day of travel proved to be difficult. We had reached the edge of the woods, which we had considered a place of safety. To get to the Hoohoo mountains, we needed to cross the exposed plains of Boo Valley.

"It'll take at least a day to cross…we will be sleeping out in the open. Once we hit Hoohoo mountains, we can rest in caves." Luigi looked up at the sky, and grimaced. "It looks like it could rain soon, too…we're probably going to have to pitch our tent at night. I don't like being this vulnerable…"

"Do you think the redeads will still disappear in the morning if it's raining?"

"No idea. I think they disappear with sunlight, but if I need to, I'll fry them with my magic." Luigi shuddered, and I frowned at the idea of redeads appearing during the daytime. We walked for a few hours when I felt tiny droplets of rain on my face. Luigi put away his map, then we both covered our heads with the hoods on our jackets.

"Set an alarm on your phone. Last thing I want to do is travel at night…and if it's raining hard enough, we'll have no sense of time." Luigi was right; we headed directly into a heavy rain patch, and it was dark enough to look like it was nighttime. We had to make frequent stops to make sure we were heading in the right direction, and at one point, I barely saw Luigi standing right next to me. We continued to blindly traipse through the muddy valley until my alarm went off. The rain was still falling in heavy sheets, and I longed to be inside our dry tent.

Pitching the tent was difficult; Luigi slipped in the mud a lot, and my fingers were numb, making it hard to grab things. Eventually our little tent was up, and we bolted inside, thankful to be in someplace dry.

"I hope tomorrow is a little less wet," I commented while pulling off my muddy shoes. "I know we needed a shower, but this is ridiculous!" Luigi handed me some dry clothes from my pack. "Should I even bother setting an alarm for tomorrow morning?"

"No…I don't want to alert anyone of our location, and I doubt anyone could find us in this storm. I think we'll rely more on your ability. If you sense redeads lurking around, we will just quietly wait in our tent." We spread out our bedroll and threw the blankets on top; we were chilly from being wet, and the weather was considerably cooler. "I wish I had something warm to drink. I brought some coffee to make, but we can't set a fire right now. And I can't really zap the water to make it warm. Mario was always the one who would warm our drinks and meals in a pinch."

"Hot tea would be amazing right now…but at least we are dry." I dug in our packs for something to eat. I was getting tired of eating jerky, dried fruit, and granola bars, and longed for Luigi's cooking. "I can't wait to eat real food again." I threw a bag of trail mix, bagels, and jerky at Luigi. "Something that requires a stove and seasonings." Luigi agreed. I crawled in the bedroll, and we ate our small dinner. While it wasn't anything amazing, it was enough to fill our bellies, and that's all that mattered.

The sound of rain pattering on our tent lulled me to sleep. I slept the entire night and felt well rested. When I awoke, I noticed it didn't sound like the rain had let up at all. _Looks like another wet day._ Luigi was awake, staring at the flap of the tent. When he saw me wake up, he looked uneasy.

"Morning." He gave me a quick kiss.

"What time is it?"

"A little after seven. Do you sense anything?" he whispered. I closed my eyes, and the only presence I felt was him.

"No. Why? Everything ok?"

He started putting on his shoes. "I have to pee. I didn't want to go out there if a redead was hovering at the door." I laughed, and he quickly ran out to do his business. I felt my clothes from yesterday, and they were still damp. I wasn't looking forward to traveling in wet clothes. I didn't want to get both sets of clothing saturated, so I started to change when I had an odd feeling. I suddenly sensed something was present…as if it teleported or entered my range. It wasn't a redead; I had learned how they felt. But it was something hostile, and maybe a little dimwitted. I didn't sense much intelligence from whatever creature this was. Hastily I clothed myself and opened the flap. The rain wasn't quite as heavy as yesterday, but it was still hard to see.

I stepped out of the tent and heard a zap. "LUIGI!" I screamed for him at the top of my lungs, not caring if something found me. I heard a grunt, followed by Luigi moaning. I looked down and saw Luigi's footsteps, and followed his path until his steps transition to a singular line…like he was being dragged. In the distance I saw Luigi laying on the ground and this red pig looking monster hovering over him, and three pig things lying face down on the ground. I started to run towards Luigi to help him. Luigi saw me and tried to yell.

"Jelina! Watch ou-" The pig looking thing hit him on the head with a wooden sword, then laughed at him. He then started running towards me.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" I was livid. All sense of fear was gone, replaced by a surge of pure anger. I focused on the creature; it had a black outline around him. My hands started to feel warm, and when I looked down, a soft white light glowed from my palms. I scowled, trying to figure out what it meant, but didn't have time to dwell on it; the creature was almost beside me. As if on instinct, I reached out and touched him. He screamed, and as I held on to him, the black outline diminished until he fell limp at my feet. The pig creature faded away with a puff of purple smoke.

I looked down at my hands; they were now black. I was afraid to touch anything with my hands tainted. I tried blowing on my hands, but nothing happened. Unsure what to do, I clasped my hands together, and almost instantly the energy was absorbed into my system. I didn't feel hostile like the creature; I just felt a little stronger. _What the hell just happened?!_ I ran to Luigi, who was out cold. The other pig creatures that were laying beside him had vanished.

"Hey, hey babe, we need to get back to the tent." I didn't sense any other creatures nearby, but I didn't like being this exposed. My hands were no longer glowing, so I felt safe to touch him. I shook him until he awoke. "I can't carry you, but I can help you walk." He put his arm around my shoulders and helped him stand up. We trudged to the tent, and as soon as we got inside, he passed out. I set an alarm on my phone; we didn't have all day to sleep, but after using magic, I needed to recharge. I immediately wrote everything down in my journal, and after my mini rush was gone, felt exhausted. Bewildered by what just happened, I joined Luigi in a much-needed morning nap.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke up to the sound of Luigi digging through our packs.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" Luigi turned around, smiling at me.

"Not too long. Sorry if I woke you up, I needed something to eat." I started to sit up, but my head swayed a little. "Woah, hey there, be careful. You still look a little pale." He wrapped his arm around me and handed me an apple and some water. "Here, eat." I thanked him for the snack, and noticed that the sound of rain was gone from outside.

"Stopped raining? We should probably head out after this…as long as your head is ok. That hit looked pretty brutal." Luigi looked hesitant.

"I'm ok, nothing an icepack and some medicine didn't fix. But I'm more worried about you. You really exhausted yourself out there…"

"I'll be fine."

"And I want to know exactly what happened." I looked away, not really in the mood to talk about how I killed that pig creature with my bare hands. "I know you used magic to save me, but I couldn't make out what..."

"Can I just tell you on the way? I'm worried about not having much enchantment left on my ring." He signed, knowing he couldn't argue with that.

"Ok..." He wasn't too convinced that I was feeling better, but having something to eat really helped my lightheadedness. I looked at his watch and saw that it was still fairly early, so we could make good time. I got up and started putting away our stuff, hopefully to encourage Luigi to get a move on. After ten minutes of packing, we were ready to go.

We walked past the place where the pig creatures were. I saw a small gold charm by the one I killed; maybe Link and Zelda would recognize what it was. Luigi tried to stop me from touching it, but I told him it was harmless. He didn't look too convinced, and I told him I knew what their essence felt like…and there was none in this.

"Did you feel when they suddenly appeared?" he asked while we walked. "I felt a little tremor and they just…*poofed* in front of me."

"I felt them suddenly appear, too. That's why I went outside to help you."

"And? Last thing I remember was you telling them not to hurt me. You sounded scary. I've never heard you yell like that before!" Luigi looked at me, encouraging me to go on. He wanted to know what happened with my magic, and knew I was trying to hide something.

"I got mad. Seeing them hurt you, I got REALLY mad. The thing ran up to me, and I saw its aura…it was black. I grabbed it-"

Luigi looked shocked at this piece of information. "You TOUCHED it? Why?"

"I don't know! I was just acting on instinct!" I looked at my hands, remembering how they glowed a bright white.

"What are you looking at?" Luigi noticed me staring at my palms.

"Well…my hands were glowing white. When I grabbed that thing, he acted like my touch was hurting him. He started screaming, and his aura was going away…until it was completely gone." Luigi paled at this information. "My…my hands…they…they were…black. The color of his aura. I had his essence. I TOOK his essence." I suddenly felt a wave of nausea and dizziness, not from being ill, but from the memory of killing something. "And…and…I…absorbed it. It…made me…briefly stronger…" Luigi quickly put down his pack and wrapped me in a hug. I collapsed on the ground, and started shaking and crying.

"Hey, hey, hey…it's ok…you did what you had to do. Those things would have probably killed us. I managed to zap the other three, but one snuck up behind me. If you hadn't have come when you did…" He held me while I melted down. "I remember when I first killed something with my electricity. I'm pretty sure you are reacting a lot better than me." My breath hitched as I looked at him. "After we were fighting, and reality hit, I didn't want to go anywhere and refused to leave the cave we were hiding in. Mario had to drag me out, then picked me up and carried me to where we needed to go. Usually we'd just knock thing unconscious, but killing something…that was a lot different…"

"How do you cope with it?"

"I just remind myself it's either me or them. They aren't going to hesitate…most of these things that we're dealing with are created through means of evil." I shuddered, remembering how the pig creature just evaporated into a cloud of purple smoke. "Their sole purpose is to kill us. Besides, from what I've seen, they usually respawn." Luigi took my hands, rubbing his thumb across my palms. "These aren't the hands of a killer, Jelina. These are hands of a survivor."

After sitting for a moment, my dizziness and queasiness had dissipated; Luigi helped me stand back up. He put on his pack again and held out his hand for me to hold it. "Thanks, Luigi." He nodded, and we quietly continued on our journey. "I definitely have a lot of questions for Zelda. Hope she's prepared to be bombarded." Luigi chuckled. The day was cloudy, but it didn't look like it was going to rain again. I wondered if the rain was an act of magic, trying to keep us from getting to Hyrule.

We trudged on for the rest of the day. Shadows of mountains began to take shape in the distance, growing with each step. "Those are the HooHoo Mountains. If we keep at this pace, we should be able to camp out in a cave at the bottom of the mountain. Just on the other side is the passageway to," he looked down at his map, "Death Mountain." He shuddered at the name. "It's a volcano area in the Eldin Providence."

"And you said some rock creatures-"

"-Gorons," he informed.

"Ok, _Gorons_ are going to meet us at the entrance?"

"Yes. We cannot enter Goron City without either the use of special armor or elixirs." I hated to think how hot it was going to be on that mountain. Nothing like my desert heat, that's for sure. "Then, we'll be transported to the castle." I picked up my pace a little, eager to get settled in for the night.

We finally made it to the base of the mountains by late afternoon. I looked at the path that led to the top, frowning. "Is that what we have to climb? Looks…dangerous…"

Luigi sighed. "Yeah, Mario and I have done it before. It's not easy, but it's doable. We should be close to the top by evening." He took off his pack and pulled out some gloves. "You may want to wear these." I took off my pack and removed my coat. It was warm, and I anticipated that it was going to get warmer the higher we climbed. Luigi did the same.

"Where are the climbing posts? I know we packed them." Luigi dug through his bag until he found two sets of hiking rods. He handed me a pair, and I unfolded them. "Thanks." He looked around, then pointed in a direction away from the mountains.

"To the south is Bean Bean Kingdom. One of my old friends, Prince Peasley, lives there. Maybe someday you'll get to meet him." I smiled at the thought, and dreamed of the day when things would be peaceful. "Well, let's get hiking."

The hike up the mountain was painful. I was out of shape, and my knees hurt the further up we climbed. Even with medicine, I knew my knees were going to be sore and slightly swollen. While I had plenty of opportunities to hike mountains in Phoenix, I never did; I wasn't really into it. Luigi seemed to enjoy the climb and had no difficulties jumping to higher ledges and pulling me up. I was not cut out for this…give me a flat road and my bike any day. After what seemed like a long, torturous few hours, we made it to the peak. On the other side, I could see the mountains extent to a giant volcano. The area had a strange haze to it, and I figured it was a magical barrier, dividing the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule. Luigi found a small cave to set up camp, and I just stood in awe at the scenery.

"It's…beautiful up here," I whispered. The valley didn't look that large from this view point, and I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Yeah, I wish we had time to enjoy it. But, tomorrow will be a relief. I'm glad that we didn't end up needing to use our emergency medicine."

"Don't jinx us, we aren't at the castle yet." He groaned. "Should…should we take rounds watching camp overnight, in case more of those pig things appear?" I shuddered at the idea of them attacking us in our sleep.

"…Maybe…hopefully it'll be quiet, like it is now." He looked around, frowning. "There's a town over there," he pointed to a waterfall, "but I don't see anyone. I hope they weren't attacked."

I sat next to him and rubbed his back. He started to make a small fire so we could heat up some water. Coffee sounded amazing right now. "How is your head feeling?" I noticed a small bump and bruise on his forehead.

"Eh, it's fine. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Meh. I took some medicine, which will hopefully help my knees. Otherwise, just tired. Ready to go to sleep." He pointed to the bedroll.

"You can take a nap, if you want." I decided to take that offer, curling up under the blankets. "I'll wake you around supper time. And I'll heat up some water for either tea or coffee, depending on if we sleep all night or take shifts." I nodded, and took a much needed nap.

I felt Luigi nudge my shoulder, waking me up from my nap. "Hey, sleepyhead." I yawned, not really wanting to get up yet. "It's just before dusk. It's been quiet here…no signs of any life." I sat up and he gave me a kiss. I started to pull away so I could grab something to drink, but he wrapped me in his arms, escalating his kiss, leaving me breathless. He finally released me, looking like he didn't want to stop what we were doing.

"Somebody's frisky," I teased, putting my arms around his shoulders. He blushed, but that didn't soften the intense, longing look of desire he had in his eyes.

"We never did get to celebrate our engagement." I laughed, and he looked confused.

"We are on a run for our lives and you're thinking of sex?" I continued to chuckle, and he pulled me closer.

"So…so what if I am? I can't help it, I love you and this is the first time we haven't been scared shitless on this trip. Plus, you saved my life. Who wouldn't be turned on by that?" I laid back down, pulling him along with me. He laid on top of me, and I felt his hands start to wander towards my thighs. He started kissing my neck, and I felt him nibble on my earlobe. He started whispering in my ear, and I knew I was done for. Our small cave provided enough security to feel safe; plus, with my ability, I'd know if anyone was nearby. Luigi seemed to feel confident in my magical skills, so he didn't really have any worries of being walked in on.

I had to admit, it was thrilling to be outside in the middle of nowhere. I was surprised by Luigi's sudden spontaneity; Luigi was the type of guy who was more traditional, while I, on the other hand, was a little more on the wild side. Nothing too crazy, but I was more willing and open to trying new things than he was. We kept quiet; I didn't want noises to echo across the mountain tops, alerting those who were hunting us where we were hidden. I enjoyed our short moment of passion and was a little saddened when it ended. We carried on with our usual evening routine of having "dinner," which was usually trail mix, fruit, and jerky, then retiring when it was dark. I couldn't sleep, so I ended up journaling while Luigi slept.

My thoughts wandered to my magic. I wanted to know how to activate my magic, rather than waiting for me to be in an enhanced emotional state. Wally once told me magic became strong when your emotions were strong, but you don't have much control. I looked at Luigi, trying to focus on feeling his aura. I tried squinting and gazing at him with my vision slightly out of focus, but nothing seemed to work. I _felt_ him, but couldn't _see_ him. It was frustrating, and I was ready to get to Hyrule to start training. I crawled into the bedroll with Luigi, knowing we were safe for the night, and fell asleep.

Luigi and I woke up early to feeling rather warm. We didn't take too long to get ready, and after a short and measly breakfast, we were on the trail. Hiking down proved to be more difficult that up, and I toppled down a few times. Luigi was worried I had gotten hurt, but I told him I was just clumsy, and I'd be ok. We didn't approach anyone on our path until we reached our goal: the hazy area that divided the two kingdoms. I felt the presence of strong individuals who were prideful, welcoming, and friendly. I told Luigi this, and he scanned the area.

"I don't see anyone. I wonder if they are hiding?" I, too, looked around, and didn't see anyone amongst the rocks.

"Maybe…but I feel that they're close." We continued walking when two large boulders rolled down the hill in front of us. Startled, Luigi grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Watch out!" he yelled, and we collapsed on the side of the pathway. "That was too close." The rocks rolled until they were directly in front of us, suddenly coming to a stop. I was a little out of breath and confused…rocks don't just stop from rolling at full speed! That's not how physics worked!

"AH!" The rocks unfolded, revealing two rock-men hybrids. They must have been at least seven feet tall and towered over us. They looked intimidating with their small black beady eyes, a wide mouth, and tribal patterns drawn on their bodies. One was carrying a very large black sack that seemed to glow, and while the other had two small necklaces in his hand.

"Graduta!" the one with the sack said.

"Igsec dugga, borta…" the other one said, nudging him.

"Doh!"

I had NO idea what they were saying, but knew they were friendly; they radiated the energy that I had previously felt. They smiled at me and handed each of us a necklace. They motioned for us to put the necklaces on. I touched the small rock on the leather cord and heard voices whispering. Luigi gave me a sideways glance, and I mumbled, "Do you hear that?" He gave me a puzzled look, and I decided to put on the necklace. The one that was holding the necklaces reached out to grab my hand.

"Do you understand us now?" I nodded. "Good, good! Welcome, Sister Jelina! Brother Luigi! Queen Zelda and King Link has told us about you. My name is Brother Dardau!" Luigi had his necklace on and shook his hand, wincing as his hand was being crushed.

"I hope you were not startled by our entrance!" the other one said. "I am Brother Kobi! Welcome to Death Mountain! We'll be going to Goron City, home of the Gorons!" He handed us the black sack. "Before you enter, you must wear these," he pulled out two iron looking suits with helmets that had an old-fashioned look about it. "Otherwise you cannot breathe, and the heat will kill you!" _That's pleasant sounding,_ I thought. "And put your bags in here. Don't want everything to melt."

"We should probably call Wally before we head out." I got out the phone, calling Wally. It rang a few times, but no one answered. A few rings later, his voicemail went off. _WAH! You know what to do. *Beep*_ "Hey Wally! Luigi and I finally met up with the Gorons. We'll be in the city soon. Can't wait to see you soon…miss you!" I took my suit and put it on. It was quite heavy, and I felt a little claustrophobic in it. Luigi didn't look like he enjoyed them much, either.

"How far is Goron City?" Luigi asked, sounding a little muffled in the mask.

"Not far, not far at all, brother! We'll take you, much faster that way." Brother Kobi went up to Luigi and picked him up, slinging him over his back. Luigi grunted as he was hoisted on the Goron's back.

"Pick her up a little more…gently…please?" Luigi asked as Brother Dardau approached me. Brother Dardau picked me up, and his body felt as if he were made of solid stone.

"Let's go, little ones!" I wrapped my hands around his neck and he ran down the hill. It was kind of fun, racing down the mountain path at a fast pace. I laughed and heard Brother Dardau give a whoop of excitement. I turned to look at Luigi, and he look petrified…and a little queasy. He wasn't enjoying the trip as much as I was.

It didn't take us too long to get to the entrance of Goron City. I hopped off Brother Dardau's back, feeling the beginnings of small bruises on my chest and legs from bumping against his rocky body. Luigi slid off Brother Kobi, collapsing on the rock ground. He panted, and I was worried he was going to vomit inside his suit. He was on his hands and knees, and I tried to rub his back. I knew he wouldn't feel my hand through the metal armor, but I know my presence soothed him none the less. After a few moments, he stood up, waving at me that he was ok.

"Ah, welcome to Goron City!" exclaimed Brother Kobi. "Let me show you around!" Brother Kobi grabbed my elbow, walking me to the middle of the city. "Watch your step! That lava is hot!" _Lava? I think it'd be more than hot…pretty sure I'd die if I touched that…_ I walked on the path, hyper aware of my footing. Luigi was walking in the other direction with Brother Dardau, still looking dazed from the run.

Goron City was imbedded in a volcanic area, with rivers of lava flowing throughout the various stone huts. One hut looked like it sold various trinkets and items, and another looked like a small inn for travelers…though, I wasn't sure how many travelers actually visited. Gorons of all sizes were poking their heads out of their huts, curious on who their guests were. "Let's visit Elder Daruk the VI. His house is right up the hill." We trudged up the small slope, and I felt someone grasp my hand. I was a little startled and heard a calm voice.

"It's just me." Luigi smiled through his helmet, and I sighed. "This place is…interesting."

"Hot comes to mind." He nodded. "At least the Gorons are nice."

"That they are…maybe little too enthusiastic. Dardau gave me a pat on the back, and I fell flat on my face. He knocked the wind out of me. Called me a little guy." I laughed; the Gorons were definitely strong, that was for sure." I looked around as we walked to the hut and wondered what time it was. It was difficult to observe the time of day as the sky was littered with ash and smoke. I saw some blue peeking through, but not enough to tell time. I hoped Zelda would arrive soon…I didn't want to be here when nighttime came. The charm on my ring would be done by then, and I had no idea how I would be able to access medicine.

Brother Dardau and Brother Kobi escorted us to the entrance of the Elder's hut, and immediately put their hand over their chest, dipping into a low bow. I wasn't sure if it was customary for me to do the same, so I just awkwardly stood there, waiting to be introduced. They stepped aside, and a massive Goron stood in front of me. Tribal tattoos were on his body, and he had a long, white beard. Despite his intimidating appearance, his black eyes were kind; I sensed a brave, proud, and kindhearted individual.

"Welcome, Sister Jelina and Brother Luigi. You have traveled far, and I am glad to see that you are well. Please, have a seat." He pointed to two small stools. "Queen Zelda will be arriving at nightfall to take you to Hyrule Castle."

"Thank you for all your help, Elder." Luigi bowed his head, and I mimicked him. "We appreciate your hospitality and helping us."

"We Gorons are happy to help! Can I get you two anything?" I wasn't really sure what he could give me, seeing that I couldn't remove my helmet to eat or drink, so I shook my head no. "This is not the first time the Gorons have been called upon to help." He looked to the side, and I saw a giant hammer and sword leaning against the cave wall. "My ancestors aided many heroes, and I fear that I time may be approaching where the Gorons will be aiding a new hero."

Luigi's legs started shaking, and I knew he was a little anxious. I gently patted his leg, and he calmed down. "Why do you think that?" I was curious to know what was going on in Hyrule.

"Strange beasts have been lurking on the outskirts of Hyrule. We've seen an increase of lizalfos near the mines. And Death mountain has been more active than usual…" Luigi did NOT like the sound of that, and resumed bouncing his legs in nervousness.

"What are lizalfos, or do I even want to know?"

"Do you know what a lizard is?" I snorted, nodding my head. It wasn't everyday someone asked me if I knew what something so normal as a lizard was. "Well, these lizards are big, and the ones here breathe fire." I stopped laughing. "They like to hit you with their long tongues and prefer to fight from a distance. They camouflage themselves to blend in with the mountain, or sometimes swim in the lava to avoid being seen."

"They sound lovely…" I sarcastically snipped. Elder Daruk laughed.

"They will not come near here, but they cause trouble to our workers in the mines and those getting our food." He groaned. "We Gorons eat rocks but prefer to have rocks near the mines. They taste better." _Whatever you say…_ I looked at Luigi.

"Remind me not to eat their food," I whispered. He agreed. "I do have a question. On our way here, we encountered these red pig looking things. Do you know what they are?"

Elder Daruk grunted. "Bokoblins. I haven't seen any in the mountains, but they tend to stay away from here. That is not a good sign, not a good sign at all…" Elder Daruk sighed. "Nothing but evil comes with them. It is odd you saw them in the Mushroom Kingdom…" I didn't bother mentioning the redeads, since I knew what those were. I had a feeling that Bowser and Ganondorf were working together…but why?

"Is…is there anything else we should know?" Luigi looked a little overloaded with information.

"We will speak more when Queen Zelda arrives." Even though our suits protected us from the heat, the warmth was starting to bother me, making me drowsy. Elder Daruk noticed and stood up. "You two have had a long journey and look in need of rest. Brothers Kobi and Dardau will take you to the inn, where you can sleep. We have food and water if you need it."

"How…how can we eat with our helmets on?"

"Oh! I forgot!" He walked to a shelf and picked up two bottles filled with a muddy brownish red liquid. "This fireproof elixir will take care of that. It's a strong dose and will last almost twenty minutes! You have to drink it quickly, or you'll burst into flames!" He laughed and slapped us on the back in jest.

"Gee…thanks…" Luigi said as he took a bottle. "I'll, err, remember that."

"At least we know if I need medicine, I can take this so you can remove my gear."

"I will let you know when Queen Zelda arrives. Enough talk, go rest." We followed the brothers to a small inn where stone beds were lined up against the wall. I really didn't care about comfort; my head was starting to swim with the excessive heat. I rested on the bed, and Luigi sat on the one next to me.

"Well, hopefully we'll be out of here soon. I'm not too thrilled with the idea of suddenly bursting into flames."

"Me, neither. Wake me if anything happens." He nodded, and we both fell into in a hazy nap.

 _I awoke to find myself surrounded by an endless clear, blue sky, standing in a shallow pool of lukewarm water. I was unclothed, and when I looked at my body, my skin was smooth, free of blemishes and bruises, and was giving off a slight white glow. I felt my face, and the scar I had grown accustomed to was no longer there. Where was I?_

 _"Je…li…na…" A deep voice called my name, which echoed in the vast sky. "Je…li…na…"_

 _"Who are you?" I waited, but no one appeared._

 _"Join…me…join…us" I wildly looked around, spinning in a circle. Where was this voice coming from?_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"You…Jelina…I…want…you…"_

 _A chill ran down my spine, and I wrapped my arms around my body. "Bowser? Is that you?"_

 _"No…Bowser is…weak…a fool…" I started walking, feeling antsy just standing in one spot for so long, but I wasn't really going anywhere. "I…am his master…I…am power…" My breath hitched, and I recalled a name associated with power._

 _"Ganondorf," I whispered. Straight ahead, a large, bulky shadow appeared. He seemed to be walking through a fog. He gave a low, menacing chuckle._

 _"Yes…" The shadow grew, but its appearance was still hazy. "Your magic…is strong" He continued to approach me, but still was masked in a veil of darkness. "We could be…so…powerful…" I tried to back away from him, but I was trapped. "Join me…Jelina…leave your pathetic allies…they'll all be dead…like the others…" My body began to glow as I became angry. There was no way I would let him kill my friends._

 _"NO!" White light shot out from my hands towards him. Red eyes glowed from the shadow as dark storm clouds roared in the sky; I felt Ganondorf's rage and anger._

 _"You…you will yield…to me…" A dark blast of energy appeared from him, shooting towards me. I didn't know how to defend myself, and closed my eyes, crying out in fear. I waited for the blast to strike me, but it never did._

 _I opened my eyes to see an ethereal golden glow encasing me. Ganondorf's shadow was being pierced by bright light, and he gave an earth shattering scream. His shadow burst into tiny black fragments, but I heard his menacing laugh echo in the air. "This…isn't…over…Jelina…" The fragments disappeared, and the sky returned to a beautiful blue. The golden glow around me faded, and I was alone, wondering what just happened and what I should do next. I tried to call for help, but there was no response. The silence was maddening, and I began to feel hopeless. The glow encompassing my being began to fade, and I sat in the water and wept._

 _I eventually laid in the water, feeling the warmth envelop my being, but it provided little comfort. I stared at the blue sky, wondering where I was. There were moments where I felt the presence of someone close by. Their essence would try to reach me but was unable to. I recognized Luigi's essence, and cried out his name to help me, but like the others, he remained far away._

 _Time appeared to stand still, so I had no idea how long I sat there, wallowing in misery and loneliness. Nothing changed…the water remained warm, the air was mild, and the sky was blue. I stared blankly at the sky; my tears had dried up ages ago. Questions continually ran through my mind, which distracted me from the monotony. How long would I have to wait until someone was able to reach me? What was that golden barrier protecting me? Why was I even here? I didn't notice the soft white glow around me shimmer with the appearance of another essence._

 _"Please…come back…" It was the first time I heard someone else since Ganondorf left. "Please…I need you. I…I love you…Please…" I couldn't make out the male voice, as it sounded hazy and muffled, but I recognized it. I sat up, turning around to see a brilliant white light behind me. It radiated love and compassion, and my essence felt an overwhelming need to be with him. I felt our essences were meant to be together. The essence came closer, close enough to touch me. It hesitated as it approached, and I reached out my arms, welcoming the safety and warmth it provided. We shimmered, swirling together to become one. I laughed with joy and exhilaration as the water and sky faded. My vision was suddenly blinded by a flash, and everything became dark._

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a dark room. Someone was walking out the door…I couldn't tell who it was, but he was surrounded by that same bright, glistening light. I felt bound to him, and my essence yearned to be with him. I tried to call out, but my throat was too dry to make a noise. I watched him close the door, feeling a heavy emptiness in the room. I felt my face become wet with tears. Eventually, fatigue overtook me, and I fell back asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Mmm…hello?" I felt the warm down blanket laying on my body, and I curled up in its warmth. Even though my eyes were closed, I could tell it was light.

"Jelina? Thank goodness you're awake!" I opened my eyes and saw Luigi, sitting in a chair next to me. "Hold on!" He got up and gave me a quick kiss, then ran to the door. "Guards, can you please alert the King and Queen that Jelina's awake?" He came back, embracing me. I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual jeans and tees; he had on a pair of khaki pants that were tucked into a pair of long, brown boots that shopped right below his knees. A green blazer was buttoned up to his neck, adorned with cording around the shoulders and collar. He still wore his green hat, but a patch of a lightning bolt was stitched on the back. He reminded me of a steampunk cosplayer.

"Where am I?" I was laying in a large four-poster bed, complete with curtains. The room had a fireplace with a plush couch sitting in front, an area that looked like a small study, and a small round wooden table with chairs. There were two doors: one that led to outside the room, and one that was near the small eating table. A large bay window brought bright rays of sunshine in the room. The décor was lavish, and I noticed that many of the items had small triangle symbols in the design. I was definitely in someplace fancy.

Luigi sat back in his chair, holding my hand. "We're in Hyrule castle. This is our suite. We're staying in the guest wing. Waluigi is in a room across the hall."

"When did we get here, and how?" Luigi squeezed my hand.

"Zelda arrived in Goron City after we fell asleep. She transported us shortly afterwards." His answer seemed really short…he wasn't telling me something.

"Why don't I remember getting here?" Luigi didn't say anything. "Please…just tell me the truth."

Luigi shook his head. "You…you had another fit. It was the worst I'd ever seen. I was afraid to take off your helmet…though, I'm not sure I could have with how much you were kicking and screaming. It took four Gorons to hold you down. When Zelda arrived, a weird triangle was glowing on her hand, and she immediately tore off your helmet and poured an elixir down your throat. She put her hands on your head and started mumbling something. Your body gave off a gold glow, and after few minutes, you were still."

I couldn't remember a thing. Luigi continued. "Once you had calmed down, Zelda immediately brought us here. We took you to the medical ward, but there was nothing really wrong with you…physically at least…"

"Luigi…how long have I been out?"

He hesitated. "Today makes…today makes twelve days." _Holy shit…_

"TWELVE? How am I still alive?!"

"Magic." Luigi hugged me. "We were all worried. Sometimes you'd mumble in your sleep, sometimes you'd scream out for people…at one point, you were crying. I've never seen you cry like that. I hated seeing you like that…we all did…" I pulled him back, wiping tears from his face. He pulled me into a kiss, and I kissed him back, happy to be awake. We heard a knock at the door and I pulled away.

"Come in!" Luigi sat back in his chair beside the bed. Three people walked in the room, one who I recognized and was so glad to see.

"Wally!" I shot out of the bed, trying to run to him. Instead, I fell face first on the floor, twisted in the white nightgown I was wearing. My mind may have been awake, but my body was weak from being in a coma for almost two weeks.

"Jels!" He caught me as I fell, lifting me up and putting me back in the bed. "I'm so glad to see you!" I felt a tingle run through my body as he picked me up; I didn't want to let him go.

"I missed you so much!" He laid me in the bed, and I pulled him into a tight embrace. I heard Luigi cough in the background, and I let go of Wally. I snickered at his outfit.

"What are you wearing?" Like Luigi, he had on his usual hat, but it had a purple mushroom patch on the back. He had on a long purple coat, a white shirt with suspenders, and long, brown trousers with brown boots. I snapped the suspenders, chuckling as he yelped. "What's up with this outfit?" He snickered.

"Wait until you see what you have to wear, toots." I gave him a confused look, and he pulled up a chair next to Luigi. I was so preoccupied with greeting him, I didn't acknowledge the two people standing at the foot of the bed. They were…wow…

I knew right away they were Link and Zelda. They both looked like they were straight out of Rivendell, or wherever elves lived in Lord of the Rings. Zelda was a little taller than Link, but both had very sharp, crisp features and long, pointed ears. Zelda's blonde hair was long and sheer, while Link's was more of a sandy blonde and on the shaggy side, pulled back in a low ponytail. They were perfect looking. I could see some resemblance in Wally and Link, mainly in their facial expressions. I still didn't know how Wario and Wally were brothers, and just assumed that Wario took after a different side of the family.

"Hello, Jelina. I am glad you are finally awake." She lowered her head. "I am Zelda, Queen of Hyrule." I bowed my head. "Please, please, there is no need for that." I raised my head, and she smiled kindly at me. "You are my guest. No need for formalities." I looked to her right, where her husband stood. He extended his hand, and I shook it.

"Hey, I'm Link! I'm finally glad to put a face to all the…" Wally shot a look at Link, and he smirked and gave a little cough. "Um…I'm very pleased to finally meet you." I gave Wally a confused look, and he avoided my gaze. Luigi looked oblivious to the entire interaction. Before I had time to dwell on it, Zelda spoke up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Well, physically I think a little woozy, but otherwise I feel fine." I noticed my translator necklace was gone. "When I got here, I had a necklace…do you know where it is?"

She smiled at me. "Oh that? You will not need it anymore. I used magic to give you the ability to understand different languages." _Cool_. "Can you tell me, what is the last thing that you remember?"

I scrunched my face in thought. "Don't hurt yourself…" Wally snickered, and I lightly punched him. I missed our bantering. Luigi scowled, not liking Wally teasing me.

"Ha ha, Wally." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he sniggered. "Well, I remember going to Goron city. We met with the Elder, and after that I took a nap. That's…that's it." Zelda bowed her head in thought.

"I see." It was silent in the room, and I wasn't sure what was going on. "Jelina, how much do you know about your magic?"

I thought for a moment. "Not much…I know that I can sense people and their, what I call, essences, and that's about it…" Luigi gave me a saddened look. "And…once I killed a pig thing…" I felt Luigi rubbed my shoulder and Zelda held her hand up.

"Luigi told me of this experience. You do not need to recall it at this moment in time." I sighed, not really wanting to talk about killing something.

"I hate those things," Link muttered. "They smell of wet socks." I laughed; I could tell Link and Wally had a similar sense of humor.

Zelda continued on. "I would like to meet with you and train your magical skills on a scheduled basis."

"Sure. I'd like that." I was excited to learn how to control my magic…another thought suddenly came to mind. "I'd…I'd also like to learn how to defend myself. Physically. You know, like fighting stuff." Luigi looked repulsed at the thought, but Wally chortled.

"No, I don't think that's necessary." Luigi protested.

"It's about time!" Wally smirked.

Link looked at Zelda; they seemed to be having a conversation with themselves…mentally? "I think that can be arranged," Link responded. "It's always good to know how to defend yourself." Link patted Luigi on the back; Luigi didn't look relieved. "I'll personally train her, or in my absence, my top generals or Waluigi will. She will be in good hands."

Wally seemed to like the idea of training me. "So…when do I start?" I was eager to begin training.

"I'd like to start our session tomorrow, as long as you are well enough. I'll have the physician check on you as soon as we leave." Zelda smiled.

"And we'll start our defense training when you get settled. I don't want you collapsing on the field. You'll be exhausting yourself with training your magic, and it'll take some time to build up your endurance."

"Ok." I really wanted to start now but was already growing tired from talking to everyone. "I can't wait to start." Zelda and Link bowed their heads.

"Please excuse Link and I, we need to attend court. Do not hesitate to ask for anything. You are our guest and will be treated accordingly. I will be sending the physician up briefly, and the maids are always at your disposal." She grabbed my hand, and I smiled. "I'd like to personally give you a tour of our castle and the town, as well. I look forward to chatting tomorrow. Take care, Jelina." She started to walk towards the door, and Link approached me.

"Take it easy. And keep this goofball in line." He pointed at Wally, and they chuckled. He patted my shoulder, and they left. I looked at Wally and Luigi; they were giving me a strange look.

"What? Is there something else I should know?"

Luigi answered. "No, just glad you're awake." I yawned.

"Why am I so tired? I've been in a coma for, what, twelve days, and I just want to go back to sleep…" Wally stood up, grabbing my shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you're exhausted. Get some rest. I'll be by later." He glanced at Luigi, who was giving him a frustrated look, and rolled his eyes. He hugged me, and that strange tingling feeling returned. I didn't want to let go; Wally didn't seem to mind, and we sat there for quite a while, hugging each other. Eventually I let go, and Luigi was giving Wally an irritated look. "Later, toots." He left, and Luigi sat next to me in bed.

"What's up with you and Wally?" I wasn't an idiot, he was giving Wally an annoyed almost the entire time.

"Nothing. He's just…he's just been here constantly. I had to drag him out at night, and even then, he'd still pop in to see if you were awake. And, I don't like him…I don't like him teasing you."

"That's just Wally. Told you he's protective of me." Luigi groaned. "I haven't seen him in months. Give him a break."

"I know, I know. You're right. He…he was actually really helpful in keeping me in check when you got here. I…should probably thank him." I decided not to push it, as that was a matter between Luigi and Wally. "Anything I can get for you?" I caressed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"Food. Food would be nice." We laughed and called for a maid. She came in and Luigi requested some sandwiches and fruit, and something to drink.

"Yes, Master Luigi," she bowed and took her leave; I snickered.

"Master Luigi?" He shook his head.

"This place is very…formal. Think Renaissance period, but with magic and none of the torture stuff."

"Oh. Do they have any modern things, like…toilets?"

"Yes. They do have plumbing."

"Oh, thank god! I didn't want to shit in a bucket." Luigi snickered, and I stretched. "So, what all has been going on since we got here…besides me being conked out?"

"Well, I've been meeting with the generals to start discussing tactics. Mario has been keeping us posted on the status of the Mushroom Kingdom. So far, it's been quiet there, but we're starting to evacuate some residents to the Comet Observatory. Bowser has been acting a little odd. I don't know how to describe it, but he sent a message to Mario saying the time for true power was coming. Just…didn't seem like his usual self. We also found out a few other surrounding kingdoms and areas have been having issues…"

"Like?"

He sighed. "We found out that some other areas had missing, sick, or dead leaders. Including Pauline's ex-husband…"

"Ex-husband?!"

Luigi sighed. "Yeah. Pauline was married to Donkey Kong, a leader in a place called DK Island. It was a strange relationship…I'll tell you about that later…but he went missing not to long after…after Daisy died." My heart broke a little hearing that. "There have been others, too…a lot, actually. We found out that Queen Bean from the Beanbean Kingdom has really sick for a while." I thought of Peasley, and Luigi seemed to read my thoughts. "Prince Peasley is well. He's working on strengthening his army to assist Hyrule. We…we have a suspicion that Ganondorf was involved with it all." I frowned.

"How is Peach?"

"Restless. She's still on the Comet Observatory with Rosalina. They'll probably be visiting soon."

"I'd like to see her. I miss her." I looked down at my ring. I watched it sparkle in the light, and I grinned. "So…have you told anyone?"

Luigi blushed. "Well, it was kind of obvious. Everyone asked what the ring was, I got flustered, and they figured it out. So, essentially, yes." He sighed. "But, with everything going on, I highly doubt we'd be doing any planning…" I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"It's something to look forward to."

"Yes. Yes, indeed." There was a knock at the door. "Hold on, let me get that." An older male doctor walked in the room, smiling.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you have awakened. I just want to check that everything is in working order." The maid was also at the door with a tray. Luigi thanked her and set the tray on the table. "How are you feeling, Lady Jelina?"

"A little tired, but fine."

The doctor did a routine exam while Luigi got our lunch set up. Most of the questions were simple, such talking about any pain, soreness, or discomfort. Checked my eyes, ears, heart, lungs…when he asked about my last cycle, Luigi hid his face.

"Um…when I got here. I was on it when I arrived."

"And you are unwed, so I am assuming no chances of pregnancy."

"Well, actually, I've been, err, active. But, we've been safe." Luigi furiously blushed, and the doctor took notes.

"Very well. If you wish, I can provide an herbal concoction that will help…prevent that." I nodded, and he made a note. "Very well. I will have a maid bring it with dinner, once I have it prepared. Is there anything I can provide you?" I told him I was fine, and he declared that I was in good health, but needed to rest today so as not to prematurely exhaust myself. When he left, Luigi came up to me.

"Well…that was embarrassing…" I shrugged. I've been to doctors that ask stuff before, and I've been on birth control. But, I could see how Luigi would find it a little strange. "You strong enough to get up, or want me to bring lunch to you?"

"I want to get out of this bed." I went over to the table and we munched on our food. When we were done, Luigi went in a door that looked like the bathroom.

"I'll get you a bath started. It takes a bit to heat up the water here. They have running water, but it's not heated." I heard some water running, and he came back. "I'll bring you a fresh gown, too. The clothes are a little…old fashioned. Sorry." I asked if I could wear my yoga pants and tee, but he frowned. "I don't know where they are. When we got here, the maids took them to clean. I haven't seen them since. But our closets are stocked with clothing, so no need to worry." Luigi checked the temperature of the water, announcing that it was "soakable."

"Enjoy your bath. I have to do some training and meet with the generals…are you ok being by yourself for a while?" I gave him a kiss.

"I'll be fine. Maybe I'll catch up with Wally while you're gone."

"He might be out and about but if I see him, I'll let him know. Though, he'll probably come regardless."

I gave Luigi another kiss and headed to the bathroom. "Alright, have fun doing your…stuff." He laughed and headed out the door. The bathroom was amazing. Like the bedroom, it was very luxurious. Near the center of the room was a large clawfoot tub. Underneath was what looked like a burner to heat the water. I was happy to see a toilet against the far wall next to a large sink and lavish mirror. Everything was in accents of gold and white. This was going to be the fanciest bath I had ever taken!

I first brushed my teeth, which felt amazing. On a shelf were bottles of bath oils and salts, soaps, and towels. I picked a rose smelling oil, grabbed some soap, and slinked in the welcoming water. It felt _amazing_. I was in some pain, but I didn't want to take anything for it. The water helped ease my sore body, and the scent helped relax my uneasy mind. I eventually felt my fingers and toes prune, and I grudgingly got out of the tub. The soft white gown was comfortable…but I missed my usual pj pants. Plus, the undergarments here were…weird. I'd have to ask the maids where my clothes were. I don't think I could handle wearing puffy pants as underwear on a daily basis.

I looked around the room for something to do and found a few books that looked intriguing. I grabbed one about important musical instruments in Hyrule's culture. I brought the book over to the bed, but only got to the second page before I passed out.

 _*knock knock*_

"Hey toots, you decent? Doesn't matter, I'm coming in! Brace yourself for Waluigi time!" Before I could respond, Wally came in the room. "What is this? In bed, still?"

"Yeah, I'm tired from all that sleeping." He smiled and sat in the chair next to me. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of chocolate.

"Snagged this from the kitchens. Want some? It's a delicacy here."

"Uh, YES!" I took a piece of chocolate and savored the sweet taste. "How have you been? I don't know if I told you, but I've missed your face. A lot."

He grinned. "Well, my face is devilishly handsome, after all." He winked and twirled his mustache.

"Yeah, whatever. So, how are things? What have you been doing since you got here? How are you and Pauline-"

"-Woah, woah, woah! Take a deep breath…" He laughed and gave me a big smile. It was contagious, and I couldn't help laughing along with him. "I've missed your face, too. A lot." He rubbed his neck and cleared his throat. "Uh, anyways…I'm better, now that you aren't…you had…you had me really scared there for a while."

"I have a tendency to do that, don't I?"

"Trouble does seem to find you. So, back to your questions. I'm fine, been doing a lot of training," he held out his arm, flexing. I squeezed it.

" _THIS_ is you working out? You have a long way to go, you're still like a twig." He rolled his eyes and continued.

"Also been working on my magic. Since I'm so handy with plants, I've been helping Link and Zelda set up some hedge mazes for security, and in my free time, been doing some light gardening." He opened his hand, and a small rose appeared out of thin air. I stared, wide eyed. "Impressive, I know." He smirked and waved his hand again, the rose disappearing in a flash of purple.

"Wow…neat." I looked at my hands, remembering how they glowed. "I killed a pig thing. Not as fun as growing flowers and shrubbery." Wally's expression softened, and he patted my shoulder.

"How are you handling it? You doing ok?"

"I'm…alright. It's still a little scary to know I did that." He squeezed my shoulder.

"Remind me never to piss you off. You'd be the death of me. But seriously, you ok?"

"Yeah. It was…surreal. I was just acting on instinct. If I had to, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"You are one strong chick." I chuckled, and his eyes glanced to my ring. "So…engaged, huh?" He tried to smile, but there was something a little…sad in his gaze.

"Yeah. But nothing's going to happen until all this is over. Too much shit going on." He took my hand, looking at the ring.

"Pretty ring. Congrats." He put my hand down, still giving that same saddened expression.

"How's Pauline?"

"We're ok. I haven't seen her since I left months ago. The carnival shut down, and she went back to DK Island for a while. She has some extended family there." He sighed. "It's been hard to reach her."

"I…heard about her ex-husband. Sorry that happened to her."

"We've all hit hard times. It makes me mad knowing that Ganondorf was probably behind it all." He growled at that last remark, clenching his fists. "I still haven't forgiven what he did to you. If I see that bastard-"

I leaned over, embracing Wally. Wally hugged me back, burrowing his head in the nape of my neck. I heard him give a little sniff; he was doing a good job at hiding how upset he really was. "We'll both get him, Wally." I felt that strange tingle again…I had no idea what it was, but I felt comforted and safe in Wally's arms.

"Yeah…well, we can't personally take him down. That'll be Link's job." He looked worriedly at the door. "Link's been 'chosen as the new hero' or some bullshit. He has to fight him, on his own." I grabbed Wally's hand, giving it a squeeze. "He puts on this brave face, but I know my cousin well enough to know…I know he's scared." Wally shook his head. "He and Zelda are going to be making some trips in the near future to shrines, sacred fountains, other providences...apparently, he'll need their help…but he has to go on all these quests and train with them, get some special abilities they possess. A lot of shit." He ran his hand through his hair. I recognized that as one of Wally's frustrated mannerisms. "And, to top that, more monsters are coming out. More places are getting attacked. Diamond City was attacked, and everyone there fled to surrounding cities. Wario and Mona are safe but won't tell me where they are. I think they're in Beanbean Kingdom. And…Zelda is starting to get some pretty dark premonitions...it's going to get really shitty if her visions come true."

"Do they come true?"

"Usually. It has to do with her magic, something that has been in her family for ages. She…she predicted that your magic would be pivotal to saving everyone…" My eyes grew wide.

I started shaking. "Me? My magic? Responsible for…for everyone?!" I started hyperventilating, something I did when I began to panic. "I can't even control my magic! I-I-I can't even-"

"Hey, come here." Wally pulled me in a tight embrace. "Shhh…Breathe…you aren't alone, and we'll help you. We're going to _teach_ you how to use your magic, and you're going to learn to defend yourself…Hopefully when Zelda visits these sacred places, her visions will become clearer, and we'll have more answers." I felt tears streaming down my face, and Wally wiped them away. His hands lingered on my cheeks, making sure I wouldn't look away. "It's not going to happen overnight. We have time." I sat there, thinking of my role in everything. Why was my magic so important? Why was _I_ so important? How did I come from being a simple person in Phoenix to someone who'd save the world? It was a _lot_ to take in.

"I kind of miss Phoenix right about now. I miss my boring life…" I started thinking of everything that happened in Phoenix, and I froze. "Do you think…do you think Ganondorf was the one who sent me here?" My mind started wandering, and I became sick at the thought. "Do you think he…killed…"

Wally embraced me again. "Jellybean, my jellybean…" I felt him rubbing my back, then running his fingers through my hair. "He might have sent you here, but anything that happened in Phoenix with…with your parents…and your sister…he didn't do that." I started balling, thinking of the death of my family. I couldn't stop. Maybe it was the stress with everything I'd gone through with the sheer amount of pressure that was on me for the future. Whatever triggered it, I couldn't take it. I felt my shoulder become a little damp; Wally was crying with me. "I wish I could take your pain away…I hate seeing you so hurt." I heard him mumble in my shoulder. I don't know how long he consoled me, rocking me back and forth, but eventually my tears subsided, and I peeled myself away.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Wally thought for a moment, shaking his head.

"I'm sure there is, but I can't think of anything else. Just…" he sighed. "Just, be careful. Listen to what we have to tell you, especially Link and Zelda. And don't do anything too stupid." He stood up, and I frowned. "What's the long face for?"

"Just…didn't want you to be going so soon. Hope I didn't scare you away…I know you hate crying…" He looked alarmed for a moment.

"No, you didn't scare me away. You can cry, you've been through enough where I'd be concerned if you didn't cry. I really don't mind. I'm…I'm always here for ya, toots." He smiled, and I gave him a small smile in return. "There's my Jels. I know you have the day to yourself, and I plan on staying with you until I'm kicked out." He walked to the fireplace, looking at the various boxes on the shelves. "I was going to suggest playing some games. How about a game of chess, or a board game?"

Wally and I ended playing games the rest of the day, which greatly lifted our spirits. Playing games with Wally was completely different than the others…Wally liked to cheat. A lot. But I found I enjoyed playing just as dirty. I was pretty underhanded and sneaky if I wanted to be. Though, the only game we didn't cheat on was Chess. He said that it was a serious game, and the person with the best brains would win: no cheating allowed.

"Want to make a bet on best two out of three?" Wally leaned in his chair. I leaned back, thinking.

"What shall we bet?"

"How about…winner gets to choose the person's outfit tomorrow. They have some really goofy and ridiculous clothes here." I agreed, and we shook on it. "Shall we?"

Wally won the first game.

"Knew I was always smarter. Your strategy isn't that great." I scowled. "I'm thinking something really frilly. Lots of fluffy layers. And _really_ girly, because you _love_ that." I rolled my eyes and set up the next game. The second game, I won.

"Who's smarter now? Watch out, I think tight pants might be in style. And a frilly shirt as well."

We were halfway through our last game when Luigi came in. "Oh, hey babe! We're just finishing a game. It's down to the wire…" Wally was deep in thought, his tongue sticking out as he pondered his move. Luigi came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, looking at the pieces.

"Want some help?"

"No cheating on this one, toots. You know the rule." Luigi gave Waluigi a puzzled look.

"You always cheat."

"Not this time. We, as in both of us, already cheated in a bunch of other games, but this is the only game we won't cheat in." Wally was grinning. He moved his knight. Shit, he was about to get my king! I knew I was done. I looked at Wally, and he was giving me a smug look.

"Checkmate. Good game." He held out his hand and I gave it a shake.

"Good game. I'll get you back next time." He grinned.

"I'm going to look in your closet. This is going to be hilarious." Wally walked off to the closet, and Luigi looked confused.

"Why…why is Waluigi in our closet picking out your clothes?"

"A bet. I lost. He gets to pick what I wear tomorrow." Luigi just shrugged his shoulders, mumbling how we were weird.

"Ooh, you're going to hate this…" Wally snickered. He came out, giving me an evil grin. "I will let the maids know. They'll have to help you get ready…" _Ug, I'm going to really hate this._ "Enjoy breathing today, because I heard corsets are a bitch."

"Wally, I'm taking a tour with Zelda tomorrow. It can't be anything-"

"Everything in your closet is appropriate. You have some of the highest quality clothing Hyrule has ever seen. You are, after all, a highly esteemed guest of the King and Queen." Luigi nodded in agreement.

"He's right. We have been deemed their most honored guests."

"See?" Wally gave me a hug before he left. "Get some rest, and I look forward to seeing you prance around in your princess-like dress tomorrow." I was surprised when he went up to Luigi and patted his shoulder. "See ya tomorrow. You two enjoy your night." He practically skipped out of the room; Luigi looked confused.

"Ok…he's in a good mood." Luigi came over to me, pulling me into a tight kiss. "So, what would you like to do tonight? I'll have dinner sent up here. You can't leave the room in a nightgown, and it's not worth the effort to get dressed up to wander the halls." He looked at the games. "How about a game or two of Scrabble?" I grinned.

"You're on."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I was curled in bed, heavy with sleep, when I felt the mattress shift. Luigi got up, but I didn't think much of it. I dozed off again; I must have been out for a while, and Luigi lightly tapped my shoulder. "Hey, I need to go work with the generals."

"What time is it?" I looked out the window, noticing that the sun had just barely raised over the horizon.

"Early. You'll learn here they start when the sun rises…" I groaned, and he chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Your maid will probably be in here soon to get you ready. Just a heads up. Love you."

"Love you, too," I mumbled. I cuddled back in the blanket and fell asleep for a while. I heard a knock at the door and didn't respond. _Maybe if I ignore it…she'll go away_ , I despondently thought _._ Seconds later, the maid entered the room, and pulled back my sheets in one smooth swipe.

"GAH!" I tried grabbing the blankets, but the maid held them out of reach.

"It's time to dress and become presentable. Her Majesty is expecting you soon." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up. "Master Waluigi shall be escorting you to breakfast. Am I correct that he chose your wardrobe for today?"

"Yes, he did. He said it was the dress in the front, no clue what it looks like. When is he coming by?"

"When we are finished. Please brush your teeth and rinse your face, and we'll get dressed and tend to your hair and makeup." I dragged myself into the bathroom in a daze. The maid knocked on the door. "I would also recommend attending to any other…needs…as the dress will take a while to get in and out of." _Great._ When I was done, I walked out and saw a small fire has been lit in the fireplace with a few rods placed on the mantle.

"What are those for?" The maid looked to where I pointed.

"Curling rods, for your hair." I moaned.

"Is all this really necessary?" The maid looked shocked.

"Why, of course! Queen Zelda will graciously be providing you with a tour of the castle and the town, and you will be introduced to high ranking officials and upper-class guests in court. You have been given a great honor! You must dress accordingly!" I already missed Peach's court, which consisted of toads that didn't care what I looked like, so long as I helped them reach cookies from the top shelf in the kitchen.

"Tomorrow, I'm wearing pants." The maid looked mildly scandalized at the thought. "By the way, where are the clothes that I had in my pack when I arrived?" She pointed to the closet.

"They are in the closet, tucked in the back of a drawer. Excuse me for speaking out of turn, but pants are not generally worn by women of your standing."

"Well, I plan on changing that." She walked towards the closet, motioning where I needed to stand. She began dressing me in layers of underclothing. I heard the maid gasp when she saw my scars but did not comment on them. When she was finished, she handed me a piece of cloth.

"I have been instructed to have you keep your eyes closed so you cannot see the dress. It might be easier to just wear this around your eyes. A rather odd request, if I do say so myself." I laughed.

"Well, Wally's an odd guy sometimes. But I can't say much, I'm odd, too." I wrapped the cloth around my face to act as a blindfold; I heard her rustling in the closet. "This really is a lovely gown. Master Waluigi has picked something flattering for you to wear. You'll be sure to impress everyone you meet, m'lady." I asked her how frilly it was but she refused to answer; she said she was not to give any information on its look. I began to zone out as she dressed me until it was time for the corset.

"I need you to slightly lean over and grab the back of this chair, m'lady." I held out my hands and she guided me to the chair.

"How tight…are you…making this…thing?" I gasped as she tightened the laces.

"I am sorry you find this uncomfortable, Lady Jelina. It is customary for corsets to be laced tightly." _Definitely wearing pants and a shirt tomorrow_ , my inner voice snipped. _I can barely breath!_ When she finished, she had me sit near the fireplace to do my hair and makeup. I guess the good news was I was sitting taller than I ever had before…it only was at the cost of comfortably breathing. I removed the blindfold; a blanket had been draped across my shoulders, preventing me from seeing anything, and to prevent powder from getting on my gown.

"I will try to cover your scar as much as I can. I am afraid I do not have anything that will completely erase the look of it." I shrugged, not really caring how people reacted to it. I kind of liked how it intimidated some people…maybe it'd make it so people wouldn't mess with me. "Aside from that, you do have lovely features."

"Thanks. I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

The maid blushed. "Annette."

"Thanks, Annette. So, besides serving as a maid, what do you do? Do you have a family? What is Hyrule like?" Annette looked down.

"It would be highly inappropriate for me to discuss personal matters, Lady Jelina." I frowned. She started braiding the hair around my forehead, and I sat there quietly as she worked. It took forever for her to pin up sections of my locks, especially my bangs, and I was a little frightened when she pulled out a long hot rod to curl my hair that fell along my back. If this is what it was like to get ready every morning, I was highly considering cutting off my hair.

When she was done, she gave me a large smile. "You look radiant. I daresay you may turn quite a few heads as you pass. Master Luigi is a lucky gentleman!" She walked to the vanity and closet. When she returned, she came back with some jewelry and a pair of white flats. I stuck out my feet and she slipped them on. She clasped a pair of golden earrings in my ears, nodding at her work. She walked to the door and peeked her head out. I didn't hear what she said, but I heard one of the guards walk away. "Master Waluigi shall be arriving momentarily. Is there anything else I may assist you with?" I shook my head and she bowed. "May I be relieved from service, m'lady?" I told her she could go, but to make sure tomorrow to have some pants ready. She scowled and removed the blanket from my shoulders, setting it on an armchair nearby.

There was a knock at the door, and the guard peeked his head in. "Master Waluigi is here, may I send him in?" I nodded.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and didn't recognize the woman who looked back. My bangs were pinned into a braid that wrapped around the top of my head, and the rest of my hair hung in long, loose curls across my back. My makeup was minimal, but I could see a pink tint to my cheeks and lips, and a shimmering golden powder was set across my eyes. The dress, however, was the most elegant dress I had ever seen! It was made of a heavy material, almost like tapestry, in a beautiful plum color with a golden demask design stitched throughout. The top of my dress had a square shape, and a golden cord accented my waist. My sleeves cut off right above my elbows, flaring at the ends. I was glad it wasn't full of ruffles…just really poufy. I felt very self-conscious and exposed in it, not liking how busty it made me appear. I awkwardly stood by the fireplace and lifted my head to look at Wally; he was beet red, staring at me with a glassy eyed expression on his face.

We stood there, staring at each other in silence. I finally approached him.

"Hey, thanks for, um…minimal ruffles. The dress is very extravagant…I feel a little silly in a dress like this...like it's too fancy for me…" He continued to stare open mouthed at me. "Earth to Wally!" I waved my hand in front of his face and snapped my fingers. He shook his head out of his silent stupor and he took my hand, kissing the back of it.

"Jels, you…you look…" he stammered, blushing. "You look absolutely breathtaking." I found myself blushing in reply; he bowed, then held out his arm. "Shall we?" I held on to him and he whispered in my ear. "Luigi is going to flip his shit when he sees you, toots." I gave a hearty laugh. "And if he doesn't, he's a complete idiot." We walked down the halls, passing various servants, guards, and a few court members. I heard people whispering as we passed; I glanced at Wally and he had a large grin on his face, probably the happiest I've seen him in quite some time. He seemed to give off a sense of pride walking beside me. I smiled, happy to be back with him. I didn't realize how much I missed him.

We arrived at the dining hall, and I saw Luigi sitting at a large table, talking to Zelda and Link. Wally coughed, and he turned around. Luigi stood up, eyes wide and completely speechless. Wally and I walked over, and Wally patted Luigi's back. "Told you I had fashion sense." He went to his chair, and Luigi blushed.

"You look gorgeous," Luigi complimented. He pulled back my chair and I sat down. Immediately kitchen maids came out, placing napkins on our laps and pouring us drinks. Another group came out, bringing each of us a bowl and plate of various breakfast foods. I wasn't used to this kind of treatment, even when I stayed with Peach in the castle. Luigi leaned over to me, whispering. "We won't be doing this every day. Most days are informal." I sighed; that thought made me feel better.

"Good morning, Jelina. I hope you slept well." Zelda smiled at me. "You look lovely today."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Zelda laughed.

"Waluigi, did you really pick that out? You could give our fashion designer, Aster, a run for her rupees!" Link joked, and Wally just rolled his eyes.

Zelda ignored them. "Jelina, please, call me Zelda. You may save the formalities for court. I have heard much about you, I feel I already know you!" I looked at Luigi, nudging him.

"What have you been saying about me?" Luigi shook his head, looking puzzled. I was confused and glanced at Wally. He looked embarrassed, fidgeting with his fork, and Link was giving him a smirk. _Oh great,_ I thought, _hopefully Wally didn't say anything too embarrassing about me…_

"Is there anything I can provide you with that you can think of?" Zelda was giving me a smile. "I want to make sure you are comfortable."

Without hesitation or thinking, I blurted out "Pants." Link let out a laugh, unable to hold back his amusement. Wally snorted on his juice. "I mean, if it's ok…I hate wearing dresses. Not that this dress isn't pretty, I think it's actually really gorgeous, but I would be more comfortable in pants, especially since I'm training a lot, and…" Luigi put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from rambling. I looked over at him and he was chuckling. I looked over at Link and Zelda. Zelda looked amused, laughing behind her hand. Link leaned over and whispered something to Wally, then lightly punching him on the arm. I gave him a curious look, but he just mouthed _nothing_. Link continued to laugh hysterically.

"That can easily be arranged. While in our culture not many noble women wear pants, I know yours is different. I do, however, request if we are meeting with my court or other nobles that you wear formal attire." I had no problem with that. "I think your unconventional style is refreshing! You may even, dare I say, start a trend that hasn't been seen for centuries! You are, after all, one of the biggest points of gossip."

I groaned at this news. "Great, just what I've always dreamed of." Everyone laughed and we started eating.

Breakfast was rather enjoyable. Zelda and Link were very easy to talk to. Link and Wally would make a lot of jokes and tease each other, which would often result in Zelda looking embarrassed, apologizing to me for their behavior. I told her I was used to it, and even found myself joining in. I couldn't help myself; I was used to bantering with Wally, and it came naturally. Luigi was smiling and laughing along. I was glad to see everyone in a lighthearted mood. When we were done, Link, Wally, and Luigi were going to do some training on the grounds with the troops.

"Have fun today! We'll see you later this afternoon." Link said, giving me a small bow. Wally waved goodbye, and I gave Luigi a small kiss. When they left, Zelda held out her arm.

"Shall we?" I linked arms with her. "We'll start by taking a small walk around Castle Town, and then we will begin training your magic. Link will be done with his training by midday. We will have a brief council meeting, and we will all head to the Great Hall to mingle with some of Hyrule's aristocrats before dinner." I was excited for the tour and training, but not as much for all the mingling.

"I'm looking forward to it." I gave her a smile, though it was a little forced. Zelda giggled.

"I know you are not one for social rendezvous…I understand. They do grow rather tiresome, but they are an unfortunate part of my position." She sighed. "Link, while friendly with the upper class, has always bonded better with the common folk. He is generally quiet during these engagements, as well. You will not be expected to be a social butterfly. After that, I anticipate that you would most likely want a private dinner in your chambers." I liked that idea and gave a genuine smile.

Before leaving, Zelda's guards handed each of us a hooded cape. "So people won't recognize us," she explained. "I want you to see the town for what it is, not everyone stopping to pay their respects to royalty. Guards will be stationed throughout, keeping an eye on us. We'll be safe." She pulled up her hood, and I did the same. "Plus, there is a chill in the air. We will not be out of place wearing hooded cloaks." She smiled as we walked out to the entrance of the castle.

Zelda was right; the weather outside was crisp, and I felt a chilly breeze nip at my face. Castle Town was pavedwith cobblestone, giving it a quaint charm. Right outside the castle's entrance was a beautiful fountain. A few kids were splashing the water, giggling as they got wet. Parents shooed them away, yelling that they were going to catch a cold if they kept that up. People were bustling and weaving through the crowds to tend to their daily tasks. An open market hosted a variety of stands, from fresh fruit to jewelry, and I gazed at all the handmade trinkets. Shops, inns, and bars lined the streets, and I could see residents running in and out of their homes.

Zelda and I were looking at the various carts in the market place, and I was drawn to a small jewelry cart. "Would you like to purchase something?" Zelda placed a hand on my shoulder. I was looking at the jewelry, gazing at the different earrings. I noticed a pair of earrings that changed colors, almost like a mood ring would. I was fascinated by them, and Zelda alerted the vendor. "How much for those beautiful earrings?"

The vendor was an older woman, and she gave us a toothless smile. "Those are rare gems that were mined deep within Death Mountain itself! They are rumored to be vessels for a person's magic. They seem to be responding to you, miss, like they were meant for you."

"How much?" Zelda had an inquisitive look on her face.

"Ah, a valuable item like that, I would ask for three hundred rupees."

"And are those the only ones you have?"

"Yes, miss. I've never seen another in existence." Zelda handed the woman three glistening silver gems and the old woman gave us the earrings. "Thank you so much! I do hope you find them useful," she chuckled. Zelda slipped them in her pouch for safe keeping.

"Was that a lot of money? I didn't need any-"

"Jelina, these gems are highly valuable, far more than what that woman was asking. She was right in saying they are able to hold an individual's magical properties. Either the woman knows something we do not, or she did not truly know the value of these earrings. I will have to do some research on them, but I feel they were meant for you." I thought of asking the woman where she got the earrings and turned around to look at the stand; the old woman was gone, replaced by a middle-aged man. _Strange,_ I thought. Shrugging, I continued to walk along the market with Zelda.

We made our way to a more secluded part of the town where a large chapel was located. "This is the Temple of Time. It is an important place in Hyrule's past. Remind me to lend you _Hyrule Historia_ , which gives the history of our realm." I gazed at the temple, hearing a hauntingly beautiful chant come from inside.

"Is there a service going on? I'd be interested in observing." Zelda shook her head no.

"This temple hasn't been used for services in years. It is primarily a historical landsite."

"Strange. I hear music." She tilted her head in thought, then looked at the temple.

"The temple holds ancient magic. I cannot hear anything, but maybe something within its walls is calling you. Why don't we have a look." I slowly approached, then with a great heave, pushed open the heavy wooden doors. Inside the stone temple was a large walkway; the back had a pedestal with three stones, and what looked like a door behind it. I slowly walked down the aisle, listening to the music, and stopped when I approached a pedestal. Zelda stood back, observing what I was doing but not wanting to interrupt.

I looked down to see an emerald, sapphire, and ruby, each artfully encased in gold. I traced my fingers along the jewels, and they began to glow. I felt a flow of magic trickle the tips of my fingers. I gasped, turning around to look at Zelda. A golden triangle was shimmering on the back of her left hand, and her head was bowed in what looked like prayer. I lifted my hand from the jewels, and a ribbon of glistening colors streamed from my fingertips. I closed my eyes, feeling the magic encase my being. I felt compelled to sing along with the music, and instinctively hummed along. I opened my eyes as a ray of light from the stained-glass window shone on me, and the song was etched in my memory. The stones dimmed, and all became quiet. I began to feel a little tired and swayed slightly where I stood.

Zelda approached me and guided me to a stone step directly behind me so I could sit down. I looked at her, and tears were glistening in her eyes. It took me a moment to collect my thoughts and find my voice.

"Zelda, what just happened? And…what was that glowing triangle on the back of your hand?"

"The Triforce of Wisdom was speaking to me…I will explain when we get back to the castle. The Three Goddesses have blessed us today! That song you were singing is an ancient hymn called the Song of Time. It is a powerful song, and few know of it."

"What does the song do?"

"In the past, the Hero of Time played that hymn on an enchanted ocarina to travel through time and save Hyrule. While I have not been shown what it means in regards to you, I believe it is some sort of sign."

She grinned, helping me stand up. "Jelina, I would like postpone our magical training today. You look a little fatigued, and I do not wish to push your magical boundaries." We walked back to the castle, Zelda positively beaming, and me still wondering what the heck just happened.

When we arrived back at the castle, I asked if she had any coffee or tea to help perk me up. "I will send a maid to get some coffee and bring it to our meeting. I could use a pick me up myself." She gave the guards our cloaks, and we went down a series of hallways to the room where the council meeting room was. "I think you'll recognize a few faces in the room." Zelda smiled as she opened the door. A large round table was in the middle of the room, and a variety of individuals were sitting around it. I immediately saw Link, who turned around and waved at us. To his left was a person that looked like a hybrid of a fish and a person, and next to the fish hybrid was…

"Elder Daruk!" He stood up and I ran to him, and he immediately grabbed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Sister Jelina! I am happy to see you up and moving!" He pulled back, and Link motioned for me to sit in the chair across from him. I looked around at the other individuals, and saw a woman with bright red eyes, a tanned woman with a rather large, pointed nose, and a giant bird. I heard the doors open; a maid with a serving cart came in, setting a small cup of coffee in front of everyone. Behind her, two of my favorite people walked in.

"Luigi! Wally!" I grinned, and they sat both sat beside me. "I didn't know you were coming to this!"

"We're temporary ambassadors from the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi was opening up a notebook, getting ready to take notes.

"Luigi, today is primarily a meet and greet. No need to take notes for Mario." Link smiled, and Luigi put his notebook back in his bag.

"Nerd," Wally snickered, and I gave him a small shove while Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Now, Jelina, this is a special council. You can meet the regular group during Court assembly…these individuals," he waved his to display everyone, "are representatives from the different providences, and more importantly, keepers of magic blessed by the Golden Goddesses. They will be assisting me on my quest." I shyly smiled, feeling a plethora of emotions radiating from their essences. One mutual feeling that I observed from everyone was immense respect for Link. "Let's go around and introduce ourselves."

"I'll go first," Elder Daruk said, standing up. "Sister Jelina and I have met. My home is in Goron City, which is home to the mighty Gorons! We value strength, both on the outside and what's in here," he pointed to his chest. He smiled and sat down.

The women with blood red eyes stood up. She had grey hair pulled back in a tight bun, and she reflected a strict, disciplined presence. She looked strong, and her tight blue outfit bore the symbol of a white eye with a tear drop. "My name is Impa, a name that has been passed for generations amongst my people. I am one of the last of the Sheikah tribe, residing in Kakariko Village. We are also known as the Shadow Folk, gifted in magic of the shadows and unseen." She dipped her head, sitting back down.

The woman next to her stood up, giving a side grin. "I hear you are from the desert?" I nodded, and she laughed. She had a vibrant spirit. "Well, you and I will get along well. I am Cheftain Ivaisa of the Gerudo. My home is in Gerudo Town, which lies on the outskirts of the Gerudo Desert." She winked at Luigi, who blushed. "I have magic like your voe here, able to summon lighting with the clap of my hands." She laughed at Luigi's embarrassment, and sat down.

The fish creature rose from her seat, gently smiling at everyone. I felt calm in her presence. Her red scales glistened, and she put a webbed hand to her chest, bowing. "Greetings, I am honored to meet you. I am Princess Mimpha the Third of the Zora tribe. My home is in Zora's Domain, a city that is built amongst the waterfalls near the Lanayru Great Spring." She gave me another small bow.

I turned my attention to the last person, or rather, bird. I sensed some arrogance from him, mixed with pride. His feathers were a beautiful blue color that transition to green. "I am Chief Koth of the Rito. We dwell in the mountains and skies at Dragon Roost Island. We are a people gifted in flight, able to soar with ease. I have been gifted with the ability to summon the winds…an impressive feat that has been linked to the Great Revali." He sat down, and Link looked at me.

"Jelina, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Go ahead," Zelda encouraged. "Link and I have only shared a little about you."

"And Waluigi here won't shut up about you," teased Ivaisa. I glanced at Wally who put his hand on his face, blushing a little at being called out. I stood up, nervously glancing at everyone.

"Um, hi. I'm Jelina." I looked at Link, lowering my voice a little. "What all do I need to say?"

"Just tell us where you're from, about your magic…go on."

I took a deep breath. "Ok, so I am from Phoenix, Arizona, which is not near here at all. It's a developed city in the desert with several million people-"

"-Million?!" Koth seemed skeptical.

"Yes, millions. Metro Phoenix has I think four million, and Phoenix proper has probably one and a half million, give or take." Everyone's eyes were wide, trying to comprehend that many people living in the same city. "Phoenix isn't even the biggest city in my country…I don't think it's even in the top ten…" scratched the back of my head, feeling a little awkward. "I guess my world is just bigger."

"I'd say. How do so many people survive in your desert heat?" Ivaisa was leaning forward, curious.

"Air conditioning." She looked puzzled. "It's technology that cools homes. A lot of stuff that I don't understand, either." She looked intrigued at the idea.

"We have that in the Mushroom Kingdom," Wally piped in. "But…you'll lose all your magic." Ivaisa frowned at that.

Luigi knew my world, even if it had been decades since he had visited last. "Wouldn't you say your technology is similar to the Mushroom Kingdom, except there is more?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, and more advanced. But, yeah, that's my home."

"And what of your magic? Link has only said it is powerful, and is to save us all in the end?" Impa gave me a hard stare.

"I am still learning about my magic, and don't know much about it myself. I just know it has to do with people's essences."

"Hmph. That's reassuring," Koth scoffed.

"We need to have faith." Mimpha gave me a small smile. "We must be patient with the Goddesses' plans." Luigi took my hand, giving it a loving squeeze.

"Well, even if she hasn't fully developed it, she saved _my_ life with her magic." I remembered the bokoblin incident, shuddering. Zelda gave everyone an excited look.

"Jelina's magic, while a mystery, is very powerful. In fact, I just witnessed the Goddesses bless her in the Temple of Time. They gave her with knowledge of the Song of Time." Everyone gasped, staring at me.

"Do you remember it?" Impa was practically on the edge of her seat. I hummed the melody, and noticed my hands began to glow a soft white. When I was done, everyone stared in awe.

"That's the song that the Hero of Time used on the Ocarina of Time. Do we even know where it is?" Link turned to Zelda.

"We do not, unfortunately it was lost with the Hero of Time." She stood up. "We know that Link will soon be departing to cleanse the sacred dungeons to learn the path to safely navigate through the Lost Woods, so he may acquire the Master Sword and defeat Ganondorf. I, too, will be embarking on a small journey. While Jelina was humming the Song of Time, I received visions of the Three Sacred Springs. I am going there to pray in hopes my vision of her role in all this will become clear."

"Is that safe?" Darunia spoke up, worried for his Queen. "There are some strange looking beasts popping up."

"Will Jelina be going with you?" Luigi looked a little frightened at the thought of me trekking across Hyrule.

"I have not formulated a plan yet." Zelda sat down, and Link looked around at the group.

"Right now, our land is still safe to travel through, but caution is highly advised, especially at night." Impa stood up.

"I will escort her. I will be able to protect her, as well as keep her hidden in the shadows. If Jelina joins, I will protect her as well." Link nodded. "You have my word."

Link smiled at everyone. "I am honored to be working beside each of you. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Does anyone have any other news to address?" Everyone shook their heads, then stood up. They all bowed. "Farewell, until our next meeting!" Each individual grabbed a small stone and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Ug, Koth is such a prick," Wally grumbled. "I seriously want to punch him in his big, fat beak." I was surprised when I looked at Luigi agreeing.

"If you did, I wouldn't stop you." I gave him a confused look. "He's pretty full of himself."

"But we need him, so save that energy for combat practice," Link said, putting his arm around his cousin. "Ready to suck up to rich people?" Wally rolled his eyes.

"Do I really need to be there?" Link nodded, and he groaned.

"Hey, if I have to go, so do you."

"Link, you're their _King_."

"And as your King cousin, I'm ordering you to go." Luigi looked like he didn't want to go, either. He leaned over to me.

"Let's get this over with…"

I moaned, walking towards the door where Zelda was waiting. "Anything I should or should not do?"

"With this group of people, it would be appropriate to call Link and I His and Her Majesty." She smiled gently at me. "You'll be fine.

"And save your jokes for later. Contain yourself." I thought Link was talking to me, but he was talking to Wally. Wally caught me looking at him and Link.

"That goes for you, too, toots!" Link, Wally, and Luigi met up with us, and we made our way to the Great Hall. When we arrived at the entry doors, a man opened the door, announcing Luigi, Wally, and I; the guards motioned for us to enter. We walked in, and I was greeted with a room of well-dressed men and women, bowing and curtseying at us. I awkwardly smiled and heard the announcer present Link and Zelda. Everyone bowed and curtseyed deeply, not moving until Zelda spoke up.

"You may rise." Everyone began chattering again, and several guests whispered and pointed to me. Two women approached Wally, pulling him away. He looked annoyed, and I tried not to snicker at his misfortune. Luigi was pulled away by a Lord wanting to talk about investments in something, and I just stood there, wondering what to do. I was thankful to see Link approached me with a rather stocky man. He had a dark beard and a bald head, and I noticed a few scars on his face. I sensed a loyal, honorable man. He held out his hand to me, and I shook it.

"Jelina, this is General Gustan. He will be helping you train if I am unavailable. He is my second in command."

"Pleased to meet you, Gustan."

"As I to you. I hope you are ready for your training. When will you be starting?"

I had no clue and looked at Link, who answered for me. "I'd like us to begin tomorrow, if that's alright. But," he looked at General Gustan, "remember not to go too hard on her. She still has to do magical training, and-"

"I know, you've informed me several times." He gave a pat on my back. "Don't worry, we'll toughen you up in no time." I thanked him. "Make sure you get plenty of rest. I sluggish mind will make you sloppy, and in combat, there is no room for error."

"I will."

"Well, then, if it is alright with you, may I be excused? I have some notes to look over before tomorrow's assignments." Link gave him a clap on the back.

"Of course! Thanks for stopping by." He leaned in, lowering his voice a little. "I'll let you know when I plan on leaving...I'm thinking it'll be in about a week." Gustan gave a small nod of his head in understanding and left.

"That was the only person I really wanted you to meet. Now I recommend to just smile and think of dinner."

The rest of the afternoon was tedious. I was introduced to about twenty Lords and Ladies and some advisors, many of which I found annoying or snobby. It was not easy keeping a smile plastered on my face when a Lord commented about a person's value was equal to the amount of money they had. I found myself biting my tongue so I wouldn't make a smart-ass remark. A few men flirted with me, which caused both Luigi and Wally to grow red in the face. Still, despite me not being from high class and having little to no wealth, they all wanted to acquainted with me. I didn't need my magic to know the reason; I was somebody important to the King and Queen. Not all were horrible, however. I mingled with a few scholars that were genuinely interested in my culture and getting to know who I was, not connections.

When it was time to go, a few people asked when I would be attending next. "I am unsure, I have a very busy schedule, and cannot make any promises." Some of Zelda's Ladies in waiting invited me to join them in needlework, which I declined. They look disappointed, and I felt relieved to be leaving. Maybe it was all the energy they put off, but I was overwhelmed; until I learned to shut off my magic, I didn't want to go through that again. Luigi, Wally, and I headed back to our wing of the castle, exhausted.

"I don't know how Link does it," Wally groaned. "I could barely stand talking to those kiss asses for the, what, hour or two we were there? He has to do that all the time!"

"I'm glad the Mushroom Kingdom isn't like that. All we have to deal with is Toadsworth," Luigi sighed. We made it to our rooms, and Wally gave a big stretch. He gave me a hug then went to his door.

"I'm going to crash before dinner even gets here! I'll see you two in the morning." He went in his room, and I practically bolted in ours.

"In a rush?" Luigi questioned.

"I want OUT of this thing! Now!" He looked at what I was wearing and shook his head.

"I'll call a maid…I have no idea how to get you out of that." He pulled on a small cord by the door. "Someone should be up here in a few minutes." Sure enough, Annette came to the door, bowing her head as I let her in.

"How may I be of service?"

"I need help getting out of this, please. And I want to wear the clothes I packed tonight, not the gown." Annette sighed, going to the closet to retrieve my personal clothes. She came out and stared at Luigi.

"And how may I help you, Master Luigi?" He looked confused, and Annette sighed. "Don't you think it would be inappropriate to watch Lady Jelina undress?"

"Um…" Luigi turned red, unsure what he should do. "I'll be over in Waluigi's room. Jelina, just come over when you are done." He left, and I gave Annette a frustrated look.

"This is his room, too, you know…" She started unlacing my corset and I felt relieved to be able to breath normally again. "It's not like he hasn't seen-"

"-until you two are properly wed, I'd like to maintain boundaries while I am tending to you." I was too tired to argue, and just let her focus on getting the layers of constrictive clothing off of me. When she was finished, she handed me my clothing. "I have been alerted that you will be wearing breeches and a tunic tomorrow. I will be by at dawn to bring a breakfast tray and your articles of clothing…will you require assistance getting dressed?" I pulled on the yoga pants, shaking my head.

"I don't think so…unless there are any fancy ties or special layers, I am a pro at putting on pants and a tshirt." I pulled my tee over my head and grabbed a sweatshirt that was in the pile. "Thank you, though, for all your help. I know my way of things is very…unconventional compared to yours. I don't mean any disrespect." She bowed her head.

"It is nothing, m'lady. I merely do not wish for you to be the subject of ill gossip."

"I don't really care about that. I have more important things to worry about, and if a bunch of stuffy men and women want to talk down to me, so be it." We walked to the door to leave; in front of Wally's door was a serving tray.

"I would anticipate your dinner has been delivered to Master Waluigi's room." She bowed her head in parting, "I will see you in the morning. Sleep well." I went to Wally's room, smelling the aroma of some sort of stew.

"Hey! I'm here, and ready for food! I hope you didn't eat it all." I walked in to see Luigi and Wally sitting at a small round table, fast asleep. Luigi had his head on the table, and Wally was leaning back in his chair, snoring. Three bowls of what looked like beef stew, a loaf of bread, and a pitcher of water sat in the center of the table. Wally's room looked the same as my room. On his desk was a stack of books pertaining to plants, and it looked like he was doing some research. By his bed was a small piranha plant; I went over to it, and it lightly nipped at my fingers. I stroked its head and it cooed. I noticed beside the piranha plant he had a picture of me and him. I smiled at the picture of us, missing how carefree things were. I gazed out his window; he had a perfect view of the royal gardens.

My stomach rumbled, and I decided to stop being nosy. I went to Luigi, kissing his cheek to wake him up. He didn't move, and I gently rubbed his shoulders, whispering that I was back. He started mumbling, opening his eyes. I shook Wally's shoulder, and he swatted his hand at me. "Wally, wake up." He groaned and opened his eyes. "Food's here."

Wally and Luigi were quiet as they ate, still half asleep. I had a little more energy, but they had been physically training, and I knew that wore them out. "Just wait until you start training tomorrow," Wally sneered. "Enjoy your energy now. You won't be so pleasant tomorrow night." I knew he was right. Luigi still wasn't too keen on the idea that I'd be physically training, but I needed to learn. When we were done with our soup and bread, Wally shooed us out of his room, mumbling that he needed his beauty sleep. Luigi didn't last much longer, changing and falling asleep almost as soon as he hit the pillows. I journaled to get everything off my mind. When I was done, I laid down, and found myself quickly succumbing to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Jelina, hey, sweetie…" I felt Luigi nudge my shoulder. "Time to wake up." I groaned, swatting at Luigi to go away.

"Just five more minutes…five more…" I felt the blankets being pulled away from me. I desperately clung on, and Luigi snickered.

"Nope, not going to happen. Breakfast is here, and after we eat, you'll meet with Link to start your defense training. We've got about an hour." I sat up in the bed, seeing that it was still completely dark outside. I scowled.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate mornings?" Luigi jumped on the bed, tackling me in a hug.

"I think once or twice…or every morning." I giggled as he started tickling me. "If I have to do this every morning to get you out of bed, I will."

I couldn't breathe, and caved in. "Alright, alright! I'm getting up!" I leaned over and gave him a kiss, which he gladly returned. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I heard a slight moan escape from his throat. Our kissing began to get heavier, and I pulled back, slightly out of breath. "An hour, you say?" I bit my lip, and his eyes became lustful; a small smirk grew on my face.

"I think we have some time to spare…"

After our intimate moment, the sun had risen and we were making our way to the training grounds. "Are you staying?" I asked Luigi as we opened the gates to Link's private grounds.

"No, I'm going to call Mario and do some planning with him."

"Everything ok?" Luigi sighed.

"Yes, I'll tell you all about that later. Don't worry about it, just focus on your training." He gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you at lunch." He left as I walked on the grounds; Link was waiting for me with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Good morning, Jelina! Sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. Though, I'm not much of a morning person."

"Me, neither…Zelda's nickname for me is sleepyhead. I'd much rather be in bed right now; but, alas, we have important things to work on." He stretched. "Now, I'd just like to focus on some basics. You don't need to know how to fight in combat, so we won't be using swords and shields today. Not saying you'll never learn how to yield a sword and shield, or tactical combat," he said, noticing my frown, "but you won't be charging into battle." He smirked. "That's more my job in this whole thing."

"Are you scared to fight?" I asked. Link nodded.

"Of course. Are you scared for whatever your role is?"

"Does it really matter if I'm scared or not? I don't really have a choice."

Link gave me a sad smile. "We always have a choice. Sometimes, though, our choices have great consequences."

I gave Link a serious look. "Seems our choices determine the fate of everyone. It's a lot to take in." He reflected my look.

"Jelina, if you feel overwhelmed, don't forget you have people to talk to, including me. Don't bottle everything up and keep it all to yourself and be that strong, silent person who is secretly a wreck. My ancestors, and myself included, have struggled with that." I looked down, knowing I was not very good with expressing how I felt, choosing to just push the thoughts aside and suck it up. I was scared, terrified even. I had no idea what my role was in all of this, but it was big.

"I journal…" Link put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know how difficult it is to talk to people and put on a brave face. Just know it's ok to tell others how you are really feeling. I know I'm scared half to death on what I have to do. And I know you are, too." I looked at his hand and saw the triangle shimmer slightly on his hand.

"Why does your hand glow like that? I saw Zelda's hand glow, too."

"It's my piece of the Triforce. How much do you know about the Triforce?"

"Not much."

"I'm sure Zelda can go into details with you about it, or you can read about it." I kept staring at his hand. "They're pieces from the three Goddesses. I have Courage, Zelda has Wisdom, and Ganondorf has Power. Each piece has special abilities…Zelda has premonitions and has been granted great knowledge from the Goddess Nayru. She can communicate telepathically, which will come in handy when I'm on my journey."

"Have you guys talked telepathically?" Link smirked, tapping his temple. He grew quiet for a moment, then laughed.

"She said she's not looking forward to meeting with the court because it will take her away from researching what's going on. She'd rather be in the library than listening to gossip about the latest hair trends." I laughed along with him. "And she wishes you well in our training. So, Ganondorf's piece is from Din. The holder is able to channel strength beyond what any person could possess. In the past, the bearer has been able overtake Hyrule through force, unable to be defeated by anyone but the barer of Courage."

"You."

He pointed to himself. "Correct. I am the courageous swordsman. I've always been daring and talented with a sword, really good at figuring out military strategy. I went from being a mere soldier to a high-ranking officer by the age of fourteen. I have some magical skills…not as much as Zelda or Ganondorf…but I am able to face and overcome fears to protect others. I'm the one who will end Ganondorf, restoring the Triforce and granting Hyrule, or in our case, everyone peace."

I really didn't know how to respond to that, choosing to look down at my feet. "How do you stay strong? I feel helpless. I find myself just pushing how I feel aside so I won't crumble," I murmured. "And I don't want to weigh down people with my problems." Link patted my shoulder, giving me a smile.

"I know my role, and my choice is to fight for the world to be restored to peace. It won't be an easy journey, but I have faith, courage, and most importantly, support. You have those things, too." I gave him a skeptical look. "Jelina, I know some people who love you more than you can imagine. You aren't alone in this journey." He clapped his hands together, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I think you'll find with some training, you'll be more confident in yourself. Let's start focusing on your defensive tactics."

For the next few hours, Link started teaching me how to anticipate different attacks, and how to protect myself against them. At first, I impulsively channeled my magic, which Link scolded me for. With no help from my magic, I was clutzy and easily overtaken. Still, I wouldn't quit. I was determined to learn, and after a few hours, I was sore, bruised, and sweaty, but proud that I had started figuring out how to do some basic dodging and predict simple moves. I still had a lot to learn, but Link was right: my confidence was boosted.

"Well, how do you feel?"

I panted a little, wiping sweat off my forehead. "Good! I feel a little invigorated!" I bounced on the balls of my feet, enjoying the surge of energy. "Though, I wouldn't mind starting a little later…"

Link belted out a hearty laugh. "Unfortunately, this is when we have to train. Just how scheduling works. But, you'll get used to it…" I gave him a skeptical look. "Or tolerate it." We walked out of the training grounds and back to the castle. "I know you'll want to train all the time, but Zelda and I figured we'd alternate days, to help with your energy. So, tomorrow morning you'll meet with her to train in your magic." I liked that plan. "Alright, go get cleaned up, and I'll see you at lunch."

"Do I have to wear a dress?" I wasn't too excited to go through that again.

"No, and Zelda informed staff that you won't be requiring assistance from a maid, unless it's a special occasion. Your room should be quiet when you get there. Though, I do want guards posted by your door at all times, for safety measures."

"Thanks, I understand." I gave him a small bow, to which he returned the gesture. I went to my room and ran straight to the bathroom to start a bath. I looked in the mirror, and I was definitely gross. My hair was sticking to my face, and small patches of dirt and what looked like blood covered my body. I found a clean pair of tan pants and a plain white shirt, as well as my clean undergarments, and put them in the bathroom to easily change after my bath. While waiting for the bath water to warm, I rummaged through various drawers in my room. I found the jewelry, gasping at the glistening rings, earrings, and necklaces. But that wasn't what caught my eyes. "There you are!" Laying amongst the jewelry was my bicycle necklace. Smiling, I took it out, excited to wear it again. Aside from my ring, it was my favorite and most precious piece of jewelry.

My bath felt wonderful, and after getting cleaned up, I practically skipped downstairs to lunch. I was sore, I was tired, but having a goal and working on something felt wonderful. I felt empowered! I passed a few Lords and Ladies that I had met the previous day. They gave me shocked looks at my attire. I gave them a small smile and wave as I passed, which further confused them. I didn't care; I had no desire to impress them. When I arrived at the table, Link, Zelda, Wally, and Luigi were all waiting for me. I greeted them with a cheery smile, which they all returned.

"Hey, you're wearing the necklace I got you!" Wally beamed.

I grinned in return. "I felt weird without it!" I sat next to Luigi, kissing his cheek. At first, he smiled, but when getting a closer look at me, he frowned.

"You're full of cuts and bruises! Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Luigi, I'm _fine._ "

He gave Link a scowl. "Are you sure you aren't going too hard on her?" I looked around the table. Wally was shaking his head, while Link look amused. Zelda appeared to be analyzing the situation with a stoic expression. I was too tired to tap into my magic to really determine what they were thinking, and just assumed Wally and Link were amused, and Zelda was playing it safe. I already knew Luigi was annoyed; it didn't take magic to figure that one out.

"We haven't done anything that an entry level soldier wouldn't be subjected to."

"And that's supposed to comfort me? Jelina's not a soldier!"

"Well, _I_ think it makes her look tough." Wally winked at me. "She's not a porcelain doll. A few bruises aren't going to kill her."

"I know that, but I don't want her to be hurt…maybe this isn't a good idea." I rubbed his shoulder, shaking my head.

"Link isn't too hard on me. I'm just clutzy. Half of these are from me tripping over my own feet." I looked over at Wally. "I really look tough?"

He laughed. "Sure, I'd be scared of you if you were trying to attack me." I rolled my eyes. "But I've seen you in the morning, pissed off because I ran out of coffee. So, I might be a little biased." Luigi scowled, and Wally gave him an exasperated sigh. "You know I'm right on that. She's a monster. Almost clawed my face off because I woke her up before the crack of noon." Link belted out a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not that bad! I just hate waking up."

"Luigi, in all seriousness," Zelda cut in, "this will be good for her. If learning anything from Hyrule's history, knowing how to defend oneself is imperative to survival. And even though she has magic, there may be times she will be unable to utilize it."

I started picking at the food on my plate. Luigi sighed, caving in. "I still don't like this, but I know you are right." He looked at me, sighing. "I just hate that you are hurt."

"Luigi, I actually feel pretty good! I made some progress this morning." Link smiled, nodding.

"I think with consistent training, you'll be able to defend yourself well in a pinch. Maybe even knock some enemies down." I smiled, and I saw Wally giving me a proud look. Luigi still looked hesitant with me doing training but was glad I was improving none the less. "So, what do we have on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

Link, Luigi, Wally, and Zelda began talking about their plans. Link and Zelda had to attend court, Luigi had some meetings with generals, and Wally was going to train. I didn't really have anything planned, and Zelda recommended that I read some literature on Hyrule. "Hyrule Historia should be in your room. You can sit in the gardens. It's quite lovely and peaceful, especially since it's being so well taken care of." She nodded at Wally, who blushed. "That, or you can attend court with Link and I again."

"No, I'll pass. Not that your court isn't…nice…but not really my scene." Luigi snickered at this remark.

"I completely agree. They're so uptight," he whispered in my ear. "It takes work to be social here. Toads aren't that hard to please, at least." I couldn't disagree and continued to munch on my lunch.

"Luigi, what did you have to discuss with Mario this morning?" Luigi sighed.

"We were discussing that before you arrived. Mario said things are getting worse in the Mushroom Kingdom. There have been more attacks...luckily no one has gotten hurt, but there have been some close calls. It's getting to the point where Mario can't keep everyone safe." He groaned, and I saw everyone give a sad look. "We've evacuated almost everyone from the area onto the Comet Observatory, but now he's dealing with neighboring areas getting attacked, like Sarasaland, DK Island, and Beanbean Kingdom. They've all been dealing with monsters that they aren't used to fighting…it's becoming too much."

"What is he going to do?" I looked at Luigi, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm meeting with the generals after lunch to discuss providing additional resources to him. Ones that are more accustomed to those types of creatures." I was worried, and it must have been evident on my face.

"Don't worry, Jelina, we are taking care of it." Zelda gave me a reassuring look. "Please, do not let this impact your goals, or more importantly, your pleasant mood. I promise, we are going to do everything we possibly can to assist Mario and the neighboring kingdoms." I opened my mouth to argue, but Luigi patted my leg.

"Please, just trust us on this. Don't add this to your list of worries." I closed my mouth, dropping the subject. The rest of lunch was quiet, and when we finished, I looked at Luigi.

"I'm going to grab a few books from the room. Coming?" Luigi shook his head.

"I would, but the generals are probably waiting for me." He frowned. "Sorry, sweetie."

"It's ok. I understand." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I'll go with you. I can show off my handiwork in the gardens." I smiled, agreeing. We all stood up, getting ready to depart our separate ways.

"I'll see you tonight. Love you," I gave Luigi another kiss. He smiled, then walked off in the same direction as Link and Zelda. Wally walked over to me, holding out his arm.

"Shall we?" I gave a nod, though he noticed I wasn't as chipper as usual. "Cheer up, toots. If you're worried about Mario and everyone over there…I know Link will do everything he can to help him out." I nodded, knowing he was right, and gave him a small smile. "So, I've been working on the hedges and adding some piranha plants…" As we linked arms and walked towards my room, I felt that tingling sensation again. It was strange; every time I touched Wally, I felt this strange connection. It was a warmth that spread to my core, a welcoming feeling that made me feel safe and content. I wondered if our magic was linked somehow, though it didn't make sense. He had elemental magic, where I had something completely different. I was thinking about our magic when Wally shook my arm.

"Are you listening, Jels?" I looked at him, shaking my head.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," he snickered. "You're already beat up enough." I lightly shoved my shoulder into him, and he laughed. He looked down at me. "Care to share what about?"

I stopped, and he skidded to a halt with me. "Promise not to laugh?" He gave me a smirk, and I frowned. "I'm serious, Wally." His smirked fell.

"What's wrong, toots? I promise, I won't laugh."

"I know it sounds weird, but…well…every time we touch, I get all tingly. Have you noticed that? I've noticed that since we've entered Hyrule." Wally scrunched his face, thinking. "Please, I'm being serious."

"…yeah, I've noticed something. But I haven't really thought much of it." I looked at him, but he wouldn't meet my gaze. I had the feeling he was lying. I tried to see his essence to see what he was possibly feeling or thinking, but I couldn't. All I got was a weird, white glow.

"Why is your face all scrunched? Feeling ok? Do we need to get you to a bathroom?"

"Uh, no…it's my magic. I can't reach to you. At least, not how I reach others. You emit this bright, white light. But I can't hear thoughts or sense any emotions."

"So, what you're saying is, I'm special? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Something like that." He snickered but noticed how concerned I looked.

"We can ask Zelda about it. She is the token 'know it all,' after all." I nodded at that, and we continued walking to my room.

"That is true. She is almost like a walking encyclopedia, and if not, she'll research it." We made it to my room, and Wally stopped in front of my door.

"Ladies first." He opened the door and bowed deeply.

"Well, shouldn't you go in first, then?" I could hear the guards snickering underneath their armor.

Wally laughed. "You're such a smart ass. Do you talk to Luigi like that? I'd imagine he'd be constantly crying in a corner if you did…" I rolled my eyes. "Get in there and get your books. Hurry your ass up, I want to show you the gardens. I've been working on them since I got here. You're going to be marveling at my work."

"Maybe. Or I'll just pity your work and say it looks great. Don't want to hurt your feelings." Wally pushed me in the room as I was laughing.

"Just get your stuff so we can go, will ya? I'll be right here."

"Oh Wally, I've missed our banters." I heard him chuckle as he started talking with the guards outside my room. I grabbed the book I started reading about musical instruments, as well as Hyrule Historia. I thought if there was anything else I'd want to take with me and grabbed a soft blanket from the couch. It was cooler outside and snuggling up in a blanket would be nice. "Hey Wally, I need to use the bathroom, but can we stop by the kitchens on the way out? I want to get a tea." I heard him say it was fine, and I quickly ran to the bathroom. When I came back out, I heard the guards and Wally talking. I slowly approached the door, trying to ease drop on the conversation.

"Meghan and I are going to Thelma's tonight after my shift."

"Don't come in hung over again! But a tall one sounds good about now. What about you, Waluigi? How are things with Pauline? Haven't heard you talk much about her since _someone_ has showed up."

"Yeah, _Wally_." I heard the guards snicker.

"Oh, knock it off!" The guards continued to snicker. "Pauline's somewhere in DK Island with Diddy and Dixie." I heard him sigh. "It's pretty much over. Haven't officially broke it off because I haven't talked to her, but it's done." The guards stopped their laughter, and I heard a clank of armor; one of the guards must have shifted.

"Sorry to hear that. You want to grab one with me and Meghan? She has a cousin that is quite the looker who could join us. I know it's not," he gave a pause, "well…it could be a good distraction."

"Nah, but thanks."

"Hey, why haven't you introduced her cousin to me?" The other guard sounded a little offended.

"Because you're a half-wit?" They started laughing again, and I started laughing out loud. They abruptly stopped. _Whoops_ , I thought to myself, _cover is blown_. Wally walked in the room, crossing his arms.

"Ready?" I squeaked.

"You really need to learn to be sneakier. Haven't I taught you anything?" I laughed, and he grabbed my stuff, escorting me to the gardens. We stopped by the kitchen for a tea, and as we walked, he gave me a serious look. "How much of the conversation with the guards did you hear?"

I frowned. "Enough. Why didn't you tell me you were through with Pauline?" He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"You have enough shit to worry about, toots. My so-called love life doesn't need to be one of them."

"Wally, what goes on in your life is important to me. So, tell me, what happened? Did you just drift apart?"

Wally sighed. "When everything started happening, she seeked refuge in DK Jungle with her extended family. We just grew apart. Not sure if it was the distance, or everything that's going on, but we just aren't what we used to be." I gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry. I liked Pauline."

He shrugged. "Yeah, me, too. But it's ok. I have enough shit going on that'll keep me distracted." He looked down at me, smirking. "Like keeping your sorry ass safe." I groaned, giving him a look.

"Really? That's what you have to say? You've been with Pauline for, what, a year plus, and that's all you have to say?" I became angry, and I suddenly skidded to a halt. "Wally, quit bullshitting with me. You are saying that losing the love of your life is _nothing_? Just something you can shove aside?"

We had reached the gardens and Wally tugged at my arm, pulling me to a small concrete bench. We sat down, wrapping the blanket around our shoulders, and he sighed. "Pauline was never the "love of my life," as you call it. I'm not sure she ever really _loved_ me. I mean, she did, but not how she loved Donkey. She was head over heals in love with him. Me? I think I was a substitute."

"Why do you say that? You two always looked so happy together."

He hesitated, and I leaned into him, trying to comfort him. "You really want to know?" I nodded. "I'm warning you, it might be a little more information than you want to hear…" I patted his knee and smiled.

"Wally, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything."

He sighed. "Ok…don't say I didn't warn you." I waited, and he finally continued. "The last night I saw her, we were…messing around…she called out his name." My eyes grew wide, and I was speechless. "Several times." I gasped, and he shook his head. "She didn't even realize it. I mean, here we were, having what I was considering one of the last fucks we'd get in a long time, and she just yelled out his name. Screamed it, actually. Kind of ruined the mood, and what I thought of us." I gave Wally a hug, and he clung on to me. "We had quite a bit to drink, but…"

"You don't deserve that. I'm not sure what I'd do if that happened to me. Cry and run away? Or slap them?" He pulled away and gave me a look that made my heart ache.

"I think I'm that rogue, devilish guy that is meant to be forever alone. I didn't really have anyone serious before Pauline, and with everything happening now, doesn't look like I'll have anyone." I felt so bad for Wally, and tears started pooling in my eyes. Here was a man who had done everything in his power to love and save me unconditionally, and yet, he felt he wasn't deserving of love. I tightly hugged him, feeling the tears fall like a river down my face. I didn't know how to tell him, but I loved Wally more than he would ever know. We sat on the bench for a while, and he pulled back, patting my shoulders.

"Awe, c'mon, toots. Don't get all sappy on me. I'll be ok." I wiped the tears from my face, and he smiled. "You're more than enough to deal with for the time being. I'll be fine." I knew he was lying, but I didn't want to push him on the subject. "How are things with you and Greenie?"

"Good, but I wish he wouldn't worry so much about me getting hurt." Wally chuckled.

"Well, that's how he is. Always been like that." I shrugged.

"I just wish he'd have more confidence in me, rather than worrying."

"Just keep being your stubborn self. If he doesn't get how strong you are, he's denser than I thought." I took a sip of my tea, enjoying the warmth it gave. I looked around at the gardens, taking in the beauty. We were sitting by a small fountain in the center of Zelda's garden. Tall, thorny bushes bustling with white and red roses surrounded our area. It smelled heavenly, and I felt like I was sitting in a fairytale garden.

"This area is amazing. You did all this yourself?"

He smirked. "Yup. When I got here, this entire area was full of weeds and ugly shrubs that smelled like cat piss."

"I think this will become my new favorite place. It's so peaceful."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. Especially since I made it." I laughed and was happy to see a grin grown on his face. "I still have a lot of work to do, but this is one of the safest places you can be in the castle area right now. And," he pointed up towards a window looking over the gardens, "that's my room. I have the perfect view of my handiwork." I laughed.

"Seriously, I think this will be my new hang out spot. I need some place to escape to." He looked pleased that I found this area a place of refuge.

"Besides Greenie being a little…slow…how are you hangin' in there, toots?" I remembered my conversation earlier with Link and decided to tell him the truth. I told him how scared I was, how I was worried I'd mess everything up, and ultimately how afraid I was to let everyone down. I was confused on what my role was, which left me more anxious. I didn't like having this much responsibility. Wally just sat there, letting me rant. Eventually, I stopped, not knowing what to say. He pulled me into a hug and gave me a tight squeeze.

"You've always got me, toots. Always. Don't ever forget that." We sat there for a while; I was enjoying that strange, tingling sensation that made me feel content. When we pulled away, I gave Wally a serious look.

"Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. But we'll get through it." Wally stood up, stretching, and handed me a book. "I'd hate to leave but I have some work to do. Get some reading done, or Zelda will kill me. She'd probably say you wasted a perfectly good afternoon that could have been used for researching." He looked like he was deciding something, then grinned. He waved his hand, giving me a single blue rose. "For you, my Jelly bean." I took the rose, marveling at its beautiful hue. It glistened and shimmered in light and I was memorized by its beauty. I wondered what a blue rose meant, and when I looked up to ask, he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

If one thing I learned while reading _Hyrule Historia_ , it was that Hyrule had a long, complicated history deeply imbedded in folklore and magic. Had I been back in Phoenix, I would have thought this was the stuff of fairy tales. However, after experiencing my own magical abilities, I didn't doubt the stories I was reading. Hyrule had a bloody, messy history with an usurper trying to take over the land. Most of the time, the Hero of an era prevailed, stopping evil from seizing control. That wasn't always the case, though. The Hero of Time, whom Zelda had mentioned earlier, was unsuccessful, and was killed during his final battle. The book called it the Great Fall; Ganondorf was able to obtain the pieces of Courage and Wisdom, taking over Hyrule and turning it dark to reflect his heart and desires.

Even though the Hero of Time had fallen, he was still looked at with great respect and revere. It had taken eons for Hyrule to escape the darkness, with a continuous cycle of the Triforce splitting, heroes and princesses cleansing the land with the Master Sword and Light magic, and evil being thwarted. The last hero, the Hero of Champions, fell during a battle, only to be revived after 100 years of slumber. He successfully defeated the Calamity Ganon, and since then, Hyrule has been at peace.

The book never mentioned the trials and hardships that the Hero, Princess, or anyone else had to endure, but I imagined they were brutal. I gave a small shudder thinking about what Link would have to go through to obtain the Master Sword, also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane. Some of the creatures highlighted in the book were down-right horrifying. Link's success was imperative to keeping Hyrule and the surrounding realms safe. I began to wonder what my role would be in all of this. I opened the book that talked about important musical instruments and found the fabled Ocarina of Time.

The Ocarina of Time had been lost when the Hero of Time fell. There was mention of a flute used by a hero that could transport him to various locations, but it was unclear if it was the same instrument. I wondered where the ocarina could be, and if Zelda's premonitions would lead us to it…or maybe Link would find it during his adventure. I had a feeling this ocarina was pivotal to my role in everything. I sighed, closing the book in frustration. I hated not knowing what was going on or what I needed to do. I picked up the rose Wally gave me, twirling it in my fingers. It was beautiful; I had never seen a blue rose before. I wondered if it meant anything, or if Wally was just showing off. One more thing to look up…but unfortunately, it would have to wait; I had too many other things to research. Maybe I could make Wally tell me later, though I highly doubted it.

As the sun started to set, I felt my stomach grumble, and decided it was time to get something to eat. My body was sore from training with Link, and all I wanted to do was have a small dinner in my room and head to bed. I gathered my stuff and headed back to my room, not bothering to stop at the dining hall. When I arrived, I was pleasantly surprised to see Luigi there with what looked like dinner at our small table. He smiled, and after putting everything away, I gave him a squeeze. I still had the flower in my hand, and when he pulled away, he gave me a confused look.

"Where'd you get this? I've never seen a blue rose before."

"Wally. Neither have I. Do we have a small vase for it? I'm not sure if a magical rose will need one, but just in case." Luigi found a small glass that worked, and after filling it with water, put it in the middle of the table. "This food looks amazing! Thanks for bringing it up."

"Actually, I didn't. I just got here, and it was already there when I arrived." He snapped his fingers and went to the couch area. When he came back, he held out a small envelope. "This is for you, from Zelda." I opened it up, carefully reading the handwritten note.

 _Dearest Jelina,_

 _I am very much looking forward to our training session tomorrow. Please meet me in my study quarters at eight am. You need not bring anything with you; however, I recommend getting a full night's rest and coming with a clear mind._

 _Yours,_

 _Queen Zelda_

Luigi had looked over my shoulder as I read, then kissed my cheek. "Looks like another early morning. Better get to bed soon. You're going to be extra tired from physically training today."

Luigi was right; when I awoke the next morning, my body felt like a rock. I had difficulty getting up, and even after Luigi gave my back a small massage, I was dragging. "Do we have any ibuprofen? I could really use some." Luigi handed me the bottle, and I gladly swallowed a few pills before I dug into breakfast.

"You looking forward to doing some actual training with your magic?" Despite feeling exhausted, I couldn't help giving a goofy grin. I was ecstatic to learn what I could do, and more importantly, how to control my powers, whatever they were. "I much prefer this type of training to your defense training. I know Link doesn't hurt you, but I hate seeing you all bruised up. And under Zelda's care, I know you will be safe."

I sighed, which came out a little more frustrated than I intended it to. "Well, it's better to learn than to assume someone will always be there to protect me. Besides, it's not _that_ bad. I've been through worse. I can handle it."

"I know. You know me, I can't help but worry." I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"You are a worry wart." He chuckled, and we resumed our breakfast in peaceful silence. I looked at the clock, noticing that it was almost time for me to meet Zelda. "What are your plans for the day?" Luigi stood up, stretching.

"Mario is going to call, and we are going to start planning how we'll send people over to the neighboring areas to help protect them. Hyrule can't spare too many soldiers, as Link thinks we'll be needing reinforcement here soon." He groaned. "He thinks we should put as many people on the comet observatory, but some species can't survive on it…and the observatory isn't _that_ big. We may be sending some folks here, but then Hyrule may not have enough resources to accommodate everyone. Mario mentioned relocating some to the outskirts of Hyrule, like more remote areas, but some creatures don't want to leave their home. It's a headache." I rubbed Luigi's back, and he shook his head. "There is no easy option. Somewhere, people are going to have to make some sacrifices, and that's a hard concept for some individuals to grasp." I changed into comfortable clothing, and while I was tucking in my pants into long boots, there was a knock at the door. Luigi opened it to see Wally standing there with several rolled-up pieces of paper.

"Hey, Wally!" I waved as he came in the room. "Why are you here?" He handed some of the parchment to Luigi, who looked confused.

"Nice to see you, too." I rolled my eyes, and he smirked. "Maps. For planning where to send troops, where to relocate people, and all that fun stuff we have to discuss with Mario soon." Luigi nodded, and tucked a few under his arm. I got up and grabbed my two pieces of jewelry, putting them on as Wally and Luigi started discussing some strategy. I approached them, and remembered the blue rose.

"Hey, Wally, what does a blue rose mean?" He smirked.

"Hm? How do you know it means anything?" I scowled. "If you want to know what it means, _if_ it even means anything, you'll just have to find out yourself. Look it up. You know how to read a book."

"But I already have enough things to look up! That's not fair!" Wally shrugged, chuckling a little.

"Well, I can't tell you all my secrets, toots. Some you just have to figure out yourself." I rolled my eyes, and Luigi just gave us a confused look. Deciding not to comment, he shrugged, and we all headed out the door. Wally and Luigi began to turn left, while I stood there, unsure where to go.

"Where exactly is Zelda's study?" I bit my lip, and one of the guards stepped forward.

"I'll escort you, Lady Jelina. You are going the opposite direction of Sir Luigi and Sir _Wally_." The guard laughed a little, and Wally groaned, apparently not like being teased.

"Thanks. I'll see you two later." I quickly gave Luigi a peck on the cheek and lightly punched Wally's arm.

"Hey, what's that for?" Luigi laughed at Wally's reaction.

"For not telling me what that rose meant! Bye!" The guard motioned for me to follow him, and we left; I could hear Wally griping to Luigi in the background about how I was abusing him and hurt his feelings.

We walked down a long hallway, passing a few nobles on the way. One lady tried to stop and chat, but I politely kept walking, telling her I had an appointment to get to. As the guard and I walked, I looked at him and recognized him from the previous day. Since it seemed we had a way to go, I decided to initiate some friendly conversation.

"How was the tavern? Did you enjoy your brewskies?"

"Hm?" The guard looked confused. "Excuse me, my what?"

"Your beers. Brewskies." He scrunched his face in thought, then laughed in understanding.

"Ah, yes, Meghan and I had a nice evening." He smiled. "Thanks for asking."

"I don't think I ever got your name, or the other guard that is constantly stalking my door." He grinned.

"Norman. Other guard stationed with me is Harold. How are you liking Hyrule?"

"I enjoy it…magic is pretty cool. I miss some of the more, uh, modern things I had from home. Some of the people are nice, some…well…" The guard grinned.

"Sometime you'll have to visit Thelma's, get a real feel for Hyrule." He looked around, making sure we were alone; we were the only two in the massive hallway leading to Zelda's study. Still, he lowered his voice when he spoke. "Get away from the aristobrats and meet some of the, what they call, lowly peasants. Sometimes even His and Her Majesty come, disguised of course, but it's always a treat. If you're anything like Sir Wa…well…a 'hem…I think you'd have a great time."

I gave a toothy grin. "I'd love that! Honestly, if most of the fancy people met me in Phoenix, they probably wouldn't give me a second glance. A few aren't bad, but most…I don't care for them. Too snooty for my taste." Norman laughed. "Plus, I hate the dresses. Yuck. Give me a pair of pants and shirt any day!" We continued to walk down a long hallway until we reached a large set of wooden doors guarded by highly decorated looking soldiers. One of the soldiers put his arm across his chest, slightly nodding his head. Norman imitated the gesture.

"Sir Bringham, what brings you to this part of the castle this morning?"

"Good morning, Sir Graham. I'm escorting Lady Jelina to Her Majesty's study." The two guards glanced at me, then turned to open the massive doors. Norman turned to me. "Welcome to the Royal Wing of the castle. Her Majesty's study is the first door on the left. Would you like me to escort you, or would you like to go alone?"

"I think I'll be ok from here…thank you, Sir Bringham."

"Then I shall see you after your training. Best of luck, Lady Jelina." He motioned for me to continue forward, and I nervously walked through the doors to the Royal Wing. I heard the wooden doors shut behind me, the noise reverberating down the hallway. I gasped, admiring the beautiful scenery before me. Elaborate, rich tapestries hung from the walls, depicting what I assumed was Hyrule's history. Several depicted a man dressed in a green shirt, holding a large sword, with a woman kneeling next to him. Crystal clear windows let the morning sun shine in, and golden sconces lined the walls. I could see traces of smoke from the candles being recently extinguished. The floor was lined with a long, plush purple carpet, silencing my footsteps as I approached Zelda's Study. When I arrived at the door, I hesitantly knocked, unsure what to expect.

"You may enter," I heard Zelda's muffled voice through the door. I opened the door, and my eyes widened in shock. Thousands upon thousands of books lined the walls; the study looked like a library! A round table with towers of books sat to the right side of the room. Straight ahead was a small fireplace with two plush couches, also covered in books. I turned to the left and saw Zelda sitting at a large wooden desk covered in parchment and, surprise surprise, more books. Crumpled papers and opened books littered the floor surrounding the desk. Compared to the pristine hallway, Zelda's study had a haphazard appearance. "Good morning, Jelina. I was just doing some research while waiting for your arrival." As I approached Zelda, I noticed she was not wearing her usual gown, but instead donned a shirt and pants, similar to what I was wearing, except more elaborate. Delicate flowers were embroidered along the hem, and her pants looked tailored. She looked up, pointing to a chair beside her. "Please, have a seat."

"Good morning. Decided to ditch the gown this morning?" She laughed.

"Ah, yes. I am not required to meet with counsel until after midday meal, and those gowns are so cumbersome!" I smiled. "And, it seems that many of the ladies of the court have requested embroidered tunics and breeches. I was correct in assuming that you would be starting a new clothing trend." I blushed as I sat down beside her. "Tea?"

"Yes, please!" Zelda rose from her seat, walking over to the small fireplace. I hadn't even noticed a small tea kettle hanging over the fire. Zelda placed the small kettle and a few mugs on a serving tray. "Um…would you like me to get that?" Before picking up the tray, she waved her hands.

"Nonsense! I am capable of carrying a tea tray. This is the one place in my castle where I don't have maids hovering over me, tending to every little need. I consider my study a sanctuary. I rather like performing simple tasks on my own. But, thank you for offering." She snapped her fingers, tucking a few books under her arm before picking up the tray. "Cream and sugar?" I nodded. "And can you move one of those stacks of books from the desk onto the floor?" I moved the closest stack, and she set the tray on the empty space, then dropped the books on the floor next to her chair. She looked a little embarrassed, and I gave her a quizzical look. "Please, pardon my mess. I get rather…messy…while deep in thought."

"Oh, it's not a bother." The phrase chaotic genius came to mind. I fixed my tea, glancing at the various papers and books surrounding the area. "So, what are we doing to do this morning?"

Zelda blew on her tea to cool it down. "Well, there are a few things. I'd like to discuss some findings I came across in my research and begin to teach you how to channel your magical abilities." She shifted through her papers, mumbling to herself. "Oh, where is that note…no, not that…where is it…" I was about to offer assistance, but she exclaimed "Ah ha! Here it is!" She held up a piece of paper. "Can you grab a book for me? It should be on the table over there." I looked at the paper.

"And what book would that be…your note just says golden diary."

"Oh, yes, my apologies. That book will be black with a golden Triforce on the front. It will be old and weathered. And, I daresay, you'll sense it." I nodded and went to gather the book from the table. It didn't take long for me to find it; the diary seemed ancient, and, like Zelda anticipated, I felt magic radiating from it, similar to the magic I sensed in the Temple of Time. I tried to open the book, but it was sealed shut. I brought it over to Zelda, who graciously took it from my hands.

"Did you sense it?"

"Yes…what exactly is in this book?"

Zelda hugged the book, then placed her hand on the cover. A golden triangle flashed on her hand, and the book opened. "This diary contains entries from previous bearers of the Triforce of Wisdom. Prophecies, visions, and even diary entries fill the pages. This book has been passed down since the goddess Hylia gave up her powers and was reborn as a human." She smiled. "Only the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom can open it." She began flipping through its contents, then pointed to a passage. "I believe I found references to _you_ , Jelina."

"Me? You found me?"

"Well, not you by name, but the situation seems all too familiar. Here, let me read a prophecy that was seen by Princess Zelda during the Darkworld era." I gave her a confused look. "Just listen to the passage." She cleared her throat and began to read.

"As evil grows in power, lands begin to crumble. A haunted forest is silenced, the rivers of the jungle run dry, and dreamlands turn into nightmares. Once proud and majestic kingdoms begin to yeild to the cries of the dark curse. A savior, fallen a world a far, takes their sorrow and their pain, releasing them from darkness and bringing them back to the light again."

She closed the book, then gave me a serious look. "I believe you are that savior fallen from a world afar. At first, I thought the areas were describing areas of Hyrule, but the more I thought about it, the more I believed it pertained to regions outside our country." She shuffled through some papers on her desk, eventually pulling out a map; it looked like the map I saw at Wally's house. She began pointing at various areas. "I think the passage refers to the Boo Forest, DK Jungle, and Dreamland. I cannot determine what the other kingdoms are, but the cries of the dark curse may be referring to the Redeads, which are appearing throughout various realms, including the Mushroom Kingdom and Termina."

"But…how do I take away people's sorrows?"

Zelda opened the golden diary again. "Well, I have a theory…I believe you can absorb essences from others. You absorbed the bokoblin's strength when you took its essence. In the Temple of Time, you absorbed the ancient magic from the Spiritual Stones, giving you knowledge. Your magic goes far beyond just seeing essences." I looked away, feeling a small chill up my spine. That sounded dangerous…what if I accidentally took someone's essence, unintentionally harming, or worse, _killing_ them? Zelda seemed to read my thoughts. "Jelina, please, do not worry. While your magic is great, you have control of what you can and cannot do. Your magic, under your control, will only do what you _will_ it to do." I still didn't feel completely comforted. "Please, do not fret. I will help you train your magical will. As long as your intentions are for good, your magic will follow." I nodded, still not completely convinced; I would just have to trust her.

"Do you think, since I can take from others, that is why Ganondorf wants me? Why he may have brought me here?" She nodded.

"I believe so. Your magic is, if I may be so bold, powerful. In the wrong hands, it would cause destruction and despair. But you do not have the same intentions as Ganondorf, and instead, I believe will create peace and comfort. Here, listen to this." She pointed to another passage in the diary. "This seems to be a song, sung by the Rito bard Kass. He was well known during the Hero of the Wild era, the last known hero." She cleared her throat and read the lyrics. "The seer of souls, with a heart that's pure, will ease the darkness that hovers above. While not remembered, though some can't forget, she'll bring us back to a time of peace, erasing all evil that tainted the lands. The seer of souls will save will save our souls, will save our hearts, will save the lands." Zelda closed the book, putting it on the desk.

"What does all that mean?" I was thoroughly confused, and honestly, overwhelmed.

"I am not sure the exact meaning, but I believe you will be correcting all the wrongs that Ganondorf created." She sighed. "Until I find more information, or the goddesses bless me with more sight, I am afraid that is all I know. But, if I'm not mistaken, my initial assumptions were correct; you will be imperative to defeating Ganondorf." I began to feel anxious with the thought of so much responsibility, and I felt Zelda's hands grasp mine. "Jelina, do not fret. You are not alone in this journey. And I _know_ you are on the right path. You are here, after all, learning how to control your magic. Have faith, Jelina." She stood up and gently led me to the couch. "I know it can feel overwhelming, but in time, it will all become clear. Now, let's put the thought of prophecies and the future aside, and focus on training your magic."

For the next two hours, Zelda and I worked on how to channel my magical sense, or as I liked to call, my sixth sense. Her first task was to have me see her essence. I was able to describe how I felt with ease but struggled with physically seeing it. _I know you can see essences, after what Luigi told me. Don't focus on physical properties…look beyond that. Focus on what you feel, and it'll come to your sight._ I had difficulty seeing the ethereal glow that I felt from her being and became impatient. _Tap into what you feel. That is your magic. Let your magic overcome your sight._ I tried having my eyes grow fuzzy, thinking of those old magic eye posters, but that only gave me a headache. Then I tried closing my eyes, feeling the presence of her aura, only to open them to see nothing. _You're concentrating too much on the physical being._ Zelda started rambling on about how I needed to let go of physical barriers, rid myself of all my stress, and I began to space out. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, and began to relax. I unintentionally tuned out Zelda, and a felt a small tingle radiate through my core. I no longer heard Zelda, and instead heard a ringing sound. I began to concentrate on that ringing sound, imagining what it would look like. When I opened my eyes, I gasped.

"Holy shit, you're gold!" In front of me was Zelda, radiating a golden glow speckled with purple and blue. "I think I finally see you!" Hearing this news, Zelda seemed to glow even brighter, almost blinding, and I shook my head. I lost my concentration and my eyes readjusted; the glow disappeared.

"Jelina, that is wonderful!" She got up, grabbing a small black book and pen from the table, and brought it back to me. "Please, take this. I'd like you to practice _seeing_ others and document your experience in this journal. Normally I wouldn't condone infringing on others' personal beings, but since this is research…just keep the information and findings private." I opened the book and was confused to only see one blank page.

"But, there's only one page…and I already have a journal. I can just use that." She laughed.

"Jelina, this is a magical journal. It will create pages when the need arises. And, I'd like a journal for my personal records. It'll help aide me in my research, as well as fully comprehending your magical abilities. While we have books with interpretations of auras, such as what different colors may symbolize, your magic may yield different results. Please, document _everything_ for me." I shrugged, agreeing to the task. She looked at the clock, sighing. "I am afraid that our session will have to end here. But I believe we have made some progress." We stood up and she walked me to the door. "Please rest and enjoy the rest of your afternoon. You may not feel it now, but you will tire. Until our next meeting," she gave a small bow. I left the room, heading towards the large double doors to be escorted back to my room. I had a lot to discuss with Luigi and Wally, and I was excited to practice my magic. But that would have to wait; my stomach had another idea in mind: lunch.


	19. Chapter 19

I arrived back at my room, pleasantly surprised to see a plate of sandwiches, fresh fruit, and a pitcher of tea. _Why are there so many? Hmm…maybe Luigi will be joining me for lunch. That'd be nice._ My mind was tired from training; all I wanted to do was eat and take a nap. I started to take off my boots when I heard a small cough.

"AH!" I jumped, startled by the sound. I whipped my head towards the couch; there, sitting on the couch was none other than Peach.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" She stood up, and I ran to her, giving her a tight hug. "I wanted to surprise you, not scare you!" I laughed, happy to see my friend again.

"How long have you been here?! I didn't even notice you there! It's so good to see you!"

"I arrived this morning. You were already in your training session, so I decided to wait here for you. And before you lecture Luigi for not telling you I was coming, he didn't even know." She stood up and started walking towards the table. "I must say, I am glad to be back on solid ground. I've been on the observatory for so long, I was a bit woozy when we landed! I don't know how Rosalina does it!"

"Is Rosalina here?"

"Yes, she is discussing evacuation and relocation plans with everyone. We will join them after lunch. We'll be here for a while, actually. Rosalina has to do some repairs on the observatory and the starshroom and stock up on supplies. We have quite the full ship right now!" I looked out the window, expecting to see a spaceship, but all that was outside was a weird floating star.

"Where is the spaceship? And what is that weird star?"

"Oh, the observatory is still in space. We didn't need to land it. It's cloaked, so it's safe. And that star is the launch star that transports you to the observatory." I'm sure my expression was glazed over, and she laughed.

"I'll show you how it works later. Shall we eat? I am starving, and judging by how you were eyeing those sandwiches, I'd say you feel the same." I grinned. "But first," she held up my left hand, seeing the ring, "I must say congratulations! Looks like I won't be the only one planning a wedding!" We made our way to the table, and I blushed.

"Well, it'll have to wait until all of this crap is over. But it's something to look forward to."

"So, tell me _everything_ that has been going on." For the next hour, Peach and I caught up. I told her all about my adventure from Luigi's mansion to Hyrule. She was in tears when I told her about getting engaged, gushing about how romantic it was.

"Romantic? I hardly think it was overly romantic…not like your engagement was." Peach scoffed.

"Jelina, romance isn't always about gifts and flowers and candlelight dinners…it's about being with someone who loves you." She looked at the flower on the table. "Is that from Luigi? I've never seen a rose of that hue!"

"No, it's from Wally. He was showing off his magic." Peach scrunched her face, then shrugged her shoulders. I gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. You are fortunate to have so many people who care for you." She took a bite of her sandwich. "I cannot believe how much you endured on your way here! You've been through so much." She gave me a sad smile. "And here I am, complaining about feeling woozy and hating being so bored on the comet observatory." I rolled my eyes.

"Peach, it's ok. I hated being cooped up, too. I think I'd rather be doing something than just sitting around." I finished my tea, then stretched in my seat. "Before we meet up with everyone, do you mind if I take a little nap? I'm drained from training this morning." She grinned.

"Actually, I can help you with that. Close your eyes." I felt Peach's fingers on my temples, and a soft warmth encase my mind. Suddenly, I felt refreshed. "There, you may open your eyes."

"What did you do?"

"Healing magic. I just gave your mind a little boost. You can still take a nap if you wish, but your mind should be recharged." I shook my head.

"I feel great! No need." I looked at her, noticing I had picked up her essence. Peach's essence felt so…genuine. I felt her desire to help others, her caring nature, and overall love. I wanted to view her essence, but I felt I'd be imposing on something personal. Maybe later I'd ask her if I could try. We walked to leave, and she stopped when we arrived near the door. She pulled me into a tight hug, which caught me off guard. "What was that for?" She smiled.

"I'm just happy to see you again. I've missed you, my friend." I smiled, and we left to meet up with everyone else. I was glad Peach knew where they were, because I was completely clueless.

"Are you and Mario staying in the castle?" Peach nodded, pointing to a door down the hallway.

"Yes, as is Rosalina. That is, if she wishes. The other inhabitants on the observatory are not."

"Why not? I figured they'd want to get off the spaceship."

Peach shook her head. "The observatory is connected to planets set up for different types of people. While they are not large, they are hidden, and it's safer for them to stay where they are rather than relocate." _Planets? There are hidden planets?_ I looked confused and she laughed. "I'll show you later; you'll understand once you see the observatory." I shrugged and continued walking. I realized we were heading towards the war room, and I glanced at my attire. _I hope the entire counsel isn't there…I'm not wearing anything elaborate._ Before I knew it, we were in front of the door. The two guards bowed their heads.

"Greetings, Princess Toadstool and Lady Jelina. Shall I announce your arrival?" One of the guards stepped forward, and Peach nodded.

"Yes, please." The guard turned around and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled voice, and the guard opened the door.

"Your Majesties, Princess Toadstool and Lady Jelina have arrived." I heard some chairs screech, and after a few moments, the guard motioned for us to enter. I trailed behind Peach; when we entered the room, I saw a large, round wooden table in the center, completely covered with maps and papers. Sitting around the table was Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, General Gustan, and Rosalina.

"Afternoon, ladies. You just missed Impa. She sends her well wishes," Link said. Before I could say anything, Mario came up to me and grabbed me in a tight bear hug.

"It's so good to you see you, _future sister-in-law_!" I blushed.

"Good…to…see…you…too…" I squeaked, having difficulty breathing. Mario released me, then clapped my back. He motioned for me to sit in between him and Luigi. Luigi had his head in his hands in what I assumed was embarrassment. Waluigi, sitting next to him, was staring at a few maps, rubbing his temples. I knew that look; he was frustrated. Zelda and Rosalina were looking over a map that looked like the night sky, drawing circles and x's on the map. Peach walked over to them, joining them in their discussion. Link and General Gustan both were hovering over a map of Hyrule, moving little figures around. Everyone looked stoic, frustrated, and serious; I didn't need my magic to know everyone was exhausted.

"So, what's going on?" Luigi looked up. His eyes were glazed, and I could tell he was tired. "You look like you need a nap."

"I plan on taking one as soon as we leave." He rubbed his eyes. "We are trying to figure out where to send troops, where to relocate people…all the fun stuff I mentioned earlier. Link and the General are doing some detailed planning for when Link leaves…Rosalina, Peach, and Zelda are figuring out where to send people, and we," he pointed to Mario and Wally, "are figuring out what areas need troops and what areas need to vacate."

Waluigi grunted, banging his fist on the table. "Why won't those damned monkeys just go already? There's an island that has trees all the shit they need…they're being so stupid!"

Mario leaned in, whispering, "The residents of DK Island are refusing to leave, and they're being attacked. Badly." I frowned.

"By Bowser and Ganondorf?"

"No, King K. Rool, but he's probably working with them. Everyone is trying to hide, but they're being overrun by his minions and other creatures. It's not looking so well for them. Several are being held hostage or have been killed."

Luigi sighed. "Usually DK would protect the island and take care of things, but…well…"

I heard Waluigi snort in the background. "Why is she being so… _stubborn_?" Luigi gave me a sad look, and I knew it had to do with Pauline. I got up and wrapped my arms around Wally. He wiggled his shoulders, trying to get out of my hug and swat me away. "Toots, get off, I'm not in the mood."

"When have I cared?" He sighed and stopped trying to get out of my grasp. "Let's talk later, ok? Over a strong drink. Or two. Or an entire bottle."

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Now, get off me, would ya?" I smiled, seeing a hint of a grin on Wally's face as he shook his head. I went back to my seat and Luigi put his arm around me, rubbing my shoulder.

"So, there's that drama. It also sounds like the Bean Bean Kingdom is also getting attacked, and Prince Peasley has been struggling to keep the residents safe. They've been putting up a pretty good fight, but they don't know how to handle creatures like redeads or bokoblins."

"Wario and Mona are there, along with a lot of residents from Diamond City," Wally snipped, rolling his eyes. "He told _Mario_ , but not his own brother…jerk."

"He didn't tell me, Prince Peasley caught him starting a gambling ring."

"I still think he's a jerk for not telling me. I'll be having a few words with him later…" Wally mumbled, and Luigi cleared his throat.

"We are sending some reinforcements there to train their military on how to deal with monsters native to Hyrule. Hyrule's soldiers have been trained on how to combat them. Hopefully that's all they need. There are quite a few other towns that need to be vacated or require troops, but those are the only two you would recognize."

"So, in general, what's going on in the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Mario frowned, and I saw Peach glance over.

"Some residents fled to neighboring kingdoms, but most are on the Comet Observatory. There are some people refusing to leave, and we've been giving them some basic supplies, like food. Most of the towns are empty, though. Well, except for all of Bowser's groupies. They've kind of taken over the place."

Peach looked downtrodden, and Rosalina patted her shoulder. "Do not despair, Princess. We are working to set things right." I glanced at Rosalina, realizing this was the first time I had really heard her speak. She had a warm, smooth voice that resonated lower than Peach and Zelda's.

"What about Hyrule?" Zelda looked over.

"It's relatively quiet, but the areas where temples are located are seeing an increase in monster sightings. There have been creatures rising during the night in Hyrule Field, but it's mostly quiet. Our kingdom has not yet begun to cry for the Hero to save our land." She motioned for me to come over. I got up to look at what they were working on.

Rosalina smiled and bowed her head in greeting. "Hello, Jelina. I am sorry we did not properly meet earlier. I am Rosalina, ruler of the Cosmos."

I smiled at her warm greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you. So, what you looking at?"

"We are determining what planets would be sufficient to send people who need to vacate. We are accessing which ones have adequate climates, vegetation, ectara, and who would be most fitting to temporarily reside there."

"Peach mentioned that you were, uh, cloaking all the areas. Are you able to do that with a lot of planets?" Rosalina smiled.

"Yes, and for an extra safety precaution, we have contacted Samus. She has agreed to provide security to the area."

I heard Mario mumble, "she wasn't cheap to hire," and I gave them a bewildered look.

"Samus Aran is a galactic bounty hunter," Peach explained. "Usually she hunts space pirates, but she said works has been slow for quite some time since they got rid of the Ridley problem."

"I've mentioned her before…I think you two would get along. She's scary when mad, though. Even scarier when she's got her Varia suit on," Luigi shuddered. "She can get a little trigger happy."

Zelda chimed in, "I don't anticipate Ganondorf infiltrating space, but it doesn't hurt to have extra security measures." I agreed that was probably wise, and just left it at that. I looked over at Link and Gustan, and they were both cleaning up their area. Zelda followed my gaze and leaned in.

"Link has been feeling the call of the Triforce, and anticipates his first quest will be any day now. They are planning what villages will need the most protection. Link anticipates his first temple that will need cleansing will be on Death Mountain." She tilted her head in thought. "I have not yet received a message on when I will be going to the Sacred Springs, but I have a sense that it will be when Link is at the castle."

"Won't people notice you or Link are missing?"

"We will be announcing that Link will be making diplomatic visits, or I will be performing my sacred duty and pray at the Sacred Springs." Zelda smiled, patting my shoulder. "From my premonitions, I foresee that we have a long way to go, and our missions will not be complete before the thaw of Spring." She looked at Link, who looked like he was ready to leave.

"Everyone, I am afraid that Link and I need to attend our afternoon court session. You may continue to plan and utilize the room if you wish. Tonight, I would like to have us all gather for dinner and drinks. We will meet in the kitchens…please dress informally and bring cloaks. You all have full access to the castle, so do not hesitate to utilize its resources. Thank you." She gave a small bow and joined Link and Gustan.

"I think I'm going to call it a day, too." Luigi stood up, stretching. "I need a nap. You all heading back to the rooms?" Everyone agreed except Rosalina, who politely excused herself to go back to the observatory. When we got back to our bedroom, Luigi immediately flopped the bed. He patted a spot next to him.

"Coming?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm not tired. I think I am going to do some reading in the gardens. It's nice outside, and I feel cooped up just sitting in the room." I gave Luigi a kiss. "I'll be back…and if not, just come and get me. I'll be by the fountain." He mumbled something, and by the time I had used the bathroom and gotten my things together, he was fast asleep, snoring away.

I decided to declare the small bench by the fountain "my spot" in the garden. I found the area peaceful, and I was drawn to its magical energy. I didn't know why, but it felt as if something was living there, waiting to be released when the time was right. But as to how and when, I had no clue. I had enough mysteries to deal with, anyway. I pushed the thought aside and began engrossing myself in my reading.

The sun began to set, and I knew I'd have to go back inside for dinner. While I was thrilled to see everyone, I honestly wanted to have quiet dinner in my room. I wasn't in the mood to be overly social. And I wanted to get to bed early, since tomorrow I'd be doing physical training. I sighed, closing my book, and began to pack up.

 _*Crunch…crunch…crunch*_

I whipped my head around, startled by the sound of someone walking on crisp fallen leaves. Instinctively, I stood up, and my hands began to glow a faint white.

"Woah, there, toots…it's just me." Wally held up his hands, seeing my defensive posture. "No need to attack. You can put those lethal weapons away." My hands returned to normal, and I sat back down on the bench. I was confused; I didn't sense Wally at all. I studied his face, and he looked miserable. His expression was a mixture of fatigue, defeat, and worry. I patted a spot next to me, motioning for him to sit.

"Sorry, I didn't sense you coming…and I wasn't expecting you to be here." Wally sat next to me, putting his head in his hands.

"Luigi asked me to come get you. Mario wanted to spend some time with him," he mumbled.

"You look like hell, Wally. Sorry to be so blunt, but you do. So, what happened?"

He sighed. "I finally got a hold of Pauline. We officially broke it off." I put my arm around him, pulling him into a small side hug. "We both expected it." He kept looking at the ground, and I waited. "We started talking about the evacuation, and that's when I lost my shit with her." He shook his head. "She won't leave that damn island. I _told_ her there was plenty of space on the observatory, or hell, even here at the castle. I _told_ her that it wouldn't be safe to stay there. But will she listen? No! She just keeps saying that is her home, and she doesn't want to leave. Then we just started yelling at each other over random shit. I don't even remember everything I said to her, or what she told me, but it wasn't pretty." He looked over at me, frowning. "I may not be with her, but I care about her."

"Of course, you do…I bet she knows that, too."

"She's doing a shitty job of showing it. I get why she doesn't want to stay here, because she is worried it might be awkward…but she's staying because that was her and DK's home, and it's being torn apart. She wants to go down with it." He scowled. "It's bullshit."

I squeezed his shoulder. "Has anyone else tried talking to her?"

"Yup. She won't budge. She's given up on even trying to fight back."

"I'm sorry. Do you know how to reach her? Maybe I can try?" Wally immediately started shaking his head.

"No, I don't think that'd be a good idea, and I just want to leave it at that."

"What? Why? I've always gotten along with Pauline. Maybe I-"

"-just trust me. Rosalina is going to try talking some sense into her tomorrow." I frowned, not understanding why I couldn't try. "But, thanks for askin', toots."

"Ok…anything else on your mind?" For a moment, I could have sworn I saw a melancholic look flash in his eyes, but it was gone by the time he answered. It was strange not being able to pick up on his essence, and I wondered if he had some magical ability I was unaware of.

"Nothing new that I haven't mentioned before. Just, promise me something, will you?"

"Anything."

It was quiet for a moment as he, what I guessed, figured out how to say it. "Promise me that you won't give up."

"Only if you promise me the same thing." I held out my hand, and he hesitantly took it. I felt that strange tingle as we shook hands, and when we pulled back, he gave a small smile. "I'm glad to see you smiling again." We started to stand up. "Do you know why we need cloaks for dinner? Are we going somewhere? I kind of want to just stay at home and do nothing."

Wally gave a large, genuine smile. "Link let me know we are going to Thelma's tonight. Said he wanted to enjoy tonight before his _questing_."

"Oh, well, now I feel a little bad for complaining about going out."

"You should," Wally quipped, and I rolled my eyes as he belted out laughing. "Seriously, though, we're all tired…but who knows when Link will be leaving. He needs a fun night out."

"One of the guards was talking about Thelma's, said it was a real hoot."

"Hoot?" Wally snorted.

"Good time. Whatever." Wally laughed, and we made our way back to the guest wing. Luigi was talking to Mario in the hallway. I shouted out to them, and they waved as we approached. "Hey you two. I'm going to freshen up, since apparently we are going out tonight." Luigi nodded.

"Yeah, I just heard. We are supposed to dress down as much as possible."

"That won't be hard for you, Jelina, considering you practically live in raggedy pants and shirts." I rolled my eyes at Wally. I was glad he was back to his usual sarcastic, smart-assed spirit. "I'll see you all in the kitchens." He leaned in and gave me a small hug, whispering, "thanks for the pick me up, toots. He pulled away, and patted Luigi's shoulder. "I know we're supposed to dress casual but try to make sure she doesn't look homeless." Luigi scowled as Waluigi laughed, heading towards his room.

"Doesn't his teasing ever annoy you? It sure annoys me sometimes."

"Nah, he's harmless. And it makes me laugh. It's all in good fun." Luigi and Mario shrugged.

"Well, I'd better get ready, too. See you in the kitchens." Mario turned and went to his room; I overheard him tell Peach to not wear such a fancy dress as the door was closing.

"Well, might as well get ready. Doesn't matter how tired we are, tonight is important for Link." Luigi held open the door, motioning for me to follow. "I'll try to make sure you don't look too _homeless_." I smiled.

"I just have one suggestion. Before we head out we get a nice, strong cup of coffee. I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long night."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Why don't you want to wear the dress? It's not fancy, and you look nice in it," Luigi whined, holding up a dress that was left in our room. Zelda's maids had left a few clothing options for us to wear. Luigi was dressed in a pair of tan pants, a loose-fitting green tunic, and tall brown boots. I was wearing something similar, but instead of a green tunic, mine was black and more form fitting. Luigi held up the dress, which had a long brown skirt, green corset top, and white undershirt. "Don't you think you'll stand out more in pants than a skirt?"

"When have I cared about that? I don't want to wear a corset, and if you haven't noticed, their clothes aren't the most comfortable." He sighed, laying the dress on the couch. "I'm sure I'll have _plenty_ of opportunities to wear a dress." He sighed, then flicked my pony tail.

"Are you going to braid your hair, or curl it or something? Isn't that how most of the ladies wear their hair?" I gave him an exasperated look.

"What's up with you tonight? Trying to gussy me up?"

"N..n…no? Well…maybe?" I glared at him and he flinched. "I didn't mean it like that…I just don't want you to stand out." I shook my head.

"I'll be _fine_. Seriously, Luigi. And if someone has a problem with it, they can-"

Luigi held up his hands. "Ok, ok, ok!" He laughed, then gave me a kiss. "I'm sorry, I'm just on edge, and when I'm on edge, I worry about everything." He rubbed my shoulder. "I'll start over. Ahem, Jelina, you look positively amazing, and I love you."

I smiled. "That's much better." I tugged at the string on his tunic. "How do you like the tunic?"

"It's a lot more comfortable than my formal jacket. But I miss my hat." He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "Link said we couldn't wear anything that outwardly identified us. So, I can't wear my hat…I feel a little naked without it." I ruffled his hair, and he shoved my hand away, scowling. "Hey now! Don't mess up my hair!"

"It was already a mess! Well, I'm ready whenever you are." I grabbed my cloak and headed towards the door. Luigi grabbed his cloak and gave one last sigh, looking at the dress.

"You sure you don't want to-"

"-No. I'm _not_ changing! Mention that damned dress again and-"

"Woah!" Not looking where I was going as I walked out the door, I ran smack into Wally.

"Oh, hey!" I looked at Wally, who decided to wear a plain white tunic with a purple vest and a pair of dark pants. "Nice vest, but I like the suspenders better."

"Why, so you can snap them? I know how you like to inflict pain on others." I laughed, and he looked confused. "What were you yelling about?"

Luigi came up behind me, groaning. "She refused to wear a dress, and I just happened to mention that it looked nice and she should consider it."

"Ah," Wally crossed his arms. "You know how stubborn she is." I felt my lip curl at the remark. "Don't give me that look, you know it's true. Anything with a frill or ruffle, and you'd rather watch it burn than wear it. Luigi, you should know better than to make her wear something _prissy._ Hell, I'd bet she'd choose to run around naked than wear gowns every day."

"I wouldn't go that far, Wally. I hate running."

"Prance around?"

"How about moonwalk-"

"Alright, you two, as much as I'd hate to break up this, er, lovely conversation you're having…I know you two could go on for hours if someone doesn't intervene." We walked to Mario and Peach's suite, and the two came out after a few moments. Like Luigi, Mario looked extremely uncomfortable without his hat and kept awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Peach was wearing a dress like the one Luigi wanted me to wear. Even dressed down, with no fancy jewelry or her signature crown, she looked radiant.

"I hate not having my hat..." Mario grumbled. Wally and Luigi agreed. I looked at Peach's hands and noticed that she wasn't wearing her ring.

"Peach, where's your ring?"

"I took it off…I don't want to attract attention. You should probably remove yours as well." I pouted a little but agreed to take off my jewelry.

After a brief walk, we arrived at the kitchen to see Link and Zelda already wearing their cloaks and ready to depart. Link smiled as we approached. "Hello, everyone! Ready to enjoy one of my favorite places in Hyrule?"

Mario gave a skeptical look. "Your favorite place is a _bar_?"

"Not just any bar, but Telma's Tavern. It has food that warms the soul…no one cooks as well as Telma."

"I don't know, Luigi here has amazing cooking skills…might give Telma a run for her money!" Mario winked at Luigi as he blushed.

"Well, how about they both can cook, and I'll eat! I can't turn down great food!" Link let out a hearty laugh, and Mario joined in.

"Besides having a great culinary selection, Telma's is important…it's a key meeting place for many of our undercover agents. They are our ears and eyes outside of the castle. You'll be meeting a few members tonight. But do not worry, tonight is not a night for business. So, no need to worry about remembering names or positions." Zelda smiled warmly at Link. "Tonight is purely a social call. Oh, Jelina, I have something for you." I looked confused as she pulled me aside.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, can you please hold out one of your arms?" I lifted my right arm and Zelda began wrapping a small leather cord with iridescent beads around my wrist. Instantly, I felt my magic disappear.

"What is this?"

"This bracelet acts as a magical barrier, preventing anyone from trying to infiltrate your magic. As you are still developing your skills, you would be highly vulnerable and unable to repel highly skilled wizards. While Telma's is a safe location, having extensive protective spells and magical defenses, we don't want to take any risks. And," she clasped the ends together, securing the bracelet on my wrist, "you'll be in an environment with a lot of enhanced emotions. I do not want you to become overstimulated. You still have your magic, you just will not be able to access it while you are wearing this bracelet."

"Is there a time limit on this bracelet? Like my ring?"

"No. I would like you to keep it as a safe guard in the future. It only works if you are wearing it, so please do not take it off tonight until we are safely back in the castle." I nodded, and we walked back to the group.

"Shall we?" Link was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'm starving! And I could use a nice, tall ale." As we put on our cloaks and I looked around.

"Wait, isn't Rosalina supposed to be coming, too?" Peach sighed.

"She is getting planets prepared for incoming residents and will join us another evening. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of opportunities to get to know Rosalina. Her and Samus had a lot that they needed to immediately attend to." I nodded, slightly disappointed that they wouldn't be joining us.

Link opened a trap door. "Ready? Watch your head as you go down! It's already lit, so you won't be blindly navigating the tunnel." Luigi looked hesitant.

"Where does that go?" Link grinned.

"This leads to the hidden passageways under the city. There are entry points all over the castle." Luigi frowned.

"Couldn't anyone just enter the castle using the passages?" Link shook his head.

"It's pretty complex. Unless you know where you're going, it's easy to get lost. And, even if you _could_ get around, most exits are magically protected. I think in the pile of maps I gave Waluigi there was one with all the routes, both in and outside of the castle."

"Enough talk, I'm ready for a drink." Wally walked to the trap door and descended the narrow passage; he had to practically crawl so he wouldn't hit the top of his head on the low ceiling. Mario, Luigi, and Zelda followed. I was about to leave when Link grabbed my arm.

"Jelina, wait just a moment." Zelda stopped, confusion etched on her face. "Zelda, dear, you can go ahead, we'll catch up. I'd like a moment alone with Jelina." I heard her give directions to the others as she walked away. Link sighed. "I haven't told anyone besides Zelda, General Gustan, and the heads of the special counsel, but tomorrow night I am departing for Goron City. I'll tell the group tonight before dinner. The kingdom will know first thing in the morning. It's time."

"I'm sorry you have to go."

"Awe, don't look so glum. We knew this was coming. Listen, I want you to continue your defense training. I know we only got one session in, but it's important you develop a routine and grow stronger. Gustan will be teaching you while I'm away. And, if in the event he is unable to, you can join Waluigi, Mario, and Luigi when they train. Just don't let them go too easy on you."

"I won't."

"Good. Don't plan on practice tomorrow morning…everyone will have enough to do with the news of my departure. So please, enjoy tonight to the fullest and the day off tomorrow." I smiled. "I also wanted to give you this." Link pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket then held it out for me to take. I looked at the paper and saw what looked like sheet music for an instrument with a hastily written song on it.

"What is this?"

"That is a song that has been passed down in my family for generations. It is believed to be from the Hero of Time. Sorry it's a little sloppy…I remembered it on the way over and didn't want to forget to give it to you."

"Link, I can't read music…"

"It's ok. I'm not even sure if it'll mean anything, but I remembered this was the first song he learned on his ocarina. I can't carry a tune to save my life, so me singing it won't do any good. But if you give this to Zelda, she'll help decipher it." I thanked him and tucked the paper in my pocket. "Keep that safe, and once you learn it, destroy it. I don't want it falling into the wrong hands." I nodded. "Also, I have one more request. A personal one."

"Sure, what is it?"

Link hesitated. "Please, keep an eye on Waluigi. You're one of the only people he listens to, and…and I know he's been stressed. I worry about him…he's really the only family I've got."

"What about Wario? Or anyone here in town?"

Link chuckled. "I should say family that I'm close to. It's just me in town, and Wario and I never really saw eye to eye. While we are pleasant enough with one another…our philosophies are different."

"I can see that. I still haven't forgiven him for trying to sell me off to Bowser."

"He isn't all bad, and that might have been influenced by Ganondorf. I don't want you to think that he's a horrible person. He just has some…clouded judgement," I sighed.

"Alright, I'll try to keep an open mind." He smiled. "And, you should know, no one can really tame Wally, but I'll do my best to keep him in line." Link smiled.

"Thanks, Jelina. I appreciate it. I'd hate to come back and find half of the castle blown up and an angry mob at the door." We laughed as we headed towards the trap door. "Even though it's due unwarranted circumstances, I'm glad you are all here. Maybe, in another time line, we would have met under more pleasant conditions."

"That would have been nice." He motioned for me to go first, and I walked down the narrow staircase to the bottom of the tunnel. I heard a small click as the door closed, and it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

Link approached me and put his hands on his hips. "Well, let's catch up with the others, and for one night, enjoy an evening of food, drinks, and great company." I had nothing to add to that, and merely agreed as he led the way to Telma's Tavern.

After ten minutes of walking we arrived at a small trap door. I could hear laughter and talking, and my mouth watered with the smell food. Link gave three short knocks on the door.

" _What's the password?"_

"Fuzzy Pickles." I gave Link a confused look. "I thought it was funny," he whispered to me. The door opened, and I squinted as I was greeted by bright lights.

"Evening, Your Majesty! The others are already 'round back. I'm just about to bring out your dinner!" A portly man with an apron on stood out of the way, letting Link and I pass. We had entered through the kitchens, and I immediately felt my stomach growl. I was famished! Link motioned for me to follow. We entered the main room of the tavern, and I found that I rather liked the place. The tavern had a homey feel to it. Large wooden tables filled the room; chandeliers with tall candles were lit, giving the place a warm glow. There must have been several dozen people jammed in the small building. No one seemed to notice Link and I, too engaged in their own festivities. Link took my hand, so I wouldn't get lost, and led me to a small hallway in the back.

"Back here is the private meeting space, permanently reserved for us. Bathroom is there," he pointed to a closed door, "and Telma has rooms upstairs for rent. Generally, it's booked by someone in the group, but no matter how many rupees I offer her, she lets us stay free of charge," Link explained as we walked. "It's quieter so we don't have to yell to talk. Plus, there's a charm on this room so no one can overhear our conversations." We passed the staircase and turned into the room.

"About time! Where have you been?" A tall man with a full beard and mustache clapped Link on the back. "Thought you got lost!" Link took off his cloak and slung it on a chair. I scanned the room, looking for my people. One side of the room had a large table, which currently had at least a dozen people sitting around it. On the other side were several plush chairs and a couch in front a roaring fireplace. The entire room felt cozy, and I had an urge to curl up with a book in front of the fireplace.

"Jelina! Over here!" Luigi called at me, waving. "We saved you a seat!" I smiled and walked over to him. Beside him was Mario and Peach; Wally was missing.

"Hey, babe…where'd Wally go?"

"At the bar, grabbing drinks. What's this?" He held up my arm, looking at the bracelet.

"Zelda gave it to me. It blocks my magic." Luigi frowned.

"Why would she want you want to block your magic?"

"It's unlikely, but someone could try to tap into my magic again and attack. I think it was more to make sure I don't get overwhelmed."

"Ah, that makes sense. What did Link want to talk to you about?"

"Just stuff. Don't worry about it." Peach leaned over and looked concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just wanted to go over a few things with me about training." Peach was about to ask another question when the door burst open.

"I hope you're hungry! Boys, bring it in!" The chef yelled as servers brought in numerous plates of food, setting them down in front of us. "Be careful not to spill anything! Don't want our guests to wear their dinner!" One of the servants blushed as he placed a large stock pot of stew on the table. Another server came around to each person, setting a plate, bowl, and utensils in front of us. After everything was set, the chef clapped. "If you need anything else, you know where I'll be!" With that, the servers and chef left the room, and I felt my mouth watering at the aroma of the various plates. I saw a large, roasted bird, mashed potatoes, sliced fruit, and baked vegetables.

"This looks amazing," I whispered to Luigi. He nodded, and I saw Mario's eyes widen at all the food. Distracted by my hunger, I didn't even notice Wally sit down next to me, placing a large tankard of beer next to my plate.

"You're ok with beer? It's pretty good stuff, but I can grab you a wine if you'd rather have that." He smiled and handed a tankard to Luigi and Mario; Peach was given a goblet that looked full of wine.

"No, this is great! Thanks, Wally!" Once everyone had a drink, Link, who was sitting at the head of the table, stood up. Everyone stopped chattering and gave him their undivided attention.

"Evening, everyone! Thank you all for coming! First off, let's welcome our guests: her Majesty, Princess Peach Toadstool, Sir Mario, Sir Luigi, and Lady Jelina!" Everyone smiled at us, and I blushed. I leaned over to Wally.

"Why didn't Link announce you?" Wally snickered.

"I already know everyone. I've been here before. I was here a month before you arrived, remember." That made sense, and I directed my attention back to Link.

"They are our most trusted allies from the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as personal friends of mine. It is an honor to have them here." Link raised his glass, and everyone followed suit. "To our allies!" I flushed a little as everyone toasted to us. "Now, I have some important news to share with everyone. I trust that everyone will keep this confidential, as I have not made any announcements to the kingdom yet." Everyone's cheering died away, quickly replaced by murmurs of concern. "As you all know, I have been feeling the call of the Triforce of Courage. It has been growing stronger each passing day. We all know evil is upon us, already striking neighboring lands. As the bearer of the Triforce, I have a sacred duty to fulfill. I can no longer deny my calling, and, tomorrow night, I will be departing to Death Mountain to cleanse the sacred Temple of Fire." Various people gasped, while others looked solemn.

Luigi leaned over, whispering in my ear, "Did you know about this? Is that why he held you back?" I gave him a guilty look, and he sighed. "I thought we'd have at least a few more days…" Wally looked pale. I could see the fear in his eyes as he glanced at me.

"It's really happening," he whispered. "He's really going." He gazed in his tankard, and my attention was brought back to Link.

"I do not know how long it will take, but while I am gone, please continue to report to Zelda. I will return to the castle when the dungeon has been cleansed. I have a long journey ahead of me, but tonight I do not want to think of my quest, or what the future holds. Tonight, I want to have a joyous time with my friends." Someone at the table lifted their glass.

"To our King! May the Goddesses bless you on your journey, and aide you in your quest to vanquish evil! Here, here!" We all lifted our glasses and cried, "To King Link!"

Link sat down, motioning for everyone to eat. Luigi grabbed our plates, saying he'd pile some food on so I wouldn't have to get up. I thanked him, then looked at Wally, who was still staring in his tankard. "Hey," I nudged him, and he glanced over. "I think somebody earlier told me to try and enjoy tonight."

"You're right, toots." He pointed at my bracelet. "Starting another fashion trend?"

"You know me, the little fashionista. No, it's from Zelda. Blocks my magic." He put his hand on my shoulder and I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"That weird tingly feeling…it's gone. I'd kind of gotten used to it. It was comforting," I mumbled. He laughed, and I finally saw a genuine smile on his face.

"Don't tell Greenie that, or he may get jealous." He chuckled as he started to put food on his plate.

"Get jealous of what?" Luigi put our plates down, entering the tail end of our conversation.

"I make her _tingly_ , and she likes it," Wally snorted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Something to do with my magic, nothing like _that_ ," I explained to Luigi, putting my head in my hands. "You are impossible, Wally." Wally pat my back then looked at Luigi.

"She said it, not me! But thanks for that good pick me up. I needed a good laugh. Sorry it was at Jelina's expense, Luigi…I meant no harm." Luigi shrugged, mumbling that we were an odd pair. It felt like old times, and it made me happy.

Link was right about the food; it was amazing. I still preferred Luigi's meals, but that was more for sentimental reasons. After eating a few platefuls, I was glad that I was not wearing a corset. I was stuffed, and I'm sure something that constrictive would have made me sick. Link's cheerfulness was infectious, and despite the hard news, everyone happily chatted away during dinner. When we all finished, the servants cleared the table, and a barmaid came in, topping off everyone's drinks.

"Let's properly introduce ourselves to everyone, shall we?" Peach stood up, grabbing her goblet, and we all followed.

"I'll be over in a bit. I'm going to talk to some of the guys." Wally grabbed his drink and went to a small group of people. I took my tankard and followed Peach, who was already introducing herself to a beautiful woman with bright red hair. She had vibrant blue eyes, and looked strong, like someone who was used to doing hard labor.

"Well, hi, y'all! I'm Malon! Pleased to meet'cha! I help run Lon Lon Ranch with my Pa. We breed some of the best horses in Hyrule…just don't say that to the Gerudo." She winked, "they get mighty angry if you tell them that."

"I'm most pleased to meet you, Malon! As Link mentioned, I am Princess Peach Toadstool, but you can just call me Peach. I would love to visit your ranch sometime! It has been ages since I've ridden a horse. I'm afraid I am out of practice!" Malon smiled.

"Well, I'm sure that can be arranged! We come to Castle Town twice a week to deliver milk, and all the horses in the Royal Stable are from us. If you're gonna be doing any sorts of travelin', you'll need a fine steed!" She seemed extremely friendly, which was a nice welcome; I already enjoyed her company more than the stuffy nobles. Malon talked about her ranch and her duties, and how she was going to take it over when her father retired, when the man with the bushy beard that I saw when I first arrived approached us. He put a large hand on her shoulder, and she beamed. "Oh! Everyone, this is my pa, Talon!"

"Well, hello everyone!" He held out his hand, giving us each a firm handshake. "Pleased to meet you guys! A friend of Link and Zelda is a friend of ours!" He stretched, then let out a yawn. "Malon, I'm sorry but we best be goin' soon. Early mornin' ahead of us."

She frowned. "Can we stay a little longer? Please, pa? Or you can go an' I'll come back later. I know the way." Talon shook his head.

"No, it's not safe for you to be travelin' alone. And the others aren't comin' our way. Say your goodbyes, you'll see 'em later." He looked over at us. "Don't be a stranger, see ya around!"

Malon gave a small head nod. "It was nice meetin' y'all, and pa's right, don't be a stranger!" She looked at her father. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna say bye to everyone." I saw her walking around to everyone. When she got to Wally, she tried to pull him out of the seat. When he wouldn't budge, she leaned over and gave him a hug, and I saw him awkwardly pat her back. Malon had a small blush on her face, and Wally looked indifferent. Link came over to Wally, and they both got up, walking to the fireplace.

"They seem really friendly! Mario, I would enjoy going to the ranch sometime! Jelina, have you ever ridden a horse?" I shook my head no. "Well, we should go. You should learn, too! They are beautiful creatures."

"If that is the main mode of transportation, it'd probably be good to learn. I haven't ridden a horse in years," Luigi piped in. "I was actually pretty good at it!"

"I could see that…they probably enjoyed your calm nature." I smiled at him. "I wouldn't mind, but don't hold your breath on me being good at it."

Link and Wally were deep in conversation, and I didn't want to interrupt them. Sitting on one end of the table was the group Wally was hanging out with a bit ago. They appeared to be having a good time, as they were all laughing boisterously about something. Zelda was talking to two women. Zelda's conversation looked a little more serious, and I decided to talk to the other group first.

I walked over to them, politely clearing my throat to gain their attention.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt-"

"Oh, well hello there! Oh no, you aren't interrupting at all! Here, here, we'll scoot over so you all can have a seat!" He smiled as we sat down. "Name's Keet!"

"I'm Karane," the girl waved.

"And I'm Pipit! We were just talking about how horrible Keet's singing voice is."

"It's getting better…Kina, my wife, has been trying to teach me, but we had to stop because I scared our dog." Karane and Pipet started laughing again, and I chuckled. "Good thing our job isn't singing, or we'd all be doomed."

Luigi took a sip of his drink. "What do you all do?"

Pipet leaned in. "Well, technically we," he tilted his head to Karane, "are with the army, but we go on patrol around town, listen for any news, that sort of thing."

"I consider myself a professional bar fly." Mario looked confused.

"A what?"

"Well, during the day I run a restaurant with my wife. Nothin' like here, more of a family place. Talk to a lot of travelers, see what's happening around Hyrule…and at night, I'm usually here or at a few other bars, casually ease dropping. You'll be surprised how easily people talk if you offer to buy them a drink or two." Mario nodded in understanding.

Looking at the three, it was easy to understand why Link had chosen them to be undercover. They were all close to my age but didn't really have any features that made them stand out. No crazy facial hair, no identifiable tattoos, and overall, they just looked harmless and average.They would easily blend in with their surroundings.

Keet finished off his drink. "You all stayin' for a while? Care for another round?" Before we could object, Keet waved for a barmaid, who promptly filled our glasses. "It's not often we get to really relax! It's usually all business. We'll be getting enough of that in the future."

The group was easy to talk to, and I rather enjoyed their company. I found out Pipet and Karane were married, and both had trained as soldiers with Link. Keet knew Link through his restaurant, as Link was a frequent customer. Keet had been to the Mushroom Kingdom before, which Peach enjoyed hearing. All of them were curious about my world and stared at me in wonder as I described the technological advances. We happily chatted until Karane let out a big yawn.

"I hate being _that_ person, but I am ready to fall asleep." Pipet, who looked tired as well, agreed.

"Yeah, I think we are going to head out. It was fun talking with you all, and I look forward to meeting again…though it probably won't be in as pleasant of circumstances."

"It was nice meeting you all, too! And I look forward to trying that delicious soup next time we cross paths," Peach said.

"I'll bring some next time! Best pumpkin soup you'll ever taste, I promise!" They gave a wave and headed to Link to say goodbye.

"Well," Mario said, finishing off his beer, "Anyone seen the barmaid?" We all shook our heads no. "Well, I'm going to get us more drinks." Luigi started to say something, but Mario cut him off. "I'm not taking no for an answer." Mario walked off before anyone could object, and Luigi sighed.

"Leave it to Mario to want to close the place down. I'm already buzzed…how are you doing, Jelina?" I shrugged.

"I'm fine. Peach?" Peach's cheeks were rosy, and she giggled. "I think that answered my question." Peach rolled her eyes, and I knew the wine she was drinking had kicked in. I only felt a little buzzed; one more wouldn't hurt. Luigi excused himself to use the bathroom, and Mario returned, shoving a drink in my hand. Zelda, the two women I saw talking to her earlier, and Link joined us. Wally sitting alone, looking forlorn by the fireplace.

"Hey, Link…is everything alright?" I nodded my head towards Wally, looked concerned. Link seemed to understand.

"It's…um…well, first let me introduce you two Telma and Ashei," he leaned in to me and whispered, "then afterwards, please go talk to him." I understood, and quietly thanked him.

"How has everyone's evening been? I am sorry I have not gotten to talk to you all sooner," Zelda said, putting her arm around Link's waist, then gave him a kiss.

"Great! Your friends seem really nice," Peach answered while taking a sip of her wine.

"Allow me to introduce you all to these fine ladies," Link beamed, winking at the two women. One was a tall, stocky woman; her long, red hair was rolled in thin braids, and her dark skin was decorated with various tattoos. If I felt my outfit the other day was revealing, it was nothing compared to what she had on. And with the way she carried herself, she exuberated a lot of confidence. The other woman had porcelain skin, enhanced by her dark raven colored hair pulled into two low pigtails. The way her dark hooded eyes focused on Zelda gave me the impression that she had a no-nonsense attitude.

"Oh, sugar, you know how to flatter a woman," the red headed woman joked. "I'm Telma, the owner, and one of the leaders of the underground group. Pleased to meet you." Telma winked, then flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

The other woman gazed at us, and Link coughed. "Ashei, don't be shy!"

Ashei gave Link a scowl. "I'm not shy, I just am not one for small talk." My assessment of her was accurate. "It is nice meeting you."

I didn't want to get wrapped up in a conversation and decided it was a good time to excuse myself. "It's nice meeting you both. I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me." I stood up, which caused Mario and Peach to give me a confused look. "I, um…" I glanced at Link; Telma caught our gaze and gave me a knowing wink.

"I think Miss Jelina here looks chilled. I think you should sit by the fire for a little bit, warm up. Go on, now! Before the fire dies. Don't want you to catch a cold, dear." She put her arm around me. "Why don't we walk together and get you a nice, warm drink? Might help sooth your souls a little." Before I could say anything, she led me to the kitchen area.

"I'm really ok…" She picked up a stockpot, pouring in a few different liquids. The aroma of cinnamon and apples filled the kitchen. "Is that whiskey I smell?"

"That's my special ingredient, amongst other things." She stirred the concoction, and I gave it a hesitant look.

"Really, I don't want anything too strong…"

Telma gave me a serious look. "It's not for you, dear. Waluigi's come in here quite a few times. It's to help put his restless mind to sleep. Poor fella has been having some dark nightmares-"

"Nightmares?! He hasn't mentioned that to me!"

"Of course, he hasn't." Telma put her hands on my shoulders. "Now, don't you get all worked up and upset at him. He knows how much you've been going through and didn't want to add more to your already full plate." I felt a hurt Wally wouldn't tell me; Telma read my expression. "Go easy on him, he didn't mean any harm by it. Give him a pass on this one. Goddesses know how much that man cares about you."

"How long has he been having them? Did he…did he tell you what the nightmares were about?"

"That's not my business to tell. You can talk to him about that. Hand me that mug on the shelf there, dear." I decided to grab two mugs; she understood, filling them to the brim. "Don't drink it too fast, it's meant to relax you, but too much at once will knock you out instantly." She turned off the oven, then put her hands on her hips. Her face became stern, and I was a little nervous. "I don't want you leaving him by himself once you're done talking. You'll be exposing some dark thoughts, and he shouldn't be alone. I have some blankets, and though those armchairs aren't a fancy bed, you'll feel plenty rested. I don't know how many times he's fallen asleep in that chair." _Poor Wally…_ "Link will recognize those mugs and know what they mean, so you shouldn't be bothered. And I'll make sure you two are safe. No need to worry." She gave a sad smile.

"Thanks for watching out for him…"

"Of course, hon. Now, go. Oh, and if my cat comes in there, don't mind her…she usually keeps Waluigi company. She's partial to him." I nodded, heading back to the room.

My heart was breaking thinking of how hurt Wally was. Nightmares? I didn't realize things were that bad. I wondered how long this was all going on. I originally wanted to talk to Wally about Link, but that'd have to wait. On the way I caught up with Luigi in the hallway. He gave me a puzzled look.

"What are those?"

"Drinks for me and Wally." He took a whiff.

"Smells like apple cider! Can I have a sip?" I shook my head.

"Actually, I think Telma put a sleeping mix in it. So, no."

"What? Why do you have a sleeping potion?" I'm sure my expression was forlorn.

"Wally…Wally's been having nightmares. I don't know the details, but it's to help him sleep. I guess they've been going on a while." Luigi's expression softened.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to stay here tonight, in that lovely armchair. I know if someone were to ask _me_ to talk about my nightmares, I wouldn't want to be alone. And with all the other things that's been stressing him out…I can't do that to him. I'm sorry-" Luigi leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"You have nothing to apologize about. I understand." He gave me another kiss, cupping my cheek. "You're such a great person, Jelina…it's one of the reasons I love you." He opened the door, and Link turned around; he glanced at the mugs, then nodded his head.

"Love you, sweetie." I gave Luigi another kiss, then headed over to Wally. Wally was staring at the fire, silently watching the flames dance on the logs. He looked so lost. All traces of his jaunty personality were gone. I sat in the chair next to his, and he looked at me.

"Oh, hey Jellybean."

"Hey, Wally. I brought you your drink…" I handed him the mug, and he frowned. "I have one for me, too, so you're stuck with me tonight." He took a small sip, and I saw his face mellow a little. "Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares?" He looked away, not wanting to meet my gaze. "Wally, look at me, please." Wally hesitated.

"Jels, don't worry about it, ok? I'm fine. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Bullshit." The chatter in the room quieted down a little. "Don't you dare lie to me. Why didn't you say anything?"

Wally whispered, "I didn't want you to worry, ok…"

"I worry because I care. Your problems are important to me. I mean it, Wally." He sighed, taking another small sip of his drink.

I turned around and saw the group grabbing their cloaks. My eyes met Luigi's, and he gave me a sad smile and a nod. He mouthed _"love you, good night,"_ and left the room. I took a sip of my drink; it was smooth, tasting like crisp apples on an Autumn day. Telma came over, putting a stack of blankets on a small table near the fireplace. A fluffy white cat strolled in the room, burring herself in the pile. A soft *click* was heard as the door locked. I stood up to grab a blanket and motioned for Wally to sit on the couch.

"C'mon over here, it's easier to talk when I'm sitting right next to you. Plus, you know how much I like to hug." He grunted, getting out of his seat, and took a blanket as he sat down next to me. "Much better." The cat jumped onto Wally's lap, purring as she snuggled and curled into a ball.

"Louise, not now. Get down," he whispered. Wally tried to pick her up, but she hissed, not wanting to move. He sighed, giving up, and absentmindedly pat her head. "So…" he looked at me, not sure what to say.

"Why didn't you say anything, Wally? It hurts that you didn't want to tell me about this, or Pauline, or anything that's been going on with you." He stared back at the fire, then closed his eyes.

"I would _never_ want to hurt you. Look, I didn't want to burden you with more problems. You have so much going on. My shit is nothing compared to what you are going through."

"Your problems are never a burden to me! How can you think something like that? I don't want you to ever say that shit again." He winced, and I softened my tone. "I'm not mad at you… I care about you. A lot." I heard my voice breaking, trying hard not to cry. "Wally, you're…you're my best friend," my voice trailed, barely audible. When I gazed at him, he looked like he was trying to keep his shit together, too. "Please, don't shut me out."

He put down his drink and leaned over, pulling me into a hug. "You're right. I trust you more than anyone, and I make you tell me things all the time." I rubbed his back, then pulled away, putting my hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Alright, let's start over." I cleared my throat. "Hey, Wally, everything ok? You seem kind of down." Wally rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Actually, Jellybean, I've been having some problems. I could really use someone to talk to. Would you like to listen?"

"Absolutely." He chuckled, shaking his head. We sat for a moment, and his smile fell; his playful demeanor was replaced with a haggard expression. "Wally, you know whatever it is…I'm here for you. One hundred percent." He took a sip of his drink, then sighed.

"I know, I know." I nodded my head, encouraging him to keep talking. "I guess…I guess they started shortly after you arrived." My eyes widened, and he gave me a stern look. "And don't you dare blame yourself for them. I know that look. It's not your fault that I'm getting them. I've been pretty stressed, and seeing you like that…well, maybe I just cracked." I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Wally…do you remember them at all?" He hesitated.

"Yeah, I do. It's the same dream every time. I'm standing in some shallow water, surrounded by a blue sky. Well, I think it's me…I can't actually see me…but I know I'm there…" He stopped to take a drink, and he was quite for a moment. "The place itself isn't so bad at first. It's quiet, almost peaceful. But then it grows dark, and I begin to feel hopeless and alone. I try to leave, but I'm trapped. And no matter how much I scream for help, no one comes. Then…then I hear this voice." Wally shuddered, and Louise stretched, rubbing her head on his chin. He gazed at me, and his expression was grim. "The voice tells me…it tells me that I'm worthless. That I'm nothing but a fuck up, and I'd be better off dead." I felt tears welling in my eyes, and Wally looked away. "It'd show me these messed up visions, and I'd try to fight it, telling the voice that he was lying. But after a while I can't fight anymore, and I just give up. The dark cloud would leave, and I was alone, feeling useless, hated, betrayed, and insignificant."

"When…when did you start coming here?"

"One of the guards alerted Link. Apparently, I was yelling in my sleep, and he was concerned. Link told me to talk to Telma, and she has been making something to help me fall asleep. I still have them, but they aren't as bad, and I can at least sleep through the night." I hugged Wally, and Louise hissed at being squished.

"Oh, Wally…I…I wish I could help you." I pulled back and he gave me a sad smile.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm better than when you were in a coma. That might have set me off…I was already stressed out and seeing that might have just pushed me over the edge." I gave him a sarcastic look.

"That really doesn't make me feel better." He shrugged, then finished his drink, yawning.

"Well, it makes me feel better." I traced my bracelet and suddenly had a thought.

"Maybe…maybe I can help you." He looked confused. "Zelda thinks I can absorb other people's essences, or parts of them…Maybe I can take away your nightmares!" I beamed at him and reached for the clasp to take off my bracelet. Wally's hand shot out, stopping me.

"No. Don't take that off, not on my account."

"But-"

"But nothing. I know you aren't supposed to take that off, and I'm not going to let you possibly hurt yourself on my account."

"I just want to-"

"Toots, I'm touched you want to help me, but the answer is no." I pouted. "Don't give me that look, it's not going to change a damn thing." Scowling, I drank the rest of my drink. He held open his arm, and I leaned into him. "I know you want to help, and I really appreciate it. Tonight's not the night, though. Maybe another time, when Zelda is there to make sure you don't hurt yourself. Or me." He gave enough big yawn. "I've had my sleep elixir which will get me through the night, and…" he blushed a little, "since I'm not alone, I know when I wake up it'll all be a dream." Louise purred, and I sighed, knowing I couldn't change his mind.

"I don't want to rule out the idea, though."

"I won't rule it out."

"And promise me that you won't keep big things like this a secret from me again?"

"I promise." I thought about mentioning Link's departure, but I felt drained, and Wally looked like he was going to pass out. I snuggled into his chest, and he threw the blanket over us.

"Jels?"

"Hm?" My eyes were closed, and I could feel his breathing slowing down.

"Thanks for talking to me. G'night, toots."

"Meow." _Hmmmm…_ My head was heavy and I didn't want to open my eyes. I felt something scratchy lick my hand, then a nip on my fingers.

"Ouch! Damn it, Louise," I woke up, swatting at Louise. She ignored me and began butting her head on my bracelet. "What? I was sleeping. Do you need food? Should I get Tel-" My sentence was cut off when I heard a horrifying moan from Wally. "Wally?" A pained expression was on his face, and I instantly knew he was fighting the voice in his nightmare. Louise nudged my wrist again, pawing at the bracelet. I knew Wally didn't want me to use my magic in here, but the drive to help him was maddening. I didn't like seeing him like this, and I knew waking him up wasn't going to help anything.

I knew what I needed to do.

"Don't worry, Wally," I whispered, "I'll help." I unclasped the bracelet, and instantly a wave of emotions hit me. My head swayed as I was bombarded by so many people, and I felt my stomach churn. Closing my eyes, I took in a shuddering breath, trying to shut out everything around me. Slowly, emotions peeled away from my senses, and my dizziness and queasiness subsided. I touched Wally's knee, feeling that familiar tingling sensation. I concentrated on that feeling, and when that was the only thing I sensed, I opened my eyes.

"Wow…" I gasped, seeing Wally's aura for the first time. Wally's aura glistened like thousands of tiny diamonds. His aura was breathtaking, and I was in awe at the sight. However, there was a small black area, hovering around his heart, that tainted his glistening aura. I knew that had to be his nightmare, and my hands began to glow. Instinctively, I reached out and touched his chest, and my hands became dark. Like when I took the bokoblin's essence, I clasped my hands together; the darkness immediately absorbed into my being.

I gasped as I felt a wave of hopelessness and despair. _Is this what Wally was feeling?_ All my inner fears were brought to my mind, and I began to tremble. Louise sat on my lap, purring and kneading my legs, almost as if she was reassuring me that I was ok. I sobbed, and as quickly as the feelings came, they vanished. I gazed at Wally through teary eyes, noticing his aura was brighter and no longer contained darkness around his heart. I clasped the bracelet, and his aura immediately disappeared. It took a few minutes for my emotions to settle, and after the shock what I did wore off, I felt a small grin spread on my face.

"Well, Louise, how about we keep this our little secret?" I scratched her head, and she mewed, sprawling across our laps. I felt a little guilty going against Zelda and Wally's wishes, but seeing Wally's peaceful expression made it worth it. I had no idea if it was permanent...would I have to sneak in his room every night to rid him of his nightmares? If I had to, I would in a heartbeat. I lightly brushed my hand against his cheek; I was glad Wally would have a peaceful sleep tonight. "Goodnight, Wally," I whispered, and laid back against his chest, joining him in one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time.


	21. Chapter 21

The news of Link's diplomatic visit spread quickly, and by the time I awoke the next morning, Telma's bar was abuzz with lively chatter. A spread of simple breakfast food and coffee was at the table; the smell was heavenly. Wally was still asleep, happily snoring away; Louise was quietly purring on his chest. I smiled, then groaned because Wally ended up sprawling out on the couch in his sleep, pinning me to the armrest by his legs. It took me a few minutes to untangle myself from his legs; Wally was unfazed. After grabbing a cup of coffee and a piece of bacon, I peeked out the door to see a variety of townsfolk; Telma was at the bar telling a group of Gorons that she did not carry, nor serve, rocks. She caught my eyes and smiled, holding up a finger.

"I can get you coffee, I can get you eggs, but I cannot get you breakfast boulders. Now, if you'll excuse me." Telma left the bar while another server tended to the displeased Gorons. I smiled as she approached, joining me in the room.

"Morning. Looks busy today. Are you usually this packed?"

"No, thank goddesses! Link made his announcement shortly after dawn, and next thing I know, people were banging on the door, hollering for pancakes and coffee!" She nodded her head to the Gorons. "And rocks." I laughed. Telma looked at Wally. "Looks like he's still out cold, sleeping the day away. Bet your magic had more to do with that than my sleeping drink." My eyes widened. She crossed her arms, giving me a stern look.

"I…uh…um…" I stuttered, unsure what to say.

"You have to tell him. And if you won't, I will." I guiltily looked down, avoiding her hard gaze. "Performing magic on someone else is personal. He has a right to know. A lot of things could have gone wrong, and you were lucky nothing did…at least that you know of."

I swallowed. "I think everything is ok." I felt my eyes water at the thought of Wally's aura. "I saw his essence for the first-time last night. I think he subconsciously puts up a guard so I can't see it. Telma, it was breathtaking…but, there was this darkness around his heart…I just wanted to rid him of that…that darkness...it felt natural to use my magic…almost instinctual. I took away…I took away Wally's pain. It's exactly like what happened when I did magic on that pig thing. I wanted to take something away, and I did…"

She put a hand on my shoulder, sighing. I glanced up, and her expression softened, becoming gentle. "I know why you did it. Those nightmares he was having, bless his soul. Your heart was in the right place, but sugar, magic is serious business. You have to be careful, even with the best intentions in mind." She turned around to leave but stopped. "Remember, there is a charm on this room, so one will hear what goes on in here. I'll make sure no one bothers you two." With that, she nodded her head and left.

In a nervous daze, I sat at the table, swirling my coffee in my mug. I was anxious to tell Wally, and knew he was going to be mad. I also knew that I'd have to tell Luigi, and he'd be just as mad, if not, worse. I could already imagine the hurt, disappointment, and frustration in their faces, and began to hyperventilate. I didn't regret healing Wally, but I was hoping that it'd be my little secret. I was so consumed in my anxiety that I didn't notice Wally had woken up.

"Ah! I slept like a rock!" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I yelped, spilling my coffee.

"Gah! Shit! Oh, Wally, you're awake! Good morning!" He looked a little confused while handing me a towel.

"Good morning to you, too…"

"Did you sleep well? How are you feeling? Last night was something, wasn't it? Did you-"

"-Jelina, why are you rambling and spilling coffee all over the place? Spilling coffee is a sin." He helped sop up the coffee, then automatically refilled my cup and grabbed breakfast for himself. "You're jumpy this morning…"

"Jumpy? I don't feel jumpy. Maybe it's the coffee. I've been up for a while, and it's really strong. Telma makes some really strong coffee, enough to make me grow chest hairs. That would be gross, though, if I actually sprouted chest hairs."

He scowled as he sat next to me. "Something's wrong. You ramble when something's wrong." He gave me a hard stare. "What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on. Why would you think something is going on?"

"Jelina…I know you well enough to know when you are lying. What did you do? You look guilty."

I sipped my coffee, bracing myself mentally. "Fine. You're right…you do know me too well. Promise not to hate me? You can be mad at me all you want, but please don't hate me…"

"Jels, what happened?"

"Promise me." I started twitching my leg, and he put his hands on my shoulder, making me squarely face him.

"I could _never_ hate you." I continued to nervously stare at him, and he sighed. "Ok, I promise that I won't hate you. No, what the hell is going on?"

I took a deep breath, then closed my eyes. "I took away your nightmares." I opened my eyes to see Wally staring at me, and I could feel his hands twitching on my shoulders.

"You did _what_?"

"I used my magic to take away your nightmares." Wally's look became glazed, then he abruptly stood up, walking to the fireplace. "Wally?"

"Jelina, dammit, why the _hell_ did you do that!? Do you know how stupid that was? You couldn't have gotten hurt! Did you even _think_ about what could have happened?" He paced in front of the fireplace and continued to ramble. Louise trotted over to me, pawing to be held. I absentmindedly picked her up, and she purred and licked my hands.

"Hey, girl, come here." Wally glared at the cat.

"Don't take her side, Louise." I gave Wally a weird look, and saw Louise staring at him, flipping her tail in annoyance. Could Louise understand us? Wally huffed, then looked back at me. "What if you got hurt again?"

"I didn't, though. I'm ok," I interjected.

"No, you didn't, but you _could_ have. We just got you back, and you _could_ have put yourself in the same damn situation as before." He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated, then turned around to stare at the fireplace. "You don't know what it was like when you were in a coma. Every day you were just laying there in bed, crying out to people, screaming for help. No one could reach you. You were oblivious to everyone and everything around you." He turned around, his face serious. "I thought you were going to die, Jelina."

"Die?"

"Yes, _die_ , Jels. We were all losing our shit. Luigi was having flashbacks from when Daisy died-"

"-Wait, what?"

Wally hesitated. "I'd sneak in almost every night to see you. Luigi was usually asleep, but I'd hear him screaming out for Daisy. Figured he must have been reliving that nightmare again."

My heart broke a little with that information. "Is that why you've been a lot nicer to him lately?" Wally shrugged. I thought of Wally's nightmare and frowned. "Wally, your nightmare scared me. Watching you in that much pain…with that much hurt…I couldn't see you go through that, knowing I could fix it."

"Jelina, I've been dealing with this for a while. I would have been fine."

"Fine? _Fine_? It was horrifying! What would you have done had the roles been reversed? What if you were able to bring me out of _my_ magical coma?"

"That's not the point. You're too important to whatever is going on. I'm not. You have to be ok, I don't."

"How can you even say that? You are important!" I scowled.

"I'm not that important. I'm helping, but I'm not essential to ending all this shit going on."

"You're important to me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." He rolled his eyes. "You know what? I saw your essence last night, and I saw the nightmare tainting it. I felt an overwhelming desire to take away that darkness. To say you were fine is bullshit, and you know it. I _experienced_ that shit."

Wally paled. "You what?" He looked in complete shock.

"It was only for a moment, but I experienced your nightmares." Louise nuzzled my hand then trotted to Wally, twirling between his legs. She meowed, and I saw his shoulders slump.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that…I'd never want you to feel that."

"And I'm sorry that you've _been_ going through that." Louise pawed at his leg and ran back to me. Wally caved in, coming back over to the table to sit by me.

"I'm still mad at what you did," he said, picking up his coffee.

"I'm sorry. I know I used magic when I wasn't supposed to, and…and I'm sorry if I invaded your personal space. But I'm not sorry I took that away."

"Were you going to tell me? Hell, were you going to tell anyone?"

"Eventually."

"And why didn't you wait until we were at the castle, under supervision?"

I shrugged. "Like I said, I felt driven to do it then. Besides, would you have let me do it under supervision?" He didn't answer, and I knew that meant no. "I know you put some guard up to protect me, but you should know how stubborn I am. If I want something done, or want to find something out, I will do it. I know to be careful, but I don't want to be sheltered or held back, either."

"You are very stubborn." He resumed with eating his breakfast. After a little bit of silence, he finally spoke again. "Why can't I stay mad at you? I should be furious. Don't get me wrong, I'm not happy at all with what you did. But I can't stay mad at you."

"Because I'm right?"

He chuckled. "No, you definitely aren't right with this one. Luigi may have you sleep in the hallway." I was not looking forward to getting back to the castle. "Well, brace yourself for a big guilt trip. I yell and get over it. Luigi, on the other hand, will probably get all whiney and passive aggressive. He'll dwell on this for days. You thought he hovered over you before? Now he _really_ won't want you out of his sight." I frowned, not liking the idea of that. "I don't really give a shit if you tell him or not. You should, though, tell Zelda. She'll be disappointed, but with the news that you successfully did magic, she'll get over it pretty quick. She's all about researching and learning about your magic." I groaned, and he let out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You broke the rules and got caught. Now you have to suffer the consequences." He put an arm around my shoulders, smiling. "The sooner you get it over with, the better. But don't think that it's going to go away easily." Wally seemed to perk up at my misery, smiling at me. "So, tell me about my beautiful essence…"

When we got back to the castle, Luigi was in our room with Mario and Peach. I tried to act as if nothing happened, but Wally let it slip that I needed to have a little chat with Luigi.

"Is everything ok?" Luigi's face was etched with concern, and I smiled.

"Yup. Everything is dandy." Wally rolled his eyes at my lie. I glared at him, and Luigi's expression became confused. Mario and Peach looked around awkwardly, not sure if they should be in the room or not. Peach started to stand up to leave.

"You might as well tell them all at once, Jels," Wally commented. "They'll find out, anyway." He leaned against a wall, crossing his arms.

"Jelina, what is going on?" Peach looked alarmed. Everyone was staring at me, and I started to feel anxious. I looked at Wally, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Go on. You're not getting out of this one, toots."

"I did magic on Wally last night," I blurted. "He was having nightmares, and I took them away." Peach's eyes softened, giving me a sympathetic look. She understood the overwhelming desire to heal others.

"Great!" Mario exclaimed. "Looks like you're getting a handle on your magic!" He smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw the angry look on Luigi's face. "Bro?"

"You did magic? You did magic on Waluigi? You did magic on Waluigi when you were not supposed to do magic?" He came over to me and grabbed my wrist. "She was given this," he pointed at the bracelet, "so she could not do magic. She even _promised_ Zelda she wouldn't do magic. And your response is that it's great?!" He glared at me, and I recoiled a little under his stare. "How could you?" He then rounded on Wally, who was quietly watching everything go down. "You. You made her do it, didn't you? I _knew_ you were-"

"Woah!" He put his hands up, shaking his head. "Don't you dare blame this on me, Luigi. She did this all on her own when I was asleep. I already gave her a piece of my mind this morning about it." Luigi was about to say more when I stepped in.

"Luigi, I did this. Wally didn't make me do anything." I thought about saying more, but Luigi's cold glare shut me up.

"I can't believe you'd do that." I looked around the room, and everyone looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys, um…" my words trailed off, but everyone understood. They started walking towards the door. Mario whispered something to Luigi, who just crossed his arms, pouting.

"Good luck," Wally whispered. When they all left, Luigi and I awkwardly stood there, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Luigi, I'm sor-"

"-Don't."

"No, let me expla-"

"-Don't." He sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, looking pointedly in the fire. I took off my bracelet, feeling the surge of anger, disappointment, and hurt radiating from Luigi. I decided to clean up a little bit and give him some space. After washing up and changing into fresh clothes, I went back to the room to find Luigi still sitting in the same spot, staring at the fire. I put my bracelet back on, and I quietly approached the couch, sitting next to him. He didn't budge.

"Luigi?" He continued to stare at the fire. "Babe?" No response. I put my hand on his shoulder, and I felt him tense. I drew back my hand, feeling hurt that he wouldn't even talk to me about what happened. "So, you aren't even going to talk to me now?" Nothing. "I get that you're mad, but please don't shut me out…" Luigi continued to stare at the fire. I felt my temper flare, abruptly standing up and marching to the door. "Fine, be that way! Just sit there and sulk in front of the fire."

 _*SLAM*_

The sound of the door reverberated through the hallway, startling the guards.

"Lady Jelina, is everything alright?" They looked scared shitless.

"I need to take a walk. I'll be back later."

"Shall I escort you somewhere?"

"No." I started marching down the hall, and I heard Mario and Peach's door open, followed by the sound of someone running.

"Jelina…wait…up…" Mario was panting as he caught up to me.

"I'm not in the mood, Mario." Mario continued to match my pace.

"Mood for what?" I stopped, and Mario skidded to a halt next to me.

"I'm not in the mood to be lectured." Mario looked confused.

"I wasn't going to lecture you. Look," he put a hand on my shoulder, "my brother can be a little…dramatic…when he gets upset. Just give him some space, and he'll turn around."

"Then he needs to tell me he needs space instead of just giving me the silent treatment."

Mario groaned. "I'll go talk to him." He started to turn around, and I shook my head.

"No. Let him sulk by himself. That's what he wants. He made that quite clear. If he wants to talk about what happened, he needs to talk to me. He doesn't even _know_ what happened. He wouldn't even give me the opportunity to tell him." I turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but I'll get there eventually." I left Mario in the hallway and just started walking. I wasn't sure exactly where I wanted to go. I thought of letting off some steam at the training grounds, but I knew that it would be busy with soldiers training. I didn't have the energy to study, so the library was out. I found myself heading towards the gardens; I decided to sit at my spot in front of the fountain and try to relax.

It was peaceful, which was opposite of my current mood. I was frustrated with how Luigi reacted. I understood that he was angry, but I didn't like how he completely shut me out. _He can't just ignore me when something is wrong,_ I thought. _How will we ever solve problems if he won't even talk to me?_ I picked up a small rock by my foot and threw it at the fountain. It bounced off the edge and I let out a scream. _Why is he acting so…so…childish?_ I continued to throw pebbles at the fountain, fueled by my anger. One pebble had a sharp edge, and when I picked it up, it cut the palm of my hand. I started trembling, and before I knew it, I was balling in my hands. I cried until my tears were dried up and my sobs softened. I wasn't sure if I was tired and imagining things, but I thought I saw a small pink light fluttering around the base of the fountain. Curious, I got up to see what it was.

The small light chimed as I approached, then quickly circled above my head, emitting a trail of pink glitter. Tiny light droplets tickled my skin, and I giggled. It hovered in front of my face, chiming, then darted to my wrist.

"Are you trying to talk to me?" The light bounced in the air, and I looked at my wrist. "Do you want me to take this off?" I pointed to my bracelet, and the light chimed in what I assumed agreeance. I unclasped the bracelet, and immediately felt the light's magical presence.

"Can you understand me? Jelina? Hello?" The light had a musical, high-pitched voice.

"…yes…um…who and what are you?" The light giggled.

"Oh, how silly of me! I'm Sana! I'm a fairy!" The pink light landed on my hand, and I lifted it closely to my face. I could make out tiny wings, and if I squinted, the shape of a small person. "Have you never seen a fairy before?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Oh wow! We're everywhere, especially now! All of the fairies have been summoned by the Great Fairies to help the new hero and his friends." Sana moved to my shoulder. "I'm a healing fairy! My sisters and I live at the fairy fountain here at the castle with our Great Fairy, Aria! Aria has a few sisters across Hyrule."

"What is a Great Fairy?"

"The Great Fairy takes care of us! She's like our mother." I remembered feeling a strong magical presence around the fountain; was this Great Fairy the cause? "Aria and her sisters are close to the Goddesses. She is very powerful and know a lot of secrets! I hope you get to meet her!"

"And you said you live at a fountain? Is this it?" I looked skeptically at the fountain; it was run down and didn't look like it was the home of such a great magical being.

"We live beneath this fountain, under the castle! It's so beautiful there! Maybe you'll see it someday!" Sana giggled; it sounded like tiny bells.

"That would be lovely." I had a lot of questions about fairies but became distracted when I heard faint voices arguing; I noticed that Wally's window was open. Sana hovered in front of my face, bringing my attention back to her. "I sensed that you were sad. I can help you, if you'd like, before I go!"

"Help me?"

"I can heal you! It's what I do! I can make you feel happier." Sana started circling over my head and I began to feel calm sensation tingle throughout my body. The frustration that I had felt earlier began to disappear, and I sighed in contentment. The cut on my hand had smoothed over as well, leaving a small, shiny scar. "I hope you feel better, Jelina! I need to rest, but I'll see you again! Goodbye!"

"Thank you, Sana. I look forward to someday seeing this fountain." Sana's pink glow faded away, and all was still in the gardens. I looked at Wally's window; the window was still open, but the voices were gone. Yawning, I stood up. I had no desire to go back to the castle, but the bench was too hard and cold to stay on. I saw an area of grass and decided to lay down and take a nap.

"JELINA! JELINA!" I stretched, wondering why someone was frantically calling my name.

 _*Wham*_

"Ouch!" Luigi slammed into me, cupping my face.

"There you are! I'm so sorry!" He kissed my cheek. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that." He kissed my nose. "I was an asshole for treating you like that." He kissed my forehead. "I should have listened to what you had to say." He kissed my lips. "Can you forgive me?" He stared into my eyes, tears glistening and threatening to spill.

"Luigi, what has gotten in to you? I'm fine," I responded.

"Do you forgive me?" He stared at me, and I shook my head.

"Yes, but we need to talk-" He suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. "What has gotten in to you?"

"I was worried about you. You stormed out and that was the last I heard from you. I thought you left…"

I pulled back, giving him a confused look. "Luigi, where would I go?" He shrugged.

"I didn't think of that. I cooled down and expected you to come back in the room…but you didn't. I checked Waluigi and Peach's room, but neither had seen you. We asked around, and finally a guard said he saw you head out here. I'm sorry for treating you like that." He stood up, then held out his hand to help me up. "We need to get to the counsel room. Link is heading out in a little bit."

I took his hand, and after I stood up, he kept a hold of my hand. "Look, Luigi, we need to talk about what happened."

He sighed. "I know." We started walking back to the castle, and I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You can't shut me out like that. I get that you were angry, but you have to talk to me. If you need space, tell me. If you want to be alone, tell me. Ignoring me only pisses me off. You have a right to be mad, but we are in a relationship…you have to communicate with me."

"You're right. I shouldn't have done that."

He glanced at me, his face serious. "I was just so frustrated. I know you're excited to do magic, but you put yourself in serious danger." He sighed. "I know you want to help, but there might be times where you can't. We need you…I need you…but you can't be reckless and risk your safety because you feel compelled to help someone." I frowned a little, but knew he was right. "I know it's hard, but you can't be impulsive." He stopped, suddenly cupping my face. "You mean the world to me. I know there will be times you'll be in danger, but don't put yourself in unnecessary danger." His eyes bore into mine, pleading with me.

"I can't guarantee that I won't do stupid things, or make mistakes, but I promise I'll be more cautious." He kissed me, apparently happy with my response. When he pulled back, he smiled. "So, do you want to know exactly what happened?"

He blushed, giving me a sheepish look as we continued walking. "Waluigi, er, told me. Well, he actually told me off, but he let me know what happened."

"Ah, I thought I heard yelling from his window."

"Zelda and Link also know. And no, they aren't mad. Zelda wants to know _everything_ …I think she anticipated something like this. Link shrugged it off; apparently, he makes a lot of impulsive decisions. At least that's what Zelda said. Something about how heroes always put themselves at risk." He laughed. "I may not see you much tonight."

"Why?"

"She'll probably want to talk with you, and with Link leaving, she'll need something to preoccupy her. She'll have a million questions for you, I'm sure."

"Great. I look forward to it." Luigi rubbed my hand, then held it up to look at it.

"When did you get this scar?" I looked, seeing the small scratch from the pebble.

"Oh! Something happened in the gardens!" I recounted my encounter with the fairy; Luigi gasped, then chuckled.

"Now I really won't see you tonight!" We eventually made it to the counsel room and my smile fell when I entered. Mario, Peach, and Wally were quietly talking, each displaying a serious expression. Link was talking with Darunia as Zelda was packing a few potions in a travel pouch. Link looked every bit the hero depicted in the legends I read about in "Hyrule: A History." He was wearing a deep red tunic and hat, and as I approached, I could have sworn I felt heat radiating from him. He was armed with a sword, bow, and shield; a quiver full of arrows dangled from his waist. Darunia noticed me first, smiling.

"Hello, Sister Jelina. I know this isn't the happiest of times, but I am glad to see you." He pulled me into a tight hug. Link gave me a little smile, but even as he grinned, I could see how nervous he was.

"Ok, I put three healing potions in your bag…" Zelda handed him the pouch. "I am confident the tunic will protect you, but if not, I also slipped a heat protection potion in there, too. It'll give you enough time to don a suit." Link slipped on the pouch. Zelda saw me and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Jelina, I'd like to speak with you about your recent magical use after Link departs." I nodded.

Link coughed, and we all stared at him. "Well, I think I'm ready as I'll ever be…"

Wally smiled at Link. "Go kick some ass."

"We've got your back if you need anything," Mario said, and Luigi agreed.

"Thanks, everyone." Sighing, Link turned to Darunia. "Ready?"

"Let's go, Brother." He and Darunia grabbed a small stone that was sitting on the table. In a bright flash, they were gone. We stood there, staring at the spot. Zelda closed her eyes and held her breath; about a minute later, she sighed.

"He arrived safely." Her expression became serious. "If you hear of any rumors regarding Link's departure, please inform me as soon as possible. Nobles have been known to gossip about things in which they know nothing about." She pinched the bridge of her nose, and for the first time, Zelda looked exhausted. "It's not that apparent now, but as more monsters plague our land, news of Link's true purpose will surely transpire. While I'm not concerned with the knowledge of him being the legendary hero, I would like to keep a sense of calm and normality as long as possible. It's inevitable that fear, hopelessness, and despair will emerge in the kingdom the further along Link is in his trials." She motioned for us to exit.

"Yes, our kingdom has experienced that before. You and Link are both strong leaders, and I believe your people will have faith and hope," Peach gently said, and Zelda smiled in response.

"Are you sure you still want to meet tonight, Zelda?" I knew she wanted information, but she looked beat.

"Yes, I could use the distraction. You can tell me everything over dinner and tea." We left the room and I waved to everyone as we split paths.

Luigi was right; Zelda kept me in her study nearly all night. I told her everything, recounting my experience several times as she asked question after question, documenting everything I said. When I told her about the fairy, she practically jumped out of her chair with excitement.

"I read about a Great Fairy living near the castle. I never expected the rumors to be true!" I had asked if the small pink fairies were common. "We see them from time to time. If the Great Fairy is releasing more, I'm positive it is to aid Link."

It was almost two when Zelda let out a large yawn, finally declaring that she needed to rest. One of the guards escorted me to my room. Luigi was fast asleep on the couch. I figured he had tried to wait up for me, but failed miserably. I changed and got ready for bed, then gently shook Luigi, letting him know I was back. He sluggishly moved to the bed, immediately falling back asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I laid down, exhausted from the long day. It didn't take long for me to join Luigi in sleep.


End file.
